


Two Hedatus and One Heda

by JayCV



Series: Two H One H part 1 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Dead People, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Girl Penis, nohedadead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 124,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCV/pseuds/JayCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué pasaría si después de la traición de Lexa, Clarke descubriría que está embarazada de la Comandante. Esta historia se cuenta después de quince años de la caída de Monte Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de 100 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CW y de su creador Jason Rothenberg. Escribo esta historia por diversión y entretenimiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzo de una gran historia.  
> -Presente y flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de 100 no me pertenecen. Escribo esta historia por diversión y entretenimiento.

**_Capítulo 1_ **

Alaia y Amina están en el rio bañándose después de un entrenamiento fuerte. Esta es la parte favorita de las dos hermanas, poder ir al río a refrescarse y descansar. Las dos son gemelas mellizas, Alaia es rubia con ojos verdes, pero su piel es morena distinta a la de su hermana Amina. Que tiene pelo moreno, ojos azules como los de su madre y su piel es blanca. Todos dicen que son distintas en todos los sentidos, pero su madre dice que no, en sus ojos las dos son iguales. Las dos están emocionadas porque pronto será su cumpleaños número quince y su madre les permitió ir a la fiesta de TonDC que marca el aniversario de la caída de Monte Weather y la alianza entre los trece clanes.

Amina es más parecida a su madre, ella odia las guerras y las luchas. Prefiere dedicar su tiempo a estar con su abuela en la carpa médica. Aun así, desde que tiene diez años su madre la obligo a unirse a Alaia a los entrenamientos. Ella no sabe el porqué del cambio de su madre, en que aprenda a pelear. Alaia es más salvaje, siempre metida en problemas y peleas. Cuando tenía diez años, su primera pelea la perdió pero su oponente terminó con tres costillas rotas y un brazo en pedazos. Siempre esta con sus tíos en la arena practicando y con su primo Rocco que es menor por un año. Ella es cercana a Rocco, pero su primo favorito es Elías. El hijo de Echo y Bellamy, Elías tiene dieciocho años y fue adoptado por sus tíos a los doce años cuando sus padres murieron en la guerra de los clanes.

Las dos son tratadas diferentes a los demás, solo por el simple hecho de ser las hijas de WanHeda. Su madre es una leyenda entre los clanes, por su gran valentía y por la destrucción de la peor guerra, Monte Weather. Ellas nunca le han preguntado a su madre sobre su padre, siempre respetan esa decisión de su madre porque ellas confían en ella. Además, las dos sienten que si su padre no ha estado presente en su crecimiento es que nunca deseo sus nacimientos.

Alaia ve como su hermana esta recostada en una piedra descansando y decide acercarse para atraparla. Rápidamente la levanta y pone sus manos en sus piernas arrojándose con ella al agua.

"Alaia" grita Amina enojada. Desde que eran chiquitas su hermana tiene la costumbre de hacer lo mismo cada vez que van al río.

"Amina" Alaia le habla del mismo tono.

"Un día de estos con tus bromas terminaré lastimada. A madre no lo gustaría que su hija preferida estuviera herida" Amina dice en tono de burla.

Alaia escucha esto y vira sus ojos. Ellas saben que su madre nunca ha tomado lados en el momento de alguna discusión, solo las encierra a las dos por horas hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo. En uno de esos encierros las dos lograron colarse por los ductos del Arka y terminar en una reunión del consejo. Hay descubrieron que su tío Lincoln había sido elegido como embajador Skaikru. Claro todo terminó ahí, porque el metal que las aguantaba colapso y fueron descubiertas por todos. Ese fue el único día que su madre reconoció que las dos llegaron a un objetivo común.

"So, Amina que pedirás de regalo para nuestro cumpleaños" pregunta Alaia mientras se acerca a la orilla.

"Quiero volver a Polis, extraño ir a la ciudad y tú" Amina se sienta al lado de su hermana

"Yo quiero conocer a la Comandante"

"Alaia tu sabes que nosotras estamos prohibido acercarnos a ella" Amina le recuerda moviendo la cabeza y reprendiéndola.

"Lo sé, solo quiero vengarme de ella, por lo que le hizo a nuestra 'Madre'" Alaia siempre ha querido hacer justicia por su madre. Para este tiempo Alaia y Amina se quedan en vela, viendo a su madre llorar por lo ocurrido hace quince años.

"Como sea Alaia, faltan como siete meses para nuestro cumpleaños, porque estás pensando en eso ahora, si falta mucho" Amina interrumpe los pensamientos de su hermana, ella sabe lo mucho que Alaia es protectora hacia su madre.

"Lo sé, es que quiero preparar a Madre sobre mi regalo. Además, en esa edad podemos ser elegidas como segunda de cualquier líder" Alaia dice emocionada. Ella ama ser una Skaikru pero su corazón siempre la acerca a Trikru territorio.

La conversación de la dos fue interrumpida por una explosión cercana.  Amina y Alaia salen corriendo para acercarse al lugar. Encontrándose con una escena graciosa, dos de sus mejores amigos enterrados en un hoyo.

Amina y Alaia no aguantan más echándose a reír.

"Qué bueno que se ríen de nuestra desgracia" dice Ray

"Ayuda" grita Rocco que es el que está más enterrado en la tierra.

Amina se dirige a sacar a Ray, mientras Alaia empieza a cavar para sacar a su mejor amigo.

"Ray porque siempre haces esto. No puedes experimentar con cosas menos explosivas" grita Alaia cavando para sacar a Rocco.

Amina logra liberar a Ray y se dirige a ayudar a su hermana que está perdiendo la paciencia. Amina ama a su hermana y la considera una gran guerrera, algo que ella no tiene pero carece de paciencia. Todo lo quiere hacer a la ligera y nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

"Doble A, deberías agradecerme porque con este experimento conseguí como podemos agrandar la reserva de agua. Además, te hice un regalo" Ray le enseña una cadena.

Alaia vira sus ojos "Como sea Ray y tu Rocco porque te ofreces a ayudarla en sus locuras"

"Yo no me ofrecí. Ella me obligo a venir, engañándome" Rocco señala inocentemente, mientras Ray se ríe a carcajada.

Amina y Alaia mueven su cabeza. Rocco siempre cae en las trampas de Ray.

Los cuatro escuchan caballos acercándose.

"Vámonos antes que nos descubran" grita Ray, siendo la primera en echarse a correr.

Los demás deciden seguirla.

Alaia sonríe mientras les pasa a todos. Ellos saben que si los adultos los encuentran terminarán con regaños en líneas. Primero por los papas de Rocco, Lincoln y Octavia. Luego por su abuela Abby, después por su madre Clarke que los castigara a todos y por ultimo pero la mejor Raven. Aunque la última siempre aplaude sus maldades, claro si es su hija Ray es la que los inicia.

* * *

 

Todos llegan a las puertas de Camp Jaha y son sorprendidos por una conmoción. Los cuatro se siguen empujando hasta que se encuentran con Lincoln, Indra y los demás del consejo.

Lincoln tiene que haber llegado de su viaje a Polis. Al ser elegido como embajador, él es el único enlace entre la Comandante y los Skaikru. Después de lo ocurrido en Monte Weather, Clarke renunció a cualquier encuentro con la Comandante. Si se restauró la alianza, después de la guerra que hubo entre los clanes pero ella pidió nunca volver a ver a Lexa. De eso han pasado quince años. Las dos se han encontrado en las reuniones de los trece clanes pero nunca duran más de cinco minutos juntas en la habitación.

Clarke sigue siendo WanHeda entre los ojos de todos y todas las decisiones las toma ella si el consejo no llega a un acuerdo. La mayoría del tiempo se pasa viajando entre los clanes para ver a las personas gravemente heridas. Ahora, ella está llegando de uno de esos viajes cuando se encuentra con la situación.

"Suficiente" grita Clarke mientras se desmonta de su caballo

Todos se dan cuenta que Clarke había llegado y se callan. La rubia no ha cambiado en nada a pesar de los años, su aspecto es el mismo. Lo único que utiliza su pelo recogido en el centro, con trenzas caídas en sus hombros.

"WanHeda" dice Indra inclinando su cabeza, mientras los que la acompañan hacen el mismo gesto.

Alaia y Amina ven esto y se llenan de orgullo al saber que su madre sigue manteniendo su poder entre los Trikru.

"¿Qué pasa Indra?" Clarke pregunta mientras dispersa la multitud de curiosos, dirigiéndose a sus hijas para saludarlas con un beso. Amina y Alaia sonríe mientras abrazan a su madre.

"Ella viene a TonDC" Clarke escucha esto y se frisa. Lexa no ha tocado TonDC después de la traición.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Clarke

"Heda viene a TonDC, para celebrar el aniversario de nuestra alianza con ustedes" Indra les informa.

Todos tratan de no hablar, al ver la cara de Clarke que refleja todas las emociones ocultas.

Abby decide intervenir antes que las cosas empeoren "Clarke hablemos a dentro" la doctora sabe todo lo que le ha costado a su hija estar lejos de Lexa.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza y mira a sus hijas "No se vayan lejos, que quiero que comamos juntas y hablemos de lo que hicieron en estos tres días en mi ausencia. Además quiero que me digan quien hizo explotar la mitad del terreno cerca del río" Clarke dice esto, viendo como Rocco y Ray se ponen pálidos.

Claro que tenían que haber sido sus sobrinos.

* * *

Cuando Clarke entra al salón de reuniones se encuentra con las caras de todos.

Raven y Octavia la saludan en la puerta dándole un abrazo. Bellamy le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta. Abby, Lincoln e Indra están de pie, esperando a Clarke.

Clarke se sienta y empieza hablar "Indra, tenemos un trato"

"Lo sé WanHeda, pero Heda está inquieta al enterarse que uno de los lideres propuso cortejarte en la reunión en Polis" Indra mira a Lincoln para que explique.

"¡Que!, Ella no tiene derecho en intervenir" Clarke grita y se ríe sarcásticamente.

"En sí, ese no es el problema Clarke. Es que Heda está de manos atadas. Los ancianos la están presionando para que se revelé, quién es su sucesora"

"Nadie sabe quién es su sucesora, ni la Comandante" Clarke se levanta asustada, si descubren que una de sus hijas es la sucesora. Su vida correrá peligro.

"Ellos saben que hay dos niñas en el camino a ascender, pero no se sabe cuál será la que elegirá el espíritu. Por eso, en este aniversario quieren probar a las dos que van a ascender" Lincoln informa asustado. Él sabe que Clarke es protectora con sus hijas.

El grupo al escuchar a Lincoln, empiezan a hablar a la misma vez. En especial los Skaikru que todavía no asumen las costumbres de los demás clanes.

"Que dice Quilón sobre esto" Clarke se lleva la mano a la cara, esto no puede estar pasando ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

Quilón es uno de los ancianos de Polis que predijo que WanHeda tendría dos hijas mellizas, antes de que Clarke supiera que estaba embarazada de Lexa.

Luego Clarke descubrió que Lincoln se llevó escondidas a sus dos hijas a que tomarán el cónclave para ascender a Heda. Las dos lo pasaron pero solo una elegirá el espíritu de la Comandante.

"Él piensa que es momento de decirle a Heda del secreto" Indra ve que todos se quedan callados con esta noticia.

* * *

  ** _Quince años atrás, Cerca de Polis_**

_Clarke lleva dos meses insolada de todo tipo de contacto humano, después de a ver huido de Camp Jaha se instaló en el Bunker que había encontrado con Finn. A los dos siguientes días, decidió irse ya que ese sería el primer lugar que la buscarían sus amigos y su madre._

_Ella no puede soportar las pesadillas de noche y el cargo de consciencia de haberse convertido en una asesina. La cara de Jasper todas las noches la atormenta y las caras de los niños inocentes. Es por eso que decidió apartarse de todo el mundo._

_En todo su momento de soledad se ha encontrado villas pequeñas que le proveen de agua y comida. Aunque en los últimos días su estómago no soporta nada sólido. Ha logrado vivir comercializando con lo poco que tiene para conseguir lo que necesita, luego regresa al bosque a dormir. Clarke sabe que ha perdido peso y sueño por lo sucedido, pero todavía siente que no es momento de regresar._

_En la noche Clarke cae en un sueño prófundo hasta que su memoria le fallá y le recuerda la noche que pasó con Lexa antes de la traición. Ella se levanta, no permitiendo que los recuerdos de esa noche continúen. Es tanto el odio que tiene hacia Lexa que prefiere ocultar esa noche para siempre de su memoria. La rubia decide quedarse despierta toda la noche sin dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente apaga la fogata al escuchar ruido de caballos acercándose. Ella está sorprendida que en todo su viaje no se había encontrado con nadie. Se esconde en uno de los árboles, esperando a que pasen. Los escucha detenerse y desmontar, Clarke sabe que no puede hacer ruido porque si no la encuentran. La rubia no se da cuenta, de la figura por detrás que la agarra y pone sus manos en su boca para que no hable. Clarke trata de resistirse pero se le hace difícil. Al escuchar que los caballos se retiran. La persona la suelta y la vira para que la vea._

_"WanHeda" dice la voz en duda._

_Clarke decide no responder. La persona es una joven con tatuajes azules, la rubia no dudaría que la vio salir en el momento que la Comandante tomó el trato._

_"Soy Echo, vengo de parte de Bellamy" Echo dice acercándose._

_"Bellamy, él está bien" Clarke pregunta asustada._

_"Sha, todo el mundo está buscándote. Te necesitamos. Ice Nation puso precio a tu cabeza" Echo mira a los lados._

_"Pero y la alianza" Clarke trata de poner su mente a funcionar, después de tanto tiempo sin contacto humano._

_"Está en peligro, cuando Heda tomo el trato y se retiró. Acompáñame" Echo le hace señas a Clarke para que la siga "Ponte esto para que no te reconozcan" Echo le pasa su ropa y la lleva a una villa cercana._

_"Echo, ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Clarke mientras observa el lugar en donde entraron que parece abandonado y vació._

_Echo le ofrece una silla a Clarke al ver que WanHeda luce exhausta._

_"Sé lo que estás pensando, porque te estoy ayudando sabiendo que soy Azgeda" Echo dice al ver la cara de Clarke por sus tatuajes._

_"Tengo una deuda que tengo que pagar hacia Bellamy, él me salvó para que los soldados de Monte Weather no me atraparan. Le debo mi vida. Es por eso que llevó buscándote. Tenemos que llegar al centro de Polis para que te reúnas con Heda y los demás clanes. Al haber destruido a Monte Weather, los clanes no confían en ustedes. Piensan que se vengarán, por Heda haberse retirado" Echo informa a Clarke._

_“Yo no soy la líder. El consejo puede formar esa alianza " Clarke no quiere saber nada de liderazgo._

_"Han tratado, pero ellos quieren negociar contigo solamente. Para ellos tú eres WanHeda y la única que puede garantizar la seguridad de todos. Bellamy y Skaikru llevan dos meses buscándote. Al no encontrarte Bellamy me busco y me pidió ayuda. Llevo siguiéndote desde la villa anterior, al ver que se acercaban Azgeda decidí actuar. Skaikru deben estar llegando a Polis ahora, tratando de hablar con Heda"_

_"¿Quiénes venían?" pregunta Clarke. Ella no quiere ver a su madre._

_"Bellamy, Octavia, Kane y Lincoln. Tienes que venir" Echo se levanta, pero Clarke la detiene._

_"No, manda noticia a todos que me encontraste. Echo necesito ropa y vestimenta. No me presentaré así. Por favor" Clarke súplica. Ella no quiere volver a ver a Lexa en esa condición. Quiere demostrar que nada le ha afectado ante los ojos de todos, no demostrara debilidad a nadie"_

_"Sha, te lo conseguiré y te traeré a los Skaikru para que hables con ellos" Echo se retira para conseguir lo que necesita, no sin antes volver con un cubo de agua para que WanHeda se limpiará._

_Después de que Clarke término de limpiarse un poco. Echo abre la puerta y Clarke se encuentra con todos._

_"Clarke" el primero en hablar fue Bellamy que la abrazo "Estas vivas, llevamos tiempo buscándote"_

_"Estoy bien Bellamy, Echo me salvo de que me encontrarán" Clarke dice soltando a Bellamy_

_"Clarke, te extrañamos" dice Octavia corriendo a sus brazos. Todavía no perdona lo que ocurrió en TonDC, pero en este tiempo en donde han perdido a tantos amigo, lo ocurrido pasa a segundo plano._

_"¿Cómo te sientes Clarke?" Kane pregunta en un tono paternal._

_Clarke sonríe a esta pregunta sarcásticamente y decide no contestar._

_"Clarke, necesitamos movernos los clanes ya están reunidos" dice Echo preocupada._

_Clarke asiente con la cabeza "Puedo hablar con Bellamy a solas"_

_"Tendremos los caballos listo" dice Kane_

_Todos aceptan y salen._

_Bellamy ve como Clarke colapsa en su hombro y empieza a llorar. Bell sabe que algo debe a ver ocurrido entre la Comandante y ella porque Clarke salió de Camp Jaha no huyendo de los demás, sino huyendo de ella misma._

_“¿Qué pasó entre tú y Lexa?" Bellamy abraza a Clarke_

_Clarke se recupera  y  le contesta "No ahora Bell, luego. ¿Cómo están todos?"_

_"Todos están bien, un poco asustado por lo que está pasando. Pero hemos sobrevivido, después de Monte Weather Echo aparecía para ayudarnos en el invierno y luego se iba. Lincoln con Octavia tomaron el control de alimentarnos. Yo tome la seguridad y el mando ya que ninguno de los que quedan confía en el consejo. Después de tres semanas apareció Indra con guerreros para ayudarnos, a órdenes de Heda. Todo iba bien hasta que Azgeda empezó a llegar a nuestras fronteras buscando por ti y por tu cabeza" Bellamy limpia las lágrimas de Clarke con cariño. "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_"Bien. Vamos a terminar  con esto y regresar a casa. Te puedo pedir un favor Bellamy" Clarke pregunta mirando fijamente a Bell._

_"Si, lo que sea"_

_"No me dejes sola en ningún momento y no permitas que la Comandante se acerque a mi" Clarke no quiere dirigirse a Lexa en ningún momento._

_"Ok, con mi vida Clarke" Bellamy le echa el hombro para salir del lugar._

* * *

 

_La comandante lleva reunida con los líderes de los clanes y los ancianos de las corte de Polis toda la mañana. Lleva escuchando sus preocupaciones sobre los Skaikru y como ellos están en peligro sino se forma una alianza a tiempo._

_Después de Monte Weather y su retirada. Lexa volvió a Polis que es su hogar desde que fue llamada para liderar a su pueblo. Ella se siente vacía, si logro reunir a familias que habían sido separadas por años, logro garantizar la seguridad de su pueblo pero a que costa. Perdió el amor de su vida, la abandono a la deriva en Monte Weather._

_Ese día cuando todos llegaron a salvo, hubo un festín en su honor por haber traído a todos vivos y haberlos liberados. Ella sabía que no se merecía tan honor pero reconoció que su decisión fue la mejor, nadie murió ese día._

_Esa misma noche cuando llegaron noticias de que Clarke había liberado a su pueblo y había matado a todos en Monte Weather. Lexa sintió que podía respirar otra vez, saber que Clarke estaba viva le daba esperanza._

_Lexa está sentada escuchando a todos gritar y dar su opiniones de lo que deberían hacer. Pero Lexa sabe que en estos momentos una guerra no es conveniente para ninguno de los clanes._

_"Debemos matarlos a todos Heda" Lexa escucha a uno de los generales de otro clan._

_"No, debemos volver a formar una alianza con ellos, no debemos arriesgarnos  a una guerra" Lexa escucha como Luna trata de garantizar la seguridad de lo Skaikru. Es por eso que siempre ha apreciado a su amiga. Ella sabe qué pasaría si una guerra se formaba._

_"Lo mejor sería dejarlos a la deriva, que ellos decidan que hacer sin ayuda. De seguro no vivirán" esta opinión viene de uno de los ancianos de la corte._

_La reunión fue interrumpida por un golpe y la entrada de un guerrero a prisa._

_"Heda, están aquí los Skaikru"_

_Todos guardan silencio por la información._

* * *

 

_Clarke y Bellamy salen para ser recibidos por Lincoln._

_"WanHeda, usa este caballo. Es el mejor de todos y representara poderío" Lincoln le entrega un caballo blanco completo con melena rubia. Cuando Clarke lo ve, sintió una conexión al instante._

_"Gracias Lincoln por todo" Clarke abraza a Lincoln con sinceridad._

_Lincoln sacrifico todo por estar con Octavia, inclusive ser expulsado de su clan, eso ella lo admira de él._

_Echo los instruye de como formarse para entrar. Clarke accede a esto, si se van a enfrentar a todos los clanes y a la Comandante. Ella quiere demostrar que Sky Crew está preparado para todo._

_Echo se despide de todos no sin antes besar a Bellamy en la mejilla, su trabajo ya estaba terminado._

_La formación consiste de Bellamy y Lincoln dirigiéndola, Clarke en el medio. Kane y Octavia a los lados. Protegiendo a Clarke._

_Todos llegan a las puertas de la ciudad y se quedan sin palabras._

_"AHHH" Clarke abre su boca._

_"Bienvenida a Polis" susurra Lincoln._

_Clarke no puede creer lo que sus ojos estan viendo. Es un lugar completamente distinto a las demás villas._ _Hay dos puertas grandes que aseguran a la ciudad. Cada esquina esta provista de torres altas con centinelas en cada lado._ _Hay tiendas, talleres de ropas y casas. Clarke recuerda lo que Lexa le dijo esa noche, Polis cambiaría su forma de pensar y lo hizo. La ciudad es civilizada, niños corriendo, las personas usan túnicas. No hay ninguna persona armada, solo los soldados._

_Cuando empiezan a entrar, todos empiezan a escuchar "WanHeda"_

_No es la primera vez que Clarke escucha que la llamen así. La muchedumbre empieza a abrirles pasos._

_Lincoln los dirige al centro, que es donde está la sala de guerra y el edificio de la Comandante._ _Al llegar se encuentran con dos caras conocidas Ridley e Indra._

_"WanHeda, todos están esperando por ti" Indra dice en un tono serio._

_Todos desmontan y Lincoln retira los caballos con Ridley_

_"Sus armas" dice Indra_

_Cuando Bellamy y Octavia se acercaban a darlas Clarke los detiene._

_"No se desarmen, si Heda quiere vernos. Mis generales no se desarmaran" Clarke tiene un tono de autoridad._

_Indra decide aceptar esta petición y los dirige hacia los demás._

_Mientras van caminando Clarke siente unas nauseas, pero decide componerse. Su cuerpo está templando del nerviosismo pero no dejará que esto la domine._

_Cuando se abren las puertas todos adentros se quedan callados. Clarke no se ve todavía porque Bellamy y Kane la cubren por completo._

_"Comandante" Kane es el primero en hablar amistosamente._

_"Heda, están armados" gritan algunos de los presentes._

_Lexa se levanta del centro de la mesa y habla "Kane, esta es la ciudad. Ningún clan anda armado, puede ser considerado un reto ante los demás"_

_Cuando Kane se dirigía a hablar es interrumpido por Clarke._

_"Creo que nuestras posiciones son distintas Comandante" en ese momento Bellamy y Kane se mueven dejando ver a Clarke._

_El lugar se llenó de murmullos y gritos de WanHeda. Pero Clarke su mirada la tenía fija en la Comandante._

_Lexa al escuchar la voz de Clarke se estremece. Ella pensó que no la volvería ver. Clarke luce enfurecida, delgada y poderosa ante sus ojos._

_"Tienen que confiar en nosotros, aquí nadie corre peligro" dice Lexa._

_Clarke escucha esas palabras y se echa a reír._

_Todos se detienen al escuchar esto._

_"Perdón Comandante, pero después de lo ocurrido en Monte Weather, dice lo contrario" Clarke no desvía su mirada_

_"Mejor sentémonos y hablemos de una alianza" Lexa decide desviar el tema. La mirada directa de Clarke es fría y sin sentimiento. Ella siente que su mundo está colapsando al ver a la rubia así._

_"Nosotros estamos aquí para aclarar que no atacaremos, ni vengaremos la traición que recibimos en las puertas de Monte Weather. Pueden dormir tranquilos porque su peor enemigo lo elimine._ _Ahora, si podemos hablar de lo que mi pueblo quiere" Clarke habla y mira a todos los sentados en la mesa. En este momento ella no se echara para atrás._

_Lexa se vuelve a sentar "¿Qué desean ustedes?"_

_"Nosotros queremos paz, vivir tranquilos en donde estamos. Si nos atacan, responderemos. Mientras tanto todo será igual. Los SkaiKru están dispuestos a comercializar, a ayudar a quienes lo necesiten y sobre todo, proveerle la seguridad a quien lo pida sin distinción de persona o clanes"_

_Clarke recibe miradas de todos los líderes. Como ella teniendo el poder que tiene ahora se conforma con la paz, cualquier otro líder se aprovecharía de esto._

_"WanHeda, soy Luna de Boat People líder" Luna se levanta a saludar._

_"Es un placer conocerte, Lincoln habla muy bien de ti" Clarke devuelve el saludo pero no se mueve. Ella piensa que si camina, colapsaría del cansancio._

_"Qué tal unirte a la coalición" pregunta Luna._

_El lugar se vuelve un caos, unos a favor y otros en contra._

_"Suficiente" grita Lexa para ganar el control. Cuando se dirigía hablar es interrumpida por Clarke._

_"Creo que en estos momento los Skaikru no aceptaran unirse a ustedes. Es simple cuestión de confianza" dice Clarke en veneno._

_Kane se dirigía a hablar con ella, pero Clarke levanta su mano para callarlo. Ella sabe que unirse a la Coalición es lo mejor. Ahora no es momento de mostrar debilidad hacia los demás. Clarke confía en su gente._

_"Nosotros respetaremos las fronteras y no cruzaremos, si se nos está prohibido. La coalición esperara hasta que Yo sienta que mi pueblo no corre más peligro. Entonces hablaremos de unirnos a ustedes. Algo más" pregunta Clarke, tratando de aguantar su estómago._

_"¿Cómo sabremos que dicen la verdad?" pregunta un anciano._

_"Mi palabra es suficiente, Yo no confió en ustedes pero ustedes si pueden confiar en mí. Que piensas Heda, pueden creer en mi palabra" Clarke no desvía su mirada de Lexa pero habla claro y preciso, sin demostrar algún sentimiento._

_"Creemos en ustedes por ahora, alguna duda" dice Lexa mientras mira a los demás líderes._

_Clarke no espera que Lexa termine de hablar y se retira rápido del salón.Su estómago eructa, para que libere lo poco que tiene adentro. Bellamy ve esto y pone su mano en su cintura para estabilizarla y que nadie la viera de esa manera._

_Ese gesto llena de celos a Lexa._

* * *

 

_Después de la reunión, Clarke ordena que se preparen, para salir lo más antes posible. Ella no quiere estar ni un momento más en Polis. Lincoln y Octavia están buscando provisiones para el viaje de dos días. Mientras Kane está haciendo diplomacia, mas Bellamy no la deja sola en ningún momento._

_"WanHeda" Ridley se está acercando a ellos_

_"Alguien quiere hablar contigo"_

_"Si es tu Comandante, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar" Clarke no quiere ver a Lexa._

_"No, WanHeda. Es uno de nuestros ancianos, él quiere hablar contigo" Ridley les señala un templo a lo lejos._

_Clarke asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Ridley._

_Cuando llegan al lugar. Clarke se da cuenta que el lugar está rodeado por estatuas y signo de los doce clanes. El lugar luce como un templo sagrado._

_"No" Ridley le hace señas a Bellamy a que no entre "Solo los líderes y los ancianos están permitido entrar. Esto es un lugar sagrado para nosotros"_

_"Está bien Bellamy espérame afuera"_

_Clarke decide entran sola al lugar que solo los dioses entran. Que irónico piensa ella._

_El lugar tiene estatuas por todos lados, la rubia imagina que tiene que ser algo sagrado para ellos. En el centro hay un fuego que arde continuamente Clarke se acerca y siente algo raro, como si el fuego emanara poder. Como si la invitara a acercarse. Ella decide retroceder._ _El templo se ve sencillo pero refleja espiritualidad algo que Clarke ha visto mucho en la cultura de los de la tierra._

_"Creo que el fuego te está invitando a hablar WanHeda"_ _Clarke se vira, para ver a la persona que le ha hablado._

_Es un hombre de mediana edad, chiquito y regordete. Viste una túnica larga blanca y con esquinas doradas. Clarke adivina que debe ser uno de los ancianos._

_Clarke lo observa pero no dice nada._

_La rubia se lleva sus manos a la espalda esperando respuesta de porque estaba ella ahí._

_"Soy Quilón, uno de los ancianos de Polis, WanHeda" el viejo se inclina en respeto._

_Clarke titubea cuan escucha de nuevo ese nombre "No me llames así" ordena ella._

_"¿Por qué? si los dioses han respondido a nuestras plegaria. Tú nos salvaste"_

_"Te equívocas, su Comandante los salvo. Yo solo elimine al enemigo. Ahora, me puedes decir a que me has llamado" Clarke no quiere hablar más de Monte Weather._

_Quilón ve el cambio de actitud de WanHeda y decide ir al grano "Nuestra cultura es una poderosa, por eso Heda es nuestro centro. Nuestra lealtad, será siempre para ella. Por ser la única que ha mantenido por tantos años paz. Cada clan tiene sus líderes y cada clan tiene su propia cultura pero cuando todos estamos en Polis todos juramos lealtad a Heda. Ella es la única que puede comandar el ejército y la única que puede proveer la seguridad a nuestro pueblo. Heda es nuestra protectora. Sé que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo" Quilón camina para estar cerca de Clarke._

_"Si te entiendo y respeto sus cultura. Yo nunca destruiría las creencias te otros, nosotros también tenemos las nuestras. Mi clan nunca atentaría contra eso, no los dejaría"_

_"Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir WanHeda. Heda Lexa ha sido la única comandante que ha durado tantos años. El espíritu no ha decidido cuál será su sucesor. Hasta en este momento"_

_Clarke abre los ojos, es imposible que ellos pensaran que sea ella._

_"Espero que no esté hablando de mi Quilón, Yo nunca aceptaría esto"_

_El anciano se echa a reír "No WanHeda, no eres tú. Solo te puedo decir que tienes que cuidar tu salud. Estas en peligro si no lo hicieras"_

_Clarke siente que hay algo más, su estómago se revuelve "No entiendo"_

_"Tu cuerpo está cambiando. Como están tus nauseas matutinas" pregunta Quilón en un tono serio y preocupado._

_Clarke no sabe que decir, como él sabe de sus nauseas "Como sabes esto, háblame claro" la rubia se está cansando del rodeo de palabras._

_"Los dioses me dicen que te diga que estas esperando, WanHeda"_

_"¿Qué?" Clarke no puede creer lo que está escuchando, él debe estar equivocado. "Imposible, eso nunca pasará"_

_Clarke decide retirarse inmediatamente sin decir nada más._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen los errores, espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Continúa el flasback.  
> \- Clarke y Lexa se reencuentran, pero no de la mejor manera.   
> \- Amina descubre a la persona misteriosa.

**_Capítulo 2_ **

**_Arka años atrás_ **

_Han pasado tres meses desde la caída de Monte Weather y Clarke se siente extraña en su hogar. El recibimiento de su llegada fue anhelada por todos, los Skaikru se sienten seguro con la presencia de Clarke. Ellos saben que ella es la única que puede garantizar la paz entre los clanes._

_La rubia vio como todos han cambiado durante estos tres meses. Como lo adultos empezaron a echarse para atrás para que fueran los jóvenes quienes tomaran el control en el campo. Clarke se alegra de ver a todos trabajando juntos, para ella los que quedan de los jóvenes no son simplemente amigos sino son su familia. Ella sabe todo lo que ellos pasaron para sobrevivir en la tierra. De lo único que ella se arrepiente es de ver como Jasper ha cambiado y ver como vuelve su vida en pedazos. Bellamy ha logrado controlarlo y ha asumido la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, pero ellos temen que en cualquier momento, él los meta en problema. Ella espera que todo mejore pronto, aunque perder tu amor no es nada fácil y ella lo entiende._

_Después de lo ocurrido en Polis Clarke trata de borrar las palabras que el anciano Quilón le había dicho. Ella sabe que es imposible quedar embarazada ya que en el Arka a todas las mujeres se les insertaba un chip para prohibir los embarazos. Más ella paso una noche con Finn y nada ocurrió, aunque al pasar de los días su temor sigue creciendo. Los vómitos, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza son síntomas que no la han dejado por días. Clarke se lo atribuye al cansancio y la falta de sueño, por eso no le presta atención._

_La rubia sabe que todos, en especial su madre, se está dando cuenta de su condición. Ellos saben, que Clarke no duerme en las noches por los gritos de sus pesadillas. Saben que todo lo que come lo devuelve en segundos. La rubia dice que no se preocupen, que está bien y que pronto pasará._

_Clarke esta despierta primero como todos los días, esperando a que los demás se levanten. No pudo dormir porque extrañaba a Lexa, Clarke está luchando con todo para olvidar a Lexa y volver hacer como antes. Lo que la rubia extraña de la morena, es su esencia, su olor natural, es como si una energía la atrajera a Lexa. Ella quiere tratar de controlarse por sus sentimientos que crecen hacia Lexa, porque ella sabe que no es momento de mostrar debilidad, a la persona que la traiciono._

_“ Clarke" llama Bellamy que ve a Clarke sentada cerca de la fogata, que se extinguió la noche anterior._

_"Oh Bellamy. ¿A qué hora salen a cazar?" la rubia trata de recuperarse y controlar sus latidos, por el asombro de ver a Bellamy a su lado._

_"En unos momentos Octavia nos dirigirá. Lincoln se quedará para entrenar a los que quieran aprender cómo defenderse " Bellamy empieza a preparar sus armas mientras habla con Clarke._

_"Voy con ustedes" Clarke se levanta para prepararse._

_Bellamy la ve y la detiene  "Clarke estas segura, no luces bien" él ve que la rubia no está en condición de salir. Clarke luce pálida y sin energía._

_"Me siento bien Bellamy. Además necesito salir, estar encerrada aquí, me está sofocando"_

_" Ponte esto, por seguridad" Bellamy le pasa un chaleco._

* * *

 

_El grupo se dividió en dos, Clarke decidió unirse con Monty y los demás._

_Los dos han estado caminados por minutos y en cada momento se tienen que detener porque Clarke no para de vomitar._

_"Clarke regresemos" dice Monty preocupado. Los dos se separaron del grupo y esto asusta a Monty._

_"No es nada, de seguro es lo que me comí anoche" miente Clarke. Ella lleva días sin poder contener nada en su estómago._

_"Clarke llevas días así, no pienses que nadie sea dado cuenta. Volvamos, que de seguro Octavia ya tiene todo controlado"_

_Monty decide emprender el camino de regreso con Clarke. Cuando están casi cerca Clarke siente que su mundo da vueltas._

_"Monty" fue lo último que grito Clarke._

_Monty agarra a Clarke antes de que caiga._

_Monty no sabe qué hacer, el radio que se trajo no tiene carga. El último que lo utilizo, se le olvido ponerlo en la estación. Su única opción, es dejar a Clarke o cargarla como pudiera._

_Han pasado minutos y Monty a tratado de avanzar, pero se le hace difícil. Él no es como Bellamy o Lincoln que tiene fuerzas, él es solo un genio en la computadora._

_Monty trata de coger aire. Quien iba a pensar que Clarke pesara tanto._ _Entonces escucha caballos acercándose y decide pedir ayuda. Monty nunca ha interactuado con ningunos de los Trikru, pero este no es el momento de temor. Clarke necesita ayuda urgente._

_Lo que Monty no sabía, era que alguien los estaba vigilando todo el camino._ _La sombra aparece de la nada haciendo que Monty brinque del susto._

_"No te acerque o disparo" Monty saca su arma y apunta al hombre que se acerca a Clarke._

_El hombre pasa como si nada en frente de él y se arrodilla a Clarke, levantándola._

_Los caballos se detuvieron y se dirigen a ellos. Monty ve como dos personas montadas se acercan._

_"Por favor, no nos hagan nada, ella necesita ayuda" súplica Monty._

_"No te preocupes Skaikru ,venimos a ayudar. Ridley nos avisó lo que había pasado a WanHeda y venimos lo antes posible"_

_Ridley eleva el cuerpo de Clarke inconsciente y se lo pasa a Indra, luego ayuda a que Monty se monte en el otro caballo con el anciano que venía con ellos._ _Los cincos se dirigen al Arka rápidamente._

* * *

 

_Cuando están llegando Monty grita que abrieran las puertas. Los guardias deciden esperar por órdenes altas._

_"Abran es Clarke" grita Monty  angustiado._

_Al escuchar esto, todos se mueven rápido para ayudar a abrir las puertas._

_"Que ha pasado" Abby rápido llega a ellos._

_"Clarke se desmayó de repente. Llevamos minutos tratando de llegar. Hasta que ellos nos encontraron" dice en nerviosismo Monty. Al no saber que le sucede a Clarke._

_Todos se dirigen a la enfermería asustados por Clarke._ _Ridley pone el cuerpo de Clarke en la camilla y espera por la doctora._

_Cuando Abby se dirigía a inyectarle algo, es detenida por el anciano._

_"No, eso es peligroso para ella en su estado" dice el anciano prohibiendo que toquen a Clarke._

_“Ella necesita medicina" Abby se defiende "Mi hija esta deshidratada, lleva días así" Abby se dirige a atender a Clarke sin importa la presencia de los demás._

_"Puedes tratar a WanHeda pero tienes que tener cuidado, ella está esperando"_ _Todos en el lugar se quedan callados. No creyendo lo que acababan de escuchar._

_"Abby, tenemos que hablar" dice Indra preocupada, interfiriendo para entiendan lo que está ocurriendo y el motivo de su presencia._

_Abby asiente con la cabeza y atiende a Clarke, mientras Indra se dirige a Kane para hablar._

_"Necesitamos crear un grupo para protección de WanHeda, su vida ahora corre peligro"_

_"¿Por qué? y ¿Quién es él?" Kane señala al hombre al lado de la camilla de Clarke, que no pierde la vista de ella._

_"Él es uno de los ancianos de Polis y sabe lo que le sucede a WanHeda. Tenemos que hablar urgentemente"_

_Kane decide sacar a todos y dirigirse a la sala del consejo._

* * *

 

_Clarke abre y cierra sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz. Ella no sabe cómo llego allí. Cuando mira para el lado, se encuentra con Monty sentado en una silla agarrándole la mano con fuerza._

_"Monty"_

_Monty se levanta exaltado._

_"Clarke nos asustaste a todos, te desmayaste y nos quedamos solo. Luego aparecieron los Trikru para ayudarnos. Ahora están reunidos urgentemente" Monty habla rápidamente y ve como la cara de Clarke cambia al escuchar esto._

_"Llévame con ellos" Clarke empieza a quitarse el suero y los cables que tenía en su pecho._

_"No Clarke, todavía no estás bien. Estuviste inconsciente por horas" Monty pone su mano en el hombro de la rubia, pero la suelta al ver la cara de determinación de Clarke. Monty no tiene más remedio que obedecer._

_"Imposible" es lo que Clarke escucha cuando entra en la sala._

_La rubia ve que están reunidos Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Kane, Indra, Ridley, su madre y el anciano de Polis._

_"Indra" dice Clarke mientras es ayudada por Monty a sentarse en el centro._

_"WanHeda, estábamos preocupados por ti" Quilón corre al lado de Clarke._

_Clarke levanta la mano para detenerlo "Te dije que no me llamaras así"_

_El asiente con la cabeza, respetando la decisión de Clarke pero se le hace difícil aceptarla ya que entiende que la líder se ganó ese título._

_"WanHeda, venimos de parte de Heda" Clarke pone sus mano en su rostro al escuchar esto. Ella está tratando de borrar todo tipo de relación con Lexa, pero parece que el destino está jugando con ella._

_"Clarke, hay algo que nos quieras decir" pregunta Abby. Ella sabe cuál es la respuesta, los análisis se lo confirmaron. Solo quiere que su hija lo diga._

_Todos están esperando por respuesta. Nadie entiende lo que está ocurriendo y porque hay un anciano de Polis con ellos._

_"Heda quería venir, ella sospecha que algo te está pasando. Quilón la detuvo porque sabe que tú no quieres verla. Por eso estamos aquí." Indra le habla a Clarke._

_"Tu vida está en peligro ahora, la tuya y la de los bebes"_

_"Alguien nos puede explicar que está pasando y de que bebes hablan" Bellamy grita frustrado._

_A Clarke se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas "Ma" la rubia no quiere creer en esa noticia._

_"Es cierto Clarke, los análisis confirman que estas embarazada. Lo que queremos saber, es de quien y porque tu vida corre peligro con este embarazo" Abby trata de controlarse de la noticia inesperada._

_La mayoría presente deciden sentarse por la noticia fuerte que recibieron y escuchar._

_"Es imposible, Yo tengo el chip para…" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su madre._

_"No, Clarke. El tuyo lo removí cuando te encontramos con Anya. Se quemó por el disparo"_

_"Y tu no me informaste de esto, ahora que voy hacer" grita Clarke enojada, llevando su mano a su boca al sentir náuseas._

_"Lo siento, se me olvido informártelo. En ese momento había un caos en la enfermería y pensé que no era de importancia" dice Abby arrepentida, nunca fue su intención ocultarle esto a su hija._

_"¿Cómo están tus nauseas?" pregunta Quilón._

_"Peor de lo que esperaba" dice Clarke sarcásticamente y virando sus ojos, por la estúpida pregunta._

_Quilón sonríe por la información "Claro era de esperarse, ellas tendrán el espíritu de nuestra Heda"_

_"Un momento Clarke, tu dormiste con Lexa" pregunta Octavia asombrada._

_Clarke trata de controlar sus lágrimas, pero se le hace difícil "Si, la noche antes al ataque. Estábamos discutiendo porque ella descubrió que tú sabias del misil de TonDC y envió a Ridley para asesinarte. Intervine para protegerte y la amenacé con revelar el secreto a los demás clanes. Entonces ella desistió del plan y una cosa llego a la otra. Todos saben cómo termina la historia, ella abandonándome en las puertas de Monte Weather" la rubia seca sus lágrimas. La noticia de su embarazo ha sido demasiado, más aun si los sentimientos de lo ocurrido son reciente._

_Octavia no puede creer lo que escucha, Clarke nuevamente la salva sin ella saberlo. La morena mira hacia Ridley que tiene una mirada arrepentida._

_"Clarke tú la amas" es lo primero que dice Raven sorprendida por todo lo que está ocurriendo._

_Clarke decide no contestar  la pregunta de su amiga. En estos momentos ella no sabe lo que siente._

_"La Comandante es una mujer, ¿Cómo puede embarazar a Clarke? y ¿Quién eres tú?"  Abby pregunta indignadamente._

_"Soy Quilón, anciano de la corte de Polis. Cada clan se compone de sus líderes y de sus los ancianos. Que somos los que nos dedicamos a conservar la historia y las culturas de nuestras sociedades. Hay un anciano por cada clan. Heda es importante para nosotros. Ustedes la ven como una simple mujer pero para nosotros Heda es nuestro centro y va mucho más. Nuestro mundo siempre ha estado en guerra, los Comandantes que eran elegidos nunca sobrevivían en el poder por muchos años. He vivido tanto, que he visto como los clanes se han asesinado unos a otros. Como familias perdían a sus seres querido, por el simple hecho de ganar poder entre los clanes. Nuestra tierra no conocía lo que era la paz hasta que llego Lexa. Cuando el espíritu del pasado Comandante eligió a una simple niña Trikru, siendo sus padres unos granjeros de la villa, que no conocían lo que era ser guerrero. Esos los asusto, cuando descubrieron que su hija era la que ascendía. Nosotros los ancianos decidimos respetar la decisión de los dioses y entrenar a Lexa como Heda. Los dioses no se equivocaron, eligieron a la única que ha logrado unir los doce clanes y mantener la paz por años. Ella ha sido la Comandante con más vida, porque Heda ha puesto a su pueblo primero, por encima de sus beneficios. Ella ha sacrificado todo y nosotros respetamos lo que los dioses han decido hacer con ella. Mientras ustedes se concentran en el cuerpo humano y sus diferencias. Nosotros aceptamos todo como un bien común, es por eso que nuestra cultura va por encima de cualquier diferencia física"_

_Quilon ve como los Skaikru tratan de entender sus culturas y su fé._

_"Las guerras, las divisiones, le han quitado todo a Heda y los dioses sienten que es necesario recompensarla. Por eso mando a WanHeda, para que balanceara la vida de Heda. Lexa se convertiría en la última Comandante, porque ella es la elegida, junto con WanHeda" Clarke abre sus ojos al escuchar lo último que dijo Quilón. Será cierto que ella y Lexa son las elegidas._

_"Eso no explica porque mi vida está en peligro y como tú sabes que espero más de un bebé" Clarke quiere entender todo lo que el anciano habla, pero todo le parece tan irreal._

_"No puedo contestarte esa pregunta WanHeda. Los Skaikru no entenderían nuestras creencias y costumbres. Lo que si te puedo decir, es que esperas dos niñas y una de ella ascenderá (eso es lo que piensan ellos). Las dos no pueden ser separadas porque se completaran una a la otra. WanHeda te has preguntado cómo Heda y tú lograron formar una conexión al instante" pregunta Quilón sonriendo._

_"No" Clarke responde suspirando._

_"Porque dos personas que se respetan, respetan sus culturas. Que aman a su pueblo y han sacrificado todo por ellos, merecen estar juntas. Dos polos opuesto se atraen" Quilón habla emocionado. Él sabe que todo lo que ocurre no solo ha afectado a WanHeda sino también a Heda._

_Clarke escucha en silencio, la rubia todavía está asimilando la noticia de que tendrá dos hijas._

_"Nosotros entendemos lo que está ocurriendo y respetaremos la decisión  que Clarke tome. Ella tendrá siempre nuestro respaldo, pero queremos saber porque ella está en peligro" pregunta Kane._

_Indra decide intervenir "Heda tiene muchos enemigos, si descubren que WanHeda está embarazada, se aprovecharan para que Heda desista de su poder. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Tenemos que protegerla, pero Heda no puede enterarse de esto"_

_"Estoy con Indra, no quiero que Lexa se entere de esto. No quiero verla por un tiempo. Pero necesito el apoyo de todos, no quiero que mis hijas sientan que están presionadas por dos mundos. Quiero que tengan una vida normal, hasta que sea el momento de revelar todo" Es algo arriesgado pero Clarke no quiere pensar en las consecuencias de esta decisión._

_"Sha, propongo un pacto entre los presentes. Proteger a Hedatus y a Clarke" Lincoln es el primero en hablar. Él haría lo que fuera por Heda y por WanHeda. En ese momento Trikru y Skaikru se unieron por un buen común proteger a sus Hedas y a sus bebes._

****

* * *

 

**_Presente, Arka_ **

"¿Qué estarán hablando nuestros padres?” pregunta Rocco ya que  los adultos llevan tiempo reunidos.

"Tiene que ser de la Comandante, porque Indra solo viene para vernos entrenar o cualquier situación urgente" responde Amina.

"Ella nunca ha venido a visitar el Arka, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" todos siguen caminando hasta que llegan al puesto de Ray, bueno el que ella creo sin permiso de los adultos.

"Quince años desde la traición, dicen que ella se mantiene en Polis y en los clanes" Alaia responde mientras se sienta al lado de Ray.

"Yo escuche a mis padres hablando que la Comandante y tú mama tenían un trato de no verse nunca. Por eso es que mi papá es el embajador" Rocco se acerca a las chicas para sentarse.

Cada vez que Alaia escucha que hablan de la Comandante siente un odio por dentro, ella quiere que la Comandante pagué por lo que le hizo a su madre.

"Rocco cuando vayas a TonDC y llegue la Comandante nos avisas. Creo que todos estamos curiosos por conocer a la persona que los Skaikru tanto odian" dice Ray mientras empieza a trabajar "Bueno sálganse de mi cueva que tengo trabajo. Vayan a jugar a ser guerreros" Ray se ríe de su propio chiste.

Los tres jóvenes se despiden de Ray y se dirigen a sus quehaceres del día.

Lexa lleva dos días de viajes con sus guerreros, ella quiere llegar al Arka lo antes posible para hablar con Clarke. Lexa ha sido paciente esperando por Clarke, pero ya han pasados muchos años y es tiempo de recuperar lo que es suyo.

La reunión de Polis término con una propuesta de un clan por querer cortejar a WanHeda y Lexa va a impedir que esto ocurra. Heda sabe que si Clarke acepta esa propuesta, ella se quedaría en desventaja. El otro clan pudiera pedir la absolución de la alianza y formar una guerra. Algo que ella no está dispuesta a arriesgar, primero por su amor a Clarke y segundo por la paz que han mantenido por tantos años.

La Comandante está llegando al campo Skaikru y su presencia solo trae conmoción entre las personas.

"Abran las puertas" grita ella.

Ninguno se atreve a abrir o moverse.

"Abran o traeré mi ejército. Estas son mis tierras" Lexa amenaza a los guardias del Arka.

"No es necesario la amenaza Comandante, estábamos esperando por ti" dice Kane mientras ordenan a que abran las puertas.

Lexa entra y es recibida con hostilidad entre los Skaikru. Esto a ella no le importa, al contrario, la hace sentir con más poderío. La Comandante sabe que ellos le temen.

"Kane, quiero ver a Clarke" Lexa desmonta su caballo y manda a sus guerreros a descansar.

Kane le señala a Lexa para que lo siga. Es la primera vez que Lexa ha entrado al Arka, siempre se ha mantenido alejada por respeto a Clarke. Ahora ella puede ver lo distinto que luce el lugar. Los Skaikru han logrado adaptarse y crecer rápidamente.

Llegan a una puerta y Kane toca suavemente, Lexa puede ver que luce nervioso.

"Entre" dice la voz adentro del lugar.

Kane abre la puerta y deja entrar a Lexa, retirándose rápidamente.

Lexa entra y no le da tiempo de explorar el lugar.

"Pensé que teníamos un trato Comandante" Lexa ve como la persona se deja ver detrás de la columna. Esa voz que tanto extraña.

Las dos se quedan mirando fijamente, como si los años no hubieran pasado y los sentimientos nunca se hubieran extinguido. Lexa mira de arriba abajo a Clarke, la rubia luce igual de hermosa. Llevan años sin verse fijamente. Si sean visto en reuniones de los trece clanes, un año después de la caída de Monte Weather. También cuando Lexa estaba peleando la guerra de los clanes contra el clan del desierto. Los Skaikru fueron a ayudarlos. Pero nunca habían estado mucho tiempo en presencia de la otra, después de la noche de pasión que tuvieron.

"No has cambiado en nada. Luces más hermosa que la primera vez" esta confesión hace que Clarke se quede sin palabras y reviva sentimientos que ella pensó que ya no existían.

Lexa sonríe al ver como dejo atónita a Clarke. Ella sabe que todavía tiene ese efecto en la rubia.

"Clarke, sabes cuál es el motivo de mi visita" dice Lexa en un tono nada amigable. Ella quiere respuestas rápidamente. 

"Comandante, creo que mi decisión no es de tu incumbencia. Yo soy la que decido si quiero aceptar el cortejo de ese clan"

Lexa escucha esto y se acerca más a Clarke "En eso te equivocas, si tu aceptas esa propuesta, la alianza correrá peligro"

Clarke escucha esto y se ríe "Estas segura de eso Comandante o será que no quieres ser vista como débil ante los demás"

Lexa agarra por sus hombros a Clarke y se la acerca más, la rubia trata de controlar un gemido.

 "No me tientes Clarke, mi paciencia se está agotando y te recuerdo que si no eres mía, no serás de nadie" la morena la amenaza.

Clarke trata de controlar los latidos de su corazón pero no echa para atrás "Creo ese privilegio se perdió hace muchos años Comandantes. Cuando me abandonaste en la montaña"

Lexa suelta rápidamente a Clarke y retrocede. El recuerdo de Monte Weather la acompañara por el resto de su vida.

Clarke sonríe al ver como Lexa perdió la compostura.

"Lo mejor es que regreses a TonDC Comandante. Nunca aceptaría esa proposición. Es arriesgar una paz que nos ha costado mucho conseguir. Además nunca abandonaría a mi pueblo, mi decisión es final y el mensajero ya fue enviado" Clarke ve como el rostro de Lexa se suaviza con esta información. Es como si Lexa hubiese recuperado la esperanza en ella.

Lexa asiente con la cabeza "Nos veremos en el aniversario de nuestra alianza y Clarke sé que algo me está ocultando" con eso se retira sin mirar atrás.

Clarke se lleva la mano a su pecho tratando de controlar los nervios que producen volver a ver a Lexa.

* * *

 

Amina se dirige a ver a su madre después de haber estado practicando con su arco. Ella está sola ya que Rocco está en TonDC y Alaia esta con Lincoln visitando la villa más cercana. Amina quiere hablar con su madre sobre visitar a Polis lo antes posible.

Cuando se acercaba escucha voces de personas enojadas. Decide investigar y acercarse para ver adentro de su casa. La puerta esta semi abierta, pero Amina solo decide mirar para ver quiénes eran.

La escena que se encuentra es chocante, su madre está hablando con alguien pero la conversación luce intensa. Ella no escucha bien lo que hablan pero ve como su madre luce nerviosa y diferente al frente de esa persona. Cuando ella ve que la mujer se iba a retirar se esconde para no ser vista.

Amina sale corriendo en busca de su caballo para seguir a la persona. Lleva consigo un arco y una radio por alguna emergencia.

Esa mujer luce familiar y Amina quiere saber quién es ella o que control tiene sobre su madre.  

Lexa se había separado de sus guerreros para aclarar su mente. Ver a Clarke, revive sentimientos antiguos que pensaba que había superado. Ahora esta ella sola en el bosque, regresando a TonDC. La comandante se siente tranquila por la decisión de Clarke pero su visita era más que eso. Lexa quiere recuperarla de nuevo y lo hará aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

La Comandante se detiene al escuchar un ruido. Lexa lo reconoce como un animal hambriento y no se equivoca. Una Pantera sale entre los arbustos. Ellos son animales que andan en solitario.

La comandante desmonta  su caballo y golpea a 'Stella' para que regrese a TonDC. Lexa mira a su alrededor esperando el ataque. La pantera salta sobre Lexa pero ella logra esquivarlo. El animal empieza a rodearla, Lexa saca su espada y daga. No es la primera vez que ella se enfrenta a este animal.

Lexa se adelanta al animal y tira su daga, pero no lo alcanza. El animal decide abalanzarse a ella y logra que la morena caiga de espalda, chocando su cabeza con un tronco de un árbol caído. La Comandante trata de levantarse, pero el golpe fue mucho aun así, Lexa había logrado enterrar su espada al costado del animal. La morena piensa que iba a morir. En esos momentos un arco atraviesa la cabeza de la pantera negra, cayendo muerto a sus pies. Lexa levanta su cabeza buscando a la persona que le salvo la vida. 

La persona cae al frente de ella, la joven estaba escondida en lo alto del árbol. Lexa mira sus ojos y los reconoce de inmediatos.

"Clarke" susurra Lexa y su vista empieza a nublarse, perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato.

Amina logra atrapar a Lexa antes de que golpee el piso. Ella sabe que Ray debe de estar llegando. La joven utilizo la radio para avisar a su amiga, sin traer la sospecha de los adultos.

Amina observa a la persona y le parece familiar, es imposible que esa persona se parezca a su hermana. Sus últimas palabras fueron el nombre de su madre.

Amina escucha la llegada de un caballo.

"Amina, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Ray, cuando la ve con alguien en sus piernas.

"Ayúdame Ray. Ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza y perdió conocimiento" Ray se acerca para ayudarla y se detiene al ver quien es la persona.

"Oh por Dios Amina, que has hecho. Tú sabes quién es ella" dice Ray asustada.

"¿Quién es Ray? y ¿Por qué tienes miedo?" Amina nunca había visto a su amiga de esa manera.

"Ella es la Comandante de los trece clanes" Ray se lleva la mano a la cara, en preocupación.

"ahhh, estas segura Ray. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Amina asombrada. Nunca pensó que conocería a Heda de esa manera.

Ray levanta su ceja a su amiga “Ella llegó al Arka horas atrás, gritando que la dejarán pasar para hablar con tu madre”

"Tiene sentido. Ayúdame Ray, trae la caja médica" Ray se acerca para ayudar a su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes se dedican a sanar la herida de la cabeza de la Comandante rápidamente, antes de que despierte.

"Ray, ¿A quién se te parece la Comandante?. No mientas y dime la verdad" Amina termina de coser la herida de la cien de la Comandante.

Ray se acerca más, para observar claramente y se asombra "Imposible Amina. Ella luce como…"

"Alaia" Amina termina la oración, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

Las dos se quedan mirando en asombros y sin palabras, el rostro de la Comandante. A lo mejor este es el secreto que los adultos han ocultado, piensa Amina.

"Vamos a dejarla aquí con mi caballo para cuando se recupere, logre llegar a TonDC sin problemas" dice Amina. Ray obedece y no dice nada.

* * *

 

Mientras las dos esperan porque la Comandante gane conciencia en lo más alto de un árbol, Amina quiere jugar la suerte y preguntarle algo a Ray.

"Ray. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermana?” Amina ve como Ray abre sus ojos de par en par.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ray no mira a su amiga a los ojos en vergüenza.

Amina sonríe al ver a su mejor amiga sin palabras. No todos tienen la suerte de dejar a Ray sin hablar.

"Primero porque eres obvia y segundo siempre le haces algún regalo"

Ray suspira al ser descubierta "Si pero no importa. Alaia nunca me hará caso. De seguro ella se convertirá en la mejor guerrera y se olvidara de nosotros. De que vale tener esperanza"

"No lo creas Ray. Alaia es cabeza dura y difícil de controlar. Pero ella es fiel a su gente y nunca nos abandonaría. Además, tú eres la única que logra sacarle una sonrisa cuando está enojada o frustrada" Amina golpea a su amiga con su hombro para animarla.

"Tú crees" pregunta Ray con una sonrisa.

Cuando Amina iba a contestar se da cuenta que la Comandante se levanta. Ella le hace señas a Ray para que se calle. Las dos observan como Lexa se levanta y mira a los lados. Al no ver nada, la Comandante se monta en el caballo de Amina retirándose a gran velocidad.

Las dos esperan algunos minutos para bajar.

"Ray, no digas nada de lo de lo ocurrido, hasta que investigue mis sospechas" súplica Amina mientras ayuda a Ray a bajar del árbol.

"Ok" contesta Ray haciendo una cruz en su corazón.

Amina sonríe al ver lo que Ray hace. Esa es una señal que ellas dos crearon cuando eran pequeñas, para guardar sus secretos. Por eso Ray es la preferida de sus amigos. Al pasar de los años ella sigue siendo leal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y perdonen los errores...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios son motivadores para cualquier escritor

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de CW.** _

* * *

 

Capitulo 3

Alaia está con Lincoln en una misión de ayuda a una de las villas cercana, un Pauna ha estado merodeando cerca y destruyendo todo a su paso. Ella está emocionada, es la primera vez que sale a ayudar sin la supervisión de su madre o un centenar de guerreros del Arka y de Trikru con órdenes de Indra. Ellas piensan que la posición de su madre siempre trae enemigos por eso no dicen nada y obedecen a los adultos.

Pero hoy es distinto, ella se siente feliz y quiere demostrarle a todos que está lista para ser una segunda. Alaia imagina que esta misión será una de todas las enseñanzas que ha aprendido con Lincoln y Quilón por eso no quiere decepcionarlos.

Alaia se está preparando en su habitación poniendo sus armas en sus lugares. Ella es bien diferente a su hermana, Amina solo utiliza un arco y una daga. Mientras ella tiene su Katana en su cintura, la espada en su espalda y dos dagas en cada uno de sus muslos. Claro esa son las únicas que son visibles. Amina dice que es innecesario tener tantas armas, pero ella prefiere estar lista para lo que se encuentre.

"Nerviosa" pregunta Amina acercándose a su hermana

Alaia mueve su cabeza "No, emocionada"

"Me sentiría igual que tú, es la primera vez que Ma no va contigo"

"Si eso es lo mejor, que harás tu" Alaia se dirige a preparar a su caballo y Amina la sigue "Estaré con Ray y luego hablare con madre a ver si podemos ir a Polis"

Alaia sonríe. Su hermana siempre logra convencer a su madre diplomáticamente por lo menos las lecciones de Quilón a alguien le han ayudado.

"Suerte y ten cuidado Alaia. No hagas nada peligroso, obedece a Lincoln y a los demás para que no te metas en problemas" dice Amina mientras la abraza, ella es la única que puede controlar a su hermana, además de su madre.

Alaia vira los ojos "Si Ma lo que tú digas. Te amo" dice despidiéndose.

Amina ve como su hermana se monta en su caballo y sale con el grupo.

* * *

 

Raven lleva horas en la oficina de Abby en la enfermería. Hoy es el día que le toca dar mantenimiento a las maquinas del lugar. Ella esta tan concentrada que no se da cuenta de la persona que entra y tira la puerta con fuerza.

"Hey, ten cuidado" grita Raven al levantar su mirada para ver quien entro

"Perdón Raven y mi madre" Clarke pregunta con su cara roja del enojo

"Clarke que pasa" Raven deja de hacer su trabajo y corre al lado de Clarke

"Ella estaba aquí" la rubia se pasa la mano por el pelo tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Pero es difícil sabiendo como Lexa la afecta todavía.

"Oh, La Comandante"

Raven ayuda a que Clarke se siente, entendiendo lo que dice la rubia "Que quería ella"

Clarke sonríe a esta pregunta sarcásticamente

"Vino a exigirme que no aceptara el cortejo del otro clan porque afectaría la alianza. Como si Yo no lo supiera. No solo eso Raven me amenazo que si Yo no era de ella, no lo seria de nadie"

Raven ve como Clarke se levanta para narrarle lo ocurrido y da vuelta por todo el lugar.

"Que se cree ella que después de tantos años tiene el derecho y el poder de elegir con quien Yo quiera estar. Se equivoca, Yo soy una mujer adulta es mas todos me temen. Yo soy WanHeda. Es mas hoy me agostare con alguien. Si no la asesine hace años, lo haré hoy" Clarke sigue hablando sin formar sentido a lo que dice se esta dejando llevar por el enojo.

Raven sigue escuchando a Clarke pero no aguanta y se echa a reír.

"Raven, esto es serio" grita Clarke, no gustándole el tono de Raven

"Lo siento Clarke, es que por más que sigas hablando como si no te importara. Tú sabes que la Comandante tiene un gran poder sobre ti"

Clarke suspira y se tira en la silla reclinable de su madre. No puede ser que ella sea tan obvia sobre Lexa a pesar de tantos años.

Raven se levanta y toma las manos de Clarke "Escucha Clarke, tu no estas enojada por lo que te dijo Lexa. Tu estas enojada porque la Comandante todavía tiene un gran efecto sobre tus sentimientos. Esa mente tuya te hacer creer que odias a Lexa por la traición. Pero todos sabemos que tú la perdonaste hace mucho y nosotros lo respetamos, porque has sacrificado todo por nosotros. Clarke es tiempo que olvides el pasado y vuelvas a recuperar lo que es tuyo"

Clarke sigue escuchando a Raven tratando de no darle la razón.

"Créeme que empiezo a creer todas las palabras que el anciano Quilón nos decía años atrás sobre Heda y tú. El destino a Lexa y a ti siempre las seguirá uniendo. Te recuerdas en tu embarazo que viajamos al clan de Luna porque el mar era lo único que tranquilizaba a tus hijas en tu estomago. Llevábamos tres días en el clan y rápido llego noticia de que la Comandante se acercaba. Siempre Lexa y tú se lograban encontrar sin esforzarse. Que te quiere decir eso Clarke, ustedes pertenecen juntas mas ahora que tiene dos hijas"

Clarke sabe que ha pasado mucho tiempo y  Raven al mencionar a sus hijas la llena de preocupación.

"Raven, que hago cuando se descubra todo. Mis niñas y Lexa me odiaran por haberlas separados por tanto tiempo" a Clarke se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Ella sabe que su decisión traería consecuencia.

"Creo que tu decisión fue la correcta Clarke. Lexa no podía saber que estabas embarazada, las niñas corrían peligro y lo sabes. Un año después de su nacimiento empezó la guerra contra el clan del desierto, que hubiera pasado si descubrían que Amina y Alaia eran sus hijas. Las tres hubiesen estado en peligro y Lexa tenía que haber decidió quien salvar"

Raven abraza a Clarke para tranquilizarla. La rubia siente que un peso se le quito de encima.

"Cuando fue el día que te volviste madura Raven" Clarke acepta el afecto de su amiga

La morena se ríe "Creo que tu madre tiene ese efecto en mi" Raven sabe cómo hacer que Clarke se ría.

"Raven eso es asquerosos, te odio" Clarke suelta a la morena y sale del lugar corriendo.

"Tú me amas princesa" grita Raven mientras ve a su amiga saliendo del lugar tapándose sus oídos.

* * *

 

Amina está en su habitación mirando al techo. No puede dormir por lo ocurrido en el día. Primero su madre con esa persona, luego lo ocurrido con la Comandante y el parecido que tiene a su hermana. Ella piensa que a lo mejor ella está mal, pero ha sido muchas las coincidencias y los secretos. Desde que ella y su hermana crecían. Amina veía como los adultos se unían y se reunían a escondidas. Como a las dos se le prohibía salir sin la protección adecuada, como su madre impedía que ellas se encontraran con la Comandante.

Para ella ahora todo hace sentido. Mañana ella investigara con Ray para descubrir que está pasando.

"Todavía estas despierta" pregunta Alaia que llega de la misión que estuvo con Lincoln

"Si, no puedo dormir. Como te fue" Amina se sienta en su cama para ver a su hermana

Alaia empieza a quitarse toda su armadura, sus armas y su ropa "Asombroso Amina. Ver como todos se unen para ayudarse, los trikru y Skaikru unidos son invencibles nunca pensé que lo vería con mis ojos. Abuela estuvo increíble, ahora sé de donde madre saco la pasión en su trabajo. Ella atendía a cinco personas a la vez y a la misma vez instruía al Healer de la villa" Alaia habla con orgullo "Los demás nos dirigimos a reconstruir algunas casas caídas, a cazar y patrullar para encontrar el Pauna pero no apareció" Alaia termina de cambiarse y refresca su cara para entrar a su cama.

Después de estos las dos se quedan calladas en sus pensamientos. 

Alaia no sabe si contarle a su hermana lo que paso en la villa con ella.

"Amina" Alaia llama a su hermana inquieta desde su cama

"Si Alaia" Amina la mira a la cara y ve que esta distraída 

"Algo no andaba bien. Cuando llegábamos, la gente empezó a gritar Heda y me miraban asombrados. Pero todos se detuvieron cuando vieron que Indra y Lincoln se posicionaron enfrente mío impidiendo que cualquiera se acercara a mi. No te parece eso raro que los de la villas dijeran eso"

Amina no sabe que contestar

"Puede que estuvieran esperando a Heda por eso se confundieron, además como Indra andaba con ustedes era fácil creer que Heda también" Amina trata de decir para que su hermana no pensara mucho en lo sucedido

"Tienes razón, como si la comandante tuviera tiempo para visitar a su pueblo" Alaia se acuesta en su cama sin decir nada mas.

"Buenas noches Amina"

"Noche Alaia"

Las dos caen en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Alaia es la primera en levantarse. Ella está esperando que Rocco la venga a buscar.

Alaia se pone su armadura y sus armas, ella está lista para viajar a TonDc con Rocco. Ayer él le aviso que la Comandante estaría en la arena de guerra entrenando. Alaia aprovechara para verla y ejecutar su plan. Ha esperado por muchos años para encontrarse con la única persona que ha herido a su madre y ella quiere hacer justicia.

Alaia esta lista y se retira de la habitación no sin antes escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

"Alaia, toda decisión que tomes tendrá su consecuencia y podrían afectar el bien común, no olvides eso"

La rubia quiere escuchar las palabras de su hermana, pero es tanto el odio que siente que no le presta atención.

* * *

 

Amina esta con su madre en enfermería atendiendo a un niño que se fracturo el antebrazo cuando jugaba con sus amigos hacer guerreros.

"Como te sientes" le pregunta Amina al niño

"Duele, pero ahora todos me podrán ver y sabrán que soy rudo" él dice orgulloso

Amina se echa a reír, mientras su madre termina con el paciente.

"Listo ya te puedes ir" Clarke lo ayuda a bajarse de la camilla y lo ve salir corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

En eso se escucha una explosión en el comedor. Clarke sale a ver qué ocurre, Amina aprovecha esa oportunidad para escaparse.

"Tienes media hora hasta que se descubra que paso" dice la voz de afuera que esperaba por Amina

"Gracias Ray, vamos"

Las dos se dirigen a la habitación de Clarke a grandes pasos.

La habitación de su madre es sencilla solo tiene, la cama, dibujos en las paredes creados por su madre, los dibujos de ella con su hermana, un armario de ropa y un escritorio.

"Por donde empezamos" pregunta Ray

"Armario"

Las dos empiezan con su trabajo, revisan la ropa por si hubiese algo escondido, las cajas de las esquinas pero solo contienen las pertenencias de ellas cuando eran niñas. Cierran las puertas del armario y se dirigen al escritorio, ven papeles de dibujos en blanco, las armas de su madre en el cajón último, fotos de toda la familia, más la foto de su abuelo con su madre. El reloj que su madre siempre lleva con ella y nada más. Su madre no tiene muchas pertenencias.

"Amina, tengo que decirte que tu madre no tiene nada. La mía tiene más cosas que la tuya, diablos que hasta necesita dos habitaciones" Ray mira a su alrededor la habitación es hasta pequeña para una líder de un clan.

"Si, a Ma no lo importa las cosas materiales. Ella le gusta vivir el día a día"

Amina dice mirando la cama que era lo único que faltaba

"La cama" dice Amina

"Ok, tenemos que avanzar antes que nos atrapen" Ray la ayuda rápidamente

Empiezan por las almohadas, se encuentran con un material de ropa que no es la de su madre, la tiran para un lado. Levanta las pieles y los cojines.

"Lo intentamos Amina, no hay nada" Ray ayuda acomodarla la cama como estaba

Amina suspira "Tiene que haber algo Ray, lo siento aquí" dice tocándose el pecho.

Las dos se quedan por segundos mirando la habitación.

"Un momento, todas las habitaciones del Arka estaban diseñadas para almacenar oxígeno para una emergencia. ¿Dónde está la caja?" Ray pregunta, acordándose que todas las celdas en el Arka venían programadas con una caja de oxígeno de veinticuatro horas por si ocurría un apagón, su madre se lo dijo.

"ummm no te entiendo Ray" Amina mueve la cabeza

Ray ve hacia el armario

"El armario, ayúdame" ordena su amiga

Las dos mueven el armario para encontrarse con un hueco en la pared. Amina introduce su mano y encuentra un libro.

"¿Qué es?" pregunta Ray curiosa

"No sé, creo que es un libro de dibujos" Amina ve que la libreta luce desgastada

Las dos deciden sentarse en la cama para ver el libro. Amina se da cuenta que son dibujos hechos por su madre. La primera página era la de su madre con su abuelo Jack y su abuela Abby sonriendo. La segunda de un joven llamado Finn lo sabe porque está escrito en la esquina de la página. Las demás páginas son de lugares hermosos de la tierra. Amina empieza a perder la fe en que lograría encontrar algo. Hay dibujos de cada uno de sus tíos y tías en distintas actividades, sonriendo, peleando y jugando. Ray y Amina sonríen al ver cada uno de los dibujos. Ahora ellas entienden porque sus padres son tan unidos.

Hasta que se encuentran con un dibujo distinto.

"Amina, esa es" Ray es interrumpida por Amina

"La Comandante"

"Es hermoso, La Comandante luce feroz. Tú madre tiene talento en el arte, no entiendo porque se detuvo"

"Si" dice Amina

La Comandante está sentada en su trono con su cara pintada, sosteniendo una daga entre sus dedos. Su mirada es intensa y refleja poder.

Las demás páginas son de la Comandante en distintas labores, una con sus armas, otra montada en su caballo y otra con su cara limpia sin pintura. Para Amina, Heda luce joven y hermosa como su hermana.

"Amina, ella luce igual a tu hermana" Ray toca la página sin creer lo que está viendo

Amina siente como su corazón late con fuerza. Sus sospechas son ciertas. Heda es su otra madre. Cuando llega a la última página se frisa y sus manos tiemblan.

"Amina" la llama Ray al ver que su amiga no se mueve

Es un dibujo familiar. La Comandante sentada en su trono sonriendo sosteniendo entre sus piernas a ella y su hermana. Ella sabe que es imposible, la Comandante nunca las ha visto a ellas. El dibujo luce dañado como si un enojo lo destruyo.

Los ojos de Amina se llenan de lágrimas. Ray la abraza al ver a su amiga así.

"Encontraste lo que buscabas" Clarke está en la puerta de su habitación, asombrada con lo que se encuentra

Ray y Amina brincan del susto

"Ma" llama Amina a su madre en susurro

Ray no sabe qué hacer o decir al fin y al cabo las dos están en problemas. "Ray, me dejas a solas con Amina" la rubia le suplica a su sobrina

"Si, Tía Clarke" Ray iba a salir pero es detenida por Clarke. La rubia le da un abrazo.

"Gracias Ray, por no dejarla sola" Ray asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Clarke camina y se sienta al lado de su hija.

Amina no ha parado de llorar, Clarke se la lleva a su pecho. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

"Como" pregunta la joven entre lágrimas

"Bebe, no sé cómo contestarte sin que no me odies" Clarke sostiene la cara de su hija para que la mire fijamente.

"Como ella pudo abandonarnos, sin importarle nada" Amina se atraganta con sus lágrimas, se siente traicionada.

"Amina, escúchame con cuidado. Ella es Heda su vida siempre esta en peligro. No la odies porque" Clarke es interrumpida por su hija. Dos pares de ojos azules llorosos se miran directamente.

"La Comandante no sabe que somos sus hijas" Amina leyó la cara de su madre al instante, reflejaba arrepentimiento y dolor.

La joven se separa de su madre rápidamente no sabe que sentir. La confesión de su madre es un puñal a su corazón, como ella pudo haber ocultado ese secreto tan importante. se lleva las manos a la cara tratando de controlar sus lagrimas.

Clarke sigue llorando no ha parado desde que entro a la habitacion y se dio cuenta de lo que su hija descubrio.

Amina piensa en como esto afectara a su hermana y el odio que siente contra la Comandante. Entonces recuerda que su hermana está enfrentando a la Comandante ahora mismo en TonDc

"Tenemos que ir a TonD" Amina se levanta rápido saliendo de la habitación

"Porque" Clarke pregunta exaltada siguiéndola

"Alaia. ¡Ma! ella fue a enfrentarse a la Comandante"

"ahhh…nonononono" Clarke sale corriendo gritando

"Bellamy, tenemos que ir a TonDc rápido. Busca a los demás" grita Clarke montándose en su caballo con Amina sin esperar por nadie.

* * *

 

"Alaia estas segura de esto" pregunta Rocco asustado

"Si, Rocco es el momento de ver cara a cara a la responsable de la tristeza de mi madre" Alaia habla segura de lo que hará

"Alaia, cuando los adultos se enteren estaremos en problemas" él ya se está arrepentido de haber avisado a su amiga.

"No te preocupes. No diré que me ayudaste" los dos se están acercando a la arena de guerra pero se viran para que Octavia y Indra no los vean.

Indra y Octavia están cerca de la arena mirando a la Comandante pelear contra tres oponentes a la misma vez. Alaia trata de acercarse para verla pero se le hace difícil.

Lexa sigue de espalda contra los tres, uno ya se eliminó al salir con un tobillo roto.

"Eso sí que debe doler" dice Alaia a Rocco

"Dímelo a mí que lo experimente" él se recuerda la vez que trepo un árbol por primera vez,  le da escalofrió con la simple memoria.

Ellos siguen viendo como la Comandante destroza a sus oponentes. Ella no tiene piedad. Alaia quiere ver la cara de Heda pero se le hace difícil, sus movimientos son rápidos y sin pensar eso es lo que la hace una gran guerrera.

"Esta es la última pelea Rocco" pregunta Alaia

"Si, no te diste cuenta cuando llegamos que la carpa de Niko estaba llena de paciente. La Comandante se levantó sin paciencia"

"Ok, deséame suerte" Alaia ve como la pelea llega a su fin

Ella no espera una respuesta de su amigo se acerca más a la arena.

"Alguien más" Lexa grita recomprando su aire

"Yo Heda" Alaia grita mientras llega al centro de la arena, la Comandante esta de espalda a ella

La arena y su alrededor quedo en silencio al ver lo ocurrido

Lexa da vuelta para ver quien se ha atrevido a retarla. Cuando mira a su oponente se queda paralizada.

"¡No!," grita Alaia al encontrarse con su misma cara de frente, es imposible su gran parecido con la Comandante. Es ella misma lo único su pelo es rubio.

Alaia mueve su cabeza para concentrarse, quiere llorar de la frustración, pero no quiere demostrar debilidad, los dioses están jugando con ella, es lo que piensa.

"Que alguien hable, Indra" grita Lexa. La morena no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo. La Comandante se acerca más a la joven.

"Heda" es lo que Octavia y Indra dicen posicionándose enfrente de Alaia tapándola 

"Heda por favor, Yo peleo por ella" Indra es la primera en decir

"No Heda, Yo lo haré. Ella es solo una joven confusa" Octavia pelea con Indra

Lexa mira entre las dos mujeres al frente suyo. Sus caras demuestran preocupación como si un secreto se hubiese revelado. 

"Nadie peleara por mi" Alaia responde por si misma

"Alaia, cállate y regresa al Arka" Octavia la se acerca pero la joven retrocede. Ella no se arrepentirá ahora que tiene de frente a Heda.

"Alaia, ese es tu nombre" la Comandante desvía su mirada para la joven.

Lexa observa como los ojos de la joven reflejan odio, frustración hacia ella.

"Si y quiero pelear contra ti, por mi madre" Alaia empieza a quitarse sus espadas, dagas y su escudo. La pelea es sin armas.

"Heda" Indra y Octavia iban a seguir suplicando pero Lexa levanta la mano para que se callen.

"Tendrás tu pelea, pero te aviso no seré misericordiosa. Indra, Octavia apártense" Lexa grita pero sigue mirando directamente a Alaia.

Indra y Octavia obedecen. Octavia se lleva las manos en la cabeza sin saber que más hacer.

Lexa y Alaia siguen dando vueltas por segundos, ninguna hace la primera movida. Alaia siente como todos sus sentidos del cuerpo están respondiendo, sus manos están sudando por el nerviosismo. Solo tiene que recordar todo lo que ha aprendido todo esto años. Estudia tu oponente, no te adelantes al ataque, se sabio en tus decisiones y movimientos. No demuestre tu debilidad.

Lexa ve como la mente de Alaia está corriendo, ella sabe que la joven está tratando de concentrarse pero se le hace difícil. La Comandante decide no atacar hasta que ella ataque primero.

Alaia está perdiendo la paciencia la Comandante no ataca primero. Decide tomar las cosas en sus manos se acerca y tira el primer golpe pero Lexa lo esquiva. El otro también, no deja que Alaia se acerque tanto. La morena sigue sin dar ningún golpe porque sabe que la joven no está concentrada.

"Atácame cobarde" grita Alaia

"No estas preparada para esto es mejor que te rindas ahora" la joven tira una patada pero Lexa vuelve a esquivarla.

"Nooo" grita Alaia

Alaila se tira encima de Lexa, ella sabe que la Comandante está jugando con ella. Sus golpes no son precisos, Lexa aprovecha toma su brazo y se lo disloca. Alaia grita del dolor, se lleva su mano buena agarrándose el hombro y cae de rodilla.

Octavia e Indra se sienten impotente al ver la escena.

"Indra, llévatela" La Comandante ordena

"Como siempre Heda abandona sus batallas" Alaia dice en veneno porque sabe el efecto que tendrán.

Lexa corre hacia ella y la levanta de su cuello. Ninguna persona le habla así menos enfrente de su pueblo, de sus guerreros.

Alaia jadea para recibir aliento. Pero saca de su muñeca un cuchillo poniéndoselo en el cuello a la Comandante "Esto es por mi madre. No debiste abandonarla en Monte Weather"

Lexa mantiene su mirada fija en la joven escuchando lo que dice y reconoce esa mirada, no puede ser cierto.

En eso entran caballos a toda prisa. La muchedumbre abre paso gritando WanHeda.

Clarke se tira de su caballo en movimiento

"Alaia" grita Clarke acercándose corriendo

La joven mira a la voz "Ma"  tira su cuchillo al ver los ojos de su madre llenos de lagrimas. Aun así  logra sacarle sangre a la Comandante en su cuello.

Lexa desvía su mirada y se encuentra con ojos azules "Clarke"

"Suéltala Comandante, estas violando la ley que se acordó entre Skaikru y Triku. Ella es mi hija" los dos clanes acordaron que ningún menor estaría entrando en la arena de guerra de clanes distintos a menos que fuera elegido como segundo. Esto para evitar que los Skaikru a no ser guerrero experimentados fueran heridos sin ningún motivo. 

Todos en el lugar se quedan en silencio. WanHeda tiene una hija dicen en murmullo.

Amina llega al lado de su madre y ve la escena. Lexa ve a la otra joven al lado de Clarke y suelta a Alaia.

"Bellamy, llévate a Alaia y Amina" grita Clarke

Bell aparece y recoge a Alaia y la monta en el caballo de Clarke.

Lexa y Clarke se siguen mirando sin desviar sus ojos. La rubia empieza a retroceder. Se monta en su caballo con Alaia al frente de ella y Amina atrás de ella. Clarke sabe que Alaia está sufriendo de dolor, la sostiene fijamente. Mira por última vez los ojos de Lexa y reconoce que ya la Comandante descubrió su secreto. Ella sabe que Lexa ira a buscarla para pedir explicación. 

Lexa no puede creer lo que ha pasado, camina a grandes paso hacia su tienda. Indra y Octavia la siguen.

"Ridley, prepara el ejército" Lexa le ordena y Ridley decide obedecer

Lexa entra y empieza a tirar todo lo que se le atraviese en su camino, voltea mesas, rompe mapas. Su cabeza la sigue llevando a la escena de afuera. Clarke tiene dos hijas es por eso que prohibió cualquier acercamiento entre las dos por tantos años.

"Heda" Indra es la primera en hablar

"Tu sabias que Sky Heda tenía dos hijas y me lo ocultaste" Lexa le grita a Indra

"Heda, nosotros solo" La Comandante al escuchar a Octavia la golpea en el rostro. Octavia decide no reaccionar, aunque por dentro se estuviera matando por responder.

"Tú eres una traidora Skaikru, todos lo son y pagaran por eso" 

Lexa se prepara para salir, se pone su armadura, pinta su cara y prepara sus armas "Prepárense que nos dirigimos al Arka" con eso Lexa sale en busca de su caballo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenso el capitulo. Espero que les guste :)


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentro, Secreto y confesiones seguidos de la presencia de un Pauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de 100 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CW y de su creador Jason Rothenberg. Escribo esta historia por diversión y entretenimiento.

Capítulo 4

El grupo está llegando a las puertas del Arka. Clarke siente como Alaia trata de contener el dolor de su brazo dislocado, ella pensó que encontraría a su hija con heridas graves pero no fue así, Lexa no la toco. Por eso está tranquila que todo lo sucedido no llego a mayores. El gran problema ahora es hablar con sus hijas sobre su otra madre y confesarle a Lexa que tiene dos hijas. Clarke sabe que su secreto traerá grandes consecuencias.

"Abran" grita Clarke acercándose al Arka.

El primero en recibirlos es Kane.

Kane observa la escena de al frente pero decide no comentar, ayuda a desmontar a Alaia que gime de dolor. Kane la levanta y se la lleva a enfermería con Amina que tiene una cara de pocos amigos.

Clarke ve como todos empiezan a desmontar sus caballos y se acerca a Bellamy.

"Bellamy, reúne a todos" Clarke dice mientras pasa su caballo a uno de los guardias.

"Estas segura Clarke" Bellamy pregunta preocupado porque sabe que nada bueno pasara "No olvides que tienes nuestro apoyo. Amina y Alaia lo entenderán" Bell le dan un abrazo para tranquilizarla

Clarke recibe el abrazo de Bellamy, ella sabe que encontró un hermano en él. Bell siempre ha estado presente en la vida de sus hijas igual que Lincoln. Ellos se han encargado de educar a Alaia y Amina en las partes más difíciles que es el combate y proteccion. Por eso Clarke esta agradecida con los dos.

Pero no está segura de lo último, como le puedes explicar a tus hijas que le has mentidos por catorce años.

Ella decide dirigirse a enfermería para atender a Alaia.

* * *

Clarke está llegando a enfermería y escucha gritos, mientras se acerca reconoce la voz de sus dos hijas. La rubia sabe que las dos están discutiendo.

Clarke ve que Amina pasea por todo el lugar enojada mientras Alaia esta con su mano en su hombro dislocado conteniendo el dolor escuchando en silencio lo que su hermana le habla sin comentar. Alaia ha aprendido que en el momento que Amina está enojada es mejor callar.

Clarke suspira, ella ama a sus dos hijas por igual pero tiene una gran conexión con Alaia. Desde niña Alaia siempre fue la más apegada a ella, siempre creía que tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de proteger a su madre y su hermana. Clarke sabe que se debe a su gran parecido a Lexa y que durante todo su embarazo la pasó extrañando a la Comandante. Clarke recuerda esos momentos y su corazón se contrae de tristeza. Ella nunca pensó que su embarazo fuera uno solitario, si tenía el apoyo y la preocupación de todos pero en esos momentos Clarke quería a Lexa a sus lado. La rubia mueve su cabeza para despejarla de esos recuerdos.

Clarke sigue observando a sus hijas y sus movimientos sin intervenir. Por eso entiende porque el espíritu de la Comandante no ha elegido su predecesor. Sus hijas son tan parecidas pero a la vez tan distintas. Alaia tiene fuerza de espíritu y voluntad siempre ha sido una líder entre sus amigos, más la rubia sabe que su hija haría lo que fuera por proteger a las personas que ama eso incluye si tiene que lidera a su pueblo. Su único defecto es la toma de decisiones, nunca piensa antes de actuar y en sus consecuencias. Esto hace que siempre se meta en problemas a diferencia de Amina que es dulce y pacífica.

Amina siempre le encuentra solución a los problemas sin llegar a la violencia. Piensa, reflexiona y después es que toma la decisión adecuada. Amina nunca cree en las guerras y en el derramamiento de sangre estos son cualidades buenas y a la misma vez imposible de conseguir porque en algún momento la guerra es la única solución para obtener la paz.

Clarke decide intervenir en el momento que las cosas se están saliendo de control "Suficiente, Amina ayúdame a curar a tu hermana búscame los calmantes"

Amina mira con seriedad a su madre y con un sentimiento que Clarke no puede describir pero lo ve en sus ojos. El estómago de Clarke se contrae al ver como su hija se retira a la otra parte de enfermería a buscar los medicamentos sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Ma" Alaia dice en susurro con dolor y arrepentimiento

"Está bien Alaia, luego hablamos" Clarke pone sus manos en las mejillas de su hija para limpiar las lágrimas que salen de ella. Alaia nunca ha sido una niña de llorar. Clarke sabe que la única vez que la ha visto así es cuando ella sabe que ha cometido un error y no sabe cómo enmendarlo.

Alaia sigue gimiendo de dolor al sentir como su madre está tratando de acomodarle el hombro. Ella se siente humillada y frustrada, no sabe que decirle a su madre. Alaia sabe que en estos momentos está en graves problemas, más el regaño que lleva escuchando de su hermana no la ayuda tampoco.

En eso se escucha un 'pop' seguido del grito de Alaia. Clarke la sostiene para que no se mueva y decide recostarla en la camilla para que descanse dándole un beso en su frente. La rubia piensa que Alaia se desmayó del dolor, mañana se levantara con dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Amina regresa con los calmantes sin hacer contacto visual con Clarke.

"Puedes inyectarle el medicamento a tu hermana, necesita descansar" Clarke ve como Amina asiente con la cabeza y se dirige al lado de su hermana.

Las dos observan como la respiración de Alaia disminuye y se estabiliza.

"Amina sé que es difícil todo lo que está pasando y sé que me odias en esto momentos pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque las amo a las dos. Ustedes siempre han sido mi prioridad" Clarke habla con la voz entrecortada tratando de justificar su decisión

Cuando Amina iba a contestar, las dos son interrumpidas por Abby.

"Clarke que está pasando, todo es un caos a las afuera. Bellamy ordeno una reunión urgente y el Arka está cerrada" Abby pregunta con preocupación

"Que tú crees abuela. Tu querida nieta Alaia se le ocurrió ir a enfrentar a la Comandante sin darse cuenta del problema que ocasionaría. No si antes uno descubrí que tu madre te ha mentido por catorce años, no solo tu madre sino todos" Amina grita con gran enojo. Ella no puede creer que las personas que más ama en este mundo sean las únicas que le han mentido toda su vida. Que pensaban que el secreto no se iba a descubrir.

"Amina, por favor" Clarke suplica

Abby no puede creer lo que escucha y se acerca a la camilla para ver Alaia. La joven está en un sueño profundo.

"Clarke, esto no luce bien. Si la Comandante se entera de que ellas son sus hijas traería consecuencias nefasta para todos"

"Ma, lo sé. Lexa viene por ahí"

"Como lo sabes Clarke" Abby pregunta preocupada

"Cuando me le aparecí para detener la pelea, sus ojos me lo dijeron. Ella quiere una explicación" Clarke lleva sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de contener el agotamiento mental y emocional que siente.

"Clarke la Comandante no lastimaría a Alaia por haberla enfrentado. Ella es su hija" Abby dice en preocupación. Ella sabe que la situación se salió de control desde el momento que todos decidieron hacer ese pacto acosta de la Comandante.

"Ella no lo sabe. La Comandante no sabe que somos sus hijas. En estos momentos Alaia es su enemiga igual que todos los Skaikru" Amina interfiere gritando señalando a todos.

Abby retrocede al ver que todo lo que han hablado Amina lo ha escuchado. Ella nunca había visto a su nieta de malhumor.

Clarke decide tomar el control de la situación "Ma, necesito que reúnas a todos y te asegures que las puertas del Arka estén abierta. Lexa viene con sus guerreros y si encuentra que el paso se le es prohibido, podría verse una señal de guerra. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Lexa piense que somos sus enemigos"

"Ok Clarke, confió en tu decisión" Abby asiente con la cabeza

En ese momento las tres se frisan al escuchar el cuerno de la Comandante. Un sonido que solo se escucha en la guerra. Abby sale corriendo para contener la situación.

Clarke mira a sus dos hijas con nerviosismo "Amina, quédate con tu hermana" la rubia se acerca a darle un beso a Alaia en la frente, para después tocar las mejillas de Amina con cariño "Todo se va a arreglar te lo prometo" es lo último que Clarke dice antes de salir dejando solas a Amina y Alaia.

* * *

"Sé que estas despierta Alaia" Amina se acerca a su hermana

"Como lo sabes" Alaia abre sus ojos aguados y ve a su hermana directamente. Todo lo que han hablado lo escucho.

Amina sonríe sentándose al lado de su hermana "A ti nunca los calmantes te han funcionado"

Las dos se quedan en silencio por minutos mirándose fijamente, como si cada una de ellas escuchara el pensamiento de la otra.

"Como Ma, pudo mentirnos. La Comandante es nuestra madre" Alaia es la primera en hablar sorprendida, en esos momentos su corazón no sabe que sentir. Se vira en la camilla a dolorida dándole la espalda a su hermana.

Amina sabe que Alaia no quiere que nadie la vea llorar, se recuesta al lado de su hermana abrazándola por la espalda, demostrándole que en esos momentos ella siente el mismo dolor.

* * *

La comandante se está acercando a las puertas del Arka y las encuentra cerrada. Cuando iban llegando ordeno que sonaran el cuerno como advertencia.

"Abran" grita Lexa impaciente

Todos los de adentro del Arka no saben qué hacer ver a la Comandante con sus guerreros los asusta.

"Heda, te dio una orden, abran" grita Indra

Nada sucede.

"Abre porque en el momento que yo traspase estas puertas tu vida terminara por desobedecer una orden de tu Heda" Lexa le dice al guardia encargado de abrir nada amigable.

"Abran" grita Kane que se acerca corriendo. Abby le aviso en el último momento de la llegada de Lexa

Lexa desmonta y se acerca al guardia de turno.

"¿Quién soy Yo Kane" Lexa pregunta gritándole a todos

"Heda, tu eres Heda para nosotros" Kane responde titubeando.

"Si soy Heda Kane, porque las puertas del Arkas nunca están abiertas para mi" Lexa agarra por el cuello al guardia que no obedeció y lo tira al suelo

"Heda, fue un malentendido, nuestra intención nunca ha sido faltarte el respeto" Kane trata de apaciguar el ambiente pero es tarde

Todos los Skaikru ven en horror como la Comandante golpea al guardia sin piedad una y otra vez. Lo levanta para que todos vean el rostro desfigurado del guardia que no obedeció la orden de su Heda.

"Yo soy Heda y estas son mis tierras, que sirva de ejemplo lo sucedido hoy. En la siguiente no seré misericordiosa. Mi soldados acamparan adentro del Arka espero que sean recibidos amistosamente" Lexa ordena tirando el cuerpo moribundo del guardia y se dirige a Kane

"Creo que tenemos que hablar y Clarke"

Lexa sigue caminando sin mirar atrás, ella vino a buscar respuesta y las obtendrá. Su paciencia ha llegado al límite.

* * *

Clarke entra a la sala de reunión corriendo. Todos están reunidos esperando por ella.

"Y Quilón" Clarke le pregunta a Bellamy

"El mensajero salió a darle la noticia, de seguro ya está llegando" Bellamy responde mientras se sienta junto con los demás.

"Tenemos que decidir qué decir Clarke, la Comandante no luce contenta" la persona en hablar es Raven que va entrando por la puerta, que escucho todo lo sucedido en las afuera "Quien iba a decir que Alaia heredaría el carácter de su madre" la morena dice en broma

"Raven, no es momento de chiste, tenemos un gran problema que se nos salió de control" Abby es la persona en amonestar a su pareja. Ella sabe que Raven lo dice para aliviar el ambiente pero la tensión es demasiado.

"Lo siento" Raven decide quedarse callada y sentarse al lado de Abby. Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos en respuesta de apoyo. Abby siente como su cuerpo se aliviana al sentir el toque de Raven.

Clarke se dirigía a salir para saber que ocurre y porque la tardanza, cuando se encuentra frente con frente con Lexa. La rubia traga saliva al ver la mirada de enojo y disgusto de la Comandante. Clarke decide retroceder para darle el paso, ve a Octavia que la mira y mueve la cabeza dejándole saber que Lexa está inquieta.

De repente el lugar se volvió en silencio. Todos ven como la comandante entra con estilo al centro del salón, dominando el ambiente. Lexa se posiciona en el centro del lugar dirigiéndole una mirada matadora a los presentes, detrás le siguen Octavia y Indra. Tratando de guarda distancia para no enojar más a la Comandante.

"Creo que los Skaikru han llegado al límite de mi paciencia. Primero soy desafiada por uno de los suyos y luego se me prohíbe el paso en mis propias tierras. Dime Clarke como debo tomar lo sucedido hoy" Lexa mira fijamente a Clarke

"Comandante creo que lo suce…" la rubia no logra terminar porque Lexa la detiene

"Quien es el padre de tu hija Clarke" Lexa pregunta con seriedad, queriendo llegar al tema de la discusión.

"Ellas no tienen padre" Clarke le responde de igual manera no mostrando nada de sentimiento

"¿Ellas?" Lexa no desvía su mirada de Clarke.

Clarke no tiene una hija sino dos. Lexa no puede creer que Clarke haya logrado seguir con su vida sin importarle sus sentimientos.

"Amina y Alaia, ellas son gemelas y no tienen padre" Clarke responde

Lexa camina hacia Clarke a grandes pasos y la agarra por los brazos con gran fuerza. No gustándole el juego que Clarke está utilizando.

Todos tratan de reaccionar pero Indra y Octavia los detienen.

"Clarke, tu hija acaba de cometer el peor de los errores. Tratar de enfrentar a la Comandante en venganza es el peor de los crímenes. Así que déjalos juegos para otro día y contéstame"

Las dos siguen en la batalla de miradas.

"Mis hijas no tienen padre sino dos madres"

"¿Quién?" Lexa mueve su quijada tratando de contener sus emociones. Quien se abra tomado la libertad de reclamar algo que no es suyo. Clarke es de su pertenencia.

"Ellas tiene catorce años Lexa has tú la cuenta" Clarke trata de soltarse de Lexa pero es difícil. La Comandante la tiene aguantada con fuerza.

La morena empieza hacer las cuentas. No puede ser cierto esa noche antes de Monte Weather, la noche de pasión que las dos tuvieron.

"Imposible Clarke, esa noche tu dijiste que" Lexa es interrumpida por Clarke

"No importa lo que te haya dicho Lexa, mis hijas son tus hijas" Lexa suelta inmediatamente a Clarke y retrocede.

Clarke ve como el rostro de Lexa cambia por completo.

"Afuera, todos afuera inmediatamente" grita Lexa levantando la mesa del centro y volcándola.

Todos se quedan inmóviles. Nadie había visto como las facciones de una persona cambiara tan rápido.

"Lexa" Clarke trata de llegar a ella

"Afuera" vuelve a gritar

"Vamos Clarke" Indra y Octavia empujan a Clarke para que salga. Las dos han sido testigo de los cambios de humores de Lexa y no ha sido nada fácil.

Lo último que Clarke ve es como Lexa pierde el balance y se trata de agarrar de la pared.

* * *

Todos estan en silencio. Lo único que se escucha es el ruido de las cosas rompiéndose.

"WanHeda" Quilón entra en apuros. Como si la llegada de la noticia lo hubiese desprevenido.

"Como esta Heda" Quilón pregunta preocupado por Lexa

"No sabemos Quilón, ella nos sacó del lugar en el momento que Clarke le dijo de las niñas" Abby es la que responde porque Clarke luce perdida.

"Ma, Mama G" Ray entra corriendo seguida de Rocco, Amina y Alaia.

"Que pasa Ray" pregunta Raven mientras Rocco corre al lado de Octavia y Lincoln abranzandolos

"Todos están nerviosos la presencia de la Comandante y sus guerreros tienen a los adultos preocupados" Ray abraza a Raven y luego a Abby. Abby la besa en su frente.

"Ma" Amina y Alaia preguntan a la misma vez a ver que su madre en ningún momento desvía la mirada espaciosa de la puerta.

Todos brincan al escuchar el grito de Lexa. Clarke trata de acercarse a la puerta pero Indra la detiene.

"Sky Heda es mejor que la dejes"

"Indra, necesito verla" Clarke suplica

"Es mejor que no lo hagas Clarke, estos catorce años no han sido fácil para ella. Ustedes los Skaikru piensan que son las víctima de lo ocurrido en Monte Weather pero no es cierto, Heda ha dado su vida por protegerlos a todos.

"Clarke, Indra tiene razón. Durante estos años Heda se ha enfrentado a muchos oponentes por tratar de proteger a los Skaikru" Lincoln le informa a todos

"Porque nadie me había dicho esa información" Clarke mira entre Indra y Lincoln

"Tu pediste tiempo, Heda te dio el tiempo que tu necesitabas. Ella se mantuvo alejada de ti, como lo ordenaste" Clarke traga saliva y detiene las lágrimas que intentan salir de sus ojos.

La puerta del salón se abre de repente. Todos aguantan la respiración no saben con que se van a encontrar.

* * *

"Mis hijas, son tus hijas" es lo único que Lexa se sigue repitiendo en la cabeza después de que todos salieron del lugar. En el momento que Clarke dijo esas palabras, el mundo de Lexa se puso en negro.

La comandante ha destrozado todo lo que se ha encontrado a su paso. Mesas, tablas, armarios. Todo lo que estorba su camino. Sus dagas están tiradas en el piso, juntos con sus espadas que destruyeron la iluminación de lugar. La mano derecha de Lexa está sangrando por darle un puño a la pared. Ella sabe que tiene que tener algún hueso roto de la mano.

Como Clarke ha podido mentirle por tantos años. Como tomo la decisión de privarle de conocer a sus hijas. Lexa se lleva la mano al corazón, no siente nada es como si Clarke le hubiese destrozado la única esperanza de vida.

La Comandante de los trece clanes da su último grito de frustración y dolor.

Lexa está de rodillas en el piso con sus ojos cerrado con lágrimas, tratando de apaciguar su respiración. Ella siente como su corazón late rápido, se siente mareada y la vista nublosa.

"No otra vez" es lo que piensa Lexa al sentir sus síntomas.

"Contrólate, tu eres la Comandante, respira como te dice 'Naike' de adentro hacia afuera" Lexa trata de pensar en algo que la ayude, pero nada viene a su memoria. Todo luce vacío.

"Uno, dos, tres, respira, adentro y afuera. Ok otra vez" Lexa sigue repitiendo los mismos pasos hasta que logra recuperarse.

La Comandante se levanta recoge sus dagas y espadas dejando el lugar como esta, arregla lo último de sus vestidura y se prepara para salir. Ellos quieren ver a una Comandante sin sentimientos, lo tendrán.

La Comandante al salir es recibida con un silencio. Lexa ve como Clarke trata de leer su mirada pero ella no la deja. La rubia ya perdió ese derecho sobre ella. Lexa ve las personas al lado de Clarke, sus hijas. Ella siente como su corazón trata de salirse de su pecho. Las tres se miran intensamente.

Lexa da unos pasos al reconocer a Amina "Tu eres la que me ayudaste en el bosque" la Comandante trata de llegar a ella para tocarla pero Alaia se lo prohíbe poniendo a Amina detrás.

Lexa y Alaia se miran directamente. Lexa decide retroceder y asiente con su cabeza. Ella no se siente ofendida con este gesto, simplemente descubrió que Alaia ha asumido la responsabilidad de su madre y su hermana en tan corta edad.

"Heda" Quilón es el único en hablar

Lexa levanta su mano para que pare de hablar.

"Asumo que hay algo más que no me han dicho. Pero este no es el momento de hablar Quilón"

"Ahora, lo sucedido hoy es una demostración que Sky Heda no tiene control de su pueblo por esto he decido instalarme en el Arka junto con mis soldados. Nos quedaremos hasta mi regreso a Polis. Espero que mi instancia sea una muy bien recibida" con eso Lexa se retira sin decir nada más y mirar a nadie.

"No salió tan mal" Raven rompe el hielo pero se lleva una mirada matadora de Abby

"Es mejor que ayudemos a la Comandante a instalarse, Clarke" Kane trata de llamar la atención de la rubia

"Ella está mintiendo" Clarke mira a los lados. Ella siente que Lexa está escondiendo algo

"WanHeda"

"No, Quilón sus ojos. Lexa nunca había tenido esa mirada" Clarke dice convencida como si los demás conocieran los reflejos de la Comandante. Pero nadie sabe que decirle.

"Que, quieres de ella madre. Si acaba de descubrir que tiene dos hijas. Que pensabas que correría a tus brazos" Amina responde cruzando sus brazos en defensa. Amina ve como Alaia la mira pero no le hace caso.

"Indra" Ridley entra corriendo

"Ridley, que pasa" Indra trata de recuperar su postura. Que más puede ocurrir en el día, se dice ella.

"Heda salió sin escolta hace minutos" él dice preocupado

A lo lejos se puede escuchar el rugir de un Pauna.

* * *

Todos salen corriendo del Arka y ven como Lexa regresa cabalgando gritando órdenes.

"Bellamy dame tus armas" Clarke le ordena

Clarke empieza a poner las armas en su lugar mientras Lexa entra al Arka gritando órdenes.

"Todos adentro, nadie sale del lugar. Lincoln, Indra encargasen de que todos estén seguro" Lexa sigue gritando mientras da la vuelta al Arka asegurándose de que todo estuviera protegido

"Clarke" es lo único que grita Lexa

Todos ven como Clarke corre para ser recibida por Lexa con su caballo. Lexa extiende su mano y la levanta posicionándola detrás de ella mientras acelera a toda velocidad. Esta no es la primera vez que Clarke y Lexa se enfrentan a un Pauna.

Amina y Alaia se asombran al ver la imagen de sus dos madres.

Los soldados están listos y todos esperan en silencio. Pero el ambiente luce uno tranquilo.

"Indra" Amina y Alaia corren hacia ella

"Que quieres niñas" Indra se detiene para escucharlas

"Porque nadie sale a ayudarlas" Alaia pregunta preocupada

"Están solas allá afuera" Amina sigue a su hermana

"No se preocupen, que esta no es la primera vez que sus dos madre se enfrentan a un Pauna" Raven se acerca comiéndose una manzana tranquilamente

Las dos se viran para ver a Raven, Octavia, Lincoln y Ridley.

"Que!" las dos gritan a la misma vez

"Si es cierto, Heda y WanHeda hacen una increíble pareja de guerra" Ridley confiesa

"La mejor guerra fue la del desierto. waoooo ver a Heda en el suelo y Clarke disparando desde lo lejos para salvar a Lexa. Ese día Heda estaba sola con pocos soldados y los Skaikru fueron a nuestro rescate fue increíble" Octavia sigue hablando recibiendo la aceptación de todos.

"Esa es mi favorita también" Indra dice y todos se quedan callados "Que, Yo también estaba ahí, Heda y WanHeda son las mejores" Indra le sonríe a Amina y Alaia retirándose del lugar.

"No se preocupen niñas sus madres volverán" Lincoln les da un apretón en sus hombros dejándolas boquiabierta a las dos.

* * *

Bellamy empieza a retirarse sus armas para dárselas a Clarke

"Listo" Clarke se dice a sí misma acomodando sus armas

La rubia escucha como Lexa grita su nombre y la mira. Ve como la Comandante acelera su caballo.

Clarke siente como la adrenalina se apodera de ella, corre hacia Lexa extendiendo su mano para que la tome. La Comandante la recibe con una sonrisa y Clarke le responde de igual manera.

Las dos siguen el camino hacia el bosque. Clarke siente como su corazón se acelera con la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Lexa. Ella trata de contener su respiración, Clarke ha aprendido que el olor, la esencia y el sudor de Lexa es su debilidad.

"Clarke concéntrate" Lexa le ordena ya que está sintiendo lo mismo

La rubia mueve su cabeza para concentrarse "Donde fue que lo vistes Lexa"

"Estamos cerca, tenemos que desmontar" Lexa detiene el caballo

Las dos se bajan y empiezan a caminar por cinco minutos.

"Estés el mismo Pauna que lleva atormentado las villas cercanas" Clarke le informa Lexa tratando de empezar una conversación "Lexa" Clarke la llama en suspiro

"No, Clarke" la rubia decide aceptar la decisión de Lexa de no hablar al fin y al cabo ella es la responsable de su actitud.

Lexa levanta su mano para que Clarke se detenga y le señala a una cueva en donde vio al Pauna.

"Hay que atraerlo, vuelve con 'Stella' espera mi señal, tenemos que llevarlo a las afueras del Arka para así tener ventaja" Lexa le dice su plan a Clarke

Clarke decide ir con el plan de Lexa pero cuando se movía su pierna toca una rama de un árbol caído llamando la atención del Pauna.

Se escucha el rugir del Pauna muy cercano.

Lexa la mira con asombro, es imposible que en quince años Clarke no haya aprendido a caminar en el bosque.

"Plan B" Clarke ve como Lexa corre hacia el Pauna para darle tiempo a ella

"Lexa" grita Clarke al no recibir respuesta corre hacia el caballo de Lexa.

El Pauna sale de su cueva, Lexa está posicionada en el árbol más alto esperando la oportunidad. La morena se arroja encima del Pauna enterrándole su espada en su hombro. Este grita y se balancea para los lados tratando de soltarse de Lexa. La Comandante cae en el piso pero se levanta rápidamente.

Lexa ama que sus oponentes sean más grandes que ella porque sabe que sus movimientos son lentos y no coordinados.

Clarke llega a 'Stella', se monta y acelera hacia Lexa. Ella no va a dejar que Lexa se enfrente sola al Pauna.

La rubia ama a esta yegua es muy parecida a Lexa en su personalidad. 'Stella' nunca permite que otra persona la monte.

"Vamos Stella, tenemos que salvar a Lexa otra vez"

Clarke llega y ve con asombro como Lexa pelea con el Pauna aunque no es la primera vez que la rubia la ve en su ambiente. Pero la Comandante tiene una manera única de pelear. Lexa nunca retrocede siempre tira para adelante. La morena le lleva la ventaja. El pauna se está agotando.

Clarke sabe que Lexa también, teniendo su mano lastimada se le hace difícil dar su último toque. Lexa pierde el balance y cae. El Pauna aprovecha esto y la agarra tirándola contra el árbol más cercano.

Lexa siente su cabeza chocar, ella trata de levantarse rápidamente pero se le hace difícil. Solo escucha los gritos de Clarke llamando por su nombre y su vista borrosa.

"Dale Stella" Clarke saca su pistola y le dispara al Pauna para llamar su atención mientras grita por Lexa. La rubia sigue retrocediendo con Stella mientras sigue atrayendo al Pauna hacia afuera. Clarke le da la vuelta a los árboles para regresar a Lexa. Lo único que espera es que Lexa este consiente para recuperarla.

Clarke sabe que el Pauna ya no da más. Lexa logro debilitarlo en gran manera.

Lexa se levanta, todavía atónita pero alerta, la morena siente la presencia de 'Stella'.

"Lexa" grita Clarke volviendo a ella, trayendo consigo a un Pauna nada feliz.

La Comandante extiende su mano esperando por Clarke. Las dos regresan a la pelea.

"Clarke llévalo al espacio del Arka" la rubia golpea a Stella para que avance

"Lexa estás bien, estas sangrando por la cabeza y tu brazo esta dislocado" Clarke pregunta preocupada

"Estoy bien, vamos Stella" Lexa ordena a la yegua y ella obedece.

"Plan C Clarke, como tenemos ventaja, el Pauna no da más. El está muy herido. Quiero que voltees y esperes a mi señal. Luego aceleras"

"Lexa no me gusta esta idea"

"Ahora Clarke" grita Lexa no dándole oportunidad para que se distraiga

Clarke obedece rapidamente, vira la dirección de las dos. La misión es una suicida para la rubia. Ahora las dos se dirigen del frente al Pauna.

Mientras ellas hacen esto, todos en el Arka las miran con asombro es increíble lo que están viendo. Heda y WanHeda no van huyendo del Pauna ellas van de frente. Trikru y Skaikru no saben que decir.

Clarke siente como Lexa se mueve atrás de Ella. Clarke saca su arma y sigue disparando. Esto le da ventaja a Lexa para que se levante sobre Stella.

"Detente Clarke" Lexa tiene su daga y su última espada, ya que una de sus espada esta enterrada en el hombro del animal.

Clarke detiene a Stella y ve como Lexa se impulsa hacia el Pauna a gran velocidad. La Comandante está buscando el cuello del Pauna o el corazón.

* * *

Se escuchan las puertas del Arka abrir y todos los guerreros salen corriendo para ayudar. Ellos no saben si Heda está viva.

Clarke se baja corriendo de Stella gritando "Lexa"

"No, no, no Lexa por favor" Clarke llega primero y ve el Pauna muerto encima del cuerpo de Lexa

"Ayuda" grita Clarke y todos salen corriendo

"Lex, háblame" Clarke toca el rostro de Lexa y su cuello.

Ella siente un alivio Lexa tiene pulso. Los guerreros llegan para ayudar.

"Levántenla" Clarke les ordena

Los guerreros mueven el cuerpo del Pauna y se dirigían a levantar a Heda cuando son detenidos por una voz gruesa

"Nadie me toque" todos ven como Lexa abre sus ojos y se levanta como si nada

Los guerreros se emocionan y empiezan a gritar Heda.

"Traigan al animal adentro del Arka" Lexa les ordena

"Sha" todos responden inclinando sus cabezas

"Lexa por favor, déjame ayudarte. Estas herida lo sé" Lexa quita las manos de Clarke para que no la toque.

"No te equivoque Clarke. Esto no cambia nada" Lexa llama a 'Stella' y la monta dirigiéndose al Arka con Clarke atrás de ella.

Las dos son recibidas con gritos de celebridad, se escucha Heda y Wanheda por parte de todos en especial la gente de Lexa.

Lexa levanta su mano para recibir la atención de todos

"Hoy celebramos, Trikru y Skaikru son uno. Mañana es la gran fiesta de la unión entre los Skaikru a los doce clanes. Manden noticia a TonDc la fiesta será aquí, todos están bienvenidos" Lexa desmonta su caballo para dirigirse a su carpa sin decir nada más.

Indra y Octavia la siguen junto con los demás.

Clarke corre hacia Lexa entrando con ella a la carpa

"Lexa déjame atenderte tus heridas son graves" Clarke trata de tocar a Lexa pero es rechazada

"No te atrevas a tocarme" Lexa grita mirando a Clarke "Tu perdiste ese derecho en el momento que me mentiste Clarke. Fue tanto tu odio hacia mí, que me privaste de conocer y ver crecer a mis hijas" Lexa siente como sus lágrimas fluyen mientras se da en su pecho. Como si no sintiera nada. "Déjame decirte algo Sky Heda supera lo que ocurrió en Monte Weather porque tomaste la misma decisión que Yo. Al haber asesinados a todos en la monta~a"

"Te daré lo que quieres Clarke, sé que una de las niñas es la que el espíritu va a elegir. Después de eso haré valer la **_LeySacra_** que existe"

"Heda, no" Lincoln, Indra y Ridley gritan arrodillándose a la misma vez. Hace a~os que ningún Comandante hacia valer esa ley.

Clarke y Lexa no se habían dado cuenta que tenían una audiencia de personas presentes en la carpa de Lexa. Entre ellas sus hijas que no sabían lo que ocurría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso y los errores ortográficos. Siento que no es un buen capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado :)


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: en el primer capitulo
> 
> Disfruten! :) 

 

Capitulo:5

Todos están en silencio, esperando por alguien que hable. Lo ocurrido tiene a Indra, Lincoln y Ridley preocupados que siguen en el piso arrodillados con su cabeza hacia abajo tratando de contener sus emociones.

Amina se abre paso entre todos para llegar a la Comandante. Ella ve que la Comandante está sangrando por todos lados.

Clarke y la Comandante llevan una batalla de miradas. Lexa sabe que Clarke está gritando por dentro, sus ojos demuestran arrepentimiento pero ella no la perdonara fácilmente, porque Clarke le robo algo que le pertenecía.

Lexa siente como alguien toma su mano derecha con cuidado y nerviosismo tratando de no lastimarla. Cuando mira se da cuenta que es Amina una de sus hijas.

"Necesitas a alguien que te revise Comandante. Tus heridas son graves" dice Amina mientras mira de arriba abajo a Lexa buscando por donde comenzar

"Estoy bien, Niko me atenderá" Lexa trata de soltarse de la joven pero es imposible, Amina no quiere soltarla.

"Heda, Niko está en Polis" la voz de Quilón trae de vuelta a Lexa, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Lexa ve a sus tres guerreros en el piso "Levántense"

La Comandante sabe que ellos están implorando para que cambie de parecer pero no lo hará.

"No Heda" gritan a coro los tres

"Es una orden. Todos retírense. Quiero estar sola" La Comandante levanta su voz.

Ella sabe que necesita estar sola para recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido y no lo puede hacer en presencia de tanta gente. En los ojos de todos ella es Heda y Heda no muestra debilidad.

Pero nadie se atreve a moverse todavía.

"Ma, ella necesita ayuda" Amina está preocupada. En cualquier momento la Comandante puede colapsar por la pérdida de sangre.

"Lexa, déjame ayudarte" Clarke suplica, tratando de tocarla pero Lexa se lo prohíbe

"No. Creo que has hecho demasiado Clarke. No quiero verte otra vez, después de la celebración de la unión. Regresare a Polis y me llevare a mis hijas. Ellas necesitan empezar la transición de Hedatus" Lexa les informa a todos no dejando espacio para cuestionamiento

"Quiero que todos salgan de mi carpa. Abby es la única que puede quedarse para atenderme. Quilón manda a buscar a 'Naike' dile que la necesito urgentemente. Ella sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue" con eso Lexa se retira a la otra parte de su habitación.

Abby ve como todos empiezan a retirarse calmadamente menos Amina. La joven sigue mirando para la otra parte de la habitación esperando ver a Lexa.

"Amina" la joven mira a Abby

"Quiero quedarme abuela para ayudarte" Abby asiente con su cabeza. Ella sabe que necesita ayuda para limpiar las heridas de Lexa y Amina es la adecuada para ese trabajo.

"Comandante" llama Abby

"Entra" Abby pasa y se sorprende al ver la seriedad de las heridas de Lexa en especial la de la cabeza.

La Comandante está sentada en una silla esperando, Abby se pregunta cómo la Comandante siguió caminando como si nada toda la tarde.

Lexa no le quita la mirada a Amina. La sigue con su mirada cada vez que  se mueve, es como si temiera que ella desapareciera. Amina está limpiando la mano derecha de Lexa con cuidado, ella no quiere agravar más las heridas de la Comandante.

"Tú tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre" dice Lexa en susurro y con dolor

Abby observa a las dos mientras termina de cerrar la herida de la cabeza. La Comandante luce tan joven, ella se concentro mas en ver a Lexa como una líder feroz y temeraria   que se olvido que en realidad Lexa tiene la misma edad que su hija. 

Amina levanta la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lexa. Ella le sonríe pero no le contesta porque está nerviosa en la presencia de Heda y no sabe como actuar. Quien le iba a decir que la gran Comandante es su otra madre.

"Esto dolerá Comandante" dice Abby, avisando a Lexa que acomodaría su brazo, ella no quería interrumpir el momento entre Lexa y su nieta pero tienen que trabajar rápido ya que la Comandante lleva mucho tiempo así.

"Amina ayúdame aquí" la joven termina lo que está haciendo y se levanta para ayudar a su abuela

"Ok listo" avisa Amina

Abby y Amina sigue moviendo el hombro de Lexa para lograr conseguir acomodarlo adecuadamente pero no saben qué hacer, porque para saber si lo hicieron bien necesitan respuesta del paciente y Lexa ni habla. Las dos se asombran al escuchar el 'pop' del hueso y no ver reacción de dolor de parte de Lexa.

"Como lo sientes" Abby pregunta, tocando el hombro para asegurarse que está bien acomodado.

Lexa mueve su brazo y asiente con la cabeza sin hablar. Ella sabe que no es la primera vez que tiene este tipo de heridas.

"Comandante, tienes que decirme si sientes alguna nausea, dolor de cabeza o visión borrosa" Abby pregunta mientras alumbra los ojos de Lexa para ver la reacción de sus pupilas. Ella no quiere arriesgarse a que Lexa tenga algún sangrado interno.

"Ven a enfermería para tomarte unos análisis Lexa, el golpe en la cabeza puede ser grave" La Comandante mueve su cabeza en negación

"Estoy bien Abby, he tenido peores" dice Lexa mientras ve como Amina mira con curiosidad su alrededor 

"No me quiero arriesgar Comandante, tienes que descansar y estar con alguien que te vigile constantemente, cada tres horas para saber que no tienes una contusión" Abby habla preocupada

"Gracias Abby, estaré bien. 'Naike' vendrá pronto" Amina mira a Lexa preocupada, la Comandante necesita estar con alguien.

"Yo me quedo con ella abuela" Amina dice rápidamente. Ella quiere pasar cualquier hora con la Comandante para conocerla y que mejor manera de aprovecharse de la situación.

"ummm, claro si la Comandante quiere" la joven baja su mirada en vergüenza al no recibir ninguna emoción de parte de su otra madre

"No se Amina, Clarke no estará de acuerdo" Abby mira entre Lexa y Amina. Ella entiende a su nieta y su curiosidad, pero Clarke es la que tiene que decidir si acepta la relación.

"Ella es mi madre también, además Ma no tiene que decidir por mí. Yo quiero quedarme con Nomon" la joven está furiosa por la decisión de su abuela. Amina piensa que Clarke no debe intervenir al fin y al cabo ella fue la que negó la relación entre Lexa y sus hijas. 

A Lexa se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esa palabra. Nomon, ella es madre.

Como pudo haber perdido tanto de la vida de sus hijas, como Clarke le privo de escuchar esa simple palabra Nomon.

Abby ve la tormenta de emociones en la cara de Lexa y en ese momentos se arrepiente de haber ocultado ese secreto tan grande.  

"Sera mejor que vayas con Clarke. Amina, tu madre te necesita" Lexa toca las mejillas de su hija para saber si es cierto lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas. La observa por segundos, memorizando cada detalle. Definitivamente su hija es la viva imagen de Clarke.

Amina ve como Lexa se dirige a la otra parte de la carpa dejándola sola y triste.

Abby ve la cara de decepción de su nieta y decide llevársela.

Lexa esta limpiándose la cara y lo ultimo que quedaba de sangre con el agua que había cerca.

Espera a que este sola y colapsar en su cama. La Comandante trata de contener sus lágrimas pero se le hace imposible. Llora por horas hasta que logra cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven ve la escena de al frente y trata de contener su enojo.

Todos están de vuelta en la sala de reunión y la imagen es una desastrosa. La Comandante destrozo con todo, el lugar es irreconocible. Tendrá que trabajar el doble para volverlo a poner como estaba antes.

Raven ve como Indra, Ridley y Lincoln se sientan sin hablar con sus cabeza hacia abajo en decepción. Ellos lucen triste y perdidos.

"Octavia" llama Raven, al ver que es la única que la está ayudando a recoger el lugar.

"Que paso con tu ojo" pregunta Raven curiosa

Octavia suspira "Solo digo, no estés cerca de la Comandante cuando está enojada"

"Ok, acepto tu consejo" la morena se ríe de la desgracia de Octavia

"Octavia que está pasando porque todos reaccionaron así, en especial con lo último que dijo la Comandante" Raven le habla a Octavia pero mira hacia Clarke que está mirando un punto fijo sin pestañar.

"No lo sé Raven, tiene que ser algo grave porque Indra nunca reacciona de esa manera"

Octavia y Raven se detienen a ver a Abby entrar.

Clarke se levanta rápidamente

"Como esta ella, tiene alguna contusión grave…" Abby detiene a Clarke para que respire y la deje hablar

"Clarke, ella está bien sus heridas son graves pero se negó a algún tratamiento Skaikru. Ella está esperando por alguien que venga de TonDc. Amina y Yo logramos limpiar todas sus heridas. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. La Comandnate es fuerte" Abby ve la preocupación en la cara de su hija y pone su mano en su hombro

"Naike, esta de camino, ella sabrá que hacer" Quilón les informa para tranquilizarlos y seguir hablando

"Lo ocurrido hoy no puede ser repetido. Si algún clan se entera de las intenciones de la Comandante. La coalición estará en peligro. Entienden."

Todos asienten con la cabeza al escuchar el tono serio de Quilón.

Clarke colapsa en su asiento en decepción. Ella quiere hablar con Lexa para darle una explicación.

"WanHeda tienes que hacer algo. No podemos permitir que Lexa haga eso" Indra habla en suplica y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Lincoln la sigue "Indra tiene razón WanHeda. Tú eres la única que puede resolver esto y detenerla. Lexa es todo para nosotros, ella es mucho más que Heda" Clarke ve como Ridley se limpia su mejilla tratando de contener una lagrima que salía de su ojo.

Ver como tres guerreros que son entrenados para no mostrar sentimientos lloran por Lexa, refleja mucho el amor que su pueblo tiene hacia Heda. Los Skaikru presenten entiende que Lexa es mucho más que su título.

"Por favor alguien explique qué está ocurriendo y que es la **_LeySacra_** "

Abby mira hacia Quilon. Él es el único que puede responder esa pregunta.

"Es la ley sagrada de toda Comandante. En el momento que son elegidas, ellas juran lealtad para con su pueblo con su vida, su último suspiro es la muerte en combate. Nadie puede darle o quitarles ese derecho de vivir. Cuando alguien comete un atentado contra algún Heda, la vida se le es quitada al perpetrador y a su familia, por desobedecer y deshonrar el nombre de Heda. La única persona que puede atentar contra su vida es Heda por voluntad propia" 

Al escuchar esto los Skaikru abren su boca en asombro, no creen lo que escuchan.

"No" Clarke dice en negación y con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Si, WanHeda. Heda es la única que puede hacer valer esa ley. Son pocas las Comandantes que han hecho uso de esa ley. En la historia las Comandantes que hicieron valer esta ley, lo hicieron porque sus amados se les fue quitados y reconocieron que no podían seguir liderando a su pueblo cuando no tenían nada porque vivir. **_LeySacra_** es la ley de porque vivir como Heda" Quilón termina de recitar la Ley de memoria

"Ella no puede hacer eso, que va a hacer suicidarse, oh tirarse de algún barranco para terminar su vida" Clarke se lleva la mano a su rostro para detener las lágrimas. No creyendo que Lexa quiera hacer valer esa ley, ella ama a su pueblo.

"Heda lo hará en combate. Heda matara a su oponente y quitara su propia vida" Indra es la que habla. Ella conoce a Heda y su final lo peleara.

Ridley y Lincoln asiente con la cabeza.

"Ella ama a su pueblo. La Comandante ha protegido a su pueblo por años. Ustedes lo han dicho, que ella es la única que ha vivido por tantos años porque ahora" dice Raven

Ella ha tenido sus diferencias con la Comandante años atrás. Pero Raven piensa en Clarke, en Alaia, en Amina y como esto les afectara.

"Heda siente que lo ha perdido todo, sus esperanza de vida se la robaron. Han pasado quince años y todos los días Heda esperaba por WanHeda. Ella ha sufrido mucho desde su corta edad. A Lexa le quitaron todo, su familia se la mataron, su primer amor fue muerta por Ice Nation solo le devolvieron su cabeza" a Quilón se le corta la voz al hablar de la vida de Lexa, él ha estado con ella en todo su proceso

"Más la persona en la que ella confió y volvió a amar, le mintió por tantos años. Por eso siente que es tiempo de liberar a su espíritu. Esta no es la primera vez que ella trata de hacer valer esta ley la única diferencia es que ahora  ella no quiere sufrir más" Quilón mira directamente a Clarke para que sepa lo que hizo su decisión 

Pasan segundos, todos tratan de entender lo que Quilón les está diciendo. Por más que pasen los años los Skaikru desconocen de la cultura de los de la tierra, todos los días descubren una ley nueva que ellos no conocían.

"Clarke" todos esperan por una respuesta

La rubia se limpia los ojos y se levanta "Lo haré, Yo hice esto y lo arreglare. Lexa no dejara sola a sus hijas, ni a su pueblo. Aunque tenga que arrodillarme pediré perdón y protegeré su vida. Yo necesito que su espíritu se quede con ella" Clarke sale del lugar corriendo.

Ella necesita componerse primero porque todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido su culpa, solo pensó en sus sentimientos y se olvidó de la mujer que ama.

 

* * *

 

 

Alaia está sentada a lo lejos del Arka, ella no quiere ser interrumpida por nadie. Se supone que hubiese regresado a enfermería para una dosis de calmante pero ella no quiere que le hagan pregunta sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

Para ella el día ha sido uno largo y de noticias inesperadas. Alaia no sabe que sentir. Si sentirse traicionada por su madre o reconocer que estuvo mal haberse acercado a la Comandante y pedir venganza. Pero Alaia sabe que su madre tiene que haber tenido una razón para haber ocultado algo tan grande.

Alaia lleva en sus pensamientos por minutos y sin mirar a nadie.

"BUUU!" la persona en gritar y aparecerse de frente, la hace caer hacia atrás del asombro

"Ray" grita Alaia al reconocer esa voz

La morena se está riendo al haber visto a su amiga caer. Ella sabe que Alaia está tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

"Lo siento, es que no me pude contener al verte espaciada" Ray se sienta al lado de Alaia

"Como te sientes"

Ray mira a Alaia para que sepa que está hablando con seriedad. 

Alaia suspira y trata de contener sus lágrimas. Ella no sabe porque, pero Ray siempre tiene ese efecto en ella. La rubia sabe que puede confiar sus secretos y que estarán a salvos.

Ray acepta el silencio de su amiga porque sabe lo difícil que es darte cuenta que tu vida siempre ha sido un secreto.

Han pasados los años y Ray se sigue preguntando de donde ella ha venido pero cada vez que desea tocar el tema. Abby y Raven le dicen que le dirán pronto pero nunca ha sucedido.

"Yo siempre pensé que esa persona nunca nos quería, o que fuimos engendradas por un error de 'Ma'" Alaia traga saliva y sigue hablando

"Aprendí y acepte que la única persona que importaba en este mundo era Madre"

Ray mira a Alaia mientras habla y ve lo frágil que se ve. 

"Siempre la he visto sufrir, llorar todas las noches cuando ella piensa que Amina y Yo estamos durmiendo. Ver todo esto alimento mi odio hacia la Comandante y mi negación a perdonarla. Por eso asumí la responsabilidad de proteger a madre y Amina porque pensé que era mi deber, pero ahora todo luce borroso, es como si mi vida hubiera sido una mentira. Una mentira que los adultos alimentaron y mi madre creo para ocultar la verdad"

La morena sigue en silencio porque sabe que Alaia no ha terminado.

"Aunque lo ocurrido hoy no cambia mis sentimientos hacia la Comandante. Para mi Heda es una cobarde" Alaia se limpia las lágrimas con su brazo bueno.

"Alaia, ella es inocente. La Comandante no sabía de la existencia tuya y la de tu hermana. Clarke le mintió" Ray trata de hacer reaccionar a su amiga. La Comandante es víctima también en este secreto

"Si, pero ella traiciono a madre en Monte Weather. Si ella no hubiese tomada esa decisión nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Estaríamos ahora como una familia feliz" Alaia alza su voz para que Ray entienda

"Alaia, nosotras no somos líderes. No sabemos en qué posición la Comandante estaba para tomar esa decisión. Ella dirige un pueblo Alaia y tú deberías saberlo, porque tu madre también lo hace. Perdonar a la Comandante no es tu responsabilidad es la de tu madre porque a la quien traiciono ese día fue a ella, no a ti" Ray ve como Alaia cambia de humor a uno enojado. Ella ama a su amiga pero sabe que Alaia es una persona que no le gusta que le digan la verdad.

"De que tú hablas, este no es tu problema Ray y tu opinión no me interesa, porque no te vas y empiezas a inventar o explotar cosas, que eso es lo único que sabes hacer. Tu ayuda nunca la he necesitado y no la necesitare ahora"

En el momento que Alaia dice esas palabras se arrepiente al instante al ver la cara de dolor de su amiga pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Sabes que, tienes razón Alaia. No sé ni porque me interesa o me preocupa el hablar contigo. Tú eres insoportable y te crees que eres la única víctima en este problema. Quita tu cabeza de tu trasero y date cuenta que lo sucedido hoy no te afecta a ti solamente, afecta a todos. En especial la vida de Heda. La decisión que tu madre tomo, pone en riegos la Coalición. La paz que Heda ha luchado por mantener" Ray le grita a Alaia y se va dejándola sola.

Ese día Ray tomo la decisión que cambiaría por siempre la amistad que ha tenido por años con Alaia. Ella se detendrá de correr detrás de su amiga y protegerá su corazón.

 

* * *

 

 

La noche llego al Arka, después de un día largo y de trabajo. Los Skaikru y Trikru que se preparan para celebrar la fiesta de la unión, deciden detenerse para continuar al día siguiente.

Lexa sale de su tienda y ve que el Arka que está tomando forma de fiesta. Luces cuelgan de los postes, mesas están distribuidas por todo el lugar, kioscos de comidas están construyéndose y la mesa larga que se ve a lo alto de una plataforma ya está situada, Lexa sabe que esa es el lugar de los líderes. Ella no salió para supervisar los trabajos. Lexa se dirige para hablar con alguien.

Uno de los motivos de su visita al Arka era poder celebrar el aniversario de la alianza con los Skaikru ya que hacía años que su presencia no era vista, pero otro de sus motivos era encontrar a alguien que había estado perdido.

La Comandante vino con un propósito de trabajo y se encontró con algo nuevo. Descubrió que tenía dos hijas y que una de ellas asumiría su lugar cuando ella muera. Lexa sabe que hay algo más que Quilón todavía no le ha dicho.

La Comandante llega al lugar y espera en silencio a que la persona termine de trabajar.

La mujer se vira y se asusta al ver la presencia de la Comandante

"Comandante"

"Hola Abby" Lexa habla en un tono serio, camina y pone sus manos atrás, en su espalda.

Se supone que no lo haga ya que tiene un hombro adolorido y lastimado. Pero ella es Heda.

"En que puedo ayudarte Comandante, necesitas que revises tus heridas" Abby habla tratando de contener sus nervios. La mirada de Lexa es una intensa y ella sospecha cual es el motivo de la visita.

"No, vengo para que hablemos de tu hija" Abby abre los ojos en asombro

"Clarke"

"No Clarke Abby, tu otra hija"

Abby trata de contenerse, ella sabía que este día llegaría en cualquier momento.

"Lexa, por favor" Abby suplica con voz entrecortada

"Lo siento Abby pero su tiempo ha llegado"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información 
> 
> \- Hubo un solo momento en la cual La Comandante no hizo valer esta Ley, para poder salvar la vida de alguien y la vida que salvo no es una de sus hijas.
> 
> \- La LeySacra se adapta ha petición de cada Comandante en poder ya que ellas deciden por su vida y cuando terminarla. Recuerden que en la historia Lexa es la Comandante que mas a vivido y su pueblo la ama. Claro excepto los lideres grandes que esperan la oportunidad de matar a Lexa. 
> 
> \- Raven y Abby sufrirán pronto. Solo les aviso


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo tengo que decir que mi corazón está roto por lo sucedido en el último episodio. Jason y los escritores jugaron con nuestros sentimientos, nos utilizaron para ganar audiencia y eso no se hace a un grupo de Fandom que siempre ha sido marginados por la sociedad.
> 
> Solo tengo que decir que llevo más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, el dolor es mucho, en vida Yo nunca me había encariñado tanto con un personaje de la televisión.
> 
> Pero les digo que terminare mis dos historias y escribiré más, para darle honor a Heda.
> 
> Info:
> 
> -La guerra del Desierto se dio después de un a~o de la caída de Monte Weather (Amina y Alaia tenían un a~o de nacidas)
> 
> -Los líder del clan del Desierto son llamados Duque o Duquesa de acuerdo a quien es el heredero. Duque de Sangedakru o Duquesa de Sangedakru
> 
> Los amo y disfruten el capitulo :)

 

* * *

Capítulo 6

**_Años atrás Guerra de los Clanes, Clan del Desierto_ **

_La guerra había explotado entre los Clanes en contra del Clan del Desierto. La Comandante solo llevo al ejercito de Polis para contener la situación, ella no quería que los demás Clanes intervinieran. Lexa quería prevenir que más gente muriera innecesariamente. Luna se ofreció a ayudar ya que su clan es el más cerca que esta del campo enemigo. Además Luna y Lexa sospechaban que Ice Nation eran los responsables de la revuelta, pero ellos al ver que los demás clanes se echaron para atrás y que Skaikru apoyaba a la Comandante. Kwin y sus soldados abandonaron su apoyo al Duque y sus soldados._

_Cada hora que pasaba más soldados morían de las dos partes, mientras el Duque estaba en su castillo ocultado como cobarde. Su pueblo peleaba una guerra que no quería._

_Lexa quería llegar al él, para asesinarlo, pero se le hacía difícil. Cada vez que se acercaba, mas soldados salían a proteger al Duque._

_La Comandante sabia que no solo tenía que matarlo a él, también a su familia por traicionar la Coalición._

_"_ _Heda retirémonos" dice Luna que está a su lado peleando_

_"_ _Ahora no es el momento Luna, necesito llegar al Duque" Lexa termina de degollar a un soldado enemigo y empieza su siguiente ataque_

_"_ _Heda, estamos perdiendo muchos hombres y el enemigo también. Tenemos que salvar a los niños Lexa, ellos son inocentes" Luna quiere vomitar de tanta sangre que sea derramado, en especial la de los niños. Él Duque obligo a todos a que pelearan para defender sus tierras en contra de Heda._

_Lexa mira para los lados buscando a 'Stella'. En la llegada y la pelea Lexa desmonto su caballo y lo dejo ir para pelear con más seguridad, pero ahora lo necesita para llegar al centro del campo que es donde está la vivienda del Duque._

_Lexa se voltea para ver cómo están sus soldados._

_Ve como un soldado trata de atacar a Octavia por detrás, que está ocupada derrumbando a un oponente el doble de ella._

_"_ _Octavia" grita Lexa, arrojando su daga con gran fuerza que atraviesa el pecho del enemigo._

_"_ _Heda" grita Octavia a la misma vez al ver como Lexa es golpeada en la cabeza con fuerza. Haciéndola caer._

_La Comandante trata de recuperarse pero se le hace difícil, logra moverse para esquivar un ataque haciéndola caer en su espalda. Lexa entierra una de sus espadas en la pierna de su oponente, ella trata de enfocar su vista pero se le hace difícil, el golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado._

_Lo único que piensa Lexa en ese momento es en su final y que nunca volvería a ver a Clarke. Cuando esperaba por el ataque, se escucha un disparo que atraviesa la frente del soldado enemigo._

_Se empieza a ver la retirada del enemigo al escuchar el cuerno de guerra, avisando la llegada de ayuda hacia la Comandante. Lexa se levanta y ve a Clarke montada en 'Stella', la acompaña Lincoln y los Skaikru que se unen a la ofensiva._

_Clarke desmonta a 'Stella' y se dirige a Lexa "estas bien"_

_La Comandante observa a Clarke y luce distinta. Se ve hermosa y radiante. Algo ha cambiado en ella._

_"_ _Clarke, necesito llegar al centro" la rubia la ayuda a montar su caballo y la ve desaparecer con gran velocidad._

_Luna y Lexa llegan a las puertas y las derriban, los soldados restantes se rinden ante la presencia de Heda. Nadie quiere pelear por el Duque._

_"_ _Veo que me encontraste Heda"_ Él _Duque ríe como si nada,_ sentado en su trono sin moverse.

_Lexa esperaba una pelea a muerte con el Duque pero no la encontró,_ Él es muy cobarde para eso.

_"_ _Farouk, Duque y líder del Desierto. Por tu traición, tu vida se te será quitada junto con la de tu familia" Lexa le hace señas a Luna para que busque el restante de su familia._

_"_ _Esto no cambia nada Heda, tu muerte llegara pronto. Los Skaikru te traicionaran y todos verán lo débil que eres. Ice Nation debería estar liderando la Coalición"_

_Lexa se acerca y saca su espada posicionándola en su pecho "El clan que tanto defiendes, te abandono a tus puertas "Yo gonplei ste odon"_

_Lo último que Lexa ve del líder es su sonrisa malvada._

_La Comandante se prometió que no quemaría su cuerpo para liberar su alma, cortara su cabeza para llevar un mensaje a los demás Clanes, en especial a Kwin._

_"_ _Heda" Luna llama a Lexa_

_La Comandante se vira para encontrarse con la esposa de Duque y una niña en sus brazos. No más de dos años._

_"_ _Beja Heda, mi vida por la de mi hija" la mujer suplica y se arrodilla a los pies de Lexa._

_La Comandante se queda callada, ella sabe que tiene que tomar una decisión rápida antes que lleguen los demás._

_"_ _Luna, sostén a la niña"_

_"_ _Beja, Beja, Heda, nooo" la Duquesa se arrastra por el piso suplicando_

_Luna quita con fuerza la niña, de los brazos de la Duquesa. La ni~a llora sin control._

_"_ _¿Cómo se llama?" Lexa se arrodilla al frente de la mujer y saca su daga, para estar a la misma altura de la Duquesa._

_La duquesa limpia sus mejillas._

_"_ _Arlet Heda, que significa León de Dios" la Duquesa trata de contener sus lágrimas. Ella sabe que la traición de su esposo le costara la vida de ella y la de su hija._

_"_ _Yo Heda de los trece Clanes, destierro de su título a Arlet heredera e hija de Farouk Duque de Sangedakru_ _y Marta Duquesa de Sangedakru. La niña no podrá tocar ningún territorio en el cual Yo este. Ella vivirá en la sombra oculta de su pasado"_

_Lexa ve como el rostro de la duquesa se suaviza y mira por ultimo a su hija._

_En ese momento Lexa sabe que está revocando la_ _**LeySacra** _ _, pero no le importa. Ella no matara a una niña que no tiene responsabilidad por la traición de sus padres._

_"_ _Heda, el único lugar lejos es la tierra de los Skaikru" Luna interfiere dudando de la decisión de Lexa_

_"_ _Llévala allá Luna y que nadie se entere de lo sucedido aquí"_

_"_ _Sha Heda" Luna asiente con su cabeza y sale corriendo para no ser vista por nadie._

_"_ _Su vida no será tocada Marta" Lexa mira directamente a los ojos de la mujer_

_"_ _Mochof Heda. Estoy lista, mi lucha a terminado" Lexa acerca su daga y corta el cuello de la mujer rápidamente para que su vida termine sin sufrimiento_

_"_ _Yu gonplei ste odon Marta" Lexa cierra los ojos de la mujer_

* * *

**Arka**

Rocco sigue corriendo hasta quedarse sin aliento, llega al lugar y entra sin avisar.

"Amina, Alaia Levántense" grita Rocco estremeciendo los hombros de su amiga

Ninguna de las dos se mueve. Todavía sienten la resaca de la noche anterior.

"Amina, Alaia es Ray, se la están llevando" Rocco grita desesperado

Amina y Alaia se levanta con apuros y se echan a correr sin zapatos. Los tres llegan a la entrada del Arka y ven la conmoción

"Ma" gritan las dos tratando de llegar al frente.

Clarke está sujetando a Abby que no para de llorar y Raven luce sin fuerza de vida.

Los dos caballos se están alejando a gran velocidad.

Amina va a donde su madre par ayudarla a sujetar a su abuela y Alaia sale corriendo detrás de los caballos gritando el nombre de Ray.

"Rocco, mi caballo" grita Alaia

Cuando la joven se dirigía a montar, una voz detiene la conmoción.

"Deténganla" Lexa ordena y los soldados de la Comandante detienen el caballo.

Alaia no obedece y se monta. 

"Es una orden de tu Heda, te prohíbo que salgas" Lexa ve como la joven la mira con odio pero no le afecta. Ella sabe que esta haciendo lo correcto.

"Lexa…" La Comandante levanta su mano para ordenar el silencio de los presentes, pero en especial a Clarke que se dirigía a hablar.

"Nadie seguirá a los caballos. Ray no pertenece mas aquí" este anuncio hace que Abby llore mas alto,

Raven y Abby no se han recuperado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Con eso Lexa se retira para detener la discusión, todavía no es el momento de revelar la verdadera identidad de Ray. 

Amina se acerca a su hermana con ojos llorosos.

"Esto es tu culpa, nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Ray" Amina se retira y ayuda a levantar a su abuela que colapso en el piso.

Alaia siente como su corazón se contrae con las palabras de su hermana.

"Es mi culpa, Ray" la joven dice calladamente y con lágrimas de decepción.

Por su estupidez, perdió lo único que sabía que era estable, su amistad con Ray.

* * *

 

_**Veinticuatro horas antes. Día de la Celebración** _

_Clarke sale a dar un paseo por alrededor del Arka y se encuentra con que ya están llegando las personas de TonDc para unirse en la ayuda de la fiesta. Para ella este día es distinto a los demás, es la primera vez que Lexa estará presente. Clarke quiere hablar con Lexa pero ella no quiere forzarla quiere darle tiempo._

_"Clarke" la rubia se vira  para saber quién la llamaba, no puede ser que se allá perdido en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo._

_Se están acercando Raven, Octavia y Lincoln._

_"Luce distinto, verdad el lugar" dice Lincoln emocionado. Para él es un privilegio que Heda esté presente en la celebración._

_"Si" Clarke asiente con su cabeza_

_En eso los cuatro se detienen al ver la llegada de alguien._

_"Quien es ella" Raven pregunta al ver un caballo acercándose con una mujer y un niño._

_"Ella es Naike" Octavia responde en susurro y en secreto._

_Los cuatro ven a Lexa salir de su tienda corriendo para recibir a la mujer y el niño._

_Clarke siente un torbellino de celos que trata de disimular._

_"Ella viene a curar las heridas de Heda, Naike es la mejor" Clarke mira a sus amigos pero no dice nada sigue observando la escena._

_Lexa ayuda a desmontar al niño y lo posiciona en su cintura mientras ayuda a la mujer a desmontar con una sonrisa, que ella nunca había visto en el rostro de Lexa._

_"Jumm, eso es interesante" Clarke escucha a Raven y decide retirarse_

_Cree que vio demasiado y su estómago está rugiendo pero no es por hambre sino por celos._

* * *

 

_Amina se acerca al puesto de trabajo de Ray y siente que algo no está bien._

_Ray siempre está a esta hora haciendo ruido o explotando algo._

_Cuando entra se encuentra a su amiga sentada mirando para pared con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"Ray, que pasa" Amina pregunta preocupada_

_"Nada Amina, no me siento bien" Ray se seca rápido la cara para que Amina no le pregunte mas._

_Amina se acerca y le da un abrazo fuerte "Puedes hablar conmigo"_

_"Lo sé, pero no es nada. Cuéntame cómo te vas a vestir hoy" Ray mueve los brazos para cambiar el tema._

_Amina sonríe por la pregunta y se emociona "Creo que un traje, quiero verme bien para poder bailar con Heda"_

_Ray levanta su ceja derecha en duda "Amina, que vas hacer"_

_"Nada Ray, solo quiero bailar con ella. Crees que la Comandante aceptara"  la joven pregunta con duda como si la confianza que tenia en la ma~ana se hubiera ido._

_"Creo que si aceptara Amina. Debería ser una tonta si no quisiera pasar un momento con su hija"_

_Amina sonríe "Gracias Ray, además tu de verías aprovechar y bailar con Alaia. Que sé que te mueres por hacerlo"_

_Amina ve como los ojos de Ray se llenan de lágrimas y empieza a llorar. Ella rápido se sienta al lado de su amiga para abrazarla_

_"Que hizo Alaia esta vez. Habla claro Ray" Amina pregunta preocupada_

_"Peleamos y ella me insulto. Amina, creo que es el final de nuestra amistad " Ray solloza y pone su rostro en el pecho de su amiga para que la agarre fuerte._

_Amina siente como su mundo se apaga, Ray es su mejor amiga y nunca ha hecho mal para herir a nadie. Ella siempre busca lo mejor de las cosas, siempre feliz y siempre buscando la manera de que todos nos divirtamos. Por eso se siente triste al verla así._

_Alaia va a tener que darle una explicación._

* * *

 

_"Como se siente" Naike le pregunta a Lexa. Revisando las heridas y llenándolas de plantas medicinales y salvas._

_"Se siente fresco" Lexa suspira._

_La comezón y la irritación de las cicatrices y heridas le molestaban. Ella sabía que Naike era la única que podía ayudarla._

_Naike trabaja para Lexa desde que fue llamada para ser Heda Ella ha estado presente en todas las situaciones que Lexa ha pasado, sus faltas de sueños, sus pesadillas y el dolor de perder a la persona que ama. Naike siempre ha estado ahí para su Comandante. A pesar de que ella vive lejos en una villa cercana al Clan de Luna, Naike siempre saca el tiempo para revisar a su Heda y visitar a los otros clanes. Ella es la única en los clanes que estudia, enseña y trabajar los jardines medicinales de todo el territorio de los clanes. Naike es de la misma edad de Lexa y con un hijo, su esposa es la general y mano derecha de Luna. Niko su hermano fue quien le pidió que ayudara a Heda para que sobrellevara las pesadillas de las cuales todas las noches afectaban a Lexa y ella acepto con gusto. Las dos rápido conectaron, Lexa encontró una confidente en Naike._

_"Ahora, Lexa me enseñas el lugar" dice Naike con una cara de suplica y terminando de recoger lo ultimo de sus materiales._

_Lexa sonríe y vira los ojos "Ok"_

_"Si" grita ella emocionada y se dirige a buscar a su hijo_

_Naike desde joven ha sido un espíritu libre, Lexa envidia eso de ella, como Naike puede conectar rápido con las personas y mostrar su verdadero rostro a diferencia de ella que siempre tiene que vivir con una mascara._

_"Primero tomate el té" Lexa obedece y se levanta de la cama_

_Naike ya está afuera de su carpa para conocer el lugar con Hugo en sus brazos._

_Lexa sale y empieza a caminar con Naike al lado. El lugar ya tomo forma, todo está listo para la noche._

_"Este lugar es interesante, Lexa" Naike sigue asombrada de todo lo nuevo que encuentra._

_"Deja que conozcas el lugar por dentro" dice Lexa retirando  a Hugo de los brazos de Naike porque sabe lo que pasara después_

_"Lincoln" grita Naike, saliendo corriendo y tirándose en los brazos de el._

_"Naike, estas pesada, pero sosteniéndola fuerte para que los dos no caigan" ella vira los ojos al escuchar a Lincoln_

_Los tres siguen caminando y riéndose de toda las locuras que Naike dice. Lexa ama estos pocos momentos en donde no tiene que ser Heda._

* * *

_Clarke está en enfermería con Amina y Alaia, arreglando lo último que queda para prepararse de la llegada de personas intoxicadas que llegaran en la noche._

_Abby siempre es la que se encarga de esto pero mando a informar con Jackson de que no se sentía bien y necesitaba descansar. Para Clarke es inusual esto, pero decidió darle tiempo ha su madre para que después hable con ella, pero su paciencia se esta agotando con la dicusion que lleva escuchando entre sus hijas._

_"Alaia que le hiciste a Ray" Amina le sigue preguntando a su hermana que lleva tiempo tratando de sacarle información._

_"Nada paso Amina" Alaia contesta pero no la mira a los ojos_

_"Estas mintiendo Alaia, te conozco y Ray nunca llora a menos que sea algo grave" Amina le grita a su hermana_

_"Suficiente ustedes dos" Clarke manda a callar a sus hijas._

_"Ma, Alaia le hizo algo a Ray" la joven se calla al ver el rostro furioso de su madre._

_"No me importa Amina el tema se termino. Alaia vas y te disculpa por lo que le hiciste a Ray" Clarke no logra terminar de hablar por que se escucha la voz de una persona limpiándose la garganta, las tres miran a la puerta para encontrarse con Lexa, Lincoln y Naike._

_"Heda" las tres dicen a la misma vez_

_El lugar se volvió uno en silencio pero Naike empieza a darse cuenta de la situación y de las personas enfrente._

_"Lexa" Naike se vira para mirar a la Comandante. Ella no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo._

_"Naike, están son Amina y Alaia mis hijas" Naike abre su boca de asombro, pero se recupera rápidamente._

_"Lexa no sabia que tenias dos hijas"_

_"Yo tampoco Naike. WanHeda se encargo de guardar bien el secreto" Lexa se acomoda a Hugo que esta dormido en su hombro._

_"Tú debes ser WanHeda" dice Naike en un tono de disgusto. Ella sabe todo lo que Lexa ha llorado por esta mujer._

_Lincoln no sabe ni dónde meterse, de momento el lugar se volvió caluroso._

_"Puedes llamarme Clarke" la rubia dice disfrazando un tono de amistad, fingiendo que las palabras que dijo Lexa no le dolieron._

_"Como quieres que la llame Lexa" Naike toca el hombro de Lexa con su hijo y ve el efecto que tiene en la rubia._

_"Tú decides Naike" Lexa mira a sus dos hijas. Amina la mira directamente y saca una sonrisa, pero Alaia desvía la mirada._

_"WanHeda será, no queremos que la Skaikru se sienta ofendida"_

_Lincoln decide intervenir antes que las cosas empeoren "Heda, le estaba mostrando el Arka a Naike y ella quería conocer a Abby"_

_Amina siente celos al ver a su madre Lexa sostener el hijo de Naike. La joven se siente triste al saber que podía a ver sido ella en algún momento pero nunca paso._

_Ella decide retirarse porque no quiere llorar al frente de nadie._

_"Puedo irme Ma" Clarke mira a su hija y los sentimientos que refleja su rostro_

_"Si Amina y Alaia se pueden retirar" el momento se esta volviendo uno incomodo y Clarke no quiere hacer sufrir mas a sus hijas._

_Lexa sigue con su mirada a sus hijas al salir y siente como Naike aprieta su ante brazo en apoyo. Lexa sabe que tiene que explicarle todo._

_"Mi madre no está pero puedo enseñarte el lugar junto con Lincoln" Clarke trata de recuperar la conversación sin mirar a Lexa._

_Todos asienten con la cabeza y siguen caminando._

* * *

 

_La noche llego sin ningún problema y la fiesta empezó desde el atardecer. Hay comida, bebidas, música, baile y juegos._

_Trikru y Skaikru se unieron para festejar la unión de los Skaikru a la protección de Heda. Aunque la fechas de la caída de Monte Weather y la unión de ellos a la Coalición no fue en la misma fecha. Ese día se celebran las dos cosas importante en la historia de la humanidad._

_Todos están de pie esperando a que Heda y WanHeda caminen a la plataforma. Para continuar con la fiesta._

_Lexa está vestida con su armamento, su rostro pintado y sus armas, simbolizando el momento en que la guerra y la diferencia entre los doce clanes terminaron. Para abrirle paso a la paz y recibir con los brazos abiertos a los Skaikru a la Coalición._

_La multitud empieza a gritar 'Larga vida para Heda y WanHeda'_

_"Estas lista Clarke" pregunta Lexa tratando de sonar indiferente pero se le hace difícil._

_Clarke luce hermosa con su pelo recogido en trenzas hacia los lados, su hombro con la tunica azul simbolizando su estatus como líder de los Skaikru, su rostro pintado con una pintura azul marino que resalta el brillo de sus ojos._

_Pero Clarke no quiere salir sin antes hablar con Lexa._

_"Lexa, podemos hablar" la rubia trata pero se le hace difícil Lexa no la mira a los ojos._

_"No ahora Clarke" Lexa empieza a caminar y la rubia la sigue._

_Ridley las espera y camina atrás de ellas. La multitud grita de alegría._

_"Heda" "WanHeda" es lo que se escucha_

_Las dos suben a la plataforma donde se encuentran algunos embajadores y líderes de las villas cercanas. Clarke odia este día, ella no necesita otro día más que le recuerde el genocidio que cometió al extinguir una raza._

_Lexa se posiciona en el centro de la mesa y levanta su mano derecha para acallar la multitud._

_"Hoy es el día en donde mis sueños se volvieron realidad. En el momento en que el espíritu de Heda me eligió, supe que mi camino era distinto al de los demás Comandantes. La historia está llena de guerras y sangre derramada, de líderes que lo único que buscaban era poder. El camino no ha sido fácil seres queridos se perdieron en el proceso, nuestros amados fueron arrematados de nuestras casas pero hoy recordamos que eso quedo en el pasado y que  la coalición prevaleció"_

_La multitud eructa en gritos y aplausos._

_Clarke sigue observando a Lexa mientras da el discurso, ella siempre ha admirado el amor y el respeto que Lexa tiene para con su pueblo._

_"WanHeda elimino a nuestro enemigo más antiguo. Ella nos brindó la paz que tanto habíamos buscado y hoy lo reconocemos como el día más importante de nuestra historia. Ahora somos trece clanes, con diferencia en costumbre y tradiciones pero uno en igualdad. Caminaremos todos juntos para mantener la paz, para construir un mundo en donde nuestros hijos crezcan sin temor a que se les arrebate la inocencia. Levantemos nuestra copa y brindemos por nosotros"_

_Todos siguen a la Comandante y levantan sus copas._

_"Empecemos" es lo último que dice Lexa para que la fiesta continúe_

_Lexa se sienta y Clarke está al lado de ella. Como las dos tienen el titulo más alto, las sillas están juntas. Claro Lexa es Heda y nadie va por encima de ella pero como Clarke es WanHeda,el pueblo piensa que ella le sigue a la Comandante en titulo._

_Heda ve como su pueblo sigue celebrando sin ningún problema. La música sigue tocando en el fondo es una mezcla de Skaikru y Trikru pero la hace sonar única y diferente._

_"Heda" Lexa vira la cabeza para ver la voz suave y tímida que la está llamando._

_Ella está sola en la mesa, todos los lideres están bailando o bebiendo y Clarke desalojo la mesa después del discurso._

_"Ummm, puedo tener este baile contigo" Amina se lleva la mano detrás de su cuello en nerviosismo_

_Lexa le sonríe y se levanta de la mesa. Todos ven como Lexa toma la mano de Amina y la dirige. La joven trata de mantenerse seria pero la emoción en sus ojos es tanta que hace que Lexa le sonría._

_"Todos están mirando, pero no te pongas nerviosa. Yo no soy Heda en estos momentos" la joven se siente mas tranquila al escuchar esto._

_Amina asiente con su cabeza y sigue mirando a Lexa en los ojos. Las dos se siguen moviendo al ritmo de la música._

_"Nomon" Lexa mira a Amina para que continué._

_"Sé que todo ha sido difícil y la noticia de nosotros ha sido una inesperada para amabas parte. Solo quiero que sepas que es un privilegio ser hija de Heda y WanHeda, pero quiero conocerte como mi madre. Quiero recuperar tantos años perdidos si me lo permites"_

_Lexa se sorprende al descubrir que Amina quiera conocerla. Ella siente como su corazón se acelera de la emoción._

_Amina al no escuchar respuesta continua "Alaia es fuerte y parece indiferente hacia los demás. Pero Yo conozco a mi hermana y sé que esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, lo que le molesta a ella es que no sabe cómo afrontarte y pedir perdón. Solo quiero que no la odies"_

_"Yo nunca las odiaría. Ustedes son mis hijas y Yo las protegeré. El camino no sera fácil pero se que podemos ser una familia en algún momento" la canción termina y Lexa lleva a Amina donde sus madre. Que lleva tiempo viéndolas bailar._

_"Clarke, me permites" Lexa extiende su mano a Clarke_

_"Lexa" dice Clarke sorprendida._

_La Comandante no espera que termine y pone sus manos posesivamente en el cuerpo de Clarke. Ella no ha perdonado a Clarke pero quiere dejar algo claro para los presentes WanHeda es de su posición y que mejor mostrándolo en público._

_Clarke trata de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón pero se le hace difícil. Ella presiente que Lexa los está escuchando. La rubia esta agradecida que Lexa la sacara a bailar para salirse de encima de uno de los embajadores que llevaba tiempo pidiéndole un baile. Pero se siente distinta al ver el contacto físico que Lexa esta demostrando en publico. La Comandante la presenta como su objeto y Clarke trata de contener sus lagrimas. Ella sabe que es su culpa._

_"No te equivoques Clarke esto no cambia nada" Lexa le susurra en su oído_

_"Vengo a decirte que hay que mandar noticias a los clanes de que Amina y Alaia son mis hijas" Lexa no pide permiso solo le esta informando a Clarke de lo que hará._

_"Lexa ellas estarán en peligro. He guardado este secreto por muchos años por ese único motivo" la rubia dice preocupada y que efecto tendrá esto en los demás._

_"Estas dudando de mi Clarke" La Comandante dice en un tono fuerte y se separa de Clarke_

_La música se detiene y todos guardan silencio al ver lo que ocurría._

_"Indra" grita Lexa para que traiga lo que acordaron antes de que la fiesta comenzara._

_Indra trae consigo a Amina y Alaia en silencio, ninguna de las jóvenes se atreve a quejarse. La dos se acercan a Clarke que pone sus manos a cada una de ellas._

_"WanHeda y Yo tenemos un anuncio que darle a todos. Embajadores prepárense para que lleven noticia a los clanes que el espíritu de Heda ha elegido mi sustituta. Hace quince años atrás WanHeda y Yo decidimos esconder un secreto por seguridad de las niñas. La hijas de WanHeda, Amina y Alaia son mis hijas" Lexa levanta la mano para callar la multitud que se volvió en murmullos. Ella sabe que está mintiendo pero tiene que hacer lo correcto, porque si se enteran que Clarke escondió el secreto la Coalición estaría en peligro._

_"Tenemos dos Hedatus, pero solo una ascenderá y recibirá el espíritu de la Comandante. En cinco meses, en la luna roja sabremos cual será" Lexa termina con su discurso y la multitud empieza a corear Hedatus._

_El pueblo recibe la noticia con brazos abiertos, ese día se marco el final de una espera por todos. Heda encontró a su segunda._

* * *

 

_Después de la noticia de Heda, el ambiente empezó a tranquilizarse. Las personas empezaron a retirarse y aquellos que querían continuar la fiesta la siguieron._

_Ray llevaba todo el tiempo siguiendo con su vista a Alaia y sus movimientos. Ella se siente herida de que su amiga no haya venido a disculparse o hablar. Alaia continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, bebiendo y bailando con los demás._

_Ray decide regresar a su habitación y no saber más nada hasta el otro día._

_Para la morena el dia ha sido difícil, primero Abby y Raven llevan actuando diferente desde la noche anterior. Ninguna salió en todo el día y en la noche no salieron a festejar. Para Ray eso es raro, porque Mama Raven es la primera en formar problemas y crear explosiones.Solo para divertir a los demás._

_Ray está cerca cuando escucha una discusión._

_"No" grita Raven enojada_

_"Ella es nuestra hija y no la dejaremos" Abby le sigue enfrentándose con las personas que están adentros_

_"Eso no lo decides tu Abby. Tu única responsabilidad era brindarle un hogar hasta que llegara su momento" Lexa le grita_

_Ray se frisa al escuchar eso "Mama, Mama G"_

_Los presentes se voltean para ver a la persona que interrumpió la conversación._

_Abby camina rápido hacia su hija y la abraza con fuerza. Pero Ray está mirando a la Comandante que es la persona que está presente junto con Ridley._

_"Comandante, Ma que está pasando" Ray pregunta en confusión_

_"Ven Ray" Abby la suelta para que vaya a donde Raven que esta inmóvil en su asiento_

_"Tenemos que movernos Abby esto no es una petición, es una orden de tu Heda" Lexa habla con voz autoritaria_

_"Lexa por favor, podemos hablar con ella y después tomaremos la decisión necesaria" Abby suplica_

_La Comandante asiente con su cabeza y espera que todos se sienten._

_Raven decide comenzar porque Abby no tiene voz._

_"Ray, tu siempre nos preguntabas de donde venias, pero nosotras nunca te contestábamos" la joven trata de escuchar lo que está pasando pero todo parece confuso cual es la relación de Ray con la Comandante._

_"Nosotras no sabíamos tampoco, solo que Luna vino contigo a la edad de dos años para que te cuidáramos y protegiéramos" Raven se lleva la mano a sus mejillas para detener las lágrimas que están saliendo._

_Para Lexa, la escena es una parecida a la suya, que tan grande puede causar el dolor de un secreto._

_"Ray" la joven se sorprende al escuchar que es la Comandante que le está hablando_

_"Tú no eres Trikru, ni Skaikru, para protegerte Yo tome la decisión de alejarte de tus tierras. Ha súplica de tu madre para salvar tu vida y tomar la de ella"_

_"Tu mataste a mis padres" Ray pregunta en susurro, no creyendo lo que escucha._

_"Tus padres fueron unos traidores que empezaron la guerra de los clanes y ocasionaron la muerte de decenas de inocentes, incluyendo niños. Ellos merecían morir" Lexa habla directamente a Ray, ella pensó que la joven estaría traumatizada pero no, luce tranquila._

_"Arlet es tu nombre verdadero Ray y eres la heredera de Farouk Duque de Sangedakru y Marta Duquesa de Sangedakru, líderes de Clan del Desierto. Traidores de los Clanes"_

_Raven y Abby se sorprenden al escuchar esto. Lexa puso en riesgo su vida y la paz entre los clanes para salvar a su hija._

_Ray no se mueve sigue en shock._

_"Soy la hija de unos traidores Heda y aun así salvaste mi vida, que quieres de mi" Ray se limpia la cara, ella no llorara por padres que nunca existieron y que no tiene memoria._

_Lexa se sorprende al escuchar esto, ella pensó que la joven causaría problemas o buscaría venganza._

_"Necesito que recojas tus pertenecías y te vayas con Ridley. Él te llevara a Luna y ella te dirá que tienes que hacer"_

_"Ok Heda, puedo pasar esta noche con mis dos madres y salir en la mañana" Ray se levanta y abraza a Abby que no para de llorar. Para la joven Raven y Abby son su única familia y el descubrimiento de este secreto no cambiara nada._

_"Sha, sales al amanecer Arlet" Lexa y Ridley se retiran para darle el espacio necesario a la pequeña familia que fue estremecida por la noticia._

_Lexa siente como el peso de su pueblo vuelve a caer a sus hombros. Ella salvo la vida de Arlet sabiendo que en algún momento necesitaba de la joven y descubre que ella no es distinta a Clarke, también oculto un secreto._

_Las tres se quedan solas digiriendo la noticia todavía._

_"Podemos irnos ahora y escaparnos" Raven se levanta y empieza a hacer arreglos._

_"Ma, no" Ray pone sus manos para detenerla_

_"Ray por favor, no nos puedes dejar, tu eres nuestra hija. No importa lo que diga Lexa" la joven ve el tormento en los ojos de su madre y decide abrazarla con fuerza_

_"Nunca pensare lo contrario de ustedes. Pero quiero hacer esto por mí. Estoy en deuda con Heda. Pueden apoyarme en esta decisión. Por favor"_

_Ray sabe que sus motivos van mas allá, ella quiere escapar de la presión de estar en el Arka y de la tristeza que siente en ese momento._

_Con dolor en el alma Raven y Abby deciden aceptar. Ella estaban preocupadas que Ray las iba a odiar pero no su hija demostró madurez._

_Raven decide cambiar el tema y pasar sus últimos momentos con su hija._

_"Si esto es por Alaia me lo dices y la hago explotar" dice Raven tratando de hacerlas reír._

_Ray abre los ojos, ella no puede ser tan obvia "Ma"_

_"Espérame estoy perdida, que pasa con mi nieta" Abby trata de entender. Que hizo su nieta ahora._

_"Que tu hija, tiene un amor por tu nieta" grita Raven echándose a correr_

_"MAAAAA" Ray la sigue hacia su cuarto corriendo._

_Abby ve la escena y se queda en silencio moviendo la cabeza. Eso es lo que ella ama de Raven que en cualquier situación difícil siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa._

_Quien no creyera pensaría que Ray es su verdadera hija. Raven y ella comparten un gran parecido._

_A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para su partida. El ambiente estaba uno triste. Las tres durmieron juntas, porque Abby no quería soltarla toda la noche._

_"No estén triste, Heda permitirá que vayan a visitarme. Creo que es mi deber pagar mi deuda con Heda y recobrar mi posición" Ray besa a Abby y Raven_

_"Estamos orgullosa de ti Ray no te olvides de eso y siempre seras nuestra hija, no importando tu sangre" la joven sonríe al escuchar esto._

_Las tres salen en silencio a las puertas del Arka donde Heda y Ridley los está esperando. Ray no sabía que una multitud ya estaba despierta y veían lo que pasaba._

_Lexa le sonríe "Lista Arlet, Luna los recibirá a mitad de camino. No tengas miedo nada te pasara" Ray se sorprende al recibir un abrazo de la Comandante y se siente tranquila._

_"Sha Heda" Ray se monta y sale a velocidad con Ridley no dándole oportunidad a la voz que escuchaba a los lejos._

_Ella sabía que era Alaia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen los errores y si tienen duda pueden hablar conmigo o si todavia se sienten triste por lo ocurrido en la serie tambien podemos hablar.


	7. capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creerán lo que me paso, este capítulo se supone que lo hubiese subido hace tres días, pero mi computadora decidió volverse rebelde y borrar todos mis documentos. En especial el capítulo siete que tenía alrededor de cinco mil palabras. Imagínense como me puse, todavía no he superado la muerte de Lexa y me ocurre esto.
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco lento pero necesario para que el otro empiece en Polis y el entrenamiento de las niñas.

Capitulo Siete

Clarke están en enfermería con su madre después de la salida de Ray, su madre entro en un estado de desesperación que tuvieron que llevársela para tranquilizarla. Clarke decidió darle un sedante para que descansara y que su cuerpo no se agote por la falta de sueño.

Clarke se vira y ve a Raven cerca de su madre agarrándole la mano y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Raven, ¿Que está pasando?" Clarke pregunta preocupada.

"Lexa vino hablo con nosotras y decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Ray" la morena trata de no llorar al recordar lo sucedido y el poco tiempo que tuvieron con su hija.

Clarke pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga dándole apoyo.

"Si es mi culpa lo arreglare Raven, no quiero que tú y mi madre sufran por mis errores"

"No es tu culpa Clarke, Lexa es la única que puede decir lo que pasa y sé que me dolerá la falta de Ray con nosotras, pero confió en que Lexa sabe lo que hace" Raven no quiere revelar el secreto de su hija y crear una situación que afecte su seguridad.

Clarke no sabe que decir y que relación Lexa tiene con Ray. La rubia sigue atendiendo a su madre pero observando a su amiga y su devoción por su madre. Al principio Clarke estaba en contra de la relación de Raven y su madre. Primero por la diferencia de edad y segundo por la personalidad tan distinta. Raven es un espíritu libre y su madre es una mujer adulta con responsabilidades, de ser la Canciller y Doctora de Arka. Más Clarke sabe con cuántos hombres Raven se ha acostado y ella no quería que su madre saliera lastimada en la relación. Pero al pasar del tiempo y con la llegada de Ray a la familia, Clarke vio cómo su madre era feliz. Tuvo que reconocer que Raven era ideal para su madre.

"Ella estará bien Raven fue solo un estado de pánico" la rubia revisa por último los signos vitales de Abby.

"Gracias Clarke. Abby y Ray son lo único que me queda y ahora solo tengo a Abby"

La rubia le da un abrazo a Raven para que entienda que no está sola.

"En eso te equivocas Raven. Tú nos tienes a todos, no te olvides de eso. Nosotros somos tu familia" Raven asiente con la cabeza y se siente mejor. Clarke siempre le recuerda su lugar en la familia.

"Te dejo sola con mi madre, tengo buscar a Alaia que esta noticia la tiene que haber afectado"

Clarke se despide y se retira a buscar a su hija.

Raven sigue mirando a Abby, acariciando su cara, ella sabe que esto es difícil para Abby, Ray llego a ellas desde muy bebe y Abby se enamoró de la niña desde que la vio. Para Raven fue difícil, porque su relación con la doctora era nueva y ella no quería comprometerse a la ligera. Pero con Abby a su lado, Raven sabía que tenía el mejor de los apoyos.

La Mecánica siente que alguien la lleva mirando por minutos y sabe quién es, porque la persona siempre trae consigo un aurora de poderío.

"Puedes entrar Lexa" Raven no quita su mirada de Abby.

"Como sabias que era Yo" Lexa se sorprende que Raven sintiera su presencia. La Comandante lleva tiempo ahí parada pero no quería interrumpir la escena de Raven y Clarke.

Raven saca una sonrisa.

"Yo no sé pelear Comandante, pero puedo saber cuando alguien lleva tiempo mirándome".

Lexa le devuelve la sonrisa y mira para la camilla "¿Cómo esta Abby?".

La mecánica suspira "A pesar de todo está bien, pero la partida de Ray es difícil para ella. Abby siente que ha fallado como madre, primero porque perdió a Clarke hace años y le costó recuperarla otra vez. Para ella, Ray era su redención de ser una buena madre"

"Raven te garantizo que protegeré a tu hija con mi vida, pero esto era necesario. Tu hija es la única que puede asegurarme que la paz seguirá entre los clanes. Ray es una líder y tiene una responsabilidad con su pueblo. Ustedes dos deben sentirse orgullosa de ella" a Raven le sorprende como Lexa habla bien de su hija. Ray siempre ha sido distinta, pero nunca pensó que fuera la líder de un Clan.

"Confió en ti Lexa, en el pasado pude haber tenido diferencias contigo pero con el tiempo vi cuán importante tu pueblo es para ti y sé que mi hija estará en buenas manos con Luna" ella contesta sinceramente.

"Gracias por tu confianza Raven. Pero quiero hablar contigo sobre otro problema" Raven ve como Lexa cambia a tono Comandante.

"En que puedo ayudarte" Raven le señala a Lexa para que se siente en una silla cerca de la cama de Abby, mientras ella se sienta al lado de la doctora para coger su mano.

"Necesito tu ayuda. Hay una villa no muy lejos de Polis que carece de las necesidades básicas que mis otras villas tienen" Lexa le informa.

"Ok, cuán lejos estamos hablando de Polis, porque podemos construir un tubo que lleve agua a la villa desde Polis" Raven empieza hacer cálculos y a Lexa le gusta la idea pero tiene que aclararle algo a la mecánica.

"Raven esta villa es distinta a las demás, es un grupo de personas que son marginadas en nuestra sociedad. Son personas que fueron expulsadas de sus clanes o personas con deformidades visibles que a los ojos de los demás es repugnante"

Lexa se siente avergonzada en hablar sobre esto, ella fallo en darse cuenta de la existencia de esta villa. La descubrió en un viaje por error y su visita no fue bien recibida.

"Pero pensé que ustedes no discriminaban, tu eres distinta a otras mujeres que cambio" Raven pregunta confundida.

"Yo soy Heda Raven y nadie cuestiona mis diferencias, porque saben que sus vidas terminaran"

"Ohh" Raven empieza a entender la diferencia.

"Sé que es tarde para la villa recibir ayuda o restaurar el sufrimiento que han vivido. Pero quiero enmendar mi error y reconocer la villa como mía" La Comandante sabe que no será fácil que la villa la acepte como su líder.

"Ok, trabajare contigo, además necesito algo que distraiga mi mente. ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos para Polis?" Raven pregunta mientras arregla la sabana de Abby.

"En la mañana salimos, si todo va como lo planeado" Lexa se siente tranquila por tener a Raven en su equipo.

La Comandante decide retirarse para darle espacio a la pareja.

Raven ve que Lexa va a salir y decide jugar la suerte, aunque la maten.

"Lexa sé que no tengo el derecho de hablar o entrometerme en tus problemas, pero Clarke no fue la única que te mintió. Todos lo hicimos para protegerla a ella y a las niñas, sus vidas estaban en peligro solo por ser tus hijas. De lo que si me arrepiento es de que hallas salido lastimada en toda la situación. Nosotros no esperábamos que la consecuencias fuera grande" la mecánica quiere que Lexa entienda porque lo hicieron.

"Eso es algo que Clarke y Yo tenemos que hablar, pero no quiero que mis hijas me odien por la decisión que vaya a tomar" Lexa habla preocupada, ella no quiere que nadie más sufra.

"Ellas no te odiaran Lexa. Mira a Amina, esa niña está obsesionada contigo, ella es Clarke en miniatura y sabemos que tú eres su debilidad. Más Alaia puede ser cabeza dura pero es leal y fiel. Ella desde niña sintió la necesidad de tener que proteger a Clarke aunque no lo necesitara y sabemos de donde ella lo heredo. Solo te digo que no te rindas ahora, es momento que recuperes a tu familia" Raven habla decidida para que Lexa no se rinda.

Quien iba a pensar que la Comandante y Raven estarían hablando cómodamente.

"Gracias Raven" dice Lexa sinceramente

Quizás hay esperanza para restaurar todo.

* * *

Amina entra a la carpa de Lexa en busca de la Comandante, como no había ningún guardia en la entrada, decide mirar a su alrededor.

"Hola, en que te puedo ayudar"

"umm está la Comandante" Amina brinca pero pregunta tímidamente.

"Lexa"

"ahhh" Amina no entiende lo que Naike quiere decir.

"Lexa o Nomon, así es que deberías llamarla al fin y al cabo ella es tu madre" Naike camina para estar cerca de la joven.

"Ohh si claro, es que todavía se me hace difícil, saber que Heda es mi otra madre" Amina mira hacia el piso avergonzada.

"Creo que Lexa se sentirá feliz al saber que sus hijas la llaman Nomon" Naike toca el hombro de Amina para que levante la mirada.

"Es que ella es difícil de leer y no sabes si está feliz o enojada" Amina se lleva la mano detrás de su cuello para calmar el nerviosismo.

Naike sonríe sobre este gesto "Creo que Lexa nunca ha sido fácil de leer. La única que la entendía era Costia.

Amina ve como a Naike le cambia el rostro a uno triste.

"Quien es Costia"

"Eso es algo que no puedo contestarte, Lexa es la única que puede hacerlo"

Naike trata de sacar una sonrisa para acabar el tema.

"A que debo el honor de tu visita" Naike sabe que tiene que haber un propósito para que la joven la visitara.

"Es que quería hablar con Nomon, pero parece que no está y la he estado buscando. Puedo hacerte una pregunta" Amina se interrumpe rápidamente. En si ella vino para calmar las dudas de la relación de Naike con madre.

"Sí, claro" Naike esta curiosa sobre la pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempos Nomon y tu llevan juntas?"

Naike al escuchar esta pregunta se echa a reír a carcajada, dejando a la joven confundida.

"Perdón, es que es la primera vez que alguien piensa que Lexa y Yo somos algo"

La joven tiene que esperar a que Naike pueda recuperar su aliento.

"Lo siento otra vez, es que me pareció divertida tu pregunta y no, Lexa no es nada mío. Creo que a mi esposa le parecerá graciosa esta anécdota" Naike limpia su ojo, que de tanto reírse se le escapo una lagrima.

"Perdón es que pensé" Naike interrumpe a la joven para que no se sienta mal por su comentario.

"No te preocupes. Lexa es Heda y ella ha podido tener todas las mujeres que quiera, pero solo ella ha amado a dos personas. Una murió guardando sus secretos y la otra destruyo la montaña". Cuando Naike habla lo dice con seriedad. Ella sabe todo lo que Lexa ha sufrido durante tantos años.

En esos momentos Amina entiende que su madre Clarke tomo por grande los sentimientos de Nomon. La Comandante siempre ha amado a su madre.

* * *

Clarke no ha encontrado a su hija todavía, ha buscado por los escondites que conoce y no la ha encontrado. Decide probar suerte y buscar en el taller de Ray. Hay es que la encuentra, acostada en la cama improvisada, creada por Ray que consiste de una tabla en el piso con pieles por encima y almohadas.

Alaia está mirando hacia la pared, Clarke decide quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a su lado. Cuando hace esto su hija llora con más sentimientos.

"Alaia" Clarke le susurra al oído.

"Fui mala con ella Ma, lo último que le dije fue que ella solo servía para hacer bombas y nada más. Solo porque quería ayudarme, Yo la rechace" Clarke deja que su hija siga hablando.

"Desearía haber hablado con ella y pedirle perdón por mi estupidez. Que haré ahora sin ella. Ray era la única que me entendía, que me hacia reír, era la única que conocía todo mis pensamientos y ahora no está" a la rubia le parte el corazón escuchar a Alaia en ese estado. Clarke nunca la había visto así, su hija siempre escondía lo que sentía. Quizás Ray significa más para Alaia.

"Alaia, si quieres hablo con Lexa para que te permita verla y saber dónde esta"

"No Ma, no quiero que la Comandante me ayude" Alaia se limpia las lágrimas.

"Alaia tenemos que hablar de Lexa en algún momento y creo que ahora es ese momento. Porque odias a tu madre" Clarke habla con seriedad. Ella no quiere que su hija piense que Lexa es una mala persona.

"Ella te traiciono y luego te dejo sola. Ella es una cobarde porque en ningún momento se apareció ante ti" Alaia no logra terminar porque su madre la interrumpe.

"Te voy a detener ahí. Creo que es mi culpa que odies a Lexa y nunca fue mi intención que malinterpretaras lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. La Comandante tomo la mejor decisión para salvar a su pueblo, si el enemigo me hubiera ofrecido ese trato Yo lo aceptaba Alaia porque significaba que más nadie moriría" Alaia se sorprende sobre la confesión de su madre.

"Lexa no sabía que estaba embarazada. Yo le mentí para ocultar la verdad, fingiendo que no quería verla, porque era la mejor decisión para protegerlas a ustedes. La Comandante nunca me volvió a buscar. Yo se lo prohibí. Tu madre solo estaba respetando mis deseos. Lexa es una gran mujer, una gran líder, ella ha sacrificado todo, Alaia, todo por su pueblo sin pedir nada a cambio porque así es ella. Tu madre ama a su pueblo, ella ama servirles, porque para eso nació. Tú no tienes que estar enojada por algo que no te corresponde. Esa traición es entre Lexa y Yo, solo nosotros sabemos que ocurrió ese día. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo" Clarke mira directamente a la cara de su hija, ella no quiere que su hija tenga duda de lo que le está diciendo.

"Si Ma, te entiendo. Yo cometí un gran error" Ray tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho y ella la ignoro.

"Tienes que hablar con ella Alaia y disculparte. Ella es tu madre y tienes que aceptarlo" Clarke le da un ultimátum a su hija. Ella tiene que reconocer que es hija de Heda.

"Como lo hago, porque ella es difícil de leer" la joven dice preocupada. Alaia nunca ha sido una persona de pedir disculpa, ella nunca reconoce sus errores.

Clarke sonríe al ver la trifulca en la mente de su hija, si supiera que Lexa es fácil de entender. Sus ojos siempre la revelan.

"Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. Mi único concejo es mira sus ojos"

"Ahhh" Alaia sigue sin entender.

"Si sus ojos son las respuesta. Te amo Alaia, a ti y a tu hermana, nunca olvides eso. Ustedes son las hijas de Heda y WanHeda, confía en tu Nomon. Ella siempre sabe lo que hace"

Clarke le da un beso a su hija en la frente y se retira para dejarla con su dilema. Ella sabe que también tiene que resolver el suyo con Lexa.

* * *

Llega la tarde y Alaia todavía no sabe qué hacer, cansada y con hambre decide regresar a la casa a ver si puede hablar con Amina para que la ayude. La joven sabe que su hermana está enojada con ella, pero quizás pueda convencerla.

Cuando llega se encuentra con su hermana en la puerta y voces de gritos que provienen de adentro.

"Amina"

Su hermana no le responde, solo le hace señas para que se calle y se acerque.

Alaia se acerca y reconoce las voces como las de Clarke y la Comandante.

"Tú me mentiste, solo para obtener lo que querías" Lexa le grita a Clarke.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegerlas y no me arrepiento. La seguridad de mis hijas, era lo primero que tenía en mi mente cuando me entere que sería madre"

Lexa entiende esa parte pero se pregunta si Clarke entiende la gravedad de la situación.

"Crees que es un juego lo que hiciste Clarke, si los clanes, los ancianos se enteran de que escondiste a las herederas de Heda. Tu vida correrá peligro. Tu decisión fue una traición para la alianza"

A Clarke le enoja que Lexa le diga que traiciono la alianza.

"No me importa Lexa, tú me traicionaste ese día. Tú me dijiste que me amabas esa noche y luego tomaste un trato con el enemigo. El mismo enemigo que llevaba años matando a tu gente Lexa. Creo que tenía el derecho de esconderte el nacimiento de tus hijas. No merecías estar en nuestras vidas" Clarke le responde a gritos, sacando a relucir lo que de verdad siente.

A Lexa le duele escuchar eso de la boca de Clarke. "Cuánto tiempo más Clarke, cuánto tiempo más, tengo que pagar por la decisión que tome, solo por salvar a mi pueblo"

"Lexa"

La Comandante levanta su mano para callarla.

"Eres una hipócrita Clarke, tú no eres diferente a mí, tu asesinaste a niños e inocentes en la montaña. No te hagas la víctima. Ese día tome la decisión con mi cabeza y no mi corazón, mi pueblo siempre va primero. Mi único error fue haberme enamorado de ti y lo sabes. Todos estos años he respetado tus palabras, no me acerque a ti. Te di tiempo Clarke, pero no sabía que fueras tan egoísta y tomaras la decisión de privarme de conocer a mis hijas. Yo las hubiera protegido también, a las tres"

"Como nos hubieras protegido Lexa, como protegiste a Costia" Clarke sabe que lo que dijo es un golpe bajo, pero Lexa la llamo hipócrita y ella no se quedara sin defenderse.

"Cállate, tú no tienes el derecho de hablar de ella" Lexa la sostiene por los brazos con fuerza, repudiando lo que Clarke dijo.

Alaia y Amina siguen afuera escuchando todo lo que pasa adentro, sin moverse.

"Quien es Costia" Alaia le pregunta a su hermana.

"No sé, pero cuando estaba hablado con Naike, ella la menciono y su rostro se entristeció, Costia debe ser alguien del pasado de Nomon"

Alaia asiente con su cabeza y sigue escuchando la conversación de sus madres.

Clarke trata de acercarse arrepentida, pero Lexa la rechaza "Perdón Lexa, por favor no era mi intención mencionarla. La muerte de Costia no fue tu culpa. Esta conversación se fue del tema importante. Yo nunca te"

Lexa la vuelve a callar, pero sin mirarla.

"Creo que has hecho demasiado daño Clarke y dices que tus intenciones no son malas, pero has hecho lo contrario. Espero que tu odio o la venganza que planeaste hacer en contra mía te haya funcionado. Mi visita tenía otro propósito pero pensé que podíamos hablar como gente civilizadas pero me equivoque" Lexa vuelve a modo Comandante.

"Vine a informarte que mañana partimos para Polis, me llevare a mis hijas junto con mis soldados. Ellas necesitan llegar lo más ante posible ha Polis, su entrenamiento debe estar listo para la **_luna roja. Que es el día en que se marca el comienzo de un nuevo año del espíritu de la Comandante_** "

Clarke mueve la cabeza en negación.

"No te las puedes llevar, ellas no pueden ir solas a Polis. Yo tengo que ir a una villa por tres días y no puedo ir con ellas. Será mejor que esperes" Clarke sabe que sus hijas estarán a salvo con Lexa, pero piensa que si las deja ir con Lexa las va a perder.

La Comandante mueve su quijada en enojo.

"No te estaba preguntando Clarke. Es una orden. Mañana ellas irán conmigo. Mi ejército las protegerá, Raven y los demás que han dedicado sus vidas para proteger a Amina y Alaia irán conmigo. Después puedes unírtenos en Polis. De seguro mi pueblo de estará recibiendo con los brazos abierto, al fin y al cabo nuestras hijas son producto de Heda y WanHeda que mas pueden pedir" Lexa la mira directamente a los ojos diciéndole que la conversación había acabado.

Lexa camina a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, pero da vuelta para decirle algo más a Clarke.

"Yo nunca pedí que me perdonas Clarke. Yo misma no me he perdonado por lo que paso ese día. Solo pedía haber sabido de la existencia de ellas, para no haber perdido tantos años de sus vidas. Ellas solo me conocen como Heda, como ahora les puedo mostrar, que soy más que mi título. Yo te hubiese apoyado Clarke, te hubiera dado el tiempo que me pedías, hubiera estado en las sombras para poder protegerlas y verlas crecer. Pero tú me lo quitaste. Espero que este feliz por la decision que tomaste"

Clarke siente dagas apuñalándole su corazón, ella ha sido cruel con la única persona que la ha protegido por años. Ella se dejó llevar por el odio que destruyo el amor de la única persona que la ha amado.

Pero ya es tarde Lexa se ha ido.

* * *

Cuando Lexa iba saliendo choca con Alaia y Amina. Dos pares de ojos la miran directamente pero solo Amina se a balancea sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Lexa siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Luego siente otros pares de brazo por encima de las de Amina y se da cuenta que es Alaia tratando de llegar a ella también. Estas son sus hija y ella las recuperara otra vez aunque sea lo último que le quede por hacer en esta vida.

"Queremos irnos contigo" Amina y Alaia dicen a la misma vez, sorprendiendo a Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen hay esperanza para Clarke y Lexa.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, en este viaje estamos juntos. Cualquier duda de la historia pueden hablar conmigo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Este capitulo es puro amor, conoceremos a Horacio y un poco de Clexa al final.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo Ocho

Ridley y Ray llevan un día de viaje. El camino ha sido uno fácil y sin problema, los dos han mantenido conversaciones cortas y amigables, Ray está tranquila de que la Comandante decidiera poner a alguien conocido responsable de su protección porque la hace sentir sana y salva, aunque lo que le inquieta es la reacción que obtendrá de los demás cuando se enteren de quien es ella y como la Comandante la protegió. Ella tiene fe en que Lexa sabe lo que hace.

"Estamos llegando a Luna, abre tus ojos y oídos. Este lugar es peligroso" Ridley le advierte a Ray porque sabe que la joven esta distraída.

"Pero pensé que íbamos a Boat Clan" Ray se da cuenta que el camino, no es el mismo al que se toma para llegar al Clan de Luna.

"Luna quiere enseñarte algo antes de seguir y comenzar tu entrenamiento. No te preocupes ella llegara en cualquier momento"

Ridley sigue presionando a Ray para que mantenga el paso, él no quiere encontrarse con bandidos.

Para Ridley la misión que le encomendó la Comandante es una de la cual él está orgulloso de hacer, él ha visto crecer a Ray, Amina, Alaia y Rocco. Los ha visto en cada etapa de sus vidas, las buenas y las malas. Ridley sabe que en algún momento cada uno de ellos se convertirán en grandes líderes.

"Como te has sentido" Ridley pregunta de manera paternal otra vez.

Ray lo mira y le sonríe por la pregunta. En todo el camino Ridley le ha preguntado lo mismo, cada cinco minutos.

"Sé que has dicho que estas bien, pero te puedo entender si te sientes distinta. Has dejado todo atrás, en especial a tus amigos" Ridley ha visto como los cuatros amigos son inseparables.

Ray respira hondo porque Ridley tiene razón.

"Me siento bien Ridley. La noticia fue un poco inesperada pero Yo nunca me sentí parte del Arka. Mi corazón me lo decía. No te equivoques me siento orgullosa de ser la hija de Abby y Raven porque a pesar de todo ellas me han dado, lo que he necesitado toda mi vida, una familia y un hogar, sin importarles quien soy. Yo no tengo memoria de lo que fue mi vida pasada y estoy feliz por eso, de no recordar lo que mis padres biológicos le hicieron a su pueblo. Se que extrañare a todos, pero mi responsabilidad ahora es otra, lo difícil es no..."

"No querer defraudar a nadie" Ridley termina la oración por ella.

"Sí" Ray contesta, ella se pregunta si así mismo se deben sentir Alaia y Amina, presionadas por los demás.

"Heda siempre tiene un propósito para sus decisiones, algo vio en ti que decidió salvar tu vida ese día. Tienes que sentirte honrada" Ridley sabe la gran responsabilidad que Ray tendrá toda su vida.

La joven asiente con su cabeza.

Ridley decide detener su caballo porque llegaron al punto de encuentro.

En eso los dos escuchan caballos acercándose. Ven a Luna que se acerca con otra persona a su lado, pero Ray no logra distinguirla.

Para Ray al igual que a Alaia y Amina su lugar preferido de visita es el clan de Luna. Este clan es distinto al de los demás, su gente es más amigable y más atenta a sus visitantes. Ellos siempre tienen curiosidad por conocer la vida de los Skaikru, ellos te hacen sentir especial en su clan. Sin dejar a un lado que Boat Clan tiene las mejores de las comidas oceánicas. Los Skaikru se sienten seguros cada vez que viene al clan.

Ridley y Ray desmontan, esperando por Luna.

"Ridley, Ray" grita Luna tirándose de su caballo para darle un abrazo a la joven.

Cualquier persona que logre ver a la líder de Boat, pensara que Luna es una persona temeraria y fuerte solo por su aspecto físico. Pero en realidad es lo contrario, Luna está en sus treinta, su físico es grueso, musculoso y alto. Su pelo rojizo siempre anda suelto. Su ropa es sencilla como la de sus ciudadanos, a ella nunca le ha gustado la diferencia de estatus, lo que la distingue como líder es su túnica que cuelga de su hombro como lo tiene la Comandante pero el suyo es color dorado.

Luna nunca se ha casado, ni ha tenido una relación seria, muchos dicen que se debe a que cuando era joven encontró al amor de su vida pero se les era prohibido estar juntas, por diferencia de clan.

En la historia de los clanes, a los líderes se les era prohibido enamorarse o tener una relación con otro líder de clan. Solo se les permite a los ciudadanos que no tengan ningún poder político casarse con alguien de otro clan, ellos pueden adoptar las costumbres del clan con la persona que se case o viva.

Los curiosos han tratado de encontrar que líder de los restantes clanes es, pero nadie la ha encontrado.

"Luna" Ray responde de igual manera corriendo hacia la líder. Ella no sabe porque, pero la esencia de Luna siempre le trae tranquilidad. Debe ser por su olor a mar.

"Ray" llama la otra persona que resulta ser Echo.

"Echo que haces aquí, pensé que solo sería Luna con nosotros" Luna la suelta para dejar que Echo que la abrace.

"La princesa de Ice Nation viene a visitar el clan y tengo que hacer los arreglos necesarios para su llegada" Echo al ser la embajadora de Ice Nation su responsabilidad siempre la lleva a estar fuera de la casa. Por eso Bellamy y Elías viajan constantemente para estar cerca de ella.

Ray se siente más protegida que nunca, Lexa sabía lo mucho que ella extrañaría su hogar por eso dejo a sus más altos aliados a que estuviesen con Ray. Ella sabe que muy pronto llegara Bellamy con su madre.

"Tenemos que seguir Ray, quiero enseñarte algo antes de que lleguemos a casa" Luna le dice ayudándola a montar su caballo.

Todos se montan y siguen su camino por treinta minutos hasta que llegan a una montaña que mira hacia un terreno desolado y seco.

Ray ve como no hay vida en el lugar, ella no sabe si vive gente allí.

"Luna que este lugar" Ray pregunta confundida

"Estas son tus tierras Ray" Luna mira directamente a la joven.

"Pero no vive nadie aquí, esto está seco y sin vida" Ray mira a los tres adultos que lucen callados.

"Tu clan fue divido entre los demás. La mayoría de tu pueblo está conmigo porque no querían alejarse de sus tierras. Solo quedan mil sobrevivientes de tu clan."

Para la joven líder esto es sorprendente, la guerra ocasionada por el duque termino con la vida de la mayoría de su pueblo.

Ray siente como sus estomago se revuelta del disgusto de solo pensar que es hija de ese hombre.

"Alguien tiene que estar aquí vigilando el lugar" la joven pregunta preocupada por lo abandonado del lugar.

"Si. solo hay pocos que decidieron velar por las pertenencias de la duquesa. Esperando por la decisión de Heda" Las personas que se quedaron fueron los allegados de la duquesa que tenían esperanza a que el clan del desierto encontrara un nuevo líder.

"Entremos quiero conocer mis tierras" dice Ray.

Luna la detiene rápidamente.

"No puedes Ray. Tú fuiste destronada y exiliada de tu pueblo. Si entras ahora, puede ser visto como traición" Echo le responde para que entienda la situación.

"Tienes que esperar a que Heda te devuelva tu título Ray. Por eso estamos aqui" Luna le explica con tranquilidad, pero viendo la tormenta en los ojos de la joven.

"No te preocupes mi niña que las tierra del desiertos son productivas. Tu lograras llevar este clan a todo su esplendor con la ayuda de Heda" Ridley pone su mano en el hombro de la joven, dándole apoyo.

"Mi lealtad y fé estará con Heda para siempre" Ray dice con seriedad.

Ahora más que nunca Ray quiere recuperar lo que es suyo. Ella es Arlet, Duquesa de Sangedakru.

Amina y Alaia llevan tres días en Polis, su llegada fue bien recibida por todo los ciudadanos a cada minutos le regalaban flores.

Para las jóvenes ver como su madre es adorada frente a su pueblo las llenas de alegría y admiración.

Ellas nunca pensaron que la vida de Heda era una difícil. Desde que llegaron son pocas las veces que han podido ver a su madre. Lexa las visita antes de salir al amanecer, les da un beso en la frente para que sus hijas la sientan, luego regresa al atardecer para preguntarles como les ha ido y luego en la cena comparte con ellas pero de vez en cuando tiene que salir para arreglar algún problema.

Amina y Alaia no han tenido problema sobre esto, si apenas tienen tiempo para respirar. Las clases con Quilón duran todo el día. Esto pone impaciente a Alaia que quiere estar en la arena de guerra practicando, pero por órdenes de Heda no puede tocar ese lugar todavía. Las jóvenes todavía no han conocido a los demás ancianos, solo Quilón es el responsable de su educación. Sus primeras lecciones son de la historia de la humanidad, las leyes sagradas, leyes de cada Clan junto con sus historias y por último los deberes de Heda. Alaia no entiende como Amina cada día luce interesada por esto, su hermana es como un libro andante a diferencia de ella que lo que quiere es aprender a pelear como su madre.

Alaia suspira solo al recordar que tienen lecciones en la Mañana, lleva despierta desde que sintió que su madre salió.

"Amina" Alaia la llama en susurro.

"Amina" dice otra vez, al no recibir respuesta la golpea en su hombro.

"Que Alaia, es temprano para levantarnos" Amina se restriega los ojos para quitar el sueño.

"Levántate" Alaia le tira su ropa para que se vista.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Amina le pregunta pero se sigue vistiendo.

"Sígueme, Nomon siempre sale a esta hora con Raven. Averigüemos a donde se dirigen" Alaia tiene curiosidad de lo que su madre hace estas horas.

"Alaia, tenemos clases con Quilón en una hora, mas Nomon se enojara con nosotras por habernos escapado de nuestros guardias" Amina ve como su hermana no le hace caso y sigue caminando.

Las dos logran escabullirse de la seguridad.

"Por cuánto tiempo más seguiremos haciendo esto Lexa" Raven pregunta cansada.

Han venido por dos días seguidos y lo único que hacen es cazar para la villa. Dejando lo que cazan cerca del lugar esperando a que las personas la reciban pero sin ningún contacto.

"Tenemos que esperar Raven. Nosotros tenemos que ganar su confianza primero" Lexa le contesta poniendo los dos jabalís que cazo en la carroza de la villa.

Raven vira los ojos, al estar compartiendo con Lexa ha aprendido que a la Comandante le gusta dar lecciones cada vez que salen. Raven no entiende como Clarke duro tanto en compañía de Lexa, ella la hubiese hecho explotar hace mucho.

Raven extraña a Abby y a Ray. Pero con la ayuda de Lexa y lo ocupada que ha estado, no piensa mucho en eso. Abby decidió quedarse en el Arka hasta que Ridley envié un mensajero avisándoles que pueden visitar a Ray. Las dos decidieron que solo viajara Abby con Bellamy para que Ray no se distrajera de sus entrenamientos.

"Espías" Lexa y Raven escuchan.

"Heda mando sus espías para controlarnos" Lexa decide entrar a la villa al escuchar la conmoción.

"Nosotros no somos espías estamos buscando a Heda" se escucha la voz débil de dos jóvenes.

Las dos jóvenes están aguantadas con fuerza por dos hombres musculosos.

"Mentirosas, ustedes vinieron para infiltrarse en nuestra villa" dice un hombre alto y robusto.

Alaia piensa que debe ser el líder porque todos siguen lo que el habla.

Lexa y Raven llegan con rapidez al escuchar dos voces conocidas.

La Comandante abre sus ojos al ver quienes eran.

"Te recomiendo que sueltes a mis hijas"

Lexa tiene cara de pocos amigos al decir esto, la multitud abre paso para que llegue al líder.

"Tus hijas" dice el hombre riéndose en tono de burla.

"Si. ellas son hijas de Heda, así que suéltalas" grita Raven que está en modo agresivo. La mecánica no sabe de peleas pero a la hora de defender a su familia tirara con todo. En su mano tiene un palo de madera que encontró.

"Tus leyes no son válidas aquí Heda" el líder le recuerda a Lexa, pero a la Comandante no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperar a su hijas.

Alaia y Amina tienen cara de asustadas.

"No vuelvo a decirlo otra vez suéltalas o te prometo que no vivirás para contarlo" la Comandante saca su espada de la espalda junto con su daga.

"Qué manera de querer hacer alianza Heda" el líder dice irónicamente.

Para Lexa el líder tiene razón, ella está tratando de formar una alianza con ellos y sus dos hijas lo destruyeron en un momento, como ahora podrá ganar su confianza.

"Tú me devuelves a mis hijas, me iré y no regresare más" la Comandante desafía al líder.

Amina y Alaia están en shock por lo sucedido, no sabían que le causarían un gran problema a su madre. Ellas ven como Lexa tiene la quijada contraída en enojo y preocupación.

"Creo que no estás en derecho de negociar Heda" cada vez que el hombre habla menosprecia el título que Lexa ha llevado por años.

La Comandante se cansó de la espera y se tira para defender a sus hijas. Los dos están espada con espada pero ninguno ataca para lastimar al otro. Todos están mirando la escena de los dos líderes.

Ninguno se da cuenta que unos caballos se acercaban hasta que escuchan el sonido de un tiro al aire.

"Que está ocurriendo aquí Horacio y porque mis hijas están siendo prisioneras de tu gente" la voz proviene de Clarke.

Cada vez que Clarke viene a Polis sola, siempre pasa por esta villa para proveerles medicina. Al principio se le hacía difícil que aceptaran su ayuda pero cuando descubrieron que ella era WanHeda el proceso fue más fácil.

"WanHeda, ellas son tus hijas pero Heda dice que son suyas" Horacio pregunta asombrado.

Clarke desmonta su caballo junto con Monroe y Harper que se ofrecieron a acompañarla. La rubia siempre trata de traer los menos guardias posibles al lugar para no causar revuelo.

Monroe y Harper corren hacia Raven para saber cómo esta, cuando Lexa corrió hacia el líder, los demás la aguantaron con fuerza.

"Amina y Alaia son hijas de Heda y WanHeda" Clarke le aclara.

El lugar se vuelve un murmullo pero Horacio decide bajar sus armas.

Lexa está sorprendida con lo que está viendo. Clarke ha tenido acceso a esta villa y ella desconocía de esta información.

"Mis disculpa WanHeda, solo las encontramos cercas y pensamos que eran espías de Heda" Horacio le hace señas a los dos hombres a que suelten a las niñas.

Amina y Alaia corren a Clarke para darle un abrazo que llevaban días sin ver a su madre, más las dos están que tiemplan del miedo.

Después de varios minutos, el ambiente se logró tranquilizar.

"Horacio traje mi equipo para ayudarlos, será mejor que empecemos. De seguro Heda quiere quedarse para ayudar" Clarke mira a Lexa que todavía su rostro está enojado. Ella está tratando de hacer las paces con Lexa.

"Lo siento WanHeda pero nosotros no confiamos en Heda" Horacio dice sinceramente. Ellos siempre han estado solos sin la ayuda de nadie, los demás clanes los rechazan. Horacio tomo la responsabilidad de las personas en la Villa por temor a que los niños inocentes fueran matados sin ningún motivo por otros clanes.

Lexa no quiere incomodar a los presentes en la Villa y no quiere que los demás detengan su tratamiento por ella.

"Está bien Horacio. Me retiro para que trabajen" la Comandante saluda y se retira a las afuera de la Villa.

Han pasado horas y Lexa está montada en 'Stella', esperando a que Clarke y los demás terminen para regresar a Polis. Ella todavía siente el nerviosismo y el escalofrió de ver a sus hijas siendo prisionera de Horacio que se le hace difícil tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando regrese a Polis tendrá una charla poco amigable con los soldados responsables de la seguridad de sus hijas. No sin ante reprender a Alaia y Amina por desobedecer.

Clarke está terminando el último paciente para regresar a Polis. Horacio se ha mantenido con ella todo el tiempo mirando sus movimientos. Clarke lleva tiempo viniendo a la Villa aun así Horacio no confía. A ella no le molesta que él siempre este pendiente, porque quiere decir que él se interesa por su pueblo.

"Gracias Horacio" Clarke le dice sinceramente.

Él solo asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia el lado donde Alaia, Amina, Monroe y Raven están esperando por ella.

"Tienes unas hijas hermosa WanHeda. Ten cuidado, que el enemigo puede aprovecharse. Utilizaran el amor de Heda por sus hijas para querer ganar control" él le advierte a Clarke. Horacio sabe lo que es perder todo lo que se ama.

"Lo se Horacio, por eso la Comandante nunca supo de su existencia. Ese siempre ha sido mi temor" Clarke escucha las palabras de Horacio como un consejo de un amigo.

"Hiciste bien, dile a Heda que pronto la veré" Horacio se despide.

Clarke regresa con los demás que la están esperando montada en los caballos. La rubia monta su caballo, que es el que Lincoln le regalo cuando Clarke se presentaría por primera vez ante Heda después de la traición. La rubia ama a este caballo, no le ha puesto nombre porque siente, que él es digno de un nombre mucho mas que los de la tierra.

Monroe tiene a Alaia que luce callada y Harper tiene a Amina que luce nerviosa.

Todos llegan a Polis en silencio, nadie emitía ningún sonido. Al llegar son recibidas por una Indra enojada, Octavia y dos soldados que lucen cabizbajo.

"Heda" dicen los cuatro a coro.

La Comandante levanta su mano para callarlos, después resolverá con ellos. Primero son sus hijas.

"Las espero a las dos en el salón de guerra" Lexa baja de su caballo sin mirar a Amina y Alaia.

Las dos jóvenes la siguen sin emitir sonido.

Lexa las espera sentada en su trono, Amina y Alaia lucen nerviosas, ellas saben que lo que hicieron ponía sus vidas en peligro y presionaban a la Comandante por su posición. Clarke se les une, pero se mantiene retirada de la discusión.

Pasan los segundos y nadie a hablado.

Amina está desesperada, ella nunca ha sido castigada.

"Nomon" Lexa no la deja hablar.

"Lo que hicieron hoy, no solo pone en peligro sus vidas, sino la posición en la cual Yo estoy. Ustedes desobedecieron una orden de su Heda, desaparecieron de su seguridad. Poniendo la vida de todos en peligro. Ahora sus guardias serán castigados por no haber cumplido con su responsabilidad" Lexa empieza a hablar suave pero con cada palabra su tono va subiendo.

"Heda, fue mi culpa" Alaia trata de tomar responsabilidad de su error.

"No me importa Alaia" grita Lexa.

Amina y Alaia brincan desviando su mirada al piso.

"Me siento decepcionada por lo ocurrido hoy, pensé que podía confiar en ustedes. Que haber conocido de la posición de su madre, entendería que esto no es un juego. Espero que entiendan que lo que hicieron, no solo me afecta a mi, sino a todos los que trabajan para proveerles su seguridad. Los guardias que ustedes abandonaron serán destituido de su posición y bajados de rango. Heda nunca volverá a confiar en ellos"

Lexa sabe que su decisión es una extrema pero real, como podrá confiar en soldados que dejan que dos jóvenes se les escape en las narices.

"Indra" llama Lexa.

"Si, Heda" Indra inclina su cabeza.

"Manda noticia a Quilón. Las clases de Amina y Alaia serán ahora aquí. Las dos se les esta prohibido abandonar este edificio. No saldrán, ese será su castigo y si WanHeda quiere verlas, tendrá que ser aquí"

"Sha Heda" Indra les tira una mirada de pena a las jóvenes. Pero ella sabe que la Comandante tiene razón en lo que habla, Amina y Alaia pusieron sus vidas en peligro.

"Se pueden retirar a su cuarto, no saldrán hasta que les presente sus nuevos guardias" Lexa ve como sus hijas salen con el rabo entre las piernas y sin quejarse.

Lexa espera que sus hijas salgan para poder respirar mejor, ella estaba tratando de contenerse pero sabe que le viene un ataque de pánico.

El tener la imagen vivida de sus hijas prisioneras le afecto mucho.

Su visión se ve borrosa, los latidos de su corazón los escucha cerca de su oído, ella siente que se va a desmayar.

Lexa no se había dado cuenta que Clarke todavía estaba con ella.

Clarke ve que Lexa se pone la mano en el pecho, tratando de ganar balance pero se le hace difícil y cae al piso.

"Lexa" Clarke corre hacia ella.

"Naike" es lo que la rubia escucha de los labios de Lexa que trata de ganar respiración de rodilla.

"Ayuda" Clarke grita y en eso entran los dos soldados de la puerta.

Clarke les ordena que busquen a Naike rápidamente.

"Lexa, mírame" la rubia pone sus manos en cada mejilla de Lexa.

Lo que Clarke ve, le parte el corazón.

La mirada de Lexa luce pérdida y frágil.

"Lexa escucha mi voz. Tienes que calmar tu respiración. Cuenta conmigo 1, 2, 3 respira" Clarke le dice rápidamente a Lexa, si su oxigeno no llega al cerebro. Lexa se puede desmayar.

Lexa trata de repetir.

Naike entra corriendo con té en sus manos, ella sabe lo que pasaba cuando la llamaron con urgencia.

"WanHeda" Naike se arrodilla al lado de Clarke que logro que Lexa se controlara, pero aun así su cuerpo está templando.

Clarke la mira preocupada, ella nunca sabia sobre la condición de Lexa.

"Después contesto tus preguntas, ahora tenemos que mover a Heda para la otra parte del salón que lleva a su cuarto y obligarla a que tome esto"

Clarke ayuda a que Naike levante a Lexa y sigue detrás de ellas.

Hay una puerta atrás del salón. Cuando Clarke la abre se asombra al ver que lleva a la habitación de Lexa.

Naike acomoda a Lexa en su cama y busca el té, la rubia sigue sentada al lado de Lexa acariciando su mano.

"Heda, bebe esto te ayudara a cerrar los ojos" Naike le da una dosis alta para que Lexa caiga dormida.

Ella aprendió que después de un episodio grande de ataque de pánico, Lexa necesita recuperar las fuerzas.

Las dos esperan a que el té haga efecto en silencio, la Comandante poco a poco cierra sus ojos.

"Yo no sabía que esto le pasaba a Lexa" Clarke habla con su mano todavía en Lexa y sus ojos llorosos.

"Lexa siempre ha tenido estos ataques de pánico desde que la cabeza de Costia fue llevada a su cama" a Naike se le corta la voz al recordar ese día.

"Pero Yo estaba con ella por mucho tiempo y Lexa nunca demostraba síntomas" Clarke trata de recordar algo que haya olvidado.

"Porque se sentía a salvo contigo. Tú le dabas la seguridad que ella nunca ha tenido y después de…"

"de Monte Weather, regresaron" Clarke termina la oración por Naike.

Naike asiente con su cabeza.

Clarke se siente estúpida, como pudo perder los síntomas de Lexa por tanto tiempo, esto la hace sentir peor.

"WanHeda"

"Yo la amo Naike, nunca la he dejado de amar" Clarke mira directamente a Naike.

Naike sonríe "Eso quería escuchar WanHeda, no será fácil pero Heda volverá a ti"

"Gracias Naike" Clarke se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Siempre ha sido un honor trabajar para Heda. Aunque extrañe a mi esposa"

Naike mira los gestos de Clarke y se ríe.

"Ohh, pensé que tu Lexa" Clarke trata de no lucir avergonzada, por pensar que Naike tenía una relación con Lexa.

Naike no para de reírse. Primero Amina y ahora su madre.

"Perdón es que no es la primera vez que lo escucho. Lexa, Lincoln, Costia y Yo, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Por eso cuando hablamos en privado, no existe respeto entre nosotros, porque así Lexa lo pidió. Ella no quería que sus amigos la trataran diferente. La vida de Heda es una solitaria"

Clarke empieza a entender mejor con esta información, por eso Lexa perdono a Lincoln cuando desobedeció la orden de retirada en Monte Weather. Ella no quería perder otro amigo, como perdió a Costia.

Naike quisiera quedarse con Lexa pero sus deberes la llaman, ademas WanHeda esta con ella, de seguro a Lexa le gustara esa noticia.

"Tengo que irme WanHeda, mi hijo se levantara en cualquier momento. Heda no se levantara como por tres horas. Creo que es mejor que veas a Amina y Alaia estaban asustadas al escuchar que algo le paso a Lexa" Ella vio a las jovenes muy preocupadas.

"Clarke, Naike puedes llamarme Clarke" Ahora que ella sabe que Naike no es nada romántico de Lexa, decide hacer las pases.

"Sha" Naike se despide y se retira no sin antes ver a Clarke hablarle a Lexa.

Clarke leda un beso a Lexa en sus labios y le susurra "Te amo Lexa, peleare por ti otra vez"

Naike tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llega el atardecer a Polis

Lexa abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un peso en sus brazos. Ella mira alrededor de la habitación y ve las velas que iluminan el lugar. Cuando mira hacia abajo, la escena que ve le llena el corazón de felicidad.

El peso en sus brazos era sus dos hijas, que yacen dormida en sus hombros una a cada lado de ella. Sus rostros lucen hermosos e inocentes.

Lexa trata de no moverse para no levantarlas pero sigue mirándolas.

"Hola" Lexa mira hacia arriba para ver quién la esta molestándola a esta hora.

La sonrisa que la recibe hace que su corazón palpite rápidamente. Ojos azules y verdes se miran intensamente.

"Quieres que las levante" Clarke le señala a sus dos hijas.

Cuando Clarke se dirigía ver a sus hijas, las dos estaban desesperados y tristes al saber que algo le había pasado a Lexa, ellas se sentían culpable por lo sucedido. Pero Clarke logro controlarlas y decirles que no era su culpa, que fue solo un descaste físico. Que Nomon estaba bien. La rubia no quería que sus hijas se enteraran de la debilidad de su madre, Lexa no se lo perdonaría.

Amina quería estar segura de lo que su madre decía, que obligo a Clarke a que la llevara a verla. Una cosa llego a la otra, terminando Alaia y Amina dormidas encima de Lexa.

Lexa mira entre sus hijas y Clarke.

"No, ellas están cómodas. ¿Qué paso?" Lexa pregunta. Las imágenes que tiene son borrosas, por eso no recuerda.

"Tu tuviste..." Clarke trata de decirle, sin que Lexa se sienta vulnerable.

"Otro ataque" Lexa termina.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de lo que te pasaba Lexa?"

"Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento" Lexa quiere evitar esa conversación por ahora.

"Ok, la comida ya fue enviada y Naike quiere hablar contigo" Clarke se levanta para levantar a sus hijas.

La rubia las toca suavemente pero es peor, se recuestan mas hacia Lexa.

Clarke y Lexa se miran sonriendo.

"Amina, Alaia" Clarke trata otra vez, las dos se levantan rápidamente.

"Nomon" Amina pregunta sobresaltada.

"Estoy aquí" la joven la mira y le da un abrazo.

"Estas bien" Alaia pregunta susurrando para no molestar a Lexa.

Lexa sonríe "Si fue solo"

"Un desgaste físico" Clarke la calla.

"Ahora prepárense para comer, que la comida fue enviada" Amina y Alaia se levantan rápidamente de la cama para irse a comer. A las dos se les había olvidado comer en todo el día y ahora sus estómagos les piden alimento.

Clarke y Lexa se siguen mirando directamente en silencio. Como si las dos entendieran el pensamiento de la otra.

"Pense que estarían enojadas conmigo" dice Lexa mientras se levanta de la cama suavemente.

"Ellas nunca se enojaran contigo, porque saben que tuviste razón en la forma que actuaste" Clarke se iba a acercar para ayudarla pero prefiere no hacerlo para que Lexa no se sienta débil.

"Nunca me había sentido tan asustada en mi vida, ver esos dos hombres aguantándolas borro mis pensamientos, lo único que procesaba mi mente era como salvarlas" Lexa le revela a Clarke.

"Te entiendo, por eso nunca me las llevaba tan lejos o pocas son las personas que sabían del nacimiento de Alaia y Amina. No quería que tuvieran que ser las víctimas de ser las hijas de WanHeda y Heda"

Clarke y Lexa caminan hacia el comedor cómodamente, por primera vez no hubo peleas, reproche o insulto de ambas parte, solo entendimiento en lo ocurrido en la mañana. Unidas es la única forma en que las dos pueden proteger a sus hijas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguna duda de la historia, me pueden preguntar...
> 
> -Lider y Lider de clan no se podían casar entre ellos o ellas.
> 
> -Horacio tiene un pasado doloroso, lo veremos mas adelante.
> 
> -Luna encontrara el amor, eso lo veremos...
> 
> -No se preocupen Echo es buena en esta historia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Se recuerdan en el capitulo tres, que Amina rebuscando la cama de su madre encuentra una ropa que no le pertenecía a Clarke. En este capitulo sabremos a quien le pertenece.
> 
> -Este capitulo es Clexa su mayoría.
> 
> -Conoceremos a Vera y Indra en un papel distinto.
> 
> Disfruten! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen los errores.
> 
> gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)

Capitulo Nueve

Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada de Clarke a Polis y todavía no se acostumbra a los cambios en su vida. Clarke tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de Polis, por la ausencia de Lexa. La Comandante lleva dos semanas fuera visitando a uno de los clanes más importantes de la alianza, dejando a Clarke como líder. Ella no entiende porque Lexa la dejo a cargo de Polis, Clarke sabe que Lexa tiene a los mejores asesores y generales dispuesto a proteger a Polis. Pero la Comandante dejo ordenes, de que la única que se quedaría al frente de Polis seria WanHeda, una noticia que fue aceptada por todos en la reunión. Algo que sorprendió a la rubia, ella piensa que se debe a la cercanía que tiene con Lexa y que ella es la madre de las hijas de Heda. Después de lo ocurrido con Lexa y su condición, las dos volvieron a acercarse y establecer una relación amigable entre ambas parte, pero Clarke sabe que tiene que trabajar duro para recuperar a Lexa por completo. Por ahora se conforma con tenerla cerca.

En la noche Clarke se dedica a caminar por las calles de Polis para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien, una costumbre que tomo de Lexa. Ella veía como la Comandante se paseaba todas las noches patrullando la ciudad antes de llegar a su habitación para descansar.

Hoy no es diferente y Clarke patrulla con Indra.

"Tenemos que regresar WanHeda. Se hace tarde" dice Indra.

Desde que Indra supo que Lexa saldría de Polis ha estado detrás de Clarke como su perro guardián. La general sabe lo mucho que WanHeda significa para Heda por eso decidió quedarse para protegerla.

"Todavía Indra, quiero asegurarme que todos estén bien, no quiero cometer ningún error" Clarke sigue caminado observando como las personas se recogen para llegar a sus hogares y como el centro de Polis luce tranquilo. Solo quedan abiertos los puestos de comidas.

"Has estado haciendo un gran trabajo WanHeda, el pueblo se siente seguro con tu presencia. Ellos confían en ti y Heda. Ningún líder se ha opuesto a tu presencia, más el pueblo ama cuando Heda y WanHeda esta juntas" a Clarke se ponen las mejillas coloradas con las palabras de Indra.

Clarke sabe lo mucho que le costó a Indra aceptar a los Skaikru como uno de ellos, pero con el tiempo ella vio la lealtad que Indra tiene para con Lexa y como respeta sus decisiones. Mas Clarke le tomo cariño a la general al verla como tomo la responsabilidad de protegerla a ella y a sus hijas. Algo que siempre le estará agradecida, lo único que quiere saber es cuáles fueron los motivos para que Indra decidiera renunciar como Jefa de TonDc y dejarla al mando de su segunda Octavia pero Indra no quiere hablar.

Clarke suspira "Lo sé, es que no quiero que Lexa se sienta defraudada"

Indra no aguanta y se ríe.

"Indra" grita Clarke nerviosa.

La rubia siempre ha respetado las palabras de Indra y escucharla reírse es algo nuevo para ella.

"Lo siento WanHeda, es que te preocupas demasiado. Heda confía en ti con su vida y el corazón de Heda ya es tuyo. Solo tienes que tomarlo" Indra sigue caminando dejando a una WanHeda paralizada.

Ella no puede ser tan obvia en querer impresionar a Lexa en su ausencia. Clarke ve como Indra se aleja de ella y corre para alcanzarla. Ella quiere interrogar más a Indra, algo sabe ella que no le ha dicho.

* * *

Después del paseo por la ciudad Clarke e Indra decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. Clarke vio a sus hijas y luego las despidió para que durmieran. Ella sabe que las clases con Quilón son importantes, pero ver a sus hijas agotadas constantemente y Alaia con un humor impaciente le preocupa. Esto era lo que ella quería evitar a toda costa, que sus hijas heredaran el peso de liderar a un pueblo. Pero al destino le gusta jugar sucio.

La rubia está lista para acostarse a dormir, en una habitación que no es la suya y con ropa que no es de su pertenencia. Desde que Lexa se fue, ella tomo refugio en la habitación de Heda.

Ella esta mirando por el balcón de la habitación de Lexa cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza la asusta.

"Porque no hay guardias en las puertas de la habitación de mis hijas y WanHeda" grita la voz con poca paciencia.

"Heda. WanHeda dio órdenes a que todos nos retiráramos, por eso es que todos los pasillos están vacíos" dice la voz temerosa de uno de los generales.

"No me importa, la protección de mis hijas es importantes. Restaura todo, es una orden"

"Sha Heda" el general sale corriendo.

Lexa se lleva las manos al rostro y respira hondo sentándose. Ella adelanto el día de su regreso. Primero porque ya todo estaba hablado con el otro clan líder y segundo porque extrañaba a su familia.

Clarke sigue observando a Lexa desde lejos y sabe que algo no anda bien.

"Lexa" Clarke habla en susurro para no asustarla.

La Comandante brinca y se lleva la mano a su cintura para retirar su espada y defenderse.

"Clarke que haces aquí" Lexa se tranquiliza al ver que no está en peligro.

La rubia abre y cierra su boca sin saber cómo contestarle. Que excusa tiene para estar en la habitación de Lexa.

Clarke se limpia la garganta para recuperar su postura, al ver el rostro de Lexa que la mira con curiosidad es algo que la esta poniendo nerviosa.

"ummm, Llevo durmiendo aquí porqueeee, es el lugar más cerca al salón de guerra por si alguna emergencia ocurría"

Clarke sabe que no convenció a Lexa con su excusa porque ahora la Comandante la está mirando con una ceja levantada y sonriendo.

"Como estuvo el viaje" Lexa sabe que Clarke quiere cambia el tema y decide seguirle el juego.

La Comandante se levanta para retirarse sus armaduras mientras Clarke se acerca para ayudarla como lo hacían en el pasado. Para la rubia esta es su parte favorita, desvestir a Lexa pero no de una manera sexual, sino de una manera natural y humana porque la Comandante no deja que nadie la vea vulnerable. Clarke es la única que ha tenido ese privilegio.

"El líder de Rock Line Clan siempre ha sido un poco fuerte con la Alianza pero siempre su lealtad está conmigo. La hija de él llega mañana. Se supone que llegara con ellos pero decidí adelantar mi viaje de llegada para saber cómo estaba todo. Pero cuando llegue la ciudad estaba tranquila y segura" Lexa habla pero trata de controlar los latidos de su corazón al sentir que Clarke la está tocando.

Clarke retira la primera parte de la armadura de Lexa.

"Todo ha estado bien, me sorprendió que los embajadores aceptaran mi presencia y órdenes, por lo demás la ciudad ha estado en orden, mas con Indra detrás de mi. Nada podía haber salido mal" la rubia y Lexa se sonríen mutuamente.

"Confió en ti con mi vida, lo único que te pido es que no retires los guardias de la habitación de Amina y Alaia. El enemigo puede aprovecha la noche para atacar"

Clarke remueve lo último que queda de la armadura, deteniéndose al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Lexa.

"Lexa, que pasa. Me estas ocultando algo" Clarke pregunta preocupada.

"No es nada Clarke es solo por precaución" Lexa toca los hombros de Clarke para tranquilizarla. Ella no quiere asustar a Clarke con rumores sin pruebas.

La rubia mira directamente a Lexa y sabe que está mintiendo para no preocuparla.

"Lexa, promete que me avisaras cuando algo no ande bien o la vida de nuestras hijas están en peligros. La responsabilidad es de las dos no tuya nada más" Clarke habla con seriedad.

"Te lo prometo"

Las dos se siguen mirando directamente hasta que son interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta.

"Heda, me avisaron de tu llegada" Indra entraba sin darse cuenta que Clarke también estaba presente.

"ohhh, espero que no haya interrumpido algo" dice Indra mientras mira de arriba abajo a Clarke reconociendo la ropa de Lexa en la rubia.

Lexa ve este movimiento y la sigue, abriendo sus ojos en asombro. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que Clarke tenia puesto.

Una camisa de Lexa que ella daba por perdida hace años y unos pantalones cortos por encima de sus muslos.

Clarke ve dos pares de ojos que la miran y se da cuenta de su atuendo. La rubia reacciona rápido y pone la armadura de Lexa que todavía tenía en sus manos enfrente de ella para tapar su dignidad. Ahora sí que excusa le dará a Lexa sobre su vestimenta.

"Pensaba que esa camisa estaba perdida" Lexa habla sin pensar señalando a Clarke.

"umm" la rubia no sabe que decir.

Indra vira sus ojos por la escena "Heda es momento que sepas porque tu ropa desaparecía por temporada. Durante el embarazo de WanHeda tu olor era lo único que calmaba a tus hijas en el vientre. So la única manera era llevándole ropa con tu olor a WanHeda para que pudiera dormir en la noches. Por eso tus camisas desaparecían misteriosamente. Créeme que no era fácil, Ridley y Yo teníamos que viajar constantemente para cumplir con esta misión. Dicho esto me retiro, buenas noches Heda, WanHeda" Indra habla como si el peso de sus hombros se hubiera esfumado con esta noticia, saluda con una sonrisa malévola, dejando a Lexa y Clarke sin palabras.

"Puedo explicarlo" Clarke empieza pero se detiene al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Lexa.

"No tienes que explicar nada Clarke" Lexa sonríe y se mueve para limpiar su cara.

Las palabras de Indra confirman que durante todos estos años Clarke no se ha acostado con otra persona, lo que quiere decir que Clarke sigue siendo de ella.

Lexa termina de prepararse para dormir y se acerca a su cama y ve que todavía Clarke esta parada con su armadura en sus manos.

"Clarke que haces ahí todavía" Lexa pregunta mientras se acuesta en su cama.

"ahh, Ok. Me retiro" Clarke suelta la armadura de Lexa y trata de borrar la imagen sexi del cuerpo de Lexa.

"Clarke"

"Si, Lexa"

"No tienes que retirarte, ven a la cama. Quiero que sigamos hablando de lo que ha pasado en Polis en mi ausencia" Lexa levanta la sabanas de pieles para que Clarke entre a la cama.

Clarke se acerca tímidamente a la cama y decide aceptar.

Pasan los segundo y la rubia sigue mirando para el techo esperando para que Lexa empieza hablar pero lo que escucha la hace sonreír. La gran Comandante está roncando silenciosamente.

Clarke se voltea para mirarla y suspira.

Ella sabe que Lexa siempre ha sido hermosa pero verla con su rostro tan tranquilo, sin ningún peso es mas hermoso. Clarke extrañaba esto, tener a una persona a su lado que entendiera sus preocupaciones, que la escuchara sin juzgarla y que sobre todo compartieran el mismo camino.

Que pasaran las horas hablando de todo y te nada a la misma vez, pero que sobretodo la hiciera sentir querida. Ella sabe que Lexa es la única que la hace sentir así. Clarke sigue mirando a Lexa hasta que el sueño la vence y cierra sus ojos.

* * *

Amina y Alaia son levantadas por un toque en sus puertas, avisándoles que tienen que prepararse porque el día comienza.

Alaia empieza a protestar, ella está cansada de las clases todo el día, están sentadas leyendo y escuchando todo lo que Quilón dice sin moverse.

"Alaia, levántate" Amina remueve sus sabanas.

"Amina" grita Alaia.

"Levántate que Quilon nos quiere ver en una hora y el desayuno ya está listo hace horas" Amina lleva despierta desde hace tiempo, a la joven le encanta las clases. Todos los días aprende algo nuevo.

Alaia se sienta rápido "Espera desde que hora llevas despierta"

"Desde el amanecer, estaba en el comedor con Raven desayunando porque Nomon llego anoche pero ella ni madre se aparecieron para desayunar" Amina se sienta mientra espera por su hermana.

"Tía Raven sale hoy para el Arka para buscar provisiones y despedir a abuela Abby porque va a visitar a Ray"

Alaia deja de vestirse y se entristece. Ella sabe qué extraña demasiado a su mejor amiga, bueno si todavía Ray la ve de esa manera.

"Ella dijo a qué hora sale"

"No, pero me imagino al atardecer. Alaia habla con ella, tienes tiempo todavía para recuperar a Ray" Amina se levanta y le da un abrazo a su hermana.

La morena sabe lo mucho que su hermana extraña a Ray, ella la escucha en las noches llorar.

Alaia asiente con su cabeza.

Las dos jóvenes salen de su habitación y se encuentra con Indra en el pasillo.

"Buenos días" Indra las recibe con ánimo.

"Buenos días Indra, has visto a Madre y Nomon" Amina pregunta.

"Puede que las haya vistos, como que no las haya vistos" Indra les dice sonriendo pero sigue caminando.

"Que le pasa a ella" Amina y Alaia siguen mirando a Indra que camina felizmente.

"No sé, pero es más aterrador verla feliz que enojada" Alaia mueve su cabeza.

"Crees que madre este en la habitación de Nomon"

"Averigüemos"

Las dos se miran con curiosidad.

"Hedatus"

Amina y Alaia se paralizan al escuchar esa voz. Después de lo ocurrido con los guardias que perdieron de vista a las jóvenes. La Comandante ordeno dos soldados para cada una de ellas y la líder de los tres no es nada amigable.

"Están tarde para sus clases" la soldado levanta su ceja derecha.

"Es mejor que caminen o quieren que Heda se enteré que desobedecieron otra orden sencilla"

Alaia se enoja al escucharla decir estos. Ella sabe que las dos cometieron un error. Los soldados fueron destituidos y enviados a trabajos civiles pero todos los días esta general se lo recuerda.

"Tú tienes algún problema" Alaia reta a la soldado.

"Mi problemas es con las personas que desobedecen órdenes directas de Heda y se creen que pueden seguir sus vidas sin asumir responsabilidad de sus actos" la general se acerca mas a Alaia.

Alaia iba a contestarle pero es interrumpida por Amina.

"Lo sentimos, ahora nos dirigimos a las clases" Amina sigue jalando a su hermana para que camine.

Amina sabe que la General solo sigue órdenes, pero su hermana no es una persona fácil.

Ella se siente triste por lo que ocasionaron, ahora cada una de ellas tiene dos guardias. Los de ella son Luk y la General que se niega a dar su nombre. Porque dice que no viene hacer amigos, solo hace su trabajo y se retira. Los de Alaia son Simón y Marco dos jóvenes soldados amigables pero rectos en su trabajo.

Amina solo espera que Alaia logre controlar su temperamento por todo el día.

* * *

Ray corre por su vida. Lleva escondiéndose por horas esperando por su oponente pero su lugar fue descubierto. Ray sigue corriendo hasta que es derivada inesperadamente. Ella saca su espada y se cubre su rostro del ataque que recibía. Ray golpea con fuerza el costado de su oponente. Este se retira para recobrar su aliento.

Ahora ella esta distinta, su cabello moreno lo cubre una trenza larga que recoge todo su pelo. La trenza empieza desde el comienzo de su pelo hasta las puntas de este, sus ojos tienen pintura color desierto diagonalmente que resaltan sus ojos color miel. La Ray de antes que se dedicaba a crear o construir cosas rotas ha desaparecido. Enfrente de todos ahora hay una joven fuerte, decidida y rebelde.

Ray acerca a su rival a velocidad, este oponente es rápido en movimientos y ella lo sabe, no es la primera vez que se enfrentan. Las dos siguen bailando. Cortes en los hombros se hacen sin fuerzas, puños en la cara de parte del rival a Ray rompiéndole la nariz. Para Ray se le hace difícil llegar a la cara de su oponente. Su rival siempre tiene una máscara que cubre su rostro. Ray cae de rodilla pero se lleva consigo a su rival que cae encima de ella.

"Estás muerta por quinta vez" Ray vira sus ojos mientras escucha la voz de su rival.

La joven siente la daga de su oponente en su cuello, presionándola con fuerza.

"Ahhh" grita Ray

"Tienes que concentrarte Arlet (Ray). Tu debilidad eres tú misma, empiezas bien pero te descuidas al dejarte llevar por la emoción, eso hace que mueras por quinta vez" la otra joven ayuda a que Ray se levante.

"Es fácil decirlo, si siempre tienes puesto esa mascara, de seguro de hubiese roto la cara hace tiempo" la joven rompe su camisa para que Ray pueda detener la sangre de su nariz, que luce lastimada pero no rota.

Ray y la joven siguen caminando hasta llegar a la Villa de Luna.

"Lo dudo, Yo soy"

"Si, si, se quién eres. Vera princesa y Heredera de Azgeda" dice Ray imitando a su nueva amiga.

Desde que Ray lleva viviendo con Luna todo ha sido inesperado para ella. Ray pensó que todo sería fácil pero no fue así, todos los días hay clases de historia de su clan, clases de defensas, clases de como dirigir un grupo y lo último clases con la princesa Azgeda que lleva viviendo con Luna por un mes. Ray no sabe el motivo de este, pero espera que siga siendo así, ella encontró una amiga en Vera.

Para Ray, Vera le recuerda mucho a Alaia en carácter pero en lo demás la princesa Azgeda es distinta.

"Como estuvo el entrenamiento" Echo pregunta acercándose a las jóvenes.

"Que crees, Vera me venció otra vez" Echo se ríe al escuchar esto.

"Luna quiere verlas a las dos"

Vera y Ray entran a la casa de Luna, que sirve como base de práctica teórica para Ray.

Luna se levanta para recibirlas a las dos. Cuando Lexa le dio la tarea de entrenar a Ray para convertirla en una líder. Luna nunca pensó que le cogería cariño a la joven y después se les unió Vera con ellas. La peli roja siente que tiene dos hijas presente con ellas, algo que la hace feliz. Aunque Luna sabe los motivos en la cual Vera está en su clan algo difícil de resolver pero Luna espera que Lexa logre controlar la situación.

Luna las abraza a las dos y les señalas para que se sienten.

"Hoy llego un mensajero de Polis. Heda mando dos cartas una para Ray y otra para Vera. Lexa quiere que estén listas en tres meses salimos para Polis para recibir la Luna roja. Heda quiere que estemos lista"

"Luna, tu sabes que Yo no puedo tocar tierra en presencia de mi madre" Vera se levanta de su asiento con fuerza. La noticia la tiene nerviosa.

"Vera, Heda tiene todo controlado. Además Ice Queen nunca abandona su trono a menos que sea algo que le beneficie. Tienes que confiar en Heda" Luna sabe que para el clan Azgeda su confianza en Heda nunca es creíble. Ice Nation y Heda son enemigos por años, algo que no ha cambiado en presencia de una coalición.

"Mi madre nunca dejara su trono, pero sus súbditos estarán en Polis. Algo que pone en peligro a Heda"

"Heda sabe esto y está preparada para eso, lo único que preocupa es la protección de Hedatus"

"Amina y Alaia" Ray es la última en levantarse al saber que sus amigas están en peligros.

Luna mueve sus manos para retomar la conversación.

"No se preocupen. Todo está bien. Ray, Abby viene la semana que viene. Yo no estaré presente, Heda me quiere en Polis lo más pronto posible" Luna les informa a las jovenes. Vera se sienta otra vez.

"Pero que haremos sin ti y mis clases" Ray se acerca a Luna.

"Echo continuara con las clases. Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible"

Luna se retira para preparar su salida a Polis.

"Amina y Alaia. Quiero conocerlas" Vera pregunta curiosa.

"Un momento Alaia. Donde he escuchado ese nombre" la Azgeda se pone la mano en su barbilla para molestar a Ray.

"Cállate Vera, salgamos a comer" Ray se arrepiente de haberle contado todo a Vera. Quien iba a decirle que la Azgeda tendría sentido del humor.

* * *

Clarke sigue durmiendo cómodamente, sin darse cuenta que la mitad de su cuerpo está encima de Lexa. La rubia se acurruca más al pecho de Lexa pero se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Estas despierta" Lexa pone su mano en el pelo de Clarke para acariciarlo. La Comandante lleva despierta hace horas pero no quería despertar a la rubia. Ella se sentía cómoda con la posición de las dos.

Clarke se mueve suavemente del abrazo de Lexa.

"Qué hora es" la rubia se restriega los ojos para tapar su cara sonrojada.

"Mediodía" Lexa se levanta de la cama para prepararse.

"¡Que!, Lexa has perdido todo el día" Clarke se sienta rápidamente en la cama.

"Clarke, no te preocupes todo está bien. Hacía tiempo que no dormía por tantas horas" Lexa habla felizmente. La morena siente que puede caminar por el aire.

"Yo también. No tuve pesadillas" Clarke se queda callada por segundos.

"Lexa" la rubia llama tímidamente.

"umm Clarke" Lexa está de espalda vistiéndose.

Clarke no sabe cómo preguntarle a Lexa o empezar a cortejarla. Siempre era Lexa la que empezaba los cortejos con regalos sencillos, pero ahora le toca a ella.

Decide levantarse de la cama y ponerse sus pantalones para hablar cómodamente y con seguridad.

"Quiero preguntarle si quieres ir a una cita conmigo" la rubia se lleva la mano atrás de su cuello.

"Que es una cita" Lexa se vira para ver a Clarke, que la mira con nerviosismo.

La rubia se limpia la garganta.

Es ahora o nunca piensa ella.

"Para los Skaikru, cuando dos personas quieren empezar una relación romántica deciden salir en la noche para compartir juntos y conocerse más. Claro tú y Yo ya estamos viejas para esto, de seguro Alaia y Amina se reirán de nosotras, pero creo que si quiero conquistarte otra vez, tengo que empezar de cero. Es si tu…"

"Sí"

Lexa sabe lo que es una cita, pero no se aguantaba en tener que tortura a Clarke con la pregunta. La rubia lucia tan linda y nerviosa que Lexa no se podía contener.

Clarke sigue hablando sin escuchar "Se que todo ha sido difícil, aunque creo... Espera ohhh Si"

Clarke sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar que Lexa aceptaba.

Las dos se siguen mirando fijamente, tratando de contener sus corazones que laten con rapidez y la vergüenza porque se sienten como adolescentes enamoradas por primera vez.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que Indra había entrado a buscarlas.

"Heda, WanHeda" Clarke y Lexa brincan a la misma vez.

"Indra" la Comandante trata de recuperar su dignidad, pero no puede porque su cara emana felicidad por primera vez en años.

Indra actúa como si no se diera cuenta de nada, ella quiere respetar la privacidad de las dos líderes.

"Heda, Rock Line Clan acaba de llegar"

"Gracias Indra, WanHeda y Yo saldremos pronto" Indra se retira rápidamente.

Clarke se acerca a la puerta para salir de la habitación de Lexa para prepararse para el día. Pero se voltea.

"Lexa esta noche, te busco para nuestra cita"

Las dos sienten que sus pechos quieren explotar, de la felicidad. A lo mejor no todo esta perdido.


	10. capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cita cancelada, epidemia y pelea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conoceremos a Rebecca y creo que ya no hay mas personajes para presentar.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo Diez

Después de haber recibido y leído la carta que Heda le envió. La princesa Azgeda decidió sentarse en una roca a la orilla del mar para meditar y pensar en cómo su vida ha cambiado.

La vida en Ice Nation es dura y corta, no todos logran vivir para contarlo. Un ejemplo de eso lo es Vera, desde que nació ha estado luchando para sobrevivir. Su vida ha sido un infierno constantemente. Ha perdido todo lo que ha amado en su corta edad, su padre quien murió de una manera inesperada y su mejor amiga. Que conoció a la edad de ocho años, hija de una sirvienta del palacio. Ella nunca había interactuado con nadie, pero cuando conoció a Mía, su vida cambio por completo. Empezó a ver la vida de otra manera, aprendió a no rendirse, a luchar por lo que es suyo y sobre todo aprendió a respetar a todos por igual.

Cuando su madre se dio cuenta de esto, su tranquilidad desapareció y empezó el infierno.

Todos los días luchaba para mantenerse viva. Su propia madre era la responsable de las torturas. La hacía pasar hambre, la dejaba por días en el frío bosque del norte para que entendiera que en este mundo no podías ser un líder débil.

Pero para la princesa lo que su corazón no ha sanado ha sido el asesinato de su mejor amiga y su familia.

Para Vera ese día la sigue constantemente, porque fue testigo de ver a su amiga quemarse viva y tratar de salvarla le fue en vano. Por eso la joven princesa Azgeda anda con una máscara de metal que cubre su rostro por completo. Para protegerse de las miradas de los demás, para protegerse de sus enemigos y sobre todo para protegerse de ella misma. Sus ojos violetas, idénticos a los de su padre cuando vivía son el único reflejo que las personas pueden ver. Nadie la ha visto sin la máscara, ella lo prohíbe. La única persona ha sido Echo porque conoce quien se esconde detrás de la máscara.

La joven princesa nunca pensó que encontraría un lugar seguro para vivir. La estadía en el clan de Luna le trajo paz y sobretodo la alejo de sus demonios.

Ella se sorprendió cuando Echo hablo con Kwin para que le permitiera llevarse a la princesa en sus viajes, con la excusa de que esto ayudaría a Vera a que entendiera el sistema de los clanes e hiciera aliados para su beneficio. Algo que le encanto a Ice Kwin.

Vera recuerda como confronto a Echo ese día y le exigió que abandonara Ice Nation, que su lealtad ya no era con ella. A lo que Echo respondió con seriedad:

_"_ _Mi lealtad es con Heda. Ella me salvo de la muerte en Monte Weather, no Ice Kwin. En ese horrendo lugar conocí a mi esposo y padre de mis hijos. Soy una Skaikru ahora y no tengo obligaciones para mi pueblo, pero si me callo Vera y no hago nada, que pasara con las personas inocentes, con los niños inocentes que no tienen protección de los adultos porque son ellos los que los torturan" Echo se acerca a la joven y le remueve su máscara. Vera trata de esconderse pero Echo se lo prohíbe. Poniendo sus manos en cada mejilla con cariño._

_"_ _Vera. Es momento de retroceder, ganar aliados y luchar por nuestro pueblo. Ellos nos necesitan y tú eres nuestra única esperanza. Heda y WanHeda tienen un ejército poderoso detrás. Ven conmigo"_

Esas palabras fueron las que animaron a Vera a alejarse de su hogar, hasta el tiempo de su regreso. Ella nunca pensó que la Líder de Boat clan la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Luna la trata como líder, escuchas sus dudas, sus ideas, pero sobre todo la reprende en los momentos en que Vera pierde el control. Eso la ha hecho madurar y fortalecerse como futura Kwin de Ice Nation.

Vera suspira de solo pensar todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo. Ella estaba tan concentrada, que no se da cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

Hasta que era demasiado tarde, la princesa siente un golpe de agua fría. Cuando se vira para defenderse, es derribada por Ray que llevaba observándola por minutos. Las dos jóvenes caen juntas al agua.

"Ray" grita Vera, riéndose a la misma vez.

Ella conoció a Ray el primer día de su llegada y no fue nada amistoso. Luego la princesa descubrió que las dos no son tan diferentes, algo las une, y es el regreso a sus tierras.

"¡Hey! tenía que hacerlo. Estabas distraída. Eso significa que Vera cinco, Ray Uno" La morena brinca de alegría.

"Ni lo pienses, tú nunca podrás ganarme" Vera se levanta y empieza a remover su ropa para dejarlas secar en el sol.

Ray mira para el otro lado para darle privacidad a la princesa, ella no lo niega pero Vera tiene un cuerpazo hermoso. La Azgeda no es alta pero tiene una musculatura en sus brazos y piernas que cualquiera la envidiaría. Su estatura la ayuda a moverse con facilidad, ella ha sido testigo de cómo Vera ha derivado oponentes el tripe de su altura y fuerza.

Ray recuerda la primera vez que se enfrentó a la princesa y sonríe. Vera llego al clan con aires de grandeza y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Ella estaba tan irritada ese día, por las clases de Luna y por la actitud de Vera que decidió desquitárselas.

Así que aprovecho que todos estuvieran durmiendo y arrojo sus últimas bombas de humo a la carpa de la Princesa Azgeda. Claro olvidándose que ella era la única Skaikru en el clan. Todos no tardaron en descubrir a Ray como responsable. Luna estaba tan enojada que le obligo a limpiar toda la carpa y con la princesa supervisándola.

Pero el día en el cual la amistad nació y creció fue cuando Ray encontró llorando a la princesa, ella no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado de Vera y espero.

"Que haces aquí sola"

Vera y Ray se sientan juntas en la roca.

"Estaba pensando. Extrañas tu hogar" la princesa se vira para mirar a Ray.

Ray suspira "A veces. Lo más que extraño son mis madres y mis amigos. Todos piensan que los Skaikru somos un clan peligroso o sin sentido de plan de vida pero no es cierto. Nosotros somos una familia, nos protegemos unos a otros. Eso es lo que extraño"

Vera asiente con su cabeza y pregunta con curiosidad "Es cierto que Amina y Alaia son hijas de Heda y WanHeda"

"Sí. Tía Clarke lo había ocultado por años. Ella no quería que Amina y Alaia estuvieran en peligros"

"Hizo bien, si mi madre se hubiera enterado de esto, hubiese empezado una rebelión en contra de Heda"

Las dos se quedan callada por segundos observando el oleaje del mar que viene y va.

"So cuando seas instalada en tu Clan por Heda, te vas a cambiar tu nombre" Vera pregunta con curiosidad, es la primera vez que conoce a alguien con dos nombres.

"Si, seré reconocida como Arlet. Solo mi familia y mejores amigos me llamaran Ray"

"Entre esas personas estoy Yo verdad. O te olvidaras de mi cuando llegues al poder" Vera golpea el hombro de su amiga con el suyo para molestarla. La princesa nunca había encontrado una persona en la que podía hablar con tranquilidad desde que murió Mia.

"Con una condición, tienes que decir que Yo te pateaba el trasero cada vez que peleamos"

"Nunca"

Ray trata de correr pero Vera la alcanza y la tira al agua riéndose.

* * *

Clarke y Lexa están caminando juntas por los pasillos, mientras hablan.

"Rock Line Clan, junto con Trikru territorio e Ice Nation, son los clanes más grandes de la coalición. Pero este clan en específico es el más tradicional. Fue el primer clan que me acerque para formar la alianza, luego los demás clanes al ver que Don reconocía la alianza decidieron seguirle los pasos. Por eso viajo constantemente a ver al Líder. Él es un hombre conservador, pero visionario al igual que Yo" Lexa le informa a Clarke.

"Es la primera vez que escucho de él" Clarke ve como todos en el edificio se detienen para saludarla a ella y a Lexa.

"Sí, el no sale mucho de su territorio. Su hija Rebecca es la que conoceremos, no es la heredara pero Don quiere que sea ella. Veras lo hermosa que es ella"

La rubia siente su estómago revolcarse de celos. Ella solo espera que Lexa no hayan tenido nada con ella.

"Rebecca" Lexa la llama y le da un abrazo con cariño y respeto.

Clarke se sorprende porque la Comandante nunca recibe a nadie de esa manera.

"Lexa, es bueno verte hacía años que no volvía a Polis"

Clarke se detiene y se da cuenta el por qué Lexa decía que Rebecca era hermosa.

La líder tiene la edad de Luna. Pelo negro caído en sus hombros sin trenzas, distinto a los demás clanes. Sus ojos azules penetrantes distintos a los de ella, su piel delicada como porcelana. Clarke se pregunta si la líder ha peleado en algún momento, porque no demuestra ninguna cicatriz visible.

"Clarke. Quiero que conozca a Rebecca" Lexa le hace señas para que se acerque.

Rebecca extiende su mano con una sonrisa amigable.

"Es un placer conocer a la mujer que deja sin palabras a Heda"

Clarke ve a Lexa colorada y sonríe.

"Igualmente. Cuando Lexa me dijo que eras hermosa pensé que estaba exagerando. Estaba preocupada a que tenía que pelear por el afecto de Heda" la rubia devuelve el saludo.

"Oh créeme que no hay peligro de mi parte. En más pienso que ya te conozco, porque lo único de lo que Lexa hablaba en la estadía en mi clan era de WanHeda. Estaba a punto de noquearla" Rebecca y Clarke se ríen.

Las dos se detienen al escuchar una garganta que se limpia y se encuentran con el rostro serio de Lexa pero con sus mejillas y orejas rojas de vergüenza.

"Heda, lo siento" dice Rebecca.

Lexa sabe que Rebecca no está nada arrepentida. La Comandante iba a hablar pero las tres son interrumpidas inesperadamente.

Indra se inclina y habla "Heda. Niko quiere ayuda de WanHeda en el hospital. Parece que hay una epidemia"

"Ok, espera por mi Indra iré contigo. Rebecca espero que podamos hablar sin Heda presente" Clarke habla y se acerca para darle un beso a Lexa en su mejilla.

"WanHeda será un honor" Lexa y Rebecca ven como Clarke sale del salón.

"Ya acabaste de avergonzarme en frente de WanHeda" dice la Comandante levantando la ceja.

"Sha. Hablemos del motivo de mi visita" Rebecca se ríe siempre aprovecha cada oportunidad para molestar a Lexa.

Las dos líderes retoman un tono serio en la conversación.

"Quiero que seas la responsable del entrenamiento físico de Hedatus. Yo sé que eres la mejor para este trabajo y la única en que puedo confiar" la Comandante pone sus manos en su espalda.

"Heda, me siento honorada por la confianza que tienes en mí, pero tú sabes que hace años que no entreno y mucho menos he participado en alguna guerra"

La Comandante sabe esto. Rebecca dejo de ser una guerrera en su adolescencia adulta. El motivo de esta decisión es desconocida por todos pero Lexa sospecha que Don es el responsable.

"Lo se Becca. Tu eres la mejor entre todos los clanes después de mí y te necesito para este trabajo. Nunca te pediría que fueras en contra de tus deseos pero en estos momentos, la vida de mis hijas está en peligro y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar. Si aceptas te daré lo que desees en respuesta a tu ayuda"

Rebecca ve la mirada de preocupación de Lexa y se asusta. Ella nunca había visto a Heda así.

"Lo Hare Heda, por ti, por WanHeda y por tus hijas. Las preparare para que estén lista en la Luna roja" Rebecca sabe que tiene que empezar a entrenarse otra vez.

"¿Cuál será tu petición?"

Lexa ve como la líder se queda callada pensando y analizando.

"Cuán grande puede ser mi deseo Heda"

"Lo que quieras" Lexa responde rápidamente.

"Aun si fuera por encima de mi padre Lexa" la Comandante abre sus ojos al escuchar esto.

"Soy Heda Rebecca y tu padre no puede interferir en mis decisiones y lo sabes" Lexa habla con seriedad y autoridad.

"Lo mejor será esperar a que logre completar mi misión y que estés satisfecha con mí desempeño. Entonces decidiré. Si así me lo permites Heda" Rebecca inclina su cabeza en respeto.

"Así será" Lexa decide aceptar. Quiere decir que Rebecca pedirá algo grande. Lo único que espera es que Don acepte.

* * *

Alaia quiere que el día termine rápidamente. Ella siente su cuerpo de una manera distinta. Solo espera que no sea lo que sospecha porque no tiene paciencia para caer enferma. Lo único que quiere es que Quilón se calle y que su hermana deje de estar dándole cuerda para que siga hablando.

Alaia no aguanta más y se levanta de repente tirando su silla.

Quilón y Amina brincan del susto.

"Alaia no hemos terminado" la joven escucha a Quilón, pero su cabeza la siente pesada.

Ella decide salir del lugar.

"Para donde vas" Alaia reconoce la voz.

La general se le atraviesa en su camino.

"Ese no es tu problema y sera mejor que te retires" Alaia la mira con enojo.

La general la interrumpe "Oh que Hedatu. Harás que Heda me baje de rango por tus estupideces"

La joven trata de controlarse pero explota "Sabes que estoy cansada de tus ataques. Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana y no necesito darte explicaciones"

Quilón y Amina llegaron al pasillo al escuchar la discusión. Todos están detenidos esperando lo peor.

La General se acerca a la cara de Alaia y le habla con veneno.

"Me siento avergonzada que el espíritu de Heda tenga que decidir por una joven que no lo merece. Una Skaikru que está destruyendo el legado que tanto le costó a Heda construir. Tú piensas que porque eres la hija de Heda y WanHeda te lo mereces todo. Pero te equivocas, tú no eres nadie, eres una vergüenza para tu sangre. Heda morirá por tu culpa y la de los Skaikru. Ella ha dado su vida para protegerlos a todos y ninguno de ustedes le ha agradecido. Al contrario son un grupo de escoria que no merecen nada"

"Suficiente" grita la Comandante con fuerza.

Los que estaban escuchando decidieron retirarse rápidamente.

Lexa y Rebecca se dirigían a ver a las jóvenes para presentarlas y decirles que pronto empezarían su entrenamiento. Pero Lexa se detiene al escuchar lo que pasaba.

"Heda"

Lexa levanta su mano para callar a la general.

"Nomon. No me siento bien" Alaia trata de caminar pero su mundo se volvió negro.

La general actúa rápidamente y la sostiene con fuerza para que no caiga al suelo.

"Llamen a Naike antes que salga de Polis" Lexa ordena y se dirige al lado de su hija.

"Amina. Estás bien" Lexa mira a su otra hija.

Esto es nuevo para ella y está nerviosa.

"Si Nomon, Alaia nunca cae enferma pero cuando lo hace es grave" Amina le informa a su madre y toca la frente de su hermana.

"Alaia tiene un virus. Tenemos que llevarla a que descanse y que tome líquidos o se deshidratara"

"Como lo sabes" Rebecca pregunta curiosamente.

Amina la mira y responde "Yo estaba practicando para ser doctora con abuela y madre conozco los síntomas"

Rebecca se siente satisfecha con la respuesta.

"Movámosla para mi habitación. Ahí estará mejor" La general le pasa Alaia a Lexa para cargarla.

* * *

Llegan a la habitación de la Comandante y todo se complica porque Alaia se niega a cooperar hasta que logre hablar con Raven. La joven dice que es urgente y que tiene que entregarle una carta para que se la lleven a Ray. La Comandante decide intervenir y ordenar a que la carta sea llevada por un mensajero que logre alcanzar a Raven, porque la mecánica se dirige al Arka. Esta fue la única manera en la que Naike pudo atender a Alaia.

Después de que todo se tranquilizó, Lexa ordeno a que todos se retiraran y que Naike retomara su viaje ya que tuvo que posponerlo.

Lexa está sentada en una silla cerca de su cama, mientras Amina está sentada al lado de su hermana con un libro en su mano. Lexa reconoce el libro pero no dice nada, ese libro se supone que sea secreto. La comandante se pregunta cómo Quilón dejo que Amina tomara ese libro de la historia de los ancianos de Polis. Ella toma nota para preguntarle.

"No sabía que Ray y Alaia tenían algo" Lexa pregunta curiosa porque no sospechaba de esta relación.

Amina mira a su hermana y luego a su madre "Esa relación es complicada. Pero sé que las dos se tienen un amor mutuo pero lo niegan. Ella está bien"

"Quien" Lexa pregunta

"Ray. Ella está bien porque ha sido distinto todo este mes que ha pasado y nuestros amigos están lejos" Lexa ve la cara de tristeza de su hija y se acerca a su lado.

"Amina. Eso es algo del que no puedo hablar. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí, no como Heda sino como tu madre. Ray está bien y volverá pronto. Pero tienen que entender que Ray regresara distinta, ella tiene otras responsabilidades ahora y sé que ustedes se sienten perdida por todo los cambios que han ocurrido últimamente pero lo único que te pido es que tengan fe en mi"

Amina asiente con su cabeza y abraza a su madre.

"Nomon, podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí"

Lexa mira para abajo y se encuentra con los ojos azules más brillosos, definitivamente Amina es su madre como decirle que no.

* * *

Llego la Noche a Polis y la Comandante está en el salón de guerra con Rebecca. Tratando de resolver lo sucedido con la general. Lexa no quiere castigarla pero quiere establecer un respeto entre ella y sus hijas.

"Tienes algo que decir" Lexa le pregunta a la general que esta de rodillas enfrente del trono.

"No Heda. No me disculpare por decir la verdad. Aunque eso signifique que tenga que perder mi vida. Tu hija es irritante. Ella es una niña consentida que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Le gusta desobedecer órdenes, poniendo en peligro la vida de los demás. No me disculpare por querer proteger la vida de ellas, de WanHeda y sobre todo la tuya" la joven general habla directamente y sin desviar su mirada.

"Entendido, no me queda más remedio que ordenar el retiro de los demás soldados que están responsable de la seguridad de mis hijas. Ahora este peso recae completamente sobre ti. Tú le responderás a Rebecca por tu errores, obedecerás lo que ella te ordene sin quejas y sobre todo ayudaras en el entrenamiento de Hedatus"

Lexa mantiene su rostro serio pero por dentro quiere explotar de la risa al ver los ojos de la general que la miran como si le hubieran dado el peor de las misiones. Para Lexa esto será divertido ver como la General trata de establecer una relación más íntima con Amina y Alaia.

La Comandante sabe que la General es joven y madura para solo tener veinte años. Pero Lexa sabe que será una gran mentora para sus hijas por eso decidió tomar esta decisión.

La general se retira cabizbaja.

"Esto se volvió interesante" dice Rebecca mientras se ríe con Lexa.

* * *

Clarke cae de golpe en su cama y respira hondo. Ella quería ir a la habitación de Lexa pero piensa que no tiene la fuerza para seguir. Lo único que quiere es dormir,hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cansada. Cuando Indra le dio la noticia que había una epidemia, nunca pensó que fuera grave. Clarke rápido recordó todo lo que su madre le había enseñado y empezó a separarlos en grupos, lo más que preocupaban era los niños, pero con el apoyo de Niko, los healer y los ciudadanos. Lograron controlar todo e informar a la comunidad de Polis sobre la higiene y los síntomas.

La rubia escucha como la puerta de su habitación se abre pero no se levanta a mirar. Clarke sabe quién es desde el momento que escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Nada más con el olor de la persona la reconoció.

"Como esta todo en enfermería" la rubia siente una mano que acaricia su espalda y sonríe.

Clarke sin abrir los ojos se acerca al pecho de la persona y suspira "Un caos, el pobre de Niko no sabía qué hacer y las camillas eran pocas para tantas personas. Pero con la ayuda de Indra y los demás logramos controlar la situación por ahora"

"Sabes cómo empezó la epidemia" Lexa pasa su mano por la línea de la espalda de Clarke continuamente. Ella sabe que la rubia está agotada por tanto trabajo.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza "Sospecho que uno de tus guerreros lo contrajo cuando estuvimos en la Villa de Horacio ayudando. Quieres decirme que paso con Alaia"

"Creo que contrajo también el virus porque tiene los mismos síntomas, pero con la ayuda de Amina y Naike lograron tratarla. Déjame decirte que estoy orgullosa de Amina, ella predijo los síntomas con solo mirarla, le enseñaste bien"

Clarke levanta su cabeza para mirar a Lexa.

"Amina siempre ha tenido esa paciencia y el toque de lograr curar a los demás. Pero la responsabilidad de entrenarla la tuvo mi madre, Yo no tuve nada que ver. Desde que nacieron nuestras hijas, las aleje lo más que pude de todo nuestro ambiente. No quería que se sintieran presionada. No me malinterprete estoy orgullosa de ti Lexa, de todo lo que has logrado como líder y a pesar de todo el daño que te hice seguiste protegiéndonos por encima de los demás clanes. Pero tú sabes cómo es ser líder y la responsabilidad de esto. Tu vida ya no es tuya porque le pertenece a tu pueblo. Eso era lo que quería evitar"

"Yo no te he perdonado por completo" Lexa no termina porque Clarke la interrumpe.

"Lo se Lexa pe…" la morena pone sus dedo en los labios de la rubia para que la deje hablar.

"Déjame terminar Clarke. No te he perdonado porque me alejastes de ti y del afecto de mis hijas. Pero también sé, que si dejo que el pasado siga entre nosotras nunca podremos ser felices. Tú has sido la única que ha tenido el poder sobre mí. Quiero que volvamos a tratar otra vez Clarke sin remordimientos y sin restricciones. Que el mundo sepa lo mucho que nos amamos y respetamos que juntas podemos mantener una alianza que dure para siempre. Confió en ti Clarke y que protegerás mi corazón"

Desde que Lexa empezó a hablar a Clarke se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella sabe lo mucho que hirió a Lexa con sus mentiras, si pudiera darle para atrás al tiempo, Clarke hubiese cambiado todo. La rubia decide contestarle con un beso apasionado.

Las dos sienten una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. El beso se siente tan conocido pero a la misma vez tan nuevo.

Clarke y Lexa en ese momento están sellando un compromiso de amor.

Clarke se separa de los labios de Lexa para hablar.

"Te lo prometo Lexa con mi vida, que no desperdiciare esta segunda oportunidad que me has dado. Atesorare tu corazón por completo porque tú también tienes el mío desde el momento que nos conocimos. No te defraudare. Gracias"

El segundo beso es empezado por Lexa. La Comandante logra poner a Clarke de espalda para posicionarse encima de ella pero no por completo, por ahora las dos están contenta con besarse y acariciarse, después abra tiempo para lo demás.

Las dos llevan minutos Besándose, cuando Clarke recuerda la cita.

"Oh por Dios Lexa la cita" la rubia se separa rápido de Lexa.

"Que cita Clarke" a la morena no le gusto que Clarke detuviera lo que hacían.

"Lexa la de hoy por la noche. Qué hora es"

"Clarke es tarde. Además ya estamos vieja para eso, vuelve a la cama" Lexa levanta su mano para que Clarke regrese a la cama.

"Lexa, nosotros no estamos viejas. Solo maduras" grita Clarke.

La Comandante se empieza a reír por la cara de horror de Clarke al momento que dijo que estaban viejas.

Clarke regrese a la cama y golpea a Lexa en el hombro por estar riéndose.

"Lo siento Clarke, qué tal si la posponemos, ya es tarde y las dos estamos cansadas o quizás las dos podemos tomar un día para estar juntas después de que todo termine"

Clarke se acerca a la morena con ojos seductivos "Me encanta como piensas, pero Yo elijo a dónde vamos"

Lexa se sienta y le da un beso rápido a Clarke en los labios "Ok, tu ganas. Ahora podemos ir a dormir que estoy cansada y además tu hija Alaia es difícil de controlar. Se ve que tiene sangre Skaikru"

Clarke vira sus ojos pero responde "Y me pregunto quién es la responsable de eso. Te lo juro Lexa en el momento que Alaia empezó a hablar tuve que utilizar la negociación, eso lo heredo de ti. Nunca aceptaba un No como respuesta y creo que te equivocas, ella es más Trikru que Skaikru ya lo veras"

Clarke se levanta y extiende su mano a Lexa "Vamos a ver a tus hijas que son mías cuando son buenas"

Ahora es el momento de Lexa viral sus ojos y sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen los errores,
> 
> si tienen dudas o preguntan pueden hablar conmigo www.tumblr.com/blog/jaycv-imawoman
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios son mi motor para escribir :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Precaución kinky (sexo o casi) escena.
> 
> -Lincoln y Rocco.
> 
> -Luna se encuentra con alguien de su pasado mientras visita a Polis.
> 
> -Clarke frustrada porque siempre las interrumpen.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo Once

Han pasado dos días desde la epidemia que azotó a Polis y Lexa está en el salón de guerra viendo unos planos que Raven creo para la villa de Horacio. Ella sabe que lo que ocasionó que la enfermedad se propagase rápido fue la falta de higiene en la villa. Pero con las ideas de Raven de construcción podrán resolver ese problema. Ella dejo saber que Raven era la encargada del proyecto y que todos deben responderle a ella. El líder de la villa Horacio decidió aceptar la ayuda que Lexa le estaba ofreciendo pero con la condición de que su villa fuera reconocida y aceptada como una pertenencia de Heda para que así gozara de los mismos derechos de las demás. La Comandante acepto rápido porque eso era lo que ella quería, restituir y asumir la responsabilidad de esa villa. Lexa sabe que Clarke tiene que ver en algo en el cambio de opinión de Horacio, por eso le esta agradecida. Todavía se está luchando con la epidemia pero con la ayuda de Clarke y los Skaikru, que fueron informados rápidamente. Lograron establecer un plan para ayudar a las demás villas cercanas y enviar mensajeros a los demás clanes para prevenirlos.

Por eso Lexa está observando los últimos toque de la construcción pero aun tiene que esperar por Raven para que le explique, porque no entiende como la mecánica lograra hacerlo.

Lexa brinca al sentir unas manos que la abrazan por detrás. Ella no se había dado cuenta que la llevaban observando por minutos.

"Lo siento no quería asustarte" dice Clarke mientras le da un beso en su hombro riéndose.

"No me asustaste fue solo un reflejo" Lexa pone sus manos encima de las de la rubia, recostándose hacia atrás.

"ujumm" la rubia decide no darle importancia pero sabe que sorprendió a Lexa. Solo no quiere herir el ego de su novia.

"Que observas tan concentrada" Clarke trata de ver por encima del hombro de Lexa.

"Los planos de Raven, todavía no sé cómo lograra construirlo en tan poco tiempo pero confió en ella" Lexa se vira para darle un beso en la frente a Clarke.

La rubia cierra sus ojos para recibir el beso "Raven siempre ha sido una pieza importante en el Arka. No solo la villa de Horacio se beneficiara del sistema de flujo, sino también Polis, de seguro Raven quera expandirla más si tú se lo permites. Ella es muy talentosa en su trabajo, pero te advierto que vas a tener que pelear con mi madre si la quieres utilizar en otro trabajo porque creo que ya se está quejando de no poder ver a su pareja"

Lexa se ríe de lo último que dijo Clarke y la abraza. Las dos están tan ocupadas, que el poco tiempo que pasan juntas lo aprovechan.

"Como va todo en enfermería" pregunta Lexa.

Clarke suspira "Bien, ya han pasado dos días de la epidemia y todo luce tranquilo. La respuesta de los Healers y de los demás clanes fue asombrosa, siguieron en detalles cada una de las instrucciones que mi madre les envió. No lo sé Lexa pero todo esto se evitaría si cada clan nos permitiera vacunarlos"

Lexa sigue de pie escuchándola pero se mueve a llenar un vaso de agua, mientras Clarke decide sentarse porque todavía está cansada por tanto trabajo "Clarke tu sabes que cada villa y clan tiene sus propias creencia, eso es algo en que no quisiera intervenir. Por el momento lo que se puede hacer es prevenir que se propague y equipar a cada villa con tus recomendaciones"

Clarke recibe el vaso de agua que Lexa le lleno, no sin antes ella tomar un poco del mismo.

"Lo sé y mi intención nunca ha sido ofender a nadie pero me preocupo al ver a los niños en ese estado. A ningún Skaikru le ha dado esa enfermedad" la rubia pone el vaso de agua en la mesa.

Lexa le da un beso en la frente de apoyo, porque sabe que estos dos días han sido fuertes para Clarke. La Comandante veía como la rubia no llegaba a dormir hasta muy tarde en la noche.

"No entiendo, si ustedes se vacunan desde niños porque Alaia contrajo la epidemia y no Amina" Lexa pregunta preocupada porque su hija no la paso bien en estos días.

"Ohh, Alaia no ha podido recibir ninguna medicina de nosotros, su cuerpo no lo tolera. Hemos tratado con nuevas dosis pero es imposible, a veces ni la anestesia le funciona por eso Amina sabe cómo ayudar a su hermana"

Clarke habla pero se da de cuenta como el rostro de Lexa cambia por completo.

"Que pasa Lexa" pregunta Clarke preocupada.

La morena pone sus manos en los hombros de Clarke para tranquilizarla porque se levantó rápido asustada.

"Clarke. El espíritu de Heda, nunca elegiría un cuerpo contaminado. Como poseedores de este, nuestro cuerpo es un templo y tenemos que cuidarlo. Cada dolor, cada herida o cada enfermedad tienen que ser tratada naturalmente y si recibimos algún químico nuestro sistema lo rechaza"

Clarke interrumpe rápidamente a Lexa.

"Tú crees que sea Alaia tu sucesora. Pero eso no explicaría porque Amina también está en el proceso se selección"

"No lo sé Clarke, solo estoy estipulando lo que pueda ocurrir. Yo no puedo opinar o tomar preferencias entre el siguiente sucesor porque crearía un desbalance" Lexa le da un abrazo a Clarke para no preocuparla pero ella sabe que no se equivoca. Solo espera que su hija sobreviva el proceso de selección y se pregunta qué papel juega Amina en la decisión.

"No me gusta esto Lexa. Cada minuto me preocupo por ellas y su seguridad, nunca pedí esto para nuestras hijas, solo quería que fueran normales" Lexa hace que Clarke se vuelva a sentar y se arrodilla al frente de ella mirándola directamente.

"Te prometo Clarke nada les pasara, si es Amina o Alaia las vamos a proteger. Sé que tú has estado luchando en contra del destino, de que tú no quieres que nuestras hijas sigan nuestros pasos pero quizás sea lo mejor Clarke. Quizás es lo mejor para todos, para los clanes, para cada líder y para las nuevas generaciones, que sean ellas las encargadas de seguir nuestro legado. Un legado que las dos hemos forjado con dolor, con lágrimas y con sangre, porque a pesar de todas esas cosas Clarke. Logramos conseguir la paz. Una paz que nunca ha existido en la historia de la tierra. Ese día, en la Luna Roja nacerán nuevos líderes y tenemos que respetar lo que los dioses han decidido"

Clarke ha estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Ella sabe que Lexa tiene razón pero el peligro siempre está cerca.

La rubia pone sus manos en las mejillas de Lexa "Confio en ti, pero siempre me preocupo. Tengo que aprender a que ahora no estoy sola. Que tú estás conmigo en cada paso. Gracias" Clarke le da un beso suave a Lexa, pero empieza a reírse.

Clarke se limpia las lágrimas que salieron en el comienzo del discurso de la morena "Lo siento es que es gracioso"

Lexa gruñe su frente "¿Que es gracioso?"

Clarke levanta a Lexa y la posiciona en sus piernas "Quilón decía que Yo fui enviada por los dioses. Que yo soy la única que proveo el balance en tu vida. Pero creo que se equivocó, tú eres la única que puede controlarme. Eres la única en la cual puedo confiar con mis ojos cerrados, porque sé que tú me entenderás sin reprocharme nada. Creo que los dioses también me recompensaron"

Lexa le responde rápido, mirándola directamente a los ojos "Te amo Clarke, desde el primer día que nos vimos. Toda mi vida he estado en soledad, cada mañana me dirigía al templo y pedía por alguien que me lograra entender. Después de Costia me resigne a un vida de tristeza y me decía a mí misma que amor era debilidad. Tu viniste para cambiar mi modo de pensar y mi modo de actuar. Cada día que pasábamos juntas era de crecimiento para mí, después llegaron los días tristes en donde no estabas, pero aun te sentía. Eso ayudo a que las dos creciéramos por separadas y ahora aquí estamos tratando de proteger a nuestras hijas y a nuestro legado. Porque los dioses nos escucharon y decidieron que el tiempo de paz a llegado"

Clarke no responde, solo la besa apasionadamente.

Las dos luchan por controlar el beso y Clarke gime de satisfacción al sentir la lengua de Lexa que entra dominando el beso. La rubia para su mano por el muslo de Lexa, cerca de su centro y siente que la morena ya está excitada. Cuando Clarke se dirigía para atender a Lexa, las dos son interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta.

Clarke gruñe de enojo por ser interrumpida.

Lexa se levanta rápido tratando de recuperar su aliento "Encárgate Clarke, que tengo que retirarme por un momento"

Clarke asiente con su cabeza viendo a Lexa que sale a grandes pasos del lugar para tratar de liberar y terminar lo que habían empezado.

"Entre" grita Clarke, arreglándose la ropa.

La puerta se abre y entran Lincoln con Rocco emocionado.

Lincoln levanta la cejas al ver a Clarke ahí "Clarke, tanto tiempo"

"Lincoln, que haces aquí" la rubia se acerca sonriendo al ver quien era, abrazándolo.

"Vengo a darle el reporte a Heda y me traje a Rocco" Lincoln señala a su hijo que mira el lugar con asombro.

"Rocco" la rubia lo llama.

El joven va directo para abrazar a Clarke "Extraño a todos"

"Nosotros también. Amina y Alaia se alegraran de verte" la rubia besa la frente de Rocco. Cada uno de los hijos de sus amigos son como si fueran de ella.

En eso entra una calmada y liberada Lexa.

"Lincoln que bueno verte. Esperaba que no llegaras tan rápido"

Clarke ve como Lexa trata de no mirarla a los ojos y sonríe, eso fue rápido piensa la rubia riéndose, pero se detiene al ver que Lincoln la miraba.

Clarke se limpia la garganta "Sera mejor que me retire. Los dejo a solas para que hablen. Rocco"

Rocco sale corriendo emocionado.

* * *

Clarke y Rocco siguen caminando hasta que llegan al centro de Polis en donde está la arena de práctica. El lugar se ve vacío, solo esta Rebecca, la general con Amina y Alaia.

Rocco y Clarke ven como Alaia cae contra su espalda y Rebecca llevando su espada a su cuello.

"Otra vez" se logra escuchar a Rebecca.

Clarke se acerca a Amina y pone su mano en su espalda. Su hija luce agotada y con tierra por toda su cara, como si la hubiesen arrastrado por todo el piso. Mientras Clarke ve que Alaia luce enérgica, cualquiera que la viera no pensaría que estuvo hace dos días en cama por la epidemia.

"Amina" grita Rocco y abraza a su amiga.

"Hola Rocco"

"Luces horrible" dice Rocco riéndose.

Amina vira sus ojos "Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que vieras lo difícil que es, en especial si luchas con Rebecca. Ella está loca" lo último lo dice en susurro para que no la escuchen.

Los tres ven como Alaia vuelve a caer.

Rebecca la ayuda a levantarse y las dos caminan hacia el grupo.

"Rocco" Alaia corre a su amigo dándole un abrazo.

"Que haces aquí" pregunta Alaia

"Vine con Padre porque desde que Madre es líder de TonDc mi vida es un infierno"

"Vamos Rocco no puede ser tan grave" dice Clarke.

"De lo digo mi madre es peor que Indra, cada día esta histérica de que todos estemos bien y que la villa no se atrasé" Rocco sigue hablando pero ve como el grupo retrocede suavemente.

En ese momento recibe un golpe en su cabeza haciendo lo gritar de dolor.

Cuando se voltea se encuentra con el rostro de Indra que escucho la conversación "No hables mal de tu madre. Que ella es una excelente líder. Ahora sígueme que te pondré a trabajar"

"Pero Indra… auuuuuchhh" grita Rocco y todos empiezan a reírse al ver que Indra se lleva a Rocco por la oreja.

Amina suspira "Hay como extrañaba estas escenas. Indra siempre regañándonos"

"Suficiente de descanso, vayan a comer y vuelvan a las clases de Quilón" Rebecca les ordena a las dos.

"Adiós Ma" las jóvenes gritan rápido, dándole un beso y salen corriendo.

Clarke se queda moviendo la cabeza.

* * *

**_Dos meses después_ **

Han pasado dos meses y ya se acerca la ceremonia de la Luna Roja. Toda ha empezado a tomar forma. Amina y Alaia siguen en lo último de su entrenamiento junto con Rocco. La Comandante decidió unirlo al grupo para que tomara experiencia y sobre todo para que se quedara con sus hijas, porque sabe lo mucho que ellas extrañan a sus amigos.

Lexa está en la arena de guerra peleando con Rebecca, a lo que todos observan. La pelea ha sido difícil, Lexa se pregunta si era cierto que Rebecca llevara años sin entrenar.

La Comandante voltea a Rebecca llevándose un codazo en la cara, esto hace que Rebecca se aproveche y caiga encima de Lexa inmovilizándola de la cadera hacia abajo.

"Heda" los dos contrincantes miran enojadas a quien se atrevió a interrumpir el entrenamiento y mucho menos detener la pelea.

"Lo siento Heda pero Boat People ha llegado" el mensajero trata de no lucir nervioso.

"Luna" susurra Rebecca antes de sentir como su nariz se rompía al recibir un golpe en su rostro por Lexa que aprovecho su descuido.

La Comandante la voltea y pone su daga en su cuello, pero ve como el rostro de Rebecca cambia por completo. La morena se levanta rápido y ayuda a su oponente. Todos los presentes celebran la victoria de Heda contra Comandante ordena a que sigan entrenando mientras ayuda a que Rebecca llegue a Naike para luego dirigirse a ver a Luna.

Lexa llega al salón de guerra y ve a Luna en todo su esplendor su pelo rojizo y sus mejillas un poco quemadas por el sol en la costa.

Luna se voltea al escuchar la puerta y sonríe al ver la imagen de su amiga "Lexa luces un poco, como digo desastrosa que te paso"

"Deberías ver a mi oponente luce peor" Lexa empieza a limpiarse la sangre de su cara para luego acercarse a abrazar a su gran amiga.

"Como va todo con Ray y Vera" pregunta la Comandante.

"Ray esta lista, la llegada de Abby le dio fuerza y esperanza para terminar su entrenamiento. Más Vera ha sido de gran ayuda en el proceso pero tú sabes cómo es la cultura de su clan. Ella está nerviosa por venir a Polis, su madre enviara un representante y si se entera de la presencia de Vera en la ciudad no le gustara"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza "Eso es lo que quiero sacar a Kwin de sus tierras. Así tendremos control de ella y sabremos si trama algo"

"Como están Amina y Alaia. Están lista para la ceremonia y el ritual" Luna pregunta preocupada el ritual es uno difícil.

"Ellas no saben del ritual. Tengo que prepararlas para eso, solo estaba esperando a que estuvieran bien física y mentalmente para el proceso. Falta un mes y debemos estar listos"

"Y lo estaremos Heda. Hemos esperado por esto hace mucho tiempo. Tu legado será conocido como el único que logro crear la paz entre todos"

"Gracias Luna. Espero que nos veamos en la cena. De seguro Amina y Alaia les gustara verte. Lo único que te pido es que no hables de Ray, entendido"

"Sha. Me retiro para acomodarme"

Luna y Lexa se despiden.

* * *

Llega la tarde en Polis e Indra está caminando con Rebecca por los pasillos del edificio para entrar al comedor en donde la Comandante los está esperando a todos. Lexa ordeno a que todos se presentaran.

Cuando entran al salón, Rebecca se da de cuenta que Luna esta abrazando a las hijas de la Comandante y no ve la estatua enfrente de ella. Rebecca termina chocando con todo su peso, que Indra tuvo que tenerla para que no cayera. Pero ya era tarde todos en el salón vieron lo ocurrido y estaban tratando de no reírse.

"Que pasa contigo Becca" grita Indra que casi le cae encima la estatua.

"Lo siento es que me distraje" Rebecca trata de salvar su dignidad.

La Comandante decide tomar control de la situación.

"Rebecca quiero que conozca a Luna. No sé si se habían visto antes" Lexa habla, pero enfatiza la última oración hasta el final. Viendo la reacción de Luna.

Luna extiende su mano a Rebecca "Creo que no nos conocemos Heda"

La de líder de Rock Line decide no contestar y solo asiente con su cabeza.

"Sentémonos a comer" Lexa ordena y todos se acomodan en sus lugares.

La cena transcurre de lo más tranquila, todos hablando y compartiendo en cada momento. Lexa ve como sus hijas y Rocco siguen hablando de todo y de nada. Como Clarke se ríe de algo que Raven le dijo. También ve como Lincoln esta poniendo al día a Indra de lo que está ocurriendo en TonDc. Lexa todavía no sabe porque Indra dejo su posición como líder de la villa, algo que no le ha preguntado a su general de confianza porque respeta su decision. Lexa nunca pensó que tendría su hogar lleno de personas cercanas a ella y se siente distinta, pero feliz porque sabe que ya no está sola. Tiene a sus hijas y la mujer que ama junto a ella. Pero lo que si descubre es la manera en la que Rebecca y Luna lucen. Las dos han guardado silencio en todo momento y Rebecca tiene su cabeza hacia abajo tratando de no mirar a Luna.

La líder de Boat es la primera en levantarse "Lo siento Heda pero el viaje fue largo y agotador. Si me lo permites quisiera retirarme"

Lexa abre sus ojos en asombro. Luna nunca se ha dirigido a ella con tanta formalmente, ella sabe que algo no está bien.

"Luna te sientes bien. Si quieres busco a Naike para que te haga un té" la que habla es Clarke, que se levanta de al lado de Lexa para tocarla.

"Estoy bien WanHeda no te preocupes, parece que la presencia de alguien hizo que mi comida se amargara pero de seguro mañana me repondré"

Todos levantan su mirada porque nunca habían escuchado a Luna hablar de esa manera. Su rostro cambio por completo, luce triste, enojado y sobre todo herido.

Lexa no dice nada solo asiente con su cabeza y luego de varios minutos Rebecca logra salir del lugar a toda prisa sin esperar por nadie.

"Ok, Soy Yo o el ambiente se volvió intenso" dice Raven.

"Ni lo digas" responde Clarke.

* * *

Llega la noche y Lexa camina a su habitación. Después de pasear por la ciudad, para ver que todos estuviera bien y visitar el templo, decide regresar para descansar.

Entra a su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para no levantar a Clarke, pero se encuentra con la rubia en su cama leyendo un libro.

"Te hacia dormida" Lexa habla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Llegaste" dice Clarke emocionada, que se levanta para ayudarla a desvestir.

"Si, estaba revisando lo último de la ciudad" Lexa ve como Clarke empieza a ayudarla, esa es la rutina de ellas ahora cada noche. Clarke la desviste mientras hablan sobre el día.

"No creas que me he olvidado de lo que paso en la mañana" Lexa traga saliva al recordar el momento apasionado.

"Estas segura, no quiero que te sientas presionada" pregunta Lexa.

"Lexa, somos adultas. Además si no más recuerdo tenemos dos hijas" Clarke levanta su ceja seductivamente.

La morena sonríe y decide empezar a besar a Clarke. La rubia decide dejar que sea Lexa que domine.

Las dos siguen besándose por minutos hasta que Lexa decide llevar a Clarke a la cama, posicionándose encima de ella pero sin aplastarla. Ella quiere disfrutar cada segundo. Clarke empieza a besar la barbilla de Lexa a lo que ella remueve su camisa.

"Eres hermosa" le susurra Lexa al oído.

"Oh por Dios Lexa. No sabes lo mucho que he esperado por esto" Clarke gime al sentir los besos mojados de la morena en su cuello.

"Paciencia, mi amor"

"Lexa no hay tiempo, de seguro alguien vendrá para interrumpirnos"

Dicho esto, las dos escuchan que alguien toca a la puerta.

"Mierda" grita Clarke enojada.

Lexa le da un beso en la frente a la rubia y se dirige a la puerta acomodando su ropa. Cuando abre se encuentra con la persona menos esperada.

"Rebecca, todo está bien" dice Lexa notando los ojos de la líder.

"Si Heda. Quería pedirte unos días para alejarme de Polis, necesito limpiar mi mente pero regresare rápido. En dos días, si así me lo permites".

Lexa abre sus ojos pero decide preguntar "Esto tiene que ver con Luna".

La respuesta la recibe con el silencio de Rebecca.

"Tú eres mi visitante, no tienes que pedirme permiso para salir"

"Gracias Lexa. Volveré rápido para seguir con lo último del entrenamiento de Amina y Alaia" Rebecca se voltea pero se detiene al escuchar las palabras de Lexa.

"Puedes seguir corriendo toda tu vida Rebecca, pero si algo se Yo, el pasado siempre vuelve a buscarte"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Perdonen los errores.
> 
> -Quiero prevenirlos que abran mas escenas de Lexa y Clarke en la intimidad y no quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, si es así traten de brincar esa parte.
> 
> -Tambien quiero decir que trato de escribir en un idioma universal para que todos entiendan, si alguien tiene duda en alguna palabra no dude en preguntarme que con gusto le responderé.
> 
> \- en el otro capitulo hablaremos del ritual
> 
> -los clanes empezaran a llegar y
> 
> -conoceremos cual es el deseo de Rebecca.
> 
> -Ray y Vera llegaran a Polis.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> -Ultimo de los entrenamientos.
> 
> -Una parte de la historia de Luna y Rebecca.
> 
> -Vera en Polis, pero nada amigable.
> 
> -El regreso de la Duquesa. Recuerden que Ray es Arlet.
> 
> Disfruten :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudas pregunten sin miedo, perdón por el retraso no me he sentido bien físicamente. Otro capitulo vendrá pronto.

Capitulo Doce

Polis se está llenando de fiesta poco a poco, cada líder de los clanes está llegando para celebrar la gran ceremonia del año. Ese día mientras los líderes están reunidos con la Comandante y los ancianos, la ciudad está en vela esperando la noticia de quien será la sucesora de la Comandante. Cada Clan trae su comida, su cultura y costumbre para compartirlo entre los demás clanes. Otro acontecimiento importante en ese día es la conmemoración de ancesion de Lexa como Comandante. Los líderes deben renovar sus votos y jurar lealtad para con ella. Lexa sabe que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir durante ese tiempo por eso mando noticia a que todos los guerreros y generales estuvieran atentos a cualquier anormalidad en la ciudad.

Faltan tres días y Lexa esta con Luna viendo el final del entrenamiento de Amina y Alaia con Rebecca, que después de dos días ausente, regreso.

"Lucen preparadas Heda" dice Luna mientras ella y Lexa están en una esquina viendo el entrenamiento ya que no quieren ser vista.

"Ellas lo están y estoy agradecida por Rebecca por aceptar ser parte del entrenamiento. Sé que fue difícil para ella, aun así decidió quedarse para ayudarme a prepararlas" Lexa ve como el rostro de Luna cambia, al solo mencionar ese nombre.

Luna no responde a esto, solo decide continuar la conversación.

"Creo que ellas tienen la fuerza y el espíritu desde mucho antes que nacieran. Al fin y al cabo son las hijas de Heda y Wanheda. Dos líderes poderosas en la historia de la tierra. Creo que tus hijas seguirán el legado que tu y Clarke han creado, eso es lo que se quiere asegurar el espíritu" Lexa escucha a Luna con atención y reconoce que tiene razón. Amina y Alaia son las ideales para seguir lo que ella y Clarke han construido.

Las dos siguen viendo como Rebecca es levantada por el aire por Alaia, haciendo que Amina aproveche y ataque a Rebecca desarmándola. El combate era de dos contra uno.

Lexa sigue mirando la escena y se sorprende lo mucho que sus hijas han crecido. Amina ya se esta acostumbrado a los entrenamientos físicos a los que se negaba al principio pero al ver que podía utilizar su arco en vez de una espada como arma, empezó a interesarse. Alaia siempre ha sido buena en combate y ahora esta mas centrada en controlar sus pensamientos en la hora de un ataque, pero todavía falla en controlar sus impulsos. Algo que no es bueno para ser un líder.

La morena desvía su mirada hacia Luna y ve que no ha quitado sus ojos de Rebecca. Luego ve como se limpia una lagrima de su ojo rápidamente.

Lexa no aguanta mas y decide tomar cartas en el asunto "Luna sígueme"

La líder se sorprende al ver que Lexa no quería seguir viendo el entrenamiento pero decide obedecer y seguirla.

Llegan al salón de guerra y Luna empieza hablar pensando que la Comandante esta preocupada por el día de mañana.

"Estas bien Lexa. Sé que estás preocupada por la ceremonia pero las niñas están preparadas"

"Yo sé que están preparadas, llevamos meses esperando por este día. Mi preocupación no es con mis hijas, sino contigo" Luna abre sus ojos en asombro.

"Luna, somos amigas desde que tengo memoria. Tú, Lincoln y Naike son mi familia. La única que tengo con vida y se cuándo uno de ustedes no está bien. Desde que llegaste a Polis no has sido tú, has estado distanciándote de todos. Habla conmigo tu secreto estará a salvo" Lexa habla con seriedad y preocupación.

Luna trata de no reaccionar a las palabras de su amiga "Estoy bien Lexa, no es nada-"

Lexa la interrumpe rápidamente "Es por Rebecca verdad. ¿Quién es ella para ti?, Primero te retiras inesperadamente de cada reunión, luego Rebecca me pide días para alejarse de la ciudad. No soy ciega Luna, sé que las dos se llevan evitando por días. Habla con la verdad Luna" dice Lexa, pero lo último con autoridad.

Luna sabe que esta contra la pared. Empieza a caminar hacia el balcón del salón de guerra.

Esa parte del edificio de la Comandante es estratégico, desde ese lugar puedes ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor y sobre todo la arena de guerra. Lexa la sigue y se posiciona al lado de su amiga, observando como el rostro de ella cambia por completo, como si no quisiera revivir el pasado. Cuando sigue su vista, ve que Rebecca esta caminando con Amina y Alaia mientras juegan.

Luna respira Hondo y comienza a hablar "Has escuchados rumores de porque no me he casado verdad"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza, cada clan tiene una version de la historia de porque la líder mas pacifica de los clanes no ha encontrado el amor.

"Mi historia siempre ha sido una curiosidad entre las personas. Pero todo esos rumores son vacíos excepto uno es real. Era joven cuando dos Comandantes antes que tú, pidió que cada líder de los clanes trajeran a sus herederos para entrenar en Polis, ella estaba tratando de formar una alianza. Pocos fueron los líderes que aceptaron esto, porque para ese tiempo la alianza no existía y sabemos que tú has sido la única que logro formar la coalición. Sandra era una buena Comandante pero su liderazgo termino temprano. Ella confiaba en todos y en esa posición tu tienes que saber cuales son tus aliados y sobre todo cuales son tus enemigos. Ella murió rápidamente, traicionada por uno de sus generales que decía que Sandra era una Comandante débil. Pero eso tú lo sabes verdad" Luna mira a su amiga levantando la ceja porque sabe que para tu ser la siguiente Comandante tienes que haber vista la vida de los demás Hedas.

Lexa asiente con su cabeza, pero se pregunta como Luna sabe esa información.

"En fin, mi padre acepto la petición y me envió a Polis. Éramos cinco clanes nada más en entrenamiento, ahí conocí a Rebecca y en ese momento mi mundo se detuvo. Rebecca reflejaba una aurora de poderío y belleza, que cualquier hombre caería en sus pies, pero ella solo tenía ojos para mí"

Luna sonríe y mueve su cabeza en negación.

"Empezamos a cortejarnos y nos enamoramos, sin saber las consecuencias que ocasionaríamos entre los dos clanes. Las dos fuimos jóvenes e inocentes,la rivalidad que había entre nuestros padres y el odio entre los dos clanes creció más cuando descubrieron de nuestra aventura" Luna trata de controlar sus lágrimas pero se le hace difícil y Lexa ve en ese momento como el recuerdo de ese amor, destroza por completo a su amiga.

"Nuestros padres no separaron y nos hicieron jurar con sangre que nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Éramos jóvenes Lexa, pero Yo estaba decidida a luchar por ella, pero Rebecca no, ella decidió retroceder y obedecer a su padre, dejándome con un corazón roto. Ese día jure que nunca me volvería enamorar. Me concentre en buscar la paz en mí clan, en aceptar mi destino y seguir tratando de impedir la guerra entre los dos clanes. Yo nunca he odiado a nadie y lo sabes Lexa. Pero Rebecca es otra historia y nunca la perdonaría por lo que hizo. Ella es una cobarde a mis ojos"

Lexa trata de no reaccionar a lo último que dijo Luna. Ella no puede creer que la líder mas pacifica y su amiga sienta odio por una persona.

"Es por eso que Rebecca dejo de ser una guerrera en su adolescencia adulta" pregunta la Comandante con curiosidad.

"Creo que sí. Después de ese día nunca la volví a ver, solo cuando me llego noticia de su boda con el general de su padre"

Luna se limpia los ojos con enojo, ella no puede creer que Rebecca todavía tenga ese efecto en ella.

Lexa pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga dándole apoyo "Esa boda fue solo simbólica. Yo nunca había visto a Rebecca tan decaída y sus ojos no mostraban felicidad"

La morena se ríe y mueve su cabeza "Quieres saber la verdad, fue la boda más incómoda que he ido. Don lucia avergonzado al tratar de forzar a su hija en matrimonio, más aún si después tuvieron que anularla, porque Rebecca se negaba a consumarlo. Creo que después hubo una guerra civil en su clan porque el general trato de forzarse a Rebecca queriendo decir que el era el heredero del clan. Claro todo termino con Rebecca cortándoles las partes intimas al general y avergonzándolo públicamente. Don no acepto que el general viviera por su traición y lo asesino"

Luna abre sus ojos al escuchar esto. Ella desconocía de esta información pero no le extraña, Rebecca siempre ha sido una de las mejores guerreras.

Cuando la líder iba a responder escuchan que alguien limpia su garganta.

Las dos se viran y se frisan. Indra y Rebecca llevaban ahí paradas por minutos escuchando todo.

"Heda. Estábamos esperando por ustedes" Indra trata de lucir inocente.

Lexa se aleja de Luna para darle tiempo a que se componga, tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Como estuvo el entrenamiento" Lexa le pregunta caminando al centro de salón.

Rebecca trata de hablar sin el nudo en su garganta al haber escuchado todo lo que Luna piensa de ella.

"Ellas están lista Heda, física y mentalmente están preparadas para cualquier reto que ocurra ese día. En cuanto al ritual debemos esperar a los resultados, eso no lo controla ningún hombre" Rebecca trata de sonar positiva pero ella sabe que en el ritual nadie tiene control, ni la misma Comandante.

Lexa respira hondo "Tengo que hablar con Clarke y mis hijas para explicarles el proceso. No quiero que estén desprevenidas ese día. Luna" llama lexa.

"Sha Heda" Luna sale como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace minutos, tratando de no mirar a Becca.

"Ray y Vera están lista para la ceremonia" pregunta Lexa.

"Sha, Ray sabe lo que tiene que hacer ese día, en cuanto a Vera tenemos que esperar a que su madre no interfiera. Ellas llegaran mañana con parte de mi delegación y la delegación del clan del desierto que no saben porque están siendo llamados a Polis" Luna informa.

"Ok, todo está listo. Los Skaikru llegaran en la tarde y tu padre Rebecca llegara en la noche. El mensajero lo dejo saber esta mañana" Lexa trata de decirlo sin ocasionar ningún problema pero es difícil la tension se siente en la reunion.

* * *

 

Clarke y Raven están en la villa de Horacio supervisando el trabajo que se está realizando. La rubia ve como su amiga esta trepada en una torre con protección en su cuerpo mientras arregla la máquina del flujo de agua, que para hoy ya estará en funcionamiento. Clarke trata de no mirar porque ama a Lexa, pero piensa lo sexi que se ve su amiga en esa posición, ahora sabe porque su madre no suelta a Raven. Clarke decide desviar su mirada a su alrededor para observar la Villa y se llena de alegría. Ella está orgullosa de los cambios que Lexa ha hecho en el lugar y sobre todo como la Comandante asumió la responsabilidad del error que por años los demás líderes y Comandantes habían hecho con los marginados.

Heda y WanHeda pensaron que Horacio exigiría crear otro clan pero no fue así, él solo quería que las personas en la cual él ha protegido por años estuvieran seguras. Clarke piensa que Horacio solo quiere encontrar un lugar tranquilo para vivir, pero deseaba a que todos estuvieran bien para hacerlo.

La rubia brinca al ver como Raven le grita a uno de los de la villa para que no soltara el cable que la aguanta. Clarke sonríe porque su amiga tiene a su disposición a todos y lo más gracioso es como todos obedecen y tratan de entender lo que Raven les ordena.

"Todo está quedando bien" Horacio habla acercándose a Clarke.

La rubia lo mira y sonríe "Tenias dudas de las capacidades de Heda, en especial de los Skaikru"

Horacio suelta una carcajada "Nunca. Heda es distinta a los demás Comandantes que ha liderado en los pasados años. Es solo cuestión de clanes, ella es una Trikru, Yo soy un Azgeda. Nuestra rivalidad nunca terminara"

Horacio sonríe al ver la cara de asombro de WanHeda.

"Pero porque estas lejos de tu clan" la rubia pregunta curiosamente.

Ella sabía que Horacio tenia algún secreto guardado porque el demuestra ser una persona capacitada en su trabajo.

"Todos tenemos un secreto WanHeda y el mío es muy grande que cualquiera mataría por el"

"Horacio me estas asustando. Te lo digo han pasado los años y aún me entero de secretos en cada clan que me hacen dudar si en algún momento tendremos paz"

El líder pone su mano en el hombro de WanHeda para tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes Clarke, el mío solo beneficiara a Heda"

Clarke ve como Horacio se retira sin decir nada más.

"Clarke" la rubia escucha como Raven la llama y corre hacia ella.

"Que, estas bien" pregunta observando que no esté lastimada, mientras ve como Raven se remueve la protección de su cuerpo.

"Tranquila princesa estoy bien, es que estabas espaciada. Que te dijo Horacio para que te volvieras pálida" Raven levanta su ceja porque sabe que Clarke no contestara con la verdad.

"Nada importante. Por favor dime que terminates que quiero regresar" la rubia pregunta suplicando.

"Sí termine. Hay que esperar a que el agua del lago se estabilice y haga contacto con el sistema para empezar a traer el agua hacia la villa, pero esto sera temporal hasta que logre construir algo mejor porque no quiero abusar del lago" La dos empiezan a caminar para que Raven recoja sus herramientas.

"Siempre me sorprendes Raven. Es inteligente lo que quieres hacer no abusar de los recursos naturales" Clarke tira su brazo al hombro de su amiga sonriendo.

"Hey!, estás hablando con la mejor mecánica que ha existido en la humanidad. Además porque crees que tu madre no me suelta"

Raven se ríe al ver la cara de su amiga. Ella aprovecha cada oportunidad para molestar a Clarke.

"Ok. No quiero saber esa información. Podemos regresar"

"sheez, está bien volvamos ya mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Extrañare el poderío que tenía sobre todos. Una pregunta así es que tú y Lexa se siente cuando todos obedecen porque si es así, le pediré a Lexa que me lo deje" Clarke vira sus ojos pero sonríe, ha solo Raven se le ocurre exagerar las cosas.

"Vamos que quiero estar lista para cuando Octavia y los demás lleguen, además creo que necesitas un baño porque apestas" dice Clarke empujando a su amiga para que camine rápido.

"Bueno a tu ma-" la rubia rápidamente logra poner sus manos en la boca de Raven porque no quiere escuchar lo que vaya a decir de su madre.

Clarke se despide de todos y les recuerda la ceremonia en la noche, pero sobre todo sale de la villa de Horacio arrastrando a Raven.

* * *

 

Llega la tarde y después que Clarke recibió a Octavia y a su madre decidió dirigirse al comedor para encontrarse con sus hijas y Lexa.

"Ahí están mis tres mujeres favoritas" Clarke entra feliz.

"Ma" gritan Amina y Alaia que están sentadas comiendo animadamente mientras hablaban con Lexa.

Clarke se dirige y las besa en las frente para luego darle un beso en la boca a Lexa.

"Ugh. Nuestros ojos" dice Alaia llevándose la risa de sus dos madres a diferencia de Amina que se siente feliz de tener a sus dos madres juntas otra vez.

Clarke se sienta mientras empieza a servirse la comida.

"Como estuvo todo en la Villa" pregunta Lexa.

"Excelente ya Raven termino la instalación. Hoy mismo recibirán agua indefinidamente, mas tu sabes cómo es Raven de melodramática" la rubia vira sus ojos.

Lexa se ríe porque sabe que es verdad, los momentos en que las dos han compartido, la pasa más riéndose de los comentarios de la mecánica que trabajando.

"Qué bueno eso quiere decir que veremos más seguido a Raven y Abuela" dice Amina emocionada. Ella extraña mucho a su familia.

"Y Ray" Alaia pregunta con seriedad.

"Alaia ya hemos hablado sobre esto" Clarke trata de controlar la situación.

"No ustedes han hablado sobre esto. Han pasado cinco meses y no sabemos nada de ella. Quizás está en peligro y ustedes no lo saben. Luna está aquí, Raven está aquí, Abuela está aquí, Rocco está aquí. Todos están aquí menos ella" Alaia habla tirando en la mesa su tenedor.

Clarke y Amina brincan al escuchar un golpe en la mesa proveniente del lado de Lexa.

"Las decisiones que Yo tome no te conciernen. Yo soy tu madre pero sobre todo soy Heda y tú tienes que mostrar respeto. Da gracias que eres mi hija porque de lo contrario estuvieras degollada por tu insolencia. Que no se vuelva a repetir"

Lexa se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada más. Clarke no sabe que sucedió en un momento estaban riéndose y ahora están peleando. Ella sabe que hay tension por lo que ocurrirá pronto, mas si Lexa esta nerviosa por el silencio de Ice Kwin.

"Tienes que controlarte Alaia. Tú madre sabe lo que hace, debes confiar en ella" dice Clarke levantándose para seguir a Lexa ya que su apetito se acabo.

"Lexa" grita Clarke que la alcanza entrando a su habitación.

"Ella no quiso gritarte Lexa. Solo esta nerviosa y triste por su amiga. Han pasados los meses y no sabemos de ella. Yo también estoy preocupada sobre ella" dice la rubia sin tocar a Lexa, porque sabe que esta enojada.

"Eso no es motivo de que ella hable en ese tono Clarke, en especial a su madre que le ha dicho que todo estará bien. Que hubiera pasado si me hubiese hablado de esa manera enfrente de los demás. Que pensarían ellos de su Heda, que no puede controlar a su hija. Hoy fue lo ultimo, Alaia aprenderá de alguna manera u otra a como hablarle a las persona"

Clarke se queda sin decir nada mas porque Lexa tiene razón, lo ocurrido en la cena pudo haber ocasionado un problema peor.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente la Comandante solicito una reunión de emergencia con los ancianos de Polis para hablar sobre el ritual que se llevara a cabo en la noche del día de mañana. Hoy es la ceremonia de lealtad de los clanes hacia su Heda y el comienzo de las fiestas. Por eso están reunidos con ellos y con sus hijas que son las que harán el ritual al otro día.

Lexa está sentada en su trono en el centro del salón junto con Clarke que ahora tiene una silla al lado de la Comandante, mientras todos la rodean y sus hijas están sentadas a cada lado de ellas.

"Espero que estén lista Heda. El ritual es uno fuerte y largo. Sus mentes y cuerpo tienen que estar conectados" Lexa escucha a una de las ancianas hablar. Ella es Azgeda y es la anciana más antigua en Polis.

Cada clan tiene su propio anciano que sirven para preservar la historia de la tierra y los clanes, pero la lealtad de ellos no es con su líder sino es con su Heda porque si no estarían violando el código de honor.

"No se preocupen todo esta listo para mañana en la noche. Hoy quiero que nos concentremos en la ceremonia de todo los lideres y la nuevas leyes-" Lexa fue interrumpida inesperadamente por un soldado que entra corriendo sin aire.

"Habla" le ordena la Comandante que se enojo por ser interrumpida.

"Heda la princesa Azgeda está en Polis"

Todos los lideres se levantan rápido asombrados. La princesa nunca había estado en Polis.

"Comandante que significa esto" Clarke pregunta rápidamente.

"Imposible, Kwin-"

Pero todos se callan al ver la imagen de la Princesa que entra con una aurora de grandeza. Ella sabe que los clanes son temerosos con los Azgeda, mas si ella siempre anda con su mascara.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Lo rumores son ciertos Heda. Tienes dos hijas lista para la ancension" Vera llega hasta el centro y ve como todos le abren paso.

"Que haces aquí. Kwin nunca te dejaría venir a Polis si su autorización" Lexa se levanta de trono para acercarse a Vera.

La joven líder no responde y devía su mirada a Amina y Alaia que no saben que ocurre.

"Hermosas tus hijas Heda de seguro serán ideal para cualquier general de mi madre" Vera se acerca tanto a Amina que cuando mira los ojos azules intensos de la joven se paraliza.

Lexa se posiciona al frente de su hija haciendo que la princesa retroceda rápidamente.

"Cual es el motivo de tu visita Vera" la Comandante pregunta enojada.

"Oh, lo siento Comandante. Es que llevo meses sin estar en mi territorio, he estado viajando para buscar aliados-"

Lexa detiene a la joven por el cuello "Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Vera porque hoy has hecho mas enemigos que aliados y espero que ninguno de los presentes se estén uniendo a Kwin" la Comandante dice lo ultimo mirando a los demás lideres de los clanes y algunos bajan sus miradas.

**_Minutos antes_ **

**_El grupo que viene del clan de Luna se está acercando Polis pero deciden detenerse para descansar._ **

**_"Aquí nos separamos" Echo le informa a Ray y a Ridley._ **

**_"Sha, esperaremos por una hora para continuar el viaje" dice Ridley mientras se baja de su caballo para despedirse._ **

**_Vera y Ray llevan minutos abrazándose. Tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Estos cinco meses han sido duro para las dos jóvenes pero saben que en el proceso su esfuerzo valdrán la pena para con su pueblo._ **

**_"Todo saldrá bien ya veras" Ray le dice a su amiga._ **

**_"Eso espero" Vera le responde indecisa._ **

**_"Vera. Tenemos que irnos" Echo ayuda a que la joven se monte en su caballo y se dirige a Ray para despedirse._ **

**_"Estamos orgullosas de ti Ray. Hoy sera el día en que todos recordaremos como el regreso de la duquesa a sus tierras"_ **

**_"Gracias Echo. Vera nos veremos pronto"_ **

**_Ridley y Ray ven como las dos Azgeda se separan del grupo para cumplir con su misión._ **

"Me retirare por ahora Heda pero no te equivoques. Deseo con ansias el día de mañana" Vera sale del lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Echo la ve salir por la puerta y reacciona rápido agarrando a la joven que tambaleaba. Echo sabe que Vera nació para liderar pero ella no tiene el corazón cruel de su madre. Ella es una joven que siente por su pueblo y cuando Lexa le envió esa carta con las instrucciones detalladas de su misión. Vera había estado negándose por días.

* * *

 

"Heda, la presencia de la princesa en la ciudad es un reto para tu posición" Lexa escucha como uno de los ancianos grita desesperado.

De repente el lugar se vuelve un caos, alguno proponen cancelar la ceremonia, otros piden que encierre a la princesa.

"Suficiente. La presencia de la princesa Azgeda en la ciudad no cambia nada. El ritual y la ceremonia continuaran. Si la Kwin pensó que retrocedía se equivocó. Prepárense para esta noche" la Comandante les ordena.

Lexa sabe que se está arriesgando con el plan que establecieron, pero era lo único en que podían pensar para poder traer a Polis a la Reina Azgeda. La presencia de su hija en la ciudad sin su consentimiento.

Cuando todos los presentes se retiraron del salón, Clarke se acerca a Lexa y la abraza "Lexa, estoy preocupada"

"Hey, mírame. Todo saldrá bien, Amina y Alaia están lista para esto. Rebecca las entreno bien"

"Lo se pero el ritual como funciona y ahora con la presencia de la princesa que pasara"

"Clarke esto es nuevo para mí también y los ancianos nunca habían experimentado este tipo de situación, tener dos jóvenes en la lista de sucesoras pero también confió en que todo tiene un propósito y mañana lo conoceremos" la rubia asiente con su cabeza esperando que Lexa tenga razón.

* * *

 

Rebecca y su padre están caminando por las calles de Polis después de una reunion intensa con la Comandante. El lugar está tomando forma, el pueblo ha estado trabajando para la gran Luna Roja que es una festividad que siempre emociona a todos.

Cuando están llegando al centro se encuentran con las personas menos esperadas. Luna y Lincoln llevaban caminando por minutos. La peliroja había estado consolando a su amigo quien tuvo una discusión con su esposa. Al principio solo se dedicó a molestarlo pero cuando vio cuan serio era la situación decidió ayudarlo.

"Hola Don, tanto tiempo sin vernos" dice Luna en un tono amigable sorprendiendo a Lincoln.

El líder de Rock Line trata de no reaccionar a la voz y a la persona enfrente de él, porque le trae recuerdos dolorosos.

"Luna, que grata sorpresa siendo Polis tan grande nos encontramos"

Luna sonríe malévolamente "Si, creo que Heda tiene una frase sobre eso 'Por más que huyamos de nuestro pasado, este siempre viene a buscarnos' no lo crees Don"

"Creo que no Luna, nunca he hecho algo en el que me arrepienta. Todas mis decisiones las tomo por el beneficio de mi pueblo"Don levanta su rostro con orgullo él no se dejara intimidar.

"Bueno saberlo"

Lincoln y Rebecca se quedan callados escuchando la interacción entre los dos lideres.

"Y tu madre Luna como ha estado"

Luna trata de no reaccionar a esta pregunta porque sabe lo mucho que le duele "Ella murió hace dos años Don, pero eso tú ya lo sabes verdad. Porque de seguro los soldados que mandas a supervisar mi clan te dieron la noticia" la líder se acerca mas al rostro de Don sin desviar su mirada.

"Sabes que es lo curioso Don, que en su demencia mi madre mencionaba tu nombre y me preguntaba porque no estabas presente"

"De que esta hablando Luna, Padre" pregunta Rebecca quien se asombro de esta información.

"Nada Rebecca" Don responde rápido.

"Sigamos Lincoln que nuestro trabajo ya termino" los dos pasan dejando a Don y a Rebecca atónitos.

* * *

 

"Abby llegaste" Raven grita corriendo hacia su pareja que estaba en su habitación.

Abby la recibe sonriendo y con un beso. El tiempo que estuvo con Ray y después en el Arka la hizo extrañar mucho a Raven.

"Como ha estado todo" pregunta Abby que se sienta con Raven en su cama.

"Bien. Clarke y Yo terminamos en la villa el trabajo de construcción ya podemos volver a casa"

"Si por favor, que esta separación me ha afectado " Abby cruza sus manos en el cuello de la morena acercándose a ella.

"Ahh...Yo también Te amo"

"Raven cállate y bésame"

"Como tu ordenes Doc"

Raven toca las mejillas de Abby y la besa con fuerza para que sienta lo mucho que la extraño.

"Espera, tenemos tiempo verdad" Raven pregunta porque quiere disfrutar el momento.

"Si, Ray llega en la tarde con Ridley. Tenemos tiempo" Raven no espera mas y se tira encima de Abby haciendo que la doctora se ria.

"Raven"

"jummm"

"Nuestra hija tiene un tatuaje"

"ok" la morena responde sin escuchar bien las palabras de Abby.

* * *

 

Llega la noche a Polis y el centro de la ciudad está listo por completo, la plataforma fue instalada a lo alto para que la multitud pudiera ver la ceremonia de lealtad de los clanes presentes. Cada líder está presente excepto Ice Kwin que solo envió a un representante, algo que no sorprende. Cada clan está dividido con sus banderas y símbolos. La multitud ya está llegando para ser testigo de lo que ocurrirá y quienes seguirán en la coalición con Heda.

Pero antes, los líderes están acomodándose en sus lugares en el salón de guerra, solo esperan porque Heda y WanHeda lleguen al lugar. Amina y Alaia están presentes pero con la delegación Skaikru, así Lexa lo ordeno. Ella no quería que sus hijas fueran el centro de atención en el momento.

Lexa y Clarke están esperando por la señal de Indra de que todo está listo para entrar al salón.

"Luces hermosa" dice Lexa acercándose a Clarke. Lexa sabe que cada vez que la rubia se viste con su ropa de combate hace que sus rodillas tiemblen.

Clarke sonríe y recibe el beso que Lexa le ofrece "Gracias. Tú también"

Indra abre la puerta y vira sus ojos sonriendo.

"Heda perdón por interrumpirlas pero todo está listo" Indra informa inclinando su cabeza.

Lexa asiente con su cabeza y toma la mano de Clarke para empezar la ceremonia. Las dos caminan juntas hacia la puerta del salón de guerra, donde los dos guardias de la puerta inclinan su cabeza y abren las puertas. Clarke trata de soltar su mano de Lexa pero esta lo prohíbe, al contrario entrelaza sus dedos con los de Clarke.

Clarke trata de no lucir sorprendida con la muestra de afecto que Lexa está mostrando en público pero con la mirada de Lexa y su sonrisa se logra tranquilizar. Las dos desfilan con su rostro en alto, algunos líderes sonríen inclinando su cabeza otros muestran su rostros sorprendidos y algunos muestran enojo sobre todo el embajador Azgeda. Clarke nota que todos están en las posiciones correspondientes con sus clanes pero el clan Azgeda no tiene presente a la princesa algo que sorprende a la rubia.

"Personas de Polis y visitantes de los trece clanes, estamos reunidos hoy para conmemorar y celebrar la unión de esta coalición. Muchos enemigos han tratado de destruirla o tomar control pero no han podido, porque ustedes pusieron su confianza en mí y así yo lo he cumplido. Me siento honorada y feliz de que cada líder haya puesto su fe en mí. Pero antes de empezar la ceremonia quiero tocar varios puntos y presentarles las nuevas decisiones que he tomado"

Lexa ayuda a que Clarke se siente al lado de ella y luego toma su lugar en su trono. Los demás lideres deciden seguir su ejemplo y tomar asiento. Mientras los ciudadanos presentes se quedan de pie.

La Comandante le hace señas a Indra para que abra la puerta y presente al primer grupo.

"Como una de mis primera decisiones, quisiera reconocer la Villa situada al sur de Polis como una de mis pertenencias. Como saben esa villa es dirigida por Horacio un deserto Azgeda quien asumió el liderazgo de los débiles y les brindó un hogar. Hoy aquí, quiero jurar que protegeré la villa. Una villa que ha sido marginada por años y olvidadas por los pasados Comandantes"

"Heda eso es imposible. Él es un traidor y merece la muerte" grita el embajador Azgeda. Haciendo que todos se callen.

"Yo no estoy buscando tu opinión representante. Mi decisión ya fue tomada y nadie la hará cambiar. Aquella persona que quiera interponerse en mi camino, lo reto en combate ahora mismo" la Comandante le responde con autoridad haciendo que este retroceda.

Al no recibir ninguna reacción la Comandante decidió continuar.

"Quiero presentarles a Horacio Líder de la villa y responsable de que haya aceptado mi petición. Espero que los demás clanes sean como los Skaikru que los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Horacio" Lexa inclina su cabeza en respeto y le señala un lugar para que se acomode con su gente.

"Es un honor poder servirle Heda y WanHeda" Horacio responde arrodillándose con su grupo.

Al no ver mas objeciones Lexa decide continuar con el ultimo punto de la reunion. Levantándose de su silla.

"Hoy es otro día que recordaremos en la historia. Solicito la presencia del clan del desierto" el grupo que vino con Luna se acerca poco a poco con nerviosismo. Ser llamados por Heda es un privilegio que nadie tiene constantemente.

"Ustedes son mi pueblo y los he protegido como promesa a una petición suplicada por la duquesa Marta. Su líder esta hoy con nosotros" dice Lexa con gran voz.

"Heda, nosotros no tenemos a ningún líder" dice uno de los hombres en respeto.

De momento Indra y Ridley abren la puerta, haciendo que todos miren hacia ella.

Se ve como la persona camina hacia el centro, posicionándose al frente de Lexa. Nadie sabe quién es porque su cabeza está cubierta.

"Heda" dice la voz.

"Presentate ante todos" Lexa ordena.

"Soy Arlet hija de Farouk Duque de Sangedakru y Marta Duquesa de Sangedakru. Mejor conocidos como los Traidores de los Clanes"

El lugar se vuelve un murmullo al enterarse de que la heredera estaba viva.

"Como sabemos que no es una trampa de Heda" grita nueva mente el Azgeda.

"No es una trampa soy Arlet heredera del trono Sangedakru o mejor conocida como los Skaikru. Ray Kom Skaikru".

Ray aprovecha para remover lo que tapaba su rostro y se vira para que todos la vean.

El lugar se vuelve un caos en especial los Skaikru que no sabían del título de Ray.

Alaia se agarra de Amina tratando de que la noticia no le afecte, pero al ver lo distinta que se ve Ray hace que sus rodillas tiemblen.

La joven luce distinta, su rostro pintado, su trenza largas a cada lado representando la posición de su título y sobre todo tiene un tatuaje en su cuello, el de un León símbolo de su sangre.

"Silencio" ordena Lexa al tratar de tomar control.

"Como sabemos que es ella Heda. Ninguna persona la ha visto con vida todos estos años" pregunta la anciana Azgeda que se acerca con respeto.

"No hay duda de que es ella porque ese día Yo le salve la vida. Así la duquesa me lo suplico, Ray ha vivido toda su vida con los Skaikru pero ella no es una Skaikru. Ella es Arlet heredera del clan del desierto y hoy ella asumirá su trono" la Comandante informa no dando espacio a contradicciones.

"Heda es débil No lo ven, salvo la vida de su enemigo y aun así aquí estamos jurando lealtad a ella" grita otra vez el Azgeda pero todos se sorprende cuando es Clarke quien responde.

"Te recomiendo que cierres tu boca o perderás tu lengua hoy. Heda a demostrado su fuerza desde el comienzo, a diferencia de tu líder quien manda a su perro a hacer su trabajo. Dime que líder hubiera logrado todo lo que Heda ha hecho" Clarke se acerca al representante que trata de buscar aliados pero nadie reacciona.

"Eso pensé. Continua Heda" Clarke vuelve al lado de Lexa tratando de no reaccionar al ver lo madura que se ve Ray. No es la niña traviesa que vio crecer.

"Que quieres Arlet buscar venganza por la muerte de tus padres" Lexa hace la pregunta como cortesía.

"No Heda. Esas muertes no merecen ser vengadas. Ellos eran unos traidores. Solo quiero que mi destierro sea revocado para poder volver a mis tierras y trabajar por mi pueblo.

Arlet mira a su delegación quien la miran con nervios y asombro.

Lexa se queda callada por minutos viendo a su alrededor. Cada persona está dando su opinión algunos en contra, otros a favor pero lo que le sorprende es la cara de los Skaikru sorprendidos de que con ellos había estado viviendo una duquesa.

"Suficiente" grita Lexa para ganar la atención de todos.

Arlet se arrodilla enfrente de Heda, sorprendida cuando la delegación de ella también la sigue. La Comandantes se arrodilla, como lo hizo cuando la desterró de sus tierras enfrente de su madre. Pone sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

"Yo Heda Lexa Kom Trikru, cabeza y líder de la coalición de los trece clanes restituyo a su posición a Arlet heredera del trono Sangedakru con el fin del que el clan del desierto recupere a su líder que por años ha estado ausente. Para que su pueblo vuelva a ser el gran Clan que hubo en la historia" La Comandante se levanta e Indra ya esta a su lado entregándole la espada del duque muerto. Un símbolo que pasa de generación a generación.

Arlet siente como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas por el sentimiento de su regreso. Ella nunca conoció a sus padres o vio sus tierras pero su corazón le dice otra cosa, como si su vida ya estaba destinada para la grandeza.

La Comandante la abraza y limpia sus ojos, no importando que la vean. Lexa siente que su promesa con la duquesa ya fue pagada.

"Líderes de los trece clanes les presento a Arlet Duquesa de Sangedakru Clan del desierto"

La delegación pequeña del desierto llora de alegría al ver como la líder perdida ha regresado a su puesto. Arlet abraza a cada una de las personas en agradecimiento.

"Heda, es un privilegio poder servirle a mi pueblo pero sobre todo a ti" Arlet vuelve a arrodillarse para ser la primera en jurar.

"Yo Arlet duquesa de Sangedakru juro lealtad con mi vida a Heda. Cabeza y líder de los trece clanes. Juro obedecer y respetar las decisiones que Heda tome para conmigo y mi pueblo pero sobre todo juro acompañarla en una guerra si así el enemigo lo quiere. Esta union nadie la romperá"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza y retrocede al ver como los Skaikru corren a recibir a Ray, en especial Abby y Raven.

La Comandante trata de no reírse por la reunion, ningún clan esta acostumbrado a esto. Lexa siente una mano que entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe.

"Este era tu secreto" Clarke le susurra.

Lexa la mira directamente con ojos brillosos.

Amina se une al recibimiento de su amiga y abraza hasta los de la delegación del desierto inventándolos a sentarse con ellos. Mientras Alaia decide distanciarse porque no sabe como su amiga reaccionara con su presencia, pero a pesar de todo esta feliz por ella. Ahora no sabe como darle la cara a su Nomon por su error.

Después de todas las noticias y la juramentación de todos los lideres. La fiesta se movió para las afueras, donde la ciudad estaba esperando por todos sus lideres y las noticias de la reunion. Muchos reaccionaron satisfecho por lo ocurrido, Polis es una ciudad donde no cuestiona las decisiones de Heda porque ellos confían en ella.

La Comandante esta sentada en la plataforma en el centro, viendo como su pueblo comparte. Ve como Amina, Arlet y Rocco hablan sin parar, ve como Alaia se mantiene alejada sin acercarse, pero con su mirada en Ray sin perderla de vista.

Lexa mueve su cabeza y sonríe, su hija si que es cabeza dura, en vez de ir y pedir perdón sigue escondida.

Pero lo que le llama la atención a la Comandante es la reunion de Vera con el embajador Azgeda que no luce feliz. Lexa le hace señas a Riley para que los sigan. Ella no se arriesgara a que lastimen a la princesa.

Lexa sabe que los trece clanes juraron lealtad, pero algunos de ellos no fueron sinceros.

Por eso ella confía en algunos clanes.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritual, Lexa les da un mensaje a su hijas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todos sus mensajes, espero poder actualizar rápidamente. Perdonen por no haberles contestado pero he estado afuera. 
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo 13 

Luna ensangrentada

Polis esta vestido de rojo. La luna alumbra por completo la ciudad y la gente está reunida en las afuera del templo esperando a que el ritual de ascensión ocurra. Los líderes junto con Clarke están instalados en la plataforma en donde ayer se celebró el festín en honor a la alianza. Solo falta la representación Azgeda y Clarke sabe que después de lo ocurrido en la madrugada, ellos no se iban a presentar.

Desde que Clarke se levanto a tratado de controlar sus nervios. Ella tiene miedo de que algo malo les ocurra a sus hijas durante el ritual. Lexa le explico que el ritual consiste en un viaje al pasado pero no le dio detalles de cómo Amina y Alaia viajarían al pasado. Por eso, ella trata de mantener su mente abierta y aceptar la cultura de los de la tierra. Clarke sabe que el templo es un lugar sagrado y que solo los lideres y ancianos son los únicos permitidos en el lugar, porque ahí ellos hablan con sus antepasados, algo que Clarke respeta y acepta porque mentiría si dijera que en el momento que se levantó en la mañana, sentía una corriente de aire sobrenatural. Como si el pueblo también se estuviera preparando para la ceremonia y no tiene duda de esto, porque Lexa se llevo a sus hijas en un ultimo viaje para tranquilizarlas.

Clarke sabe que la luna roja tiene que ver con un eclipse solar que solo ocurre por cada década, algo poco común. Pero para ella no puede ser casualidad que solo ocurra en el momento que el espíritu selecciona a su sucesor. Cada día ella aprende más y admira la cultura de Lexa porque ellos sin ver, creen con el corazón. Clarke recuerda como Lexa saco de su tiempo para explicarle el ritual que consiste en un viaje guiado por el espíritu para ver la vida y los pensamientos de los pasados Comandantes para que el siguiente líder no vuelva a repetir los errores cometidos. Lo que Clarke no entiende, es porque el espíritu quiere hacer el ritual cuando Lexa todavía está viva. Algo que nadie logra entender, ni los mismos ancianos o como la Luna roja coincide con esto.

Se escucha el sonido de un campanazo y Clarke ve como la Comandante camina hacia el templo, todos los presentes se arrodillan en respeto. Clarke trata de controlar su respiración al ver a Lexa caminar hacia ella. La Comandante viste una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, su cara luce limpia sin ningún tipo de maquillaje o pintura y por ultimo su pelo luce suelto, sin ninguna trenza que la identifique con su rango. Algo que simboliza espiritualidad y pureza para ellos. Pero para Clarke, Lexa luce hermosa al natural.

La Comandante pasa la plataforma con su rostro en alto y se dirige hacia el templo sin mirar a nadie.

Este día es especial para Lexa y le trae sentimientos encontrados. Ella se convertiría en la primera Comandante viva que presencia la ascensión de otro. Algo nunca visto en la historia de la tierra. Aunque Lexa sabe que cada ritual es distinto, ella siente que este es mas personal. Sus hijas fueron las elegidas para portar el espíritu. Algo que la hace sentir orgullosa.

En el lugar se escuchan tres últimos campanazo y Clarke observa en asombro como todos los presentes se sienta en sus lugares. La líder Skaikru pensó que todos estarían volviendo a sus quehaceres pero no fue así. El pueblo se sienta esperando por su Hedatus, la rubia trata de no reírse al ver como los Skaikru presente tratan de imitar a los demás clanes.

Todos ven como de la torre sale una nube negra y Clarke sabe que el ritual empezó.

Ritual:

Alaia está nerviosa y sus manos tiemblan pero logra disimularla para que su hermana este tranquila. Amina le sonríe en entendimiento porque las dos saben que esto es algo distinto y ninguna quiere fallarle a su madre. Las dos recuerdan el paseo en la mañana con su Nomon.

Amina y Alaia sabían que ese viaje era distinto al de los demás, era una ultima lección que necesitaban escuchar de la Comandante, no su madre.

Lexa está sentada con sus hijas en el valle de la vida, un lugar donde yace las cenizas de los pasados Comandantes. Este lugar es sagrado y especial, porque es el único lugar que sobrevivió la bomba nuclear hace cien años. Por eso los ancestros decidieron que era perfecto para que las almas de los pasados líderes encontraran su nuevo destino. No importando si el líder fue bueno o malo en la historia.

"Quien soy Yo" la Comandante le pregunta a Amina y Alaia que están sentadas al frente de ella.

"Eres Heda" contestan las dos a la misma vez.

"No, quien soy Yo" pregunta otra vez con seriedad.

"Nomon, Lexa, trikru" son los nombres que sus hijas le dicen tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

Lexa asiente con su cabeza, pero detiene a su hijas para que la escuchen.

"Todo lo que dicen es cierto, pero les falto algo muy importante. Yo soy mi pueblo. Ser elegido por el espíritu es un privilegio que cualquiera no puede tener y eso no se puede tomar en grande. Yo soy Heda, pero Heda le sirve a su pueblo. Mi deber es protegerlos, velar por los inocentes, proveerles en sus necesidades y sobre todo amarlos" Alaia y Amina escuchan en silencio las palabras de su madre. Ellas han entrenado con Quilón, con Indra, con Lincoln y con Rebecca pero nunca la Comandante había tomado participación hasta ahora.

"En el momento que fui llamada como Comandante, hubo un conclave. Los demás líderes no creían que Yo era la portadora del espíritu. Ellos cuestionaban mi fuerza. Ese día me enfrente a cinco guerreros elegido por los líderes. Estaba nerviosa y todo lo que Anya me había enseñado se esfumo de mi mente" Lexa coje aire recordando ese día.

"Mientras caminaba hacia el centro con mi armadura que era mas grande que Yo, note el rostro de mi pueblo. Ellos lucían perdidos, desgastados, tristes y sin esperanzas. Los niños no sonreían y los adultos se concentraban en cómo sobrevivir. Todos los días la gente se preguntaba qué guerra explotaría o si vivirían al final del día para ver a sus seres queridos. Esa fue la fuerza que necesite para vencer a los cinco guerreros. Porque viendo el rostro de la gente, me hizo entender que mi pueblo me lo suplicaba. Por eso Yo quería construirles un mejor futuro"

La Comandante mira entre sus hijas "Alaia, en el camino me preguntaste porque no reprendí a los habitantes de la villa porque se negaban a mostrar su respetos a Heda"

Alaia responde con un poco de enojo "Sha, su gesto me pareció irrespetuoso. Tú eres Heda"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza pero responde "A laik Leksa kom Trikru. Heda y cabeza de los trece clanes y ellos son mi pueblo. Mi rango y estatus social no me da el poder para obligarlos a inclinarse a mí. Ellos tienen sus razones y Yo la respeto. Eso me diferencia de los pasados Comandantes. Yo tengo la fuerza del espíritu, el poder para hacer doblar las rodillas de mis enemigo pero Yo amo a mi pueblo y Sin amor no puedes gobernar. Cuando el espíritu elija a una de ustedes deben entender, que en ese momento dejas de ser tú, para convertirte en tú pueblo"

Las dos grabaron esas palabras en lo profundo de su corazón.

La Comandante termina su meditación y oraciones, recibiendo una copa de los ancianos y se posiciona acostada. Para que el ritual sea completado necesitan el cuerpo de Lexa.

Cuando Amina y Alaia son dirigidas al templo se encuentran con el cuerpo de la Comandante acostado en el centro y los demás ancianos a su alrededor, formando el símbolo de Heda.

Entonces escuchan un campanazo, avisando que la Comandante termino su parte del ritual. Las dos jóvenes sienten una corriente por su cuerpo algo que no pueden explicar. Ellas saben que el ritual ya está comenzando.

Dos ancianos salen con sus túnicas rojas y posicionan a las dos jóvenes juntas y cerca del cuerpo de la Comandante. Uno amarra las manos de las dos jóvenes y dice "El camino sera largo y difícil pero unidas vencerán todo obtaculo"

Luego Amina y Alaia ven como la anciana Azgeda les pasa unas copas.

"Beban" les ordena la anciana Azgeda.

"Mantengan sus mentes abiertas, no se pierdan en los pensamientos, ni las palabras de los Comandantes pasados. Si lo hacen no regresaran y por ultimo no se alejen"

Amina y Alaia asienten con su cabeza y beben de la copas, las dos sienten como sus corazones laten rápidamente.

Los ancianos ven como cada una de las jóvenes reciben los efectos de la bebida. Dos se acercan para agarrarlas para que no caigan al piso.

Amina y Alaia tratan de no ahogarse con las bebidas porque siente como su cuerpo suben en temperaturas. Sus pupilas se dilatan rápidamente, sus ojos se vuelven negros y por ultimo caen en trance.

Una luz las absorbe hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la Comandante.

Amina abre sus ojos y trata de recuperar su aliento. Ella mira para su lado para observar donde esta, el lugar es como un bosque. Entonces ve como dos personas la observan fijamente. La joven se levanta rápido para correr pero recuerda que su hermana esta atada con ella y todavía no ha recuperado la conciencia.

"Por fin abriste tus ojos, apuesto que la otra ya debe estar muerta" dice el hombre acercándose.

"Yafar" lo reprende la segunda voz femenina.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ustedes están en mi mente o yo en la de ustedes. ¿Alaia?" Amina siente su cuerpo diferente pero mira hacia su hermana.

"ugh odio tantas preguntas. Porque no los entrenan como antes"

"Si fuera como antes no estuvieras aquí Yafar"

"No empieces Sandra que por lo menos a mí no me traicionaron"

"Y por lo menos a mí no me degollaron por ser un tirano"

"Gran punto" contesta Yafar mientras camina hacia Amina.

Amina retrocede un poco al ver a los dos lideres que se acercan a grandes pasos.

"Ya dejaste de quejarte, podemos comenzar. Tu sabes que esto a mí tampoco me hace feliz pero se lo debemos al espíritu" Sandra le reprocha.

Amina sigue boquiabierta sin saber qué hacer. Ella trata de recordar algo que le hayan dicho en los entrenamientos pero su mente luce en blanco.

"Amina estas listas" Sandra le sonríe.

La joven no tiene tiempo de responder, cuando los dos líderes la agarran por su cabeza y su mundo se vuelve negro.

Cuando abre sus ojos su hermana no esta con ella. La fuerza que las mantenía unidas se separo, eso quiere decir que Alaia se perdió.

Amina cae en una tierra en caos, la gente corriendo buscando refugio del fuego, cuerpos por todos lados y ella no sabe dónde está. Ella mira sus brazos porque siente como su piel se desmorona por el fuego. La persona que visito estaba quemándose vivo y Amina pone sus manos en su cabeza para detener el grito de dolor que siente.

Cuando iba a hablar, la vuelven a tocar y cae en otro lugar. Cada tiempo que viaja no dura minutos y mucho menos recibe palabras de los dos ex comandantes. Es como si solo quisieran que viera el pasado.

Amina ve como Sandra y Yahar no titubean por lo que ven. Ella sentada encima de un joven degollando su cuello poco a poco y Amina siente como sus manos se calientan por la sangre. La joven quiere correr pero no puede algo la obliga a seguir continuando.

Amina siente como su estomago se revoluciona pero ella sabe que no es real, porque ella no ha comido nada en todo el día y los cuerpos en los cuales visita no son de su pertenencia y no dura mas de un minuto. Es un proceso donde su cuerpo siente y padece cada dolor en la historia.

A diferencia de Amina, Alaia no lo ha pasado bien.

"Por favor paren" Alaia cae al piso de cantazo cada imagen de diferente escena la tienen sin aliento y sin fuerza. Son desastrosas y crueles.

"Que pasa pequeña Heda no puedes con la carga" dice en burla uno de los hombres.

"Yo lo sabía desde el momento que llegaste. Tu espíritu y mente son débiles" se une a la burla el otro hombre, mientras Alaia trata de alejarse de ellos pero no puede, cae en otra memoria con un solo toque de los hombres.

Alaia esta jadeando. Uno de los Comandantes con su fuerza viola a una joven enfrente del pueblo y nadie hace nada. La joven siente como su corazón se rompe con cada escena. Los Comandantes en la historia no tenían control del espíritu se dejaban llevar por la fuerza de este.

Alaia ve como otro golpea hasta la muerte a un niño que robo comida para sus hermanos.

Ella quiere salir corriendo para volver a su hermana porque sabe que se perdió en las memorias, el pasado es uno salvaje y cruel. Alaia no puede creer como los Comandantes abusaban de su poder y autoridad.

Esta vez es Alaia que camina hacia los hombres con determinación y los toca. Los hombres se paralizan no esperando lo que iba a suceder.

Esta memoria es distinta. Los tres caen en el centro de una guerra.

La Comandante es una mujer, montada en su caballo y dirigiendo su pequeño ejército hacia el enemigo. Alaia los reconoce son los Azgeda.

La joven siente como su espíritu se renueva por completo, con esperanza y fuerza.

"Esta fue la primera mujer Comandante que tuvimos" se ríe uno de los hombres.

Alaia mira con asombro y ahora entiende que las mujeres no eran vista como líderes por eso se seguía cometiendo los mismos errores.

Por eso estos ex comandantes la han estado llevando a un pasado desastroso y sin esperanza. Alaia ve como los soldados de la Comandante empiezan a retirarse pero ella no los deja, les sigue gritando palabras de alientos y fuerza.

La joven ve como la líder cabalga con rapidez hacia el enemigo pero Alaia no tiene tiempo de ver el final hasta que se la llevan.

Alaia siente que choca con otro cuerpo.

"Al fin se unen a las fiesta" dice Yafar.

"Alaia" grita Amina al sentir a su hermana a su lado.

Ella sabia que su hermana al caer en trance se perdió en las memorias por eso se separaron en el camino.

"Bienvenida Alaia" la joven escucha mientras abraza a su hermana con una mano porque la otra sigue amarrada como los ancianos las habían dejados.

"Te perdiste en la memoria de los Comandantes, me imagino que quien te guiaba era Jua y Lucas. Dos hombres detestables" dice Sandra con un sabor amargo y enojo.

"Ellos son hombres crueles, como paso esto" pregunta Alaia.

"Oh todavía no lo has entendido, la fuerza del espíritu es mucho mas de lo que un mortal puede soporta y no todos nacen con los dos pilares importante para balancear esta fuerza. Mente y cuerpo, solo una lo ha tenido por eso todavía sigue viva"

Alaia y Amina se miran pensando en su madre, la única Comandante en vida por muchos años.

Yafar toma la mano de Sandra y se acerca a las dos jóvenes.

Los cuatros caen en el centro de Polis y ven una Luna parada con su cabeza en alto.

"Luna" dice Alaia al ver donde están, el lugar es en Polis y no como luce ahora. La ciudad luce en reconstrucción.

"Tu" Amina señala acusadoramente a Sandra.

La ex Comandante entra con otro grupo de jóvenes como Luna. Amina ve entre ellos a Rebecca.

"Sandra fue la primera mujer Comandante" dice Yafar.

"Al pasar de los años y cada vez que el espíritu fallaba en darse cuenta que los hombres no podían ser los portadores de tan gran poder. Por eso el espíritu me eligió para ser la primera Comandante mujer, algo que no fue visto con agrado para muchos lideres"

Amina y Alaia ven la escena con asombro y admiración.

"Yo quería formar un acuerdo entre los clanes, algo que nos mantuviera fuera de las guerras y de la muerte de inocentes" dice Sandra con tristeza.

La escena de las memorias del pasado muestra a Sandra y los demás jóvenes entrenando unidos. Amina cuenta cinco jóvenes, de doce clanes solo cincos estaban de acuerdo con Sandra.

"Era una sabia movida Sandra, el pasado es pasado ya nada podemos cambiar. Tu fuiste la única que pudo soporta el poder del espíritu. Yo, ni los demás hicimos nada para proteger y cuidar de nuestro pueblo" Amina y Alaia escuchan como Yafar habla en vergüenza de su trabajo como Comandante.

Amina empieza a entender el proceso del ritual y del viaje al pasado. El espíritu quiere que el siguiente Comandante sienta el dolor, el sufrimiento con que su pueblo se encontró en el pasado y ella no quiere seguir ese camino. Amina quiere lo mejor para su pueblo y seguir en paz pero ella sabe que para eso necesita a Alaia porque ella tiene la fuerza física. Cuerpo y mente unidas.

"Que piensas" Amina y Alaia escuchan como los dos ex lideres hablan en susurro mientras caminan.

"No lo se Yafar. El espíritu es el que decide, nosotros solo somos los mensajeros y las dos serán las portadoras del espíritu"

"Esto nunca había pasado en la historia, dos almas fuertes y decididas. Producto de Heda y WanHeda"

"Una con fuerza física y otra con fuerza mental. Dos grandes características que solo Heda Lexa a poseído"

Alaia y Amina siguen caminando siguiendo la escena de Sandra.

La noche había llegado y solo Sandra se encuentra en el salon, todos ven como un hombre entra y saca sus espadas tomando desprevenida a la Comandante.

Sandra lucha con todo lo que tiene, defendiendo su vida pero su fuerza y su pelea llegan al final cuando es apuñalada en su pecho.

"Traidor" grita Alaia enojada.

"Mi general de confianza. Uno de muchos hombres que nunca han soportado el liderazgo de la mujer y han querido tener la fuerza del espíritu. Pero el creía que matándome lograría recibir el espíritu"

"Un estúpido hombre" dice Yafar en burla.

Eso es lo ultimo que Amina y Alaia ven luego de caer en una carpa oscura a solas sin Yafar y Sandra.

"Que es este lugar" pregunta Amina

"No lo se" le responde Alaia apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

Las dos tratan de acoplar su mirada a la oscuridad, dándose cuenta que los dos ex Comandante no están con ellas.

"Heda" susurra una voz entrando a la carpa.

"¿Donde esta ella?"

Alaia y Amina abren sus bocas en asombro, reconociendo la voz.

"Heda, todos están esperando por ti" las dos ven como su madre camina hacia la puerta de la carpa.

En todo momento su madre había estado sentada en su trono con un rostro triste y sombrío.

"Hoy es un día en donde la Alianza nacerá para limpiar la muerte del pasado"

"Sha Heda. Es nuestro tiempo" responde la voz

"Siempre me he preguntado en que falle porque nunca logre elegir al líder adecuado para mi pueblo. Pero luego entendí que no era en mi momento, sino en el momento que los dioses así lo quisieran. Yo solo controlo el espíritu del Comandante. Yo soy ese espíritu y mi fuerza es una sobrenatural y solo Lexa ha sido la única poseedora de este"

Amina y Alaia brincan al escuchar una voz gruesa a sus espaldas, cuando se voltean ven el rostro de su madre Clarke.

"Ma" preguntan las dos titubeando.

El espíritu se ríe al escuchar esto "Que honor, ser WanHeda"

Es la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad y la historia del espíritu que este se presenta a sus portadores, esta vez en forma de WanHeda.

Las jóvenes ven como la carpa se empieza a llenar de lideres, algunos con sudores en su frente, otro con sangre en sus ropas y otros sin fuerzas. Pero uno trae consigo una caja y la posiciona en el centro de la mesa.

"Donde estamos" pregunta Amina.

"Estamos en la mente de Heda Lexa. Todo lo que han vistos son las memorias de mis antepasados y los cuales Yo elegí como lideres. Estas memorias serán de ustedes algún día y deberán atesorarlas, cuidarlas e impedir que se vuelvan a repetir. Ustedes deben continuar el legado que Heda Lexa y WanHeda han construido con sudor y sangre" el espíritu con forma de Clarke les habla y continua mirando la escena con las jóvenes.

"Heda un mensajero Azgeda trajo esto" un hombre seÑala la caja.

Lexa se acerca con seriedad a abrir la caja mientras todos miran en silencio.

Cuando la abre, Amina y Alaia leen sus sentimientos al instante aun así la Comandante no los demuestra.

Todos ven en asombro la cabeza de una mujer.

"Heda, su espíritu nunca encontrara paz" dice la voz de una mujer asustada.

Amina y Alaia saben que en la cultura de los de la tierra cuando uno muere su cabeza y cuerpo deben estar unidos para encontrar su próxima vida.

"Manden tropas a recuperar su cuerpo, que no regresen sin este" ordena Lexa sin mostrar sentimiento de dolor aunque por dentro se moría.

"Heda debemos atacar ahora antes de la alianza, vengar la muerte de Costia"

El lugar se vuelve un caos todos a favor de vengarse de los Azgeda.

"Yo nunca pensé que viviría para volver a presenciar esto" dice el espíritu irónicamente.

"Suficiente. Nosotros no atacaremos. Cuantas vidas tenemos que perder por venganza. Ya esta dicho, esta alianza empezara y Azgeda estará con nosotros" grita la Comandante para obtener control del lugar.

"Vidas de inocentes se han perdido, clanes carecen de comida y ropa. Nuestros niÑos mueren sin poder crecer en sus tierras, familias destruidas por esta guerra sin sentido y poder. Eso termina hoy, que sirva de ejemplo que sangre no respondera a sangre"

"A laik Heda Lexa Kom TriKru y declaro que hoy sera reconocido como el día en que todos los clanes se unen como pueblo. Aquel que se oponga peleara conmigo a muerte y no vivirá para contarlo porque ustedes serán testigos de cuan grandes es el poder del espíritu de la Comandante"

El lugar se vuelve en silencio, nadie se atreve a protestar o abrir su boca.

"No entiendo como tu con tan gran poder has permitido tanta muerte y desgracia para nuestro pueblo" Alaia le pregunta al espíritu.

"Alaia, el espíritu nos da el derecho de elegir es Libre albedrío" Amina es la que le responde a su hermana.

"SHA" el espíritu asiente con su cabeza sonriendo, dando se cuenta que ha elegido bien.

"Somos lo que somos. Nosotros forjamos nuestro propio camino pero no te equivoques si haces mal con mal pagaras tu próxima vida, de eso los dioses se encargaran"

"Deben regresar, la Luna esta empezando a cambiar" ordena el espíritu al sentir como la luna esta empezando a recuperar su color.

"Pero esto es el ritual, pensé que..."

El espíritu se ríe al escuchar a Alaia "Tan impaciente Hedatu. Esto es solo el comienzo, tú decides que hacer después de aquí, pero recuerda que Alaia no estas sola en este liderazgo. tú hermana es la única en control absoluto. Tú solo tienes la fuerza física, lo demás lo tiene Amina"

Amina trata de no reaccionar sorprendida con la advertencia del espíritu en forma de su madre.

El espíritu desaparece de la misma manera en la cual apareció.

Alaia y Amina siente como son absorbidas a recuperar la consciencia, Abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los ojos verdes mas intensos.

"Porque tardan tanto" suspira Clarke a las afuera.

"WanHeda solo han pasado minutos" le contesta Indra con paciencia.

"Porque Lexa, no ha salido y porque una de mis hijas no salio antes del ritual. No se supone que solo una sea la elegida" Clarke sigue haciendo preguntas al grupo que esta cerca.

"Lo mejor era que ninguna saliera porque sino hubiese sido sin vida" le responde Indra.

"Quilón" llama Clarke para que le aclare las palabras de Indra.

Quilón es el único anciano al que se le prohibió estar presente en el ritual, por su cercanía a las niñas.

"WanHeda lo siento pero es cierto. El espíritu nunca elegirá entre Amina o Alaia. Ellas se complementan una a la otra como tu y Heda por eso era necesario que las dos estuvieran presente, si el espíritu así lo quisiera, el cuerpo de una de tus hijas hubiera sido traído, eso quiere decir que las dos han pasado la fase uno del ritual" Clarke trata de no reaccionar enojada con la nueva información porque es interrumpida inesperadamente por Ridley que luce nervioso.

"Ridley"

"WanHeda, la perdimos. Vera ha desaparecido"

"Como se les puede perder la princesa. Si ella esta herida" pregunta Clarke enojada.

Cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, las puertas del templo se abren haciendo que todos se levanten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza
> 
> He estado ayudando a alguien en su Tesis, mas otra amiga mía esta escribiendo un Fanfic y la he estado ayudando. Ademas en estos tres meses fue el juicio televisado de una persona inocente en mi país y como trabajo investigativo he tenido que seguir el juicio. Ya el juicio termino que empezó en abril, Gracias a Dios salio inocente y todavía el verdadero culpable de la muerte de un ni~o esta libre. En fin ya he regresado, cualquier duda o pregunta estoy a la orden.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sabremos que le ocurrió a la Princesa
> 
> -El capitulo comienza un días antes y luego vuelve al presente.
> 
> -ohh y un atentado, quien estará en peligro...
> 
> -Perdonen la mala ortografía, estoy utilizando la computadora de mi hermana y es como ella de loca... hahahahah
> 
> Disfruten :)

_**Capitulo 14** _

_**Madrugada de Polis, después de la Celebración** _

_Ridley sigue en su misión buscando a la Princesa Azgeda. Después de que Heda le había dado ordenes de seguir a Vera._ _Él_ _la tuvo en su vista por un momento pero de repente desapareció. Ridley decide dirigirse al lugar en donde la princesa se está hospedando, un lugar que solo Heda y algunos conocen._

_Cuando llega al lugar presiente que algo no anda bien, la puerta fue derrumbada por completo._

_Ridley saca su espada y se dirige adentro del lugar. Todo está oscuro y las velas fueron apagadas. Sigue moviéndose poco a poco hasta que se encuentra con un baño de sangre que corre por la escalera. Ridley siente como su corazón palpita rápidamente y sube corriendo hacia la habitación de la princesa. La puerta está completamente abierta y hay un cuerpo en la entrada, Ridley pasa por encima de este para entrar y se paraliza al ver la escena del frente._

_El cuerpo de la Princesa yace con cinco cuerpos a su alrededor, junto a la Princesa está la anciana Azgeda tratando de controlar el sangrado en su estómago._

_"Ella lo sabe" es lo que escucha Ridley de los labios de la anciana antes de levantar el cuerpo de la j_ ó _ven._

* * *

_"Raven cálmate" Abby trata de controlar a su pareja._

_"Como quieres que me calme si mi hija tiene un tatuaje y no es un tatuaje pequeño. Es uno que cubre la mitad de su cuello" grita Raven dramatizando el tatuaje de su hija. Que ha sus ojos luce hermoso en la piel de su hija, pero no lo va a reconocer enfrente de Abby._

_"Amor. Yo te había advertido del tatuaje" Abby levanta sus ceja recordando la tarde de pasión que pasaron y mentiría si no reconociera que utilizo eso a su favor._

_"¿Cuando?" pregunta Raven poniendo sus manos en su cintura._

_"Te recuerdas en la cama" Abby habla con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver la cara de su pareja._

_"Ok, Mis oídos. Además estoy aquí presente por si no se habían dado cuenta" Ray pone sus manos en sus oídos para no escuchar y borrar la imagen de sus dos madres en el acto de amor._

_Abby sonríe y se dirige a abrazar a su hija, que esta parada con su espalda recta. Digna de una líder._

_Después de la fiesta, la pequeña familia se retiró para pasar un momento a solas sin ser molestados._

_"Ma. Ven aquí" Arlet le ordena a Raven abriendo sus brazos._

_"Ughh" Raven vira sus ojos pero abraza a su hija._

_"Sé que todo parece distinto, pero sigo siendo la misma niña que necesita de sus madres. Además esto es solo un símbolo de mi clan y mi posición como Duquesa" Ray les aclara para que no tengan duda._

_Abby aprieta fuerte a Ray aplastándola entre las dos "Lo sabemos. Es que luces tan madura, que se nos hace imposible creer lo mucho que has crecido" la doctora besa a su hija por toda la cara haciéndola sonreír._

_Abby había visitado a su hija durante esto cinco meses aun así era mucho tiempo sin verla._

_"Tu madre tiene razón, estamos orgullosas de ti aunque tengas un tatuaje. Que por cierto Yo no tengo ninguno" murmura Raven fingiendo descontento._

_Ray suspira de alegría y se ríe al ver que Raven y Abby aun la siguen queriendo. Ella estaba preocupada de que las dos se sintieran resentidas por haber decidido recobrar su posición en su clan._

_Las tres se quedan en silencio saboreando el momento hasta que un golpe en la puerta las hace brincar._

_"Abby. Te necesitamos" grita Indra agitada, haciendo que las tres se asusten._

_"Que pasa Indra" pregunta Raven que trata de alcanzar a la general que corre._

_"Es Vera" dice Indra en susurro._

_Cuando las cuatro llegan al pasillo del edificio de la Comandante se paralizan. El lugar luce en caos. Ridley trae en sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo de la Princesa Azgeda._

_Ray trata de tomar control al ver a su amiga en ese estado, solo escucha la voz de la Comandante dando órdenes a lo lejos._

_Ray corre al lado de su amiga, asustada gritando el nombre de Vera, pero Clarke la detiene para que no vea el estado grave de la princesa y ordena que se la lleven. Un soldado que estaba cerca obedece y se lleva a Ray que grita desesperadamente._

_En eso aparecen Amina y Alaia que se dirigían a dormir pero al escuchar el ruido salieron desorientadas al ver la escena._

_"Nomon, que pasa" Amina grita al ver el cuerpo de la Princesa._

_"Amina, Alaia. No salgan de su habitación" Lexa corre para detenerlas._

_"Llévalas a nuestra habitación. Necesito que no salgan" la Comandante ordena a la General y se retira rápidamente, siguiendo el cuerpo de sangre de la joven._

_"Tenemos que ir con ellos para saber qué pasa" dice Alaia preocupada al ver como el soldado se lleva a Ray gritando. La j_ ó _ven trata de aguantar el correntón de celos que siente y se pregunta cómo Ray conoce a la Princesa._

_La general detiene a Alaia impidiéndole el paso._

_"Por favor Alaia, Heda dio unas órdenes" Alaia y Amina se frisan al escuchar las palabras de súplica de la General, algo que nunca ven en ella._

_"Vamos Alaia" Amina empuja a su hermana para que siga caminando. Ella sabe que en estos momentos una confrontación no es buena, más aun si están tratando de protegerlas._

_El grupo llega al salón de guerra y ya los sirvientes tenían el lugar preparado para atender al paciente. Abby empieza a sacar sus instrumentos mientras Niko y Naike la ayudan._

_"Que paso" grita Lexa cuando entra corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Vera._

_Ridley posiciona el cuerpo de la Princesa en la mesa._

_"Heda, estaba siguiéndola como me ordenaste pero luego desapareció. Sentía que algo no andaba bien luego me dirigí al lugar en donde la Princesa se estaba hospedando y ahí fue que la encontré. Tirada en el piso sangrando con cinco cuerpos más" Ridley trata de hablar tranquilamente pero se le hace difícil porque sus manos tiemblan al recordar la escena._

_Abby decide abrirse paso para ponerse a trabajar en el cuerpo de la j_ ó _ven, que a simple vista se ve la gravedad de la situación. Naike y Niko deciden acercarse para ayudarla a desvestirla. Cada pieza que saca esta empapada de sangre. Abby sabe que ya debería estar dándole una trasfusión de sangre, porque está perdiendo su color._

_"¿Como la noticia de la presencia de la Princesa en Polis llego tan rápido a Ice Kwin?" grita Lexa al grupo, golpeando lo primero que se encuentra._

_"No lo sabemos Heda. De seguro Kwin mando a alguien para que nos siguiera todo este tiempo. Nos confiamos demasiado y mira lo que ocurrió. No debí haberla dejado a solas" dice Echo tratando de controlar sus nervios y su culpa._

_Echo se siente estúpida debía haber sabido que algo así iba a ocurrir, la Kwin siempre juega sucio._

_"No" grita Echo cuando ve que Abby se dirigía a quitarle la máscara a Vera._

_Abby retrocede rápido al no saber lo que ocurría "Echo, necesito hacerlo para tener acceso a su rostro"_

_"Heda por favor. No le quiten la poca dignidad que le queda. Vera no quisiera que nadie viera su rostro. Ese siempre ha sido sus órdenes" Echo suplica._

_En esos momentos Vera recobra su aliento y abre sus ojos mirando a los lados desorientada._

_"Heda" Lexa se acerca rápido a la j_ ó _ven que trata de decirle algo._

_"shhh. Tranquila deja que Abby y Niko te atiendan. Luego hablamos" Lexa acaricia el pelo de la joven para tranquilizarla._

_Lexa nunca había tenido contacto físico con la Princesa, pero sabía de los rumores sobre ella y por qué utiliza la máscara. Lexa ve en los ojos de la Princesa lo mucho que ha tratado de sobrevivir. Ellos cuentan su historia._

_"Vera necesitamos quitarte la máscara, te prometo que nada saldrá de este lugar" la j_ ó _ven mueve su cabeza con duda. Ella no quería que conocieran de su secreto._

_Lexa ve como la Vera cierra sus ojos en rendición y poco a poco remueve su máscara "Confió en ti Heda" es lo ultimo que dice al cerrar sus ojos._

_Echo trata de contener sus lágrimas. Ella ha sido testigo de la vida de Vera mucho antes de haber caído prisionera en Monte Weather y ahora ver como la princesa muestra su rostro a los ojos de los demás, la llena de esperanza._

_Abby que es la más cerca que esta, trata de no lucir sorprendida por el descubrimiento, pero escucha los que están cerca gemir de asombro. La mitad del rostro de la Princesa esta desfigurado. Como si su rostro hubiera soportado una quemadura grave._

_De momento la j_ ó _ven empieza a ahogarse con su sangre y su corazón se detiene. Abby empieza a darle CPR. Naike y Niko retroceden porque no saben qué hacer, hasta que se acerca Clarke con el desfibrilador que trajo Raven antes de irse._

_"Abran paso" grita Abby mientras el desfibrilador hace su trabajo. Ella sabe que la situación es grave y si no logra estabilizar a Vera. La princesa morirá._

_La Comandante se lleva la mano a su rostro y grita "Quiero a la Reina muerta"_

_Lexa sabe que lo que diga en el salón no saldrá, porque los que están presente son los aliados de más confianza y los conocedores de su plan._

_"Yo quiero su cabeza" dice una voz que nadie había escuchado._

_Todos ven como la anciana Azgeda con sus manos temblorosas se sirve otra copa de vino. El vino que le pertenece a la Comandante._

_Mientras Ridley está sentado en una esquina con su mirada en el espacio. La anciana bebe y luego le da la copa a Ridley para que tome._

_"La Princesa peleo por su vida, un asesino Azgeda es difícil de matar. Eso quiere decir que llevaban tiempo siguiéndola y Vera lo sabía" dice la anciana que conoce cada método que los Azgedas han utilizado en la historia._

_"Heda" Indra entra con Rebecca._

_"Habla" ordena Lexa al ver el rostro de las dos._

_"Desaparecieron. Los cuerpos de los asesinos no están" dice Indra._

_"Estas segura Indra" dice Clarke alejándose de la mesa con sus manos ensangrentadas. Su madre ya logro estabilizar a la joven, ahora Niko está ayudándola a cerrar las heridas._

_"Si WanHeda. No hay rastro de que se cometió un asesinato" Indra informa a los demás._

_"Heda, todo luce planeado. La Kwin quiere que la muerte de la Princesa en Polis se vea como un ataque de Heda" interrumpe Rebecca._

_"Eso es imposible. Todos saben que Lexa no haría algo así, eso sería poner en riesgo la coalición" aclara Clarke acercándose a Lexa protectoramente._

_"Rebecca tiene razón. Kwin sabe que esa es la única manera de empezar una guerra y que mejor que culpar a Heda de la muerte de la Princesa" La anciana se acerca al grupo con otra copa en sus manos y Lexa se pregunta si la Azgeda ya está borracha._

_Echo se mueve de al lado de Vera al ver que Abby logro controlar la situación por el momento._

_"Heda necesitas a Horacio. Él fue la mano derecha de la Kwin y sabe todos sus secretos, más si se entera de que la Princesa esta en Polis y fue atacada por su madre"_

_"Como puede atacar a su propia hija y su rostro" Clarke pregunta enojada._

_"WanHeda. Kwin es una líder egoísta y tirana. Su pueblo es prisionero de ella, lo más triste es que nosotros los adultos y los lideres permitimos esto" Luna habla por primera vez en toda la noche. Ella siente su corazón devastado al haber visto como Vera era traída. La líder se había encariñado con la j_ ó _ven Princesa desde el momento que toco piso en su clan._

_Rebecca ve esto y se acerca a Luna tomando su mano con fuerza impidiendo que la líder se niegue al afecto. Ella sabe que tiene que demostrar que puede luchar por Luna._

_La Comandante decide tomar control de la situación y ponerse a planear. Primero le quita la copa de vino a la anciana Azgeda porque luce borracha y mañana es el ritual de la Luna Roja y la necesita en todas sus capacidades._

_"Quilón llévatela para que descanse, mañana es el ritual y los ancianos deben estar listo para el proceso"_

_"Sha Heda" el anciano obedece, llevándose a una sumisa y borracha Azgeda._

_"Echo, su rostro" dice Clarke con dolor._

_Ella es madre y ver como una persona a torturado a su propia hija lo detesta._

_A Echo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al recordar "Ese día fue el peor de la Princesa. Kwin se enteró de la relación de Vera con la hija de una sirvienta y dio órdenes de quemar la villa en donde vivían. Vera no lo soporto y trato de ayudar pero fue lo peor, su rostro se desfiguro. La Princesa no es como su madre Clarke, ella es especial. Por eso necesitamos a Horacio. Él es el único que puede ayudarnos, más si se entera de lo ocurrido con la Princesa. La familia que Vera trato de salvar era la esposa de Horacio y su hija" continua Echo con la información._

_"aahhh" grita en asombro Clarke al haber conocido el secreto del líder._

_"Lexa" llama Clarke al ver como la Comandante mira a su alrededor._

_La escena de al frente es devastadora, la sangre corre por todo el piso. Lexa ve esto y toma un manto de la mesa y empieza a limpiar con fuerza. Ella piensa en sus hijas. Hoy fue la princesa, mañana puede ser Amina o Alaia._

_Clarke quiere acercarse a Lexa y abrazarla para quitar toda culpa que tiene pero sabe que lo mejor es dejarla en sus pensamientos._

_WanHeda decide acercarse a los que quedan para tratar de restaurar el orden._

_"Ni una palabra sale de este lugar hasta que sepamos que la Princesa vivirá" dice Clarke y todos asienten con su cabeza._

_"Mañana es el ritual y la ciudad debe lucir lo más tranquila posible. No quiero que Lexa tenga su mente preocupada" Es lo que ordena Clarke antes de que todos se retiraran a descansar._

* * *

**_Presente_ **

Clarke ve como las puertas del templo se abren y como todos miran esperanzados para conocer quien sera la siguiente Comandante.

Sale un anciano con su túnica roja para dirigirse a la multitud, Clarke lo ha visto en la reuniones pero nunca ha conocido su nombre.

"Nosotros como pueblo hemos visto la sangre de la guerra, como nuestros antepasados se destruían unos a otros solo por ganar control entre clanes. Nadie había dado la cara por su pueblo, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar la tiranía de los mas fuertes contra los débiles. Vivíamos en un tiempo en caos sin saber que pasaría con nuestro futuro o si viviríamos para contarlo. Pero el tiempo de ese dolor, el tiempo de esa devastación llego a su fin cuando Heda Lexa vino a nosotros. Heda nos mostró un nuevo mundo de esperanza, un mundo en donde los niños pudieran crecer sin el fantasma del pasado, un mundo en donde la muerte y la sangre dejaría de dictar nuestro futuro. Hoy somos testigos de eso y como el espíritu ha vuelto a elegir ese camino, uno de paz y esperanza"

La multitud empieza a gritar el nombre de Heda al ver como del templo sale el humo rojo, avisando que el ritual había llegado a su fin y que un nuevo líder se alzaba.

El anciano levanta su mano para callar la multitud "Hoy celebramos el nacimiento y la llegada de dos lideres. Hijas de Heda y WanHeda"

Todos ven como la Comandante sale del lugar y se acerca al anciano, el cual se mueve a un lado para dejarla hablar.

"Hoy hacemos historias, no con la ascension de una persona, sino con la ascension de dos que formaran el poder y la fuerza de un Heda"

_Mientras el discurso de Heda seguía dos personas se movían cautelosamente entre la multitud y una tercera los había notado porque estaba esperando por ellos._

"Con la fuerza del espíritu y la bendición terrenal de los dioses, Yo Heda Lexa les presento a sus Hedatus"

La multitud se vuelve salvaje al escuchar esto y ver como Amina y Alaia salen del templo para dirigirse a ellos. Las dos salen con sus rostros en alto no mostrando el cansancio y el desgaste mental que sienten después del ritual.

"A laik Amina Kom Trikru an Kom Skaikru, A laik Alaia Kom Trikru an Kom Skaikru y nosotras somos sus Hedatus. Unidas prometemos que sus necesidades son nuestras necesidades. Su pueblo es nuestro pueblo"

La multitud no para de gritar el nombre de las dos herederas que continuaran el legado de su madre. Ellos sienten que la paz continuara entre todos los clanes.

Pero todos se callan al ver como las dos jóvenes se arrodillan y hacen reverencia ante ellos. Nadie lo había hecho en la historia.

_La tercera persona corre hacia uno de los asesinos al ver como los dos levantan sus arcos, pero solo logra llegar a uno._

_"Asesino" grita la persona, pero es tarde el cuerpo de Heda cae al piso._

* * *

Heda siente un calentón en su pecho al ver como sus hijas juran lealtad para con su pueblo. Lexa ve en sus ojos la misma determinación y devoción con el cual ella le sirve a su pueblo.

Pera la tranquilidad se acaba al escuchar el grito de alguien. Los soldados tratan de llegar rápidamente para proteger a Heda y Hedatus.

"Asesino" Lexa ve a lo lejos a una persona degollando a uno de los asesinos, pero ve como otro lanza su flecha en dirección a sus hijas.

Lexa se posiciona enfrente de sus hijas recibiendo el impacto por completo cayendo al piso.

El segundo asesino trataba de escapar pero la tercera persona lo esperaba con su daga, atravesando su pecho por completo.

"Vera" grita Ridley que corría hacia el asesino.

Él ve como la Princesa Azgeda cae al piso después de quitarle la vida al segundo asesino. Ridley la sostiene con fuerza para que no se lastime.

Clarke ve en cámara lenta todo lo que ocurre como si fuera un sueño, logra reaccionar cuando escucha el grito de Amina.

Wanheda corre rápidamente al lado de Lexa y sigue escuchando a su alrededor como todos los soldados tratan de calmar la situación.

* * *

La multitud forma un escudo alrededor del cuerpo de Heda que es cargado por los soldados. En su pecho yace enterrado una flecha a simple vista.

* * *

"Vera" grita Ray que llega primero a la jóven.

Ridley logro llevar a la Princesa al lugar de su recuperación, Niko los esperaba para volver a tratar a Vera.

De momento las puertas del lugar se abren con fuerza. Entra Alaia junto con Rocco que luce nervioso y la General.

"Todos afuera" ordena Alaia

"Hedatu, la Princesa esta herida y necesitamos tratarla" dice Niko.

"Afuera" vuelve a grita Alaia

Todos salen del lugar excepto Ray, Alaia,Rocco y la general. Alaia siente enojo al ver como Ray se posiciona protectoramente entre la Princesa y ella.

"Ray" susurra Vera

"Hola" dice Ray apretando la mano de su amiga que la mira con ojos llorosos.

"Heda" pregunta la princesa.

"No lo se Vera, WanHeda y los demás están con ella" la respiración de la Princesa es una agitada y Ray sabe que no es normal.

"Trate de advertirle a Heda pero fue tarde ya uno había completado la misión" la joven cierra sus ojos en agotamiento.

"Separate Ray" dice Alaia enojada.

"Que vas a hacer, Vera no ha hecho nada" Ray enfrenta a Alaia, esto hace que Alaia contraiga sus mejillas.

"Aléjate de la Princesa Ray, los asesinos eran Azgeda y la Princesa conocía del plan"

"Imposible, Vera y Yo" pero Ray no logra terminar porque siente como dos brazos la sostienen con fuerza separandola de Vera, cuando se voltean es la general de Alaia que no la suelta. Ray trata de pelear pero se le hace difícil Rocco se une para detenerla.

"Rocco por favor, ella es inocente"

"Lo siento Ray" Rocco la mira con cara de tristeza.

Ray grita al ver como Alaia voltea la cama de la Princesa haciéndola caer, Vera trata de defenderse pero su cuerpo esta débil. Alaia sigue golpeando a la Azgeda sin piedad, dejándose llevar por el enojo y la ira al ver como su madre era llevada sin vida. En uno de ese forcejeo la mascara de la princesa se desprende de su rostro y se escucha el gemir de una voz que entra con un grupo rápidamente.

"Detenganlan" ordena Amina.

"Que has hecho Alaia" le grita su madre que la aguanta por su ropa, separandola de Vera.

"Princesa" grita Horacio que entro con el grupo. El ex Azgeda levanta con amor el cuerpo de la joven que aun asi no ha cerrado sus ojos y su mirada sigue penetrante hacia Alaia.

"Heda" pregunta otra vez Vera.

"Ella esta bien Princesa, pero Heda nos ordeno a que te buscaramos"

Clarke le responde pero se acerca a la princesa y desprende su ropa. Reflejando el signo de la Comandante tatuado en su corazón como símbolo de lealtad hacia Lexa.

"Nosotras fuimos tatuadas y Lincoln es testigo de eso" dice Ray que empuja a quienes la aguantaban.

"Vera" Clarke pone sus manos con cariño en el rostro de la joven.

"Donde se van a reunir"

"WanHeda, trate de llegar a ella pero se me hizo difícil" Vera empieza a llorar con dolor.

"Trate de salvarla, como trate de salvar a Mia pero nunca lo he logrado. Todas las personas que amo me abandonan" Horacio abraza a su princesa.

El lugar se vuelve en silencio y solo se escucha el llanto de la princesa Azgeda.

"WanHeda" susurra Horacio acomodando a la princesa en la mesa y haciéndole señas a Niko, pero este es detenido por Amina.

"Yo trataré a la Princesa. Heda necesita que todos estemos unidos ahora que la guerra fue declarada"

"WanHeda, ellos están en el valle, al final de la colina de Polis. Allí los traicioneros se reunirán" informa Vera

"Gracias Vera, mi hija te curara las heridas y te prometo que el error cometido por Alaia se pagara" Clarke sale del lugar y mira a Alaia en reproche.

* * *

Amina limpia suavemente las heridas de la Princesa. Algunas fueron abiertas por el forcejeo que tuvo con su hermana pero de los demás Vera podrá recuperarse poco a poco.

"De donde conoces a la Princesa" Amina pregunta curiosamente ya que su amiga no se despega de su lado.

"Después que Heda pido mi salida del clan Skaikru viaje al clan de Luna. Hay fue que me encontré con Echo y Vera. Desde ese momento formamos una gran conexión. Vera estuvo conmigo en todo momento hasta en mis peores. Ella es distinta a las demás"responde Ray

Amina asiente con su cabeza con un poco de celos al saber que su amiga la pudo haber sustituido, pero sabe que no es cierto.

"Quiero disculparme Ray, por Alaia. Esto ha sido difícil para todos mas el ataque a Heda fue un golpe fuerte para ella" Ray mira a Amina y desvía su mirada a Alaia que sigue de pie con una mirada triste como si alguien hubiera golpeado a su perro.

"Creo que las disculpas no pueden ser tuyas Amina al fin y al cabo sabemos que entre tú y tú hermana, ella nunca asumirá su responsabilidad" Ray habla con enojo y con sentimientos que han estado ocultos por meses.

Cuando Amina iba a responder son interrumpidas por Ridley.

"Hedatus, WanHeda pregunta por ustedes"

Amina abraza a su amiga y se despide de su trabajo. La Princesa se recuperara pronto y gracias a su fuerza física no necesito de otra transfusión de sangre.

Cuando Alaia se dirigía a salir detrás de su hermana Ray la detiene para hablar con ella.

"Alaia" la joven la mira directamente.

"Que no se te olvide, para ti Yo soy Arlet Duquesa de Sangedakru. Da gracias que Vera estuvo herida en tu ataque hacia ella porque sino no hubieras sobrevivido para contarlo. Vera es una gran oponente" Ray no espera por ninguna respuesta y voltea para velar por la Princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No se preocupen Heda esta viva.
> 
> -No odien a Alaia todavía necesita aprender de sus errores y asumir mas responsabilidad.
> 
> -Vimos como Amina es la mas capacitada y en control de sus emociones, Alaia es una joven que se deja llevar por los impulsos, algo que debe controlar. Eso la hace mas humana mas aun si se trata de una persona que ama.
> 
> Próximo capitulo es Heda, WanHeda y un plan para atraer a la Kwin adentro de Polis.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Un día después.
> 
> -Vera y Amina
> 
> -Como atraer a la Kwin a Polis. 
> 
> DISFRUTEN :)

Han pasado un día desde el ataque hacia la Comandante y Clarke sigue al lado de su amada sin moverse. Lexa se ve pálida pero fuerte físicamente. Al Lexa ser la Comandante su sistema es distinto al de los demás. Su cuerpo no dolerá ninguna medicina sintética todo tiene que ser al natural por eso el proceso de sanación ha sido lento, pero con la ayuda de Naike y su madre la Comandante se mantiene viva, algo que Clarke quiere guardar en secreto para que el enemigo piense que ha ganado.

La rubia mira con amor el rostro de Lexa que luce sereno y hermoso, la morena en esa posición se ve joven como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si las dos siguieran siendo las mismas jóvenes que lideraban sin miedo a lo que se enfrentaran. Pero ahora es distinto el tiempo ha pasado y Clarke temé, por haber perdido tanto tiempo lejos de Lexa.

Clarke piensa en esa noche de tragedia, después de haber visto a la Princesa Azgeda.

_WanHeda cabalga a gran velocidad junto con sus aliados más fuertes e importantes, al haber conocido la dirección en la cual los traidores se reunían, Clarke decidió no esperar más y dirigirse hacia ellos para verles las caras. El grupo se compone de Rebecca, Indra, Ridley, Luna, Octavia y Lincoln. Echo no está con ellos porque Clarke le dio órdenes de que se dirigiera a el Arka y regresara con Bellamy y el ejército._

_El grupo llega silenciosamente al lugar que se encuentra en las afueras del centro Polis._

Clarke desmonta rápidamente de Stella, el caballo de la Comandante. La rubia esta con su vestimenta de guerra y el símbolo de la líder Skaikru. El grupo se compone de cinco lideres _y entre ellos está el general Azgeda, el único que ha causado problema desde que llego. El grupo de líderes ve esto y se paraliza. Ninguno esperaba que WanHeda apareciera de momento para descubrirlos._

_"Que grata sorpresa WanHeda vienes a unirte" habla el Azgeda en tono de burla._

_WanHeda lo mira directamente a sus ojos para luego dirigirse a los demás._

_"No. Quería ver con mis propios ojos el grupo de traidores que se enfrentaran a su muerte cuando Heda los descubra" Clarke habla en enojo y disgusto llenándose de felicidad al ver como los hombres retroceden en miedo._

_"Si Heda sobrevive, porque creo que su muerte ya está cerca"_

_Clarke saca su espada rápidamente y la posiciona en el cuello del general._

_"No te equivoques idiota, pase lo que pase los Skaikru tienen sus mejores armas y ustedes saben que nuestra lealtad es con Heda. Esto es una advertencia, escojan en que lado estarán en esta guerra porque les prometo que cada uno de ustedes morirá, y seré Yo quien no tendrá piedad cuando les corte su cabeza" WanHeda retira su espada. No sin antes corta el cuello del Azgeda en recuerdo de sus palabras._

_Clarke se retira con su grupo y Rebecca es la única que se queda atrás al ver a su padre entre los líderes._

_"Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo al unirte al enemigo, has traicionado tu clan y has traicionado el honor de Heda" Rebecca escupe los pies de su padre, un insulto que solo conocen su clan._

_El líder de Rock Line Clan trata de no mostrar su miedo al haber visto a WanHeda y a su hija. Él sabe que su decisión traerá consecuencia._

Clarke recuerda esa noche y se llena de ira, ella quería actuar rápidamente pero con los consejos de sus aliados y de los ancianos decidió esperar hasta que Lexa despertara. No por miedo, sino para ganar tiempo a que los soldados de los demás clanes arribaran, en especial los Skaikru.

La rubia suspira y trata de contener sus lágrimas, lo único que quiere es que Lexa abra sus ojos. Clarke recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y cierra sus ojos. Cayendo profundamente dormida y con una pesadilla que sabe que es real.

* * *

Amina entra a la habitación de la Princesa Azgeda que ahora se aloja en el edificio de la Comandante para mayor seguridad. Ella sabe que es suicidio entrar sin avisar pero quiere aprovechar el momento para ver como Vera se encontraba. Después de la noche de terror que paso, al haber visto a su madre tirada en el suelo con la flecha en su pecho, ella quiere sentirse útil y ayudar a quien fue responsable de salvar a su madre.

Amina ve el lugar tranquilo, parece que Ray salió a dar un paseo para luego volver. La joven se acerca y encuentra a la princesa dormida, Amina decide empezar a ver sus heridas y cambiar sus ropas. Ella no quiere que Vera atraiga una infección por no tratarse bien.

Amina se siente nerviosa al escuchar la respiración suave y constante de la Princesa. Ella no sabe porque se siente así, porque no es la primera vez que trata a la princesa. Decide seguir con su proceso de limpieza con suavidad y esmero. Hasta ahora todo luce bien, con la salva natural ha podido ver como las heridas se cierran con rapidez. Amina quiere avanzar porque lleva minutos con la Princesa y no quiere que esta se levante y la vea. Cuando terminaba con el hombro de Vera siente como una mano la jala con fuerza. Amina brinca del susto y levanta su mirada, lo más que le asombra es ver los ojos de la princesa por primera vez con claridad. Sus ojos son violetas e intensos que hacen temblar a cualquier enemigo.

Todo cambia cuando Vera se da cuenta que no llevaba su máscara y que Amina la había visto vulnerable.

Amina trata de tenerla pero es tarde, la princesa se voltea de la cama cayendo al piso buscando como tapar su cara.

"No" grita Amina.

"Que paso" grita otra voz que entra a gran velocidad al haber escuchado ruidos.

"Ray" llama Vera desesperada.

"Vera" Ray la ve en el piso y se dirige a ayudarla rápidamente.

"Mi cara" le hace gesto con su mano para que entienda.

"Vera. Estás bien, estas a salvo. Amina solo está curando tus heridas"

"Quiero que se vaya Ray" grita la Princesa tapando su rostro.

Amina siente como su corazón se contrae y sus manos tiemblan.

"Ray me voy, no quiero que la Princesa se sienta inconforme con mi presencia. Solo termina sus heridas, no quiero que contraiga una infección"

Ray asiente con su cabeza y murmura sus disculpas a Amina. Ella sabe que su amiga solo hace su trabajo pero la Princesa ha estado sola toda su vida y nunca deja que nadie la vea débil.

"Amina salio" dice Ray mientras ayuda a que Vera se vuelva a acomodar en la cama.

Las dos se quedan en silencio por minutos hasta que Ray no puede con la tensión en el lugar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la morena pregunta tranquilamente.

"Me siento con fuerza, quiero salir de este lugar" dice Vera con su voz baja.

"No podemos salir, mientras WanHeda lo prohíba" Ray termina la labor que Amina empezó y se levanta a limpiarse las manos.

"¿Heda?" pregunta Vera preocupada.

"No sabemos Clarke no ha dicho nada"

Vera asiente con su cabeza y se queda en silencio recordando los ojos azules "Ella es una de las hijas de Heda"

"Si, Amina" responde Ray con curiosidad.

"Sus ojos son azules" dice Vera calladamente pero su amiga la escucha.

"Y los de Alaia verde" responde Ray sonriéndole a su amiga que luce nerviosa y perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes dónde está mi mascara?" Vera cambia el tema de la conversación.

"Creo que se quedó en el salón de guerra. Cuando de trasportamos aquí, dejamos todo allá"

Ray se levanta para traerle un vaso de agua a su amiga y se dirige a la puerta para que le traigan comida a la Princesa ya que lleva días sin comer.

"La quiero de vuelta ya muchos saben mi secreto y eso es algo que no me gusta" Ray vira sus ojos al escuchar a su amiga y decide no contestarle.

* * *

Amina sigue caminando desorientada ya que sigue pensando porque se sintió herida por el rechazo de la Princesa. Cuando voltea la esquina del pasillo choca con un cuerpo fuerte que la hace desbalancearse pero es sostenida rápidamente.

"Amina"

"Alaia" las dos hermanas se llaman por su nombre.

"Estás bien" pregunta Alaia preocupada.

Amina decide no contestar la pregunta ya que ella tampoco sabe la respuesta, pero vuelve a su sentido al sentir un olor fuerte proveniente de su hermana.

"Alaia que te ha pasado" Amina se lleva la mano a su nariz, porque el olor es fuerte.

Alaia respira hondo y contrae su espalda en decepción "Ma me puso al servicio de Horacio y la Princesa"

Su hermana trata de no reírse porque la escena es una cómica. Que Horacio abra hecho con ella.

"Y cómo va tu lealtad hacia los Azgeda" Amina se burla de su hermana. Ella se siente mal, pero es lo mejor para que Alaia entienda su error.

"Amina" grita su hermana, que sigue caminando con ella.

"Me siento estúpida y enojada"

"Bueno eso te pasa por ser impulsiva y cabeza dura, si hubieras esperado nada de esto estuviera pasando. Es poco el castigo que Ma y Horacio te han dado" Amina le responde en regaño.

Alaia decide quedarse callada y seguir su camino porque sabe que su hermana tiene razón.

"Sabes algo de madre y Nomon" pregunta Amina.

Alaia mueve su cabeza en negación "El paso esta cerrado hacia la habitación de la Comandante y los lideres no quieren hablar con el pueblo todavía"

Amina asiente con su cabeza porque sabe que es lo mejor. Los lideres y ancianos solo están cumpliendo con el protocolo para que el pueblo no caiga en caos.

* * *

_"Lo siento Clarke" la rubia escucha con dolor de la boca de su madre._

_"No" grita Clarke fuertemente._

_Clarke entra rápidamente empujando a todos y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Lexa sin pulso. La morena no respira, la flecha yace en su pecho como testigo del atentado. La Kwin cumplió con su misión y le arrebato a su amada. Clarke se acerca temblorosa y besa los labios de Lexa con dulzura. El lugar está en silencio nadie quiere gritar que Heda murió rápidamente y que nadie llego a tiempo para salvarla._

_Clarke siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos. Ella no quiere vivir si Lexa no está con ella._

La rubia se levanta exaltada, lo ocurrido fue una pesadilla. Una de la cual no quiere ser testigo.

Clarke levanta su mirada para mirar al paciente y se encuentra con los ojos verdes mas hermosos que la miran intensamente.

"Lexa" susurra Clarke rápidamente y la besa suavemente.

La Comandante despertó pero aun luce desenfocada, tratando de recordar donde esta pero cuando sintió los labios de la rubia, logra recordar todo.

"Amina, Alaia" pregunta Lexa preocupada pensado que sus hijas están herida.

Clarke pasa su mano con cariño en el rostro de Lexa para tranquilizarla "Ellas están bien. Tú las salvaste"

Lexa al escuchar esto siente como su corazón se apacigua, pero aun así se entristece al ver los ojos de soledad con la cual Clarke la mira. Ella sabe que la rubia debió haberse sentido impotente con lo ocurrido.

"Pensé que te perdía Lexa" dice Clarke con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Shshsh! Estoy aquí" la morena trata de tranquilizar el llanto de Clarke tocando su rostro y limpiando sus ojos llorosos.

"Me sentía perdida Lexa, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Si te pierdo no podría soportarlo"

"Clarke, no podía dejar que hirieran a nuestras hijas. Ellas son mas importante que Yo"

Las dos se siguen mirando con amor, esperanza y tranquilidad porque lo peor ya había pasado.

"No hables así. Tú eres importante también. Para mí, nuestras hijas y nuestro pueblo" la rubia besa la frente de Lexa, su nariz, sus mejillas y su boca para recordarle lo mucho que significa para ella.

Heda y WanHeda se quedan en silencio por minutos, Clarke tiene su cabeza cerca de Lexa para escuchar su corazón latir, no tan cerca de su pecho porque ella no quiere lastimarla.

A pesar de todo Clarke se siente tranquila que lo sucedido no haya terminado con la vida de Lexa. La flecha logro entrar con precisión en el pecho de la Comandante, pero no logro atravesarla por completo. Lo único grave fue que esta rozaba el corazón de Lexa. Pero Abby con la ayuda de Naike lograron retirarla sin complicación.

"Como están todos y la Princesa" Lexa pregunta acariciando el pelo de la rubia para que esta no se enoje.

"Lexa" Clarke iba a reprenderla pero sonríe al ver los ojos dulces de la morena.

Pase lo que pase Lexa sigue siendo Heda y su pueblo es primero.

"Todo está bajo con control, hablaremos más tarde cuando mi madre diga, que puedes levantarte"

Lexa respira hondo pero decide no pelear y solo disfrutar el momento con su amada. Ella sabe que hay que actuar rápidamente porque sino el enemigo tomaría ventaja.

* * *

Llega la noche y Amina se siente impotente. No ha podido ver a su madre y no ha podido salir del edificio. La seguridad se ha redoblado por completo y a ella se le prohibió salir a las calles o trabajar. En otras palabras esta prisionera en su hogar. A diferencia de Alaia que sigue con Horacio, Rocco y la general cumpliendo sus castigos. Ella decide tocar suerte y acercarse a la habitación de la Princesa. Silenciosamente abre su puerta y se dirige a la cama para ver si Vera se encontraba bien. Lo que ella no sabía era que una silueta seguía sus pasos por atrás. Cuando Amina se acerca a la cama la encuentra vacía. Rápido se asusta pensando que algo grave había ocurrido pero no tiene tiempo de actuar cuando una voz por atrás la hace brincar.

"Si fuera un asesino, estuvieras muerta" Vera la reprende por detrás. La Princesa había salido a dar un paseo con Ray. Pero decidió regresar rápido porque se sentía fatigada. Ella volvió a su habitación a lo que Ray traía su comida.  

Amina se lleva la mano a su pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Ella mira de arriba abajo a la Princesa y se sorprende al verla caminar como si nada le hubiera pasado. Amina piensa que tiene que haber algo en el ADN de los de la tierra porque se recuperan rápido y no obedecen las indicaciones médicas.

"Como puedes ser tan irresponsables, que hubiera pasado si Yo fuera otra persona. Donde están tus soldados" Vera pregunta enojada pero baja su tono al ver la cara de Amina en culpa.

"Yo solo quería saber si Ray te había tratado bien" dice Amina arrepentida.

"Gracias" Vera responde rápidamente limpiando su garganta y desviando su mirada, porque cada vez que Amina la mira, se pierde en sus ojos.

Amina se siente un poco ofendida por la actitud de la Princesa pero decide no prestarle atención.

Cuando se dirigía a contestarle a la Princesa, el cuerno de la Comandante es tocado y Amina siente como su corazón se detiene. Las dos se miran y salen corriendo.

El sonido del cuerno, significan dos cosas una el enemigo se está acercando a Polis o dos La Comandante ha muerto. Pero para que la última ocurra un humo rojo debe salir de la torre de la Comandante.

El temor de Amina se cumple, el humo sale de su edificio, Vera la sostiene al ver como esta pierde el balance por la noticia. Ninguna de las dos tiene tiempo de reaccionan cuando son llevadas con fuerza por Rebecca y Indra a una salón oscuro.

Cuando llegan Alaia está ahí peleando con un soldado que no la deja salir.

"Alaia"

"Amina" Alaia corre rápido a donde su hermana y la abraza con fuerza.

Alaia no sabe cómo reaccionar un momento estaba trabajando con Rocco de repente escucha el cuerno y es traída a la fuerza por Lincoln y Octavia que no la dejaron ni hablar.

"Que pasa" pregunta Alaia a su hermana que tiembla llorosa.

"No vistes, el humo de la Comandante" Amina contesta con voz entre cortada.

"Por favor, Nooo" grita Alaia en dolor.

Ella se suelta de su hermana para lograr salir del lugar y ser testigo que lo sucedido no es cierto. Su Nomon sigue viva. Pero no puede el lugar esta sellado.

* * *

**_En las fronteras de Polis un ejército se levanta en celebración._ **

**_"Heda a muerto" grita un espía que llega cabalgando_ **

**_El hombre se baja rápidamente y se arrodilla a los pies de una mujer._ **

**_"Mi Reina, los asesinos cumplieron con su misión"_ **

**_La mujer no responde solo sonríe en victoria._ **

**_El ejército empieza a marchar y la Kwin los dirige._ **

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar el grupo ve el humo y se detiene._ **

**_"Tenemos que llegar a Polis rápidamente" grita un joven que cabalga con el grupo._ **

**_"No Elías" grita su madre deteniendo al grupo._ **

**_"Tenemos una misión y debemos obedecerla" grita Echo al grupo._ **

**_"No se separen. El viaje es largo, no pierdan la fé ahora. WanHeda no nos dejara solos" grita Bellamy para tranquilizar a todos._ **

**_El grupo Skaikru y los clanes cercanos lograron reunirse en tan poco tiempo. La misión de ellos es llegar a Polis pero con horas de atraso. Ninguno sabe el porqué de estas órdenes, solo fueron las palabras de la misma WanHeda._ **

**_Después de ganar el control Bellamy y Echo junto con el ejército retoman su camino._ **

**_Cien hombres y mujeres listos para dar su vida por Heda._ **

* * *

Alaia sigue paseando el lugar y su temperamento ya se está demostrando. Ella está enojada y frustrada, más si Ray fue traída también a la fuerza sin ninguna palabra. Pero eso no lo es todo la Princesa y Ray siguen hablando tan cerca su rostro, que Alaia quiere golpear a Vera por acercarse tanto a Ray. Lo único que hace es atravesarse en el medio de las dos para que se separen por segundos. Vera se detiene cada momento y la mira en enojo pero Alaia no desvía su mirada.

Amina mueve su cabeza y trae a su hermana por el brazo.

"Que" su hermana pregunta inocentemente.

"Eres de las peores Alaia, no puedes ni disimular" le responde Rocco que estaba sentado al lado de Amina abrazándola.

"Tenemos un plan" dice Ray al grupo que se compone de Rocco, Amina, Alaia y Vera.

"Te escuchamos" dice Rocco.

"Se han puesto a pensar que quizás esto es un secuestro" dice Ray señalando a todos.

"Piensen. Aquí esta Hedatus, Vera la heredera al trono Azgeda y Yo duquesa de Sangedakru"

"y Yo" dice Rocco tristemente. Él no tiene ninguna posición alta.

"Bueno tu eres uno más en el grupo" Alaia pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo para que no se sienta mal.

"Volviendo al plan" Vera deja escuchar su voz.

"Okey, Vera y Alaia tienen que empezar una pelea. Rocco alerta a los soldados para que entren" Ray no logra terminar porque Amina la interrumpe.

"No me gusta el plan. La Princesa todavía está herida y es peligroso en su condición, es mejor esperar" Amina deja saber rápidamente.

Vera siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan por las palabras de Amina, solo da gracias que tiene su máscara puesta, para que nadie la vea.

"No te preocupes Hedatus, he tenido peores" Alaia levanta su ceja derecha al ver como la Princesa mira a su hermana.

"Entro al plan" Alaia no logra terminar porque Vera golpea su barbilla en respuesta.

"Lo siento" Alaia escucha a la Princesa decir encima de ella. El golpe fue tanto que la hizo caer. Pero ella sabe que Vera no está sentida. La Princesa se está desquitando por la pelea pasada.

Rocco grita en ayuda y entran dos soldados rápidamente pero son golpeados por Ray y Amina para quitarles sus armas. La conmoción fue tanta que soldados siguieron entrando y los cinco jóvenes empiezan a pelear.

"Me preguntaba, cuando los cinco reaccionarían" los jóvenes se detienen rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Indra.

"Indra que está pasando" pregunta Vera.

"Síganme" Indra no le da tiempo de hablar a los jóvenes.

Los cinco se levantan rápidamente y caminan detrás de la general.

"Entren" Indra les ordenas

Amina y Alaia abren las puertas y entran.

El lugar se volvió en silencio al escuchar las puertas abrir.

Líderes, generales y ancianos están reunidos preparándose para la guerra. Los cinco entran y se sienten intimidados por tantas personas.

"Cuanto tiempo duraron callados" pregunta Lincoln que entra comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Media hora" Indra vira sus ojos.

"No puede ser, perdí la apuesta" grita Raven desde una esquina del salón. La morena está rodeada de un grupo de personas con herramientas mecánicas, bombas y radios.

"Quien gano" pregunta Luna que se acerca a abrazar a los jóvenes pero en especial a Vera, que no la había visto por días desde el atentado.

"Heda" informa Rebecca que sale de su lado.

Los cinco jóvenes no saben que está ocurriendo. Los adultos se volvieron locos, no saben que Heda murió.

"Paren" grita Amina desesperada.

"Amina" la joven escucha la voz de su madre.

"Ma y ¿Nomon?, El cuerno sonó y el humo de la torre, luego nos llevaron y ahora ustedes están riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Hey, cálmate todo está bien" Clarke se acerca a su hija y la abraza.

"Heda, está viva" dice Ray al darse cuenta de la situación.

"Y lista para la guerra" los jóvenes escuchan la voz de Lexa a lo lejos.

La Comandante, luce fuerte. Lo único que tiene es unas vendas que cubren su pecho y la herida.

**Lexa está sentada en su trono.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien conoce de un Beta me puede dejar saber. Mi amiga esta buscando uno para su historia.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otro capitulo,
> 
> -Lexa y Clarke
> 
> -flashback con Rebecca y su padre
> 
> -Kwin en Polis
> 
> -Bellamy y Echo
> 
> -Un final inesperado
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo 16

Amina y Alaia no pierden de vista a su madre. Cuando las dos se enteraron que ella estaba viva decidieron no dejarla sola en ningún momento. Si Alaia es llamada para trabajar, Amina se queda con ella o si Amina tiene que salir, Alaia toma la responsabilidad de velar por su Nomon. Clarke se ha dado cuenta de esto y sonríe porque ella ha estado haciendo lo mismo desde que Lexa abrió sus ojos.

Después que Abby vino en la mañana para visitar a su paciente favorito y dio el visto bueno para que la Comandante se levantara. Claro esta, que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esta decision. Pero con la presión de su hija y Lexa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Abby sabe que era lo único que se podía hacer. El peligro se acercaba, la guerra está en las puertas de Polis y ella sabe que su pueblo tiene que ver a sus líderes enfrente de la batalla para traer esperanza. Por eso decidió aceptar la petición de Lexa con la única condición que la Comandante no hiciera esfuerzo para que su herida no se abriera.

Ahora están ellas cuatro a solas en la habitación de la Comandante. Lexa está en la cama en el centro, mientras Alaia y Amina están en cada lado de su madre tomando una siesta, ya que la Comandante lo necesita para recuperar fuerzas. La rubia las sigue viendo desde el balcón, Clarke no ha podido cerrar sus ojos desde el atentado de la princesa, el ritual y el intento de asesinato de Lexa no ha podido dormir. Ella sabe que tiene que descansar pero la preocupación es tanta que no la deja pegar un ojo, más ahora que la Kwin marcha hacia ellos. La única forma de terminar con la guerra era que Lexa fingiera su muerte, por eso el humo rojo salio de la torre. Lo que la Reina Azgeda no sabe es que el humo no era rojo. Con la inteligencia de Raven y la ayuda de Monty, los dos lograron crear una sustancia parecida al humo de la Comandante. Por eso la ciudad y el pueblo no han caído en caos porque para ellos el humo les dejaba saber que la Comandante esta viva, a diferencia de aquellos que estaban a un radio lejos de Polis.

Esa era la única manera de que ellos se garantizaban que la Kwin entraría a Polis.

Clarke respira hondo y mira hacia la ciudad por unos minutos.

Pero es sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir dos manos que la abrazan por detrás. Ella se echa hacia atrás para sentir el cuerpo de la otra persona. La rubia trata de no irse a lo lejos pensando en que hubiera pasado si Lexa estuviera muerta, porque sabe que pase lo que pase ella seguirá amando a la Comandante. Lo único que tiene que hacer es olvidar el pasado y recuperar lo perdido.

La rubia siente la nariz de Lexa que acaricia su cuello con cariño, ella siente como la morena inhala su esencia y Clarke sonríe porque le da cosquilla.

"No pienses Clarke" Lexa le dice con amor a Clarke.

"Lo trato Lexa" dice Clarke en suspiro.

La Comandante decide permanecer en silencio abrazando a Clarke, ella sabe que la rubia es una persona analítica. Siempre quiere buscar el porqué de las cosas o tratar de tener el control de todo. Algo que en realidad no puedes hacer. Lexa sabe que la situación es una arriesgada pero con sus aliados y con su plan, ellos lograran vencer a la Reina.

"Crees que la Kwin caerá en nuestro plan"

"Si, Yo confió en nosotros y nuestra decisión" Lexa pone su barbilla en el hombro de Clarke y esta pone más de cerca a Lexa. Ella quiere sentir a la morena.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza porque sabe que Lexa tiene control de todo.

"Tú sabes que con los clanes que desertaron y volvieron, tendremos ventajas" Lexa habla con seguridad.

"Confías en esos clanes después de lo sucedido" Clarke pregunta con preocupación, en como Lexa puede confiar en lideres que le dieron la espalda rápidamente.

**_flashback_ **

_Rebecca entra a su habitación cansada pero se detiene al encontrarse con su padre sentado en su cama. Ella no le presta atención y decide empezar a prepararse para dormir._

_"He visto que tú y Luna siguen unidas como antes" Don empieza la conversación._

_Rebecca retira sus armas y mira a su padre directamente "Eso es algo que no te incumbe"_

_Es cierto que ella y Luna han estado juntas desde lo sucedido con Vera pero el camino ha sido duro para Rebecca, Luna solo habla con ella sobre los planes de Heda. Cada vez que Rebecca quiere hablar de sus sentimientos la líder la rechaza._

_"Tú eres mi hija y heredera sucesora. Todas tus decisiones me afectan" Don le recuerda a su hija con fuerza._

_Becca se ríe y mueve su cabeza en indiferencia "Creo que ya he sacrificado todo por ti padre. Es tiempo de recuperar lo que es mío y te recuerdo que mi hermano es_ é _l heredero"_

 _Rebecca le enoja que su padre utilize esa carta contra ella. Su hermano es el verdadero heredero y Rebecca no quiere quitarle ese derecho a_ é _l. Su hermano a demostrado ser digno de ese titulo, no ella._

_"Nunca permitiré esa relación, ese clan es nuestro enemigo" Don se levanta exaltado de la cama._

_Rebecca siente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se calienta en enojo_ _"Ellos no son nuestro enemigo. Tú creaste esa enemistad, porque la madre de Luna rechazo tu mano y se casó con el líder de Boat Clan"_

_Don abre sus ojos en asombros al saber que su hija conoce la verdad. La madre de Luna, el líder de Boat clan y_ é _l eran grandes amigos._

 _"Te sorprendes padre._ ¡ _Qu_ é!, _pensabas que nunca conocería esa parte de la historia o que lo ocultarías para siempre. En el momento que Luna dijo que su madre llamaba por ti, me puse a pensar y hablar con los ancianos. Descubriendo que mis sospechas eran ciertas"_

_"Eso es algo que ellos no tenía que hablar" Don grita con enojo y se lleva sus manos a su cabeza en frustración._

_Rebecca empieza hablar acercándose a la cara de su padre sin perderle su mirada_ _"Siempre pensé que mi padre era digno de su nombre, que Yo sacrificando el amor de mi vida lograría encontrar la paz. Pero no, mi padre no tiene nombre, no tiene dignidad, no tiene palabra. Traiciono a su amigo. Traiciono a la mujer que lo amaba como amigo solo por celos y por ultimo traiciona a Heda"_

_La Líder ve como sus palabras hieren a su padre, pero ella sabe que todo lo que dice es verdad. Su padre dejo de ser su adoración._

_"Sabes padre, lo más triste es que a pesar de todo, ella en su demencia llamaba por ti. Ella en su lecho de muerte buscaba a ese amigo que tanto amo._ _La madre de Luna hasta su final necesitaba de t_ í _. Pero t_ ú _fuiste tan egoístas, tan idiota que te llenaste de odio y decidiste abandonar a todos. Creando una enemistad entre clanes, llevándonos a la guerra por muchos a_ ñ _os"_ _Rebecca le grita a su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _La líder se atraganta con su saliva al pensar en Luna_ _"Yo perdí todo por ti y que has hecho t_ ú _por mi. Unirte a Ice Nation para terminar con la paz que Heda ha construido por su pueblo. Te dejo saber ahora que seremos enemigos en esta guerra y veras como Heda gana la batalla"_

_Don le responde rápido a su hija_ _"Yo nunca me uniría a la Reina, solo estaba buscando mis opciones. Soy el líder de un clan y necesitaba saber que estaríamos a salvo. Tú sabes que Yo detesto a esa mujer"_

_"¿Entonce que decidiste?" pregunta Rebecca_

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Lexa le contesta con sinceridad a Clarke.

"Si confió en ellos. Dos de los cinco clanes dependen de Ice Nation para comercializar. Irse en su contra es arriesgar el alimento de su pueblo, mientras Don solo estaba asegurándose de la seguridad de su clan. Algo que uno como líder siempre debe hacer Clarke. Nosotros somos cabeza de los clanes, buscamos siempre el bienestar de ellos"

La rubia se voltea y besa los labios de su amada suavemente "Sabes que una de las cualidades que hicieron que me enamorara de ti, fue tu amor por tu pueblo. Siempre he admirado eso de ti"

Lexa recibe el beso y sonríe.

"Tú eres mi sol" dice Clarke en broma y entre besos.

Lexa hace puchero con sus labios "Pero pensé que Yo era la tierra y tú el cielo. Entonces las dos nos encontramos en una guerra. Creamos un amor, una alianza y nacieron las niñas más hermosas"

Clarke empieza a reírse de Lexa y su definición de romance. Definitivamente la Comandante de los trece clanes es una romántica. La rubia pone sus manos en el cuello de Lexa para traerla en un beso apasionado.

Si esta mujer es su tierra, Lexa es su casa. Piensa Clarke rápidamente.

* * *

Bellamy y Echo llegan al lugar de su misión, desde lejos ellos pueden ver el ejercito de refuerzo de la Kwin. Las ordenes eran claras, no ataquen hasta que la Reina llegara y traspasara las puertas de Polis. Bellamy decidió llevarse a un grupo a cazar mientras Echo empezó a levantar el campo. Poco a poco el lugar tomo vida y los soldados se acomodaron en sus carpas. Echo mira con orgullo todo lo que Lexa como Heda ha creado. Antes los clanes no podían convivir juntos, el odio y las guerras eran demasiado.

"Es asombroso verdad" Elías se acerca a su madre.

Echo asiente con su cabeza.

Un Skaikru está sentado con otro guerrero enseñándole como jugar cartas. La escena es tan graciosa, porque el Skaikru pensó que ganaría todas las manos pero no es así, él guerrero aprendió rápido y le ha ganado toda la apuesta.

"No puedo creer que estemos a punto de perder esto. Heda era nuestro centro" Elías habla en enojos.

"No digas eso, WanHeda y Hedatus sabrán que hacer. Ellas seguirán el legado de Heda" Echo habla con seguridad. Ella sabe que Clarke nunca permitirá que Lexa muera como líder.

"Después de esta guerra, tu padre volverá a Skaikru Clan y Yo regresare con él. Mí labor con la Princesa ha terminado. La muerte de la Kwin traerá un nuevo régimen de paz, con la restauración de la alianza, la reinstalación de Ray como Duquesa y el nuevo liderazgo de Amina y Alaia todo volverá como antes"

El joven suspira "Eso espero madre"

Elias habla en esperanza. Esta guerra lo tomo a él por sorpresas. Elías estaba listo para situarse en un Clan para lograr cortejar a una joven que lo lleva enamorado por meses. Pero él están cobarde que dejo pasar la oportunidad. Solo espera sobrevivir para lograr confesar su amor a la chica.

* * *

La Kwin entra con sus soldados a las puertas de Polis, el pueblo empieza a recojerce con velocidad. Polis y sus ciudadanos no están acostumbrados a la presencia de la Reina, su temor es tanto que muchos se esconden.

La Kwin entra con su cabeza en alto y despreciando a todos lo que la miran directamente. Pero el espía que anda con ella, nota que algo no anda bien.

"Mi Reina volvamos. Esto luce mal"

"Cállate idiota. Este es mi momento y tú no me lo arruinaras" la Kwin le reprocha y sigue su camino para ser detenida por los caballos que se acercan.

WanHeda cabalga con los soldados de la Comandante. Clarke luce su vestimenta de guerra, su hombro que la identifica como líder de su pueblo, su cara pintada como la forma de Heda y su pelo refleja sus trenzas que la posiciona como la pareja de la Comandante.

"Nunca pensé que una intrusa se adueñaría de Polis y el trono de Lexa" grita la Reina en enojo.

Clarke la sigue mirando directamente a sus ojos, no le habla porque está esperando la señal de Lincoln desde la torre para asegurarse que todo el ejercito que vino con la Kwin este adentro de Polis.

Lincoln levanta la bandera blanca. Clarke ve como los aliados y los infiltrados toman sus posiciones.

"Bienvenida a Polis mi Reina" dice Clarke en un tono serio pero las personas logran saber que sus palabras son en burla.

"Yo no quiero hablar contigo, los Skaikru no pertenecen a este lugar. Quiero hablar con los líderes de todos los clanes y solicitar una petición" la Kwin ordena rápidamente.

Los ciudadanos que se quedaron a escuchar, empiezan a retirarse con miedo. La petición de la Reina quiere decir una cosa, esto es un golpe de estado.

Clarke voltea su caballo sin contestarle a la Reina. Lo que ella necesita que la Kwin la siga hacia el centro de Polis.

La Reina desmonta su caballo y entra detrás de Clarke hacia las puertas del salón de guerra. Ella esta tan concentrada en mirar a su general para que le dé la señal de que todo está listo, que no ve como la Comandante entra y se sienta en su trono.

"Bienvenida a Polis Nia Kom Azgeda, Kwin de Ice Nation" el grupo Azgeda se detiene con fuerza al escuchar y ver al fantasma de Heda. Muchos empiezan a retroceder pero las puertas se sellan con rapidez. Encerrándolos a todos.

El silencio es tanto que en el lugar se puede escuchar las llamas que queman y alumbra las velas del salón.

Lexa ve esto y baja de su trono caminando con poder "Es una grata sorpresa tú visita. La Kwin Azgeda nos honra con su presencia. Tú lugar entre los clanes está presente, porque no te sientas y negociamos nuestro términos"

Lexa señala la silla en el centro y ve como la líder Azgeda traga hondo.

La Kwin se recupera rápido y levanta su rostro "Nunca pensé que la Comandante caería tan bajo en fingir su muerte para lograr mi presencia en Polis. Eso no es una violación a las leyes creadas por todos, eso llama para una confrontación y pedir tu destitución"

Nia habla caminando hacia Lexa y observando a todos. En ese momento puede ver a su hija.

Vera está en una esquina del salón, al lado de tres jóvenes mujeres y un varón.

"Heda no ha cometido ningún crimen, la sustancia utilizada fue confundida pero luego se dejó saber al pueblo que Heda esta viva" la anciana Azgeda habla en favor de Lexa y los Skaikru. Si Nia descubre que WanHeda y su pueblo estuvieron a cargos de esa parte, la Reina utilizaría eso a su favor y crearía un desbalance de opinión entre los clanes.

Nia mira con odio a la vieja Azgeda, entre todas las personas la anciana ha sido la única que no ha caído en su temor.

"Pero creo que Nia no tiene derecho a solicitar o exigir nada entre los clanes, verdad mi Reina. No fueron dos asesinos Azgedas los que fueron enviados para matar a Heda" habla Luna que está sentada al lado de Clarke y los demás líderes. Algunos lucen tranquilos, otros lucen con miedo de lo que ocurrirá.

Nia habla sin importarle nada.

"Se me está acusando de algún crimen, porque todos sabemos que no siempre se tiene control entre sus soldados. Alguno terminan siendo rebeldes o traicionando a su clan" Kwin mira hacia Horacio, pero no demuestra nada en su rostro. Ella vino para ganar el trono y lo hará.

"Como quieres que arreglemos este problema Nia, Yo tengo el derecho de solicitar tu cabeza y lo sabes mi Reina. Pero Yo siempre he sido una Comandante de palabra y misericordiosa. Te daré la oportunidad que decidas que hacer" Lexa vuelve a su trono y se sienta sin perderle la mirada a la Reina. Ella sabe que cada vez que utiliza el nombre de mi Reina, Nia sabe que lo hace en tono de burla.

Nia sonríe al escuchar esto, ella siempre le ha molestado lo débil que Lexa luce ante todos los clanes. Primero con la estúpida de Costia y aun así no logro ganarle a Lexa. Luego lo sucedido en Monte Weather y no pudo desestabilizar a los clanes y por último la idiota de la líder Skaikru que ha logrado tener más poder que la Reina de Ice Nation.

"Yo solicitó un Savate Louvi" de momento el lugar se vuelve en gritos y objeciones.

Kwin sonríe en triunfo.

"Que significa eso Heda" grita Clarke rápidamente al ver como todo el lugar se vuelve un caos y Luna se lleva la mano a su frente.

"Esto es una combate a mano" grita Lexa volviendo a ganar control del lugar.

"Heda, no puedes hacer esto. Esta es su manera de querer ganar" Lexa escucha como uno de los ancianos habla en miedo.

"La Reina peleara o elegirá a un guerrero" pregunta Lexa levantando su ceja. La Comandante sabe que Nia es una persona insolente y egoísta, nunca pondría su vida en peligro.

"Porque pelear cuando puedo elegir a mi mejor guerrero Heda" dice Nia en burla.

"Muy Bien, ¿Quién será?"

"Yo elijo como guerrero, a mi hija Vera. Princesa y Heredera al trono Azgeda"

Lexa siente como su corazón se llena de miedo, esto era algo que ella no esperaba. Kwin ha jugado sucio.

Vera escucha su nombre y ve como las manos de Amina se posicionan en su espalda templando. La princesa decide alejarse de ella para evitar que su madre vea este gesto.

"Que dices mi hija, harás de tu clan un orgullo en ser la Princesa o caerás en deshonra" Nia habla y se dirige a su hija fingiendo un tono maternal.

Vera mira directamente a su madre y contesta "Lo haré"

En ese momento, todos sienten un mar de emociones. Nia ha logrado salirse con la suya. La Coalición está en peligro por este Combate.

"En dos días Heda Lexa Kom Trikru se enfrentara a Vera Kom Azgeda, Princesa de Ice Nation"

Lexa se levanta rápidamente de su trono y sale sin decir nada más, dejando un salón en silencio por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y Kudos
> 
> Pregunto el anterior capitulo estuvo bien porque como nadie dejo comentarios me preocupe. Pero no importa se que algunos están cansados y terminare la historia en el capitulo 20 para no aburrirlos mas. Así puedo terminar la otra historia y lograr escribir otra que tengo en mi mente.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia este capitulo tiene de todo, categoría M de mayúscula
> 
> -Enojo, amor, perdón, respeto ect.
> 
> -Descubriremos que paso con la carta.
> 
> -Ray, Alaia vs Amina y Vera
> 
> -CLEXA KINKY(SEXY TIME)
> 
> Disfruten :)

**_Capitulo 17_ **

**_Ray,_ **

**_No se cómo empezar y disculparme contigo. Tú sabes que siempre he sido una persona que no le gusta mostrar debilidad y menos sus sentimientos, pero con lo sucedido y tu partida, me di cuenta que todo este tiempo he sido una idiota. Me dejé llevar por el odio hacia mi madre, que no vi lo que tenia enfrente de mi. Digo mi madre porque sí, Heda es mi Nomon y debo reconocerlo._ **

**_En todo este tiempo, la Comandante fue víctima de las mentiras de Ma y no supo de nuestra existencia. Un secreto que transcendió generaciones y separo lo más importante, mi familia._ **

**_Cuando pienso en esto, reconozco que Yo también tengo un poco de culpa en lo sucedido. Solo espero que pueda emendar mi error contigo, Amina y Nomon._ **

**_Solo puedo decirte que desde tu salida, siento un vació en mi corazón y con el pacto de silencio que Amina tiene contra mi, el dolor es mas profundo._ **

**_Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y disculparme en persona, porque una carta no hace merito el daño y el dolor que te hice pasar. Te extraño como nunca en mi vida lo había esperado._ **

**_Extraño tu rostro, extraño tu sonrisa, extraño las bromas que hacíamos a cada hora, que terminaban en castigos y regaños, pero sobre todo extraño tu esencia, tu presencia, tu bondad y tu amor hacia mí, porque entre todas las personas tú eras la única que me miraba y conocías mi interior._ **

**_Conocías mis lágrimas, conocía mis preocupaciones y conocías mi corazón. Solo espero que no se a tarde para nosotros._ **

**Tengo que irme porque Quilon va empezarlas lecciones y siempre termina amonestándome por las tardanzas, pero quiero pedirte una cosa.**

**Con esta carta no quiero tu perdón rápidamente,** **_Solo quiero una segunda oportunidad para mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí y si decides concederme esta petición. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás._**

**_Con Amor_ **

**_Alaia_ **

_Una carta escrita de los sentimientos mas profundos de Alaia, pero lo que ella no sabia es que esta carta nunca llego._

* * *

"Tenemos un plan verdad" pregunta Amina rápidamente.

Los líderes de los clanes y los ancianos salieron del salón del trono. Quedando solamente los cercanos a la familia y los más leales a Heda.

"Nomon tiene un plan, ella no dejara que la Princesa muera" Amina vuelve a hablar con seguridad, pero esta vez su tono de voz es alto.

Nadie sabe cómo contestarle a la joven. Todos siguen paralizados con lo ocurrido, no creyendo lo sucedido.

La Princesa está sentada al lado de Luna que fue la primera que se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Amina la vez y se acerca a ella enojada.

"Como pudiste aceptar esa petición" grita Amina.

"Amina" Clarke trata de acercarse a su hija preocupada. Ella nunca había visto a Amina esa manera, si ha sido testigos de las discusiones de Alaia y ella, pero esta vez es distinto.

La joven levanta su mano para que nadie hable y todos deciden obedecer porque cuando Amina hace el gesto, se parece a Heda.

"Entre todas las personas, nunca pensé que la Princesa fuera tan estúpida como para aceptar esta batalla. Heda es una oponente fuerte y entre todos sabemos que no podrás ganarle"

Vera se levanta rápido de la silla. La princesa sabe que nadie le ha podido ganar a Heda durante todos estos años, pero eso no significa que deba aceptar los insultos de Amina.

"Si ese es mi destino que así sea. Que mejor que Heda para terminar mi vida" Amina al escuchar esto siente como su corazón late rápidamente de miedo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Yo no estaré presente y veré como la Reina se sale con la suya. Que todos sean testigos que Yo no apoyare este duelo" la joven señala a los presentes.

"Amina" Alaia trata de hacer reaccionar a su hermana tocando su hombro, sus palabras son fuertes e insultantes.

"No" grita Amina.

"No estaré aquí y veré como se comete una injusticia. No seré testigo de cómo mi corazón se rompe al ver a Vera morir" Amina se traga con su saliva, las emociones son tantas que esta perdiendo la cordura. Ella decide salir rápidamente del lugar al darse cuenta que había reconocido que sentía algo por Vera, algo que ella no esperaba decir enfrente de nadie.

Alaia trata de salir detrás de su hermana pero Ray la detiene "Yo voy con ella"

Vera ve a Amina salir y siente como su corazón se acelera rápidamente al escuchar como Amina reconocía sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"Todos escuchamos lo mismo" habla Raven rompiendo el silencio.

Amina hija de Heda y WanHeda había reconocido su amor públicamente hacia la Princesa Azgeda.

* * *

Clarke lleva horas buscando a Lexa. Después de lo sucedido en la reunión y la presencia de la Reina. El ambiente en la ciudad está un poco tenso. Nadie quiere permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mercado y nadie quiere estar cerca de la delegación Azgeda.

La rubia respira hondo y sigue caminando a hacia su destino, pensando en que hará con lo sucedido con Amina y la Princesa. Ella no quiere ver sufrir a su hija, perder tu primer amor no es fácil, por eso ella estaba buscando a Lexa y para poder encontrarla, tuvo que amenazar a los soldados que se negaban a dar el paradero de la Comandante. Clarke no tuvo mas remedio que utilizar su poder para sacar la información.

Por eso está aquí, viendo como Lexa está sentada con sus piernas cruzadas meditando. Clarke ve a su alrededor y se sorprende. El techo del edificio de la Comandante luce como un jardín. Plantas, arboles pequeños, sillas y figuras adornan el lugar. Clarke decide acercarse silenciosamente para no molestar a Lexa y darle su tiempo.

La rubia se acerca a la fuente para sentarse y se da cuenta que la fuente tiene peces de todo los colores, pero los mas que le gusta son los azules con un color intenso. Ella se pregunta cómo llegan ahí o si los soldados traen los peces del lago.

"Hermoso" Clarke brinca al escuchar la voz de Lexa.

Lexa estira su cuello y se levanta para hablar con Clarke. Ella estaba tratando de estar sola, pero la presencia de la rubia le trae seguridad.

"Si, este lugar es maravilloso" la rubia se mueve hacia el lado para darle espacio a Lexa para que se siente con ella.

Lexa le sonríe y se sienta tomando su mano.

"Este lugar es mi favorito. Cada vez que me siento presionada, cansada o triste vengo aquí. Cuando me convertí en Comandante descubrí este lugar y decidí reconstruirlo y utilizarlo para meditar" Lexa recuerda esos momentos, en donde la guerras y la discordia entre clanes eran la orden del día.

Clarke recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y esta mueve su mano a la cintura de la rubia presionándola hacia ella para sentirla cerca. Las dos se quedan en silencio por minutos saboreando el momento de paz y tranquilidad que se emana en el lugar.

"Lexa" Clarke susurra preocupada.

"Shshshs, luego hablamos" Lexa le da un beso en la frente a Clarke para tranquilizarla.

La rubia sonríe porque con una palabra, Lexa conoce sus pensamientos "Ok, pero debo advertirte que una de tus hijas esta enojada contigo y con la Princesa"

"Amina" Clarke asiente con su cabeza.

"Yo no sabia que ella sentía algo por Vera" la rubia sabia de los sentimientos de Alaia hacia Ray pero de Amina, no tenia conocimientos. Su hija siempre ha sido privada a la hora de hablar.

Lexa respira hondo sabiendo la situación. Ella lo sospechaba por la forma en que la Princesa miraba a su hija.

"Tenemos que hacer algo Clarke, debemos encerrarlas a las dos, para que no salgan y se enamoren" Clarke empieza a reírse por la idea de Lexa.

"Estoy contigo y te apoyo en tu decision" la rubia le responde en broma, besando su mejilla.

"Confías en mi" Lexa le pregunta a Clarke con seriedad.

Clarke la mira directamente a los ojos respondiendo "Con mi vida" y la besa.

Eso era lo que la Comandante necesitaba escuchar para tomar la decision mas importante de su vida, que pondría en riesgo la alianza.

* * *

Alaia sigue viendo como su hermana y Ray están sentadas en una roca en la orilla del lago. Las dos llevan horas ahí. Primero sentadas hablando, luego entraron a refrescarse al agua y ahora vuelven a estar sentadas después de vestirse.

Alaia trata de controlar sus impulsos al ver como un grupo de jóvenes hombres acaba de llegar al lugar tratando de impresionar a Ray y a su hermana. La joven quiere acercarse y darle un poco de sus palabras a los idiotas, que se creen que tienen el derecho de estar cerca de Ray y Amina. Pero decide mejor tranquilizarse y sentarse en un tronco de un árbol caído para luego acompañarlas a la ciudad.

La seguridad en Polis esta resguardada y cada grupo que sale de la ciudad esta acompañado por soldados ante las amenaza de los Azgedas, pero Alaia no quería dejar sola a su hermana por eso decidió esperar a lo lejos.

"No se supone que estés cuidando de mi caballo" Alaia vira sus ojos al escuchar la voz de la Princesa que sale detrás de ella.

"Ya lo hice en la mañana. Además Horacio me dejo salir" Alaia le responde nada feliz. Todavía ella, Rocco y la General siguen en órdenes de la Princesa y Horacio.

Vera sonríe en triunfo y decide sentarse al lado de Alaia, para ver mejor a Amina. La princesa no sabe como acercarse a Amina y hablar de lo sucedido, por eso siguió a Alaia todo el camino.

Las dos jóvenes siguen en silencio mirando como Amina y Ray conversan, pero con los gestos se puede ver que el tema es serio.

"De que crees que estén hablando" Alaia es la primera en hablar.

"De seguro de nosotras, porque ninguna sonríe" Vera responde con preocupación.

Alaia sabe que esto debe ser difícil para la Princesa. Tener que representar a tu clan y defender el honor de tu Reina cuando esta no lo merece. Pero su deber es proteger a su hermana.

"Nunca había visto a mi hermana de esa manera. Amina siempre ha sido una persona en control, mientras Yo siempre he sido la impulsiva o cabeza dura de la casa. Pero ver a mí hermana de esa forma me deja preocupada, en que pasara si Savate Louvi termina con tu muerte. Esto es solo un sentimiento de una persona o tu también sientes lo mismo por ella" Alaia al decir lo último se vira para mirar a la Princesa, aunque se le hace imposible ya que Vera anda con su mascara.

Vera traga saliva y respira hondo sin desviar su mirada de la escena de Amina y Ray.

"Desearía poder tener la respuesta a tu pregunta Alaia. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, tener que andar toda tu vida huyendo de tu madre es algo que te hace inmune a cualquier sentimiento. Aprendes a la fuerza que amar es debilidad. Amina y Yo no hemos tenido una conversación que dure mas de un minuto. Pero cuando ella me mira a los ojos, siento algo que nunca e sentido desde Mia. Ella no hacia preguntas, solo se dedicaba a limpiar mis heridas. Aun estando inconsciente, sentía una electricidad que corría por todo mi cuerpo cuando Amina me tocaba" Vera responde con sinceridad, sabiendo que Alaia y ella no son tan diferentes.

Alaia suspira con tristeza y mira hacia Ray "Se ese sentimiento"

La dos se vuelven a quedar en silencio. Cada una en su mundo de pensamientos.

Ninguna se percata que Amina y Ray caminaban hacia ellas.

"Porque no has hablado con Ray. Llevamos dos semanas en Polis y le huyes como la plaga" Ahora es Vera la que empieza la conversación.

Alaia pone sus codos en sus rodillas en decepción "No lo sé, me siento estúpida. Ella llego y espere que se acercara a mí con seguridad de que leyó mi carta, pero al no ver respuesta. Pensé que Ray no quiere saber nada de mi"

"Que carta" Vera pregunta con su cejas levantada. Ray no le había informado de haber recibido una carta.

"La que envié con mi abuela para que le entregara a Ray a su llegada al clan de Luna"

"Tienes que hablar con ella. Abby llego pero sin ninguna carta"

"Que carta" la Princesa y Alaia se levantan con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Ray tan cerca.

Amina responde al ver como su hermana y Vera lucen pálidas al ser descubiertas "La que Alaia te envió con Abuela hace meses"

Ray se sorprende al escuchar esa información, su madre no le entrego nada. La morena decide no esperar y correr hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Abby esta sobre su espalda leyendo un libro medico, mientras Raven esta recostado sobre su pecho descansando. La mañana a sido ajetreada y difícil para todos, por eso las dos decidieron retirarse para su habitación.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza las levanta de cantazo y ven a su hija que entra enojada.

"¿Donde esta?" grita Ray buscando entre las pertenencias de sus madres sin esperar.

"Ray, ¿Que sucede?" pregunta Abby preocupada levantándose de la cama.

"¿Donde la escondiste?" Ray mira a Abby con enojo.

"De que hablas" la doctora sigue confundida tratando de entender la situación.

"La carta que Alaia me envió contigo y nunca llego a mi presencia" grita Ray.

Abby abre y cierra su boca tratando de buscar las palabras, no encontrándolas porque ella no recibió ninguna carta a menos que...

La doctora se vira para ver a su pareja, que ahora su rostro luce molesto.

"Raven. Que hiciste esta vez" grita Abby con enojo sospechando lo sucedido.

"Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo" Raven se levanta de la cama sin remordimiento.

"Tú no tienes el derecho de retener algo que no es tuyo" Ray le contesta acercándose a su madre.

"En eso te equivocas Ray. Tengo todo el derecho y la obligación de protegerte. Si Alaia no te hubiera herido, no te habrías ido de nuestro lado. Alaia es la culpable de tu partida, por eso queme la carta antes de llegar al Arka. Ella no merece tu perdón" Raven le responde con fuerza. Estos meses fueron duros para ella, aun así nunca exigió nada. Solo se concentro en ser la fuerte en la familia, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

"Nunca te perdonare por esto" Ray sale de la habitación de su madre con ojos llorosos. Ahora entiende que su madre Raven nunca la apoyo como líder.

"Ray" grita Abby tratando de detener a su hija.

Raven se sienta poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos y los codos en su rodilla cabizbaja "Tu también me vas a odiar"

"Nunca Raven. Me siento mal porque durante todos estos meses, me concentre en mi dolor que olvide que tu también has sufrido" Abby se acerca a Raven abrazándola y las dos lloran en silencio.

* * *

Llega la noche en Polis y el edificio de la Comandante luce tranquilo. Lo único que se puede ver son los soldados en cada esquina.

Heda y WanHeda caminan de la mano por los pasillos del lugar. Las dos han decidió retirarse a descansar ya que ninguna de sus hijas hizo presencia en el lugar para cenar y Clarke entiende que con la situación actual, Amina y Alaia merecen su espacio por eso no solicito que las buscaran.

Cuando las dos suben las escaleras, Clarke choca con la espalda de Lexa porque esta se detiene rápidamente.

"Lexa" pregunta Clarke.

Lexa pone su mano en su boca y la acerca a su lado para que vea lo que está sucediendo. Cuando la rubia enfoca su mirada, abre sus ojos en asombro al ver la escena.

Vera y Amina se están mirando intensamente pero Clarke puede ver que la Princesa luce nerviosa, esta se mueve de un lado para otro y lleva su mano atrás de su cuello cada segundo para tranquilizarse.

"Debemos irnos" Clarke trata de empujar a Lexa pero la Comandante es fuerte.

"No. Tenemos que asegurarnos que nada ocurra" Lexa le susurra a Clarke para no llamar la atención.

La rubia suelta su mano de Lexa y levanta su cejas en regaño porque sabe que la Comandante lo que quiere hacer es espiar la conversación.

"Ok, nos retiramos" dice la morena en decepción. Ella nunca ganara contra Clarke.

"Oh por Dios Lexa, se están besando" Clarke se da cuenta rápidamente y golpea a Lexa en su hombro de emoción.

"Que" grita Lexa volteando su cabeza para ver mejor y si puede, interrumpir el beso.

"Shsh" Clarke pone su mano en la boca de Lexa y la saca arrastrada del lugar. Ella sabe lo celosa que se pone Lexa, más si es Amina. La hija dulce y tranquila de las dos.

_**Minutos antes** _

Amina sigue dando vueltas en el lugar, esperando porque Vera aparezca. Ella sigue nerviosa, al no saber cómo proceder a hablar con la Princesa.

"Amina" Vera llama tímidamente al ver como esta sigue parada en su puerta.

"Hola" Amina siente como su corazón late rápidamente al ver como Vera se acerca a ella.

Amina decide limpiarse su garganta y controlarse "La encontraste"

"Sí. Alaia la encontró antes que Yo, por eso decidí darle espacio para que hablaran"

Amina asiente con su cabeza y mira directamente a Vera, viendo que esta también está nerviosa.

"Quieres entrar. Iba a buscarte para que habláramos" la Princesa abre la puerta de su habitación y Amina entra en silencio.

La morena observa el lugar calladamente sin mirar los ojos de la otra porque sabe que perderá la compostura.

"Quieres algo. Lo que tengo es agua o vino. Pero no sé si el vino este bueno, porque como esta no es mi habitación. Solo estoy aquí temporalmente por lo sucedido…" Vera deja de hablar rápidamente al sentir como Amina toca su hombro para tranquilizarla.

La princesa se voltea para mirar a Amina, que luce triste y sus ojos están aguados.

"No sé ni cómo empezar, porque esto es nuevo para mí. Me siento estúpida porque ni tan siguiera te conozco, pero aquí, se siente desolado y triste" Amina se señala su pecho para que Vera entienda lo que está diciendo.

"Es como si mi corazón te conociera y supiera, que si tu mueres ese día. Yo nunca lo superaría"

"Amina" susurra Vera. Esos sentimientos están acabando con la Princesa, Amina ha tenido el valor de decir lo mismo que ella siente.

Amina se acerca mas a Vera con determinación "Quiero ver tu rostro"

"No, nadie lo ha visto" la Princesa responde suavemente, sin herir a la morena.

"Yo te conozco Vera. Tus hermosos ojos cuentan tu historia. Tu rostro refleja el dolor y el sufrimiento que has pasado. Pero eso no es lo que me llevo hacia ti. Lo único que vi en ti, fue la joven que sufrió un atentado de muerte pero aun así se levantó para detener dos asesinos que querían matar a Heda. Tu salvaste a mi madre. Tus cicatrices no te definen, al contrario te hacen valiosa" Amina levanta sus manos hacia el rostro de la princesa removiendo la mascara con cariño.

Vera siente su cara mojada de tantas lágrimas. Las palabra de Amina han removido todo complejo, todo dolor que ha sufrido durante años.

Hedatu lleva la cabeza de la Princesa a su pecho y la abraza con fuerza. Lo único que se escucha en el lugar es el llanto de Vera, sanando su corazón. Nadie la había hecho sentir así, vulnerable.

Pasan los minutos y Amina está sentada en el piso con Vera abrazada a su pecho. Las lágrimas de las dos han parado pero el silencio es uno cómodo y sin fuerza. Amina no sabe cómo terminara esto o si las dos perderán algo que todavía no ha empezado, pero se siente real.

"Tengo que irme pronto. Horacio quiere que empiece el entrenamiento para el combate" Vera habla rompiendo la burbuja en la cual las dos estaban. Aun así no se levanta.

"Prométeme que antes de que te enfrentes a mi madre vendrás a buscarme" Amina sabe que es arriesgado esta petición pero quiere saber si sera la ultima vez en ver a la Princesa.

"Amina" Vera levanta su cabeza para mirar a la morena.

La Princesa mira esos ojos azules que la debilitan y decide aceptar "Lo prometo"

Vera ayuda a que Amina se levante del piso y decide acompañarla a su habitación para luego dirigirse a la villa de Horacio para entrenar. Tiene dos días para poder ganarle a Heda.

Las dos jóvenes caminan en silencio y nerviosa porque no saben cómo terminara la noche. Llegan a la habitación de Amina y Vera se pone más nerviosa porque no sabe si la morena aceptara un beso.

La Princesa se llena de valor al ver la mirada intensa de Amina. Se dobla un poco para estar a la altura de Amina y une sus labios.

Amina hace un gemido silencioso al sentir los labios de Vera. Ella siente una corriente por todo su cuerpo y lleva su mano al cuello de la Princesa para acercarla más. La cabeza de Amina esta en las nubes, su primer beso y es dulce. A pesar de que la Princesa Azgeda luzca alta y fuerte. Sus manos y labios son suaves.

La burbuja se rompe al escuchar el grito de una persona. Las dos brincan y se separaran rápidamente.

Cuando miran hacia la esquina ven el reflejo de Clarke llevándose a Lexa a empujones. Amina y Vera no tiene más remedio que echarse al reír.

Que manera de ser descubiertas.

* * *

"Que haces aquí Arlet. Polis está en alerta y es tarde para que estés en este lugar. Los soldado ya volvieron y las puerta se cerraran pronto"

Alaia regaña a su amiga al encontrarla en el mismo lugar que estuvo en la tarde con su hermana.

"No has cambiado Alaia. Me encuentras y lo primero que haces es empezar una discusión. Además no estoy sola, tu estas aquí y de seguro los soldados de Heda están escondidos" Ray responde sonriendo, todos estos meses lo ha pasado extrañado esa voz.

"Cierto" Alaia se sienta al lado de Ray, pero se reprende internamente por empezar una discusión. Lo menos que quiere hacer es alejar a Ray. Ella sabe que es tarde y cualquier peligro puede ocurrir.

La joven tiene una pelea internamente por su estupidez.

"Ella quemo la carta. Mama Raven, no quería que te comunicaras conmigo" Ray habla con enojo pero con dolor a la misma vez.

"Ohh" Alaia se siente triste y traicionada al saber esta información.

"Ella dice que tú eres la culpable de mi partida y que las haya abandonado" la morena habla con su voz entrecortada, al saber que su madre esta resentida con ella.

"Lo soy Arlet, Si no hubiera sido por mi, te habrías quedado" Alaia pregunta sinceramente. Ella quiere saber cuán grande fue su idiotez.

"No. Mis órdenes eran claras y precisas. Heda y Yo no podríamos estar juntas en un mismo territorio. Mi partida era eminente, Heda me salvo y estaba en deuda con ella. Si, tus palabras fueron cortantes y dolorosas pero mi deber es con mi pueblo, mi clan"

Alaia puede ver lo mucho que su amiga ha crecido ya no es la misma traviesa de antes. Ella siente una envidia, al haber perdido tanto tiempo sin la presencia de Ray "Luces distinta. Más madura, más segura de ti misma. Digna de tu titulo"

Alaia habla con orgullo.

Ray respira hondo "No fue fácil. Luna, Echo y Vera son oponentes difíciles. Estos meses fueron de descubrimiento y aprendizaje para mi. Conocer que eres la líder de un clan que yacía en ruinas y que tus padres biológicos fueron los causantes de tantas muertes, rompe mi corazón. Te hace pensar si cometerás los mismos errores"

Alaia toma la mano de Ray para darle apoyo y fuerza. Lo que le da tranquilidad es que su amiga no retira su mano y acepta el afecto.

"Te entiendo. Nuestras circunstancias no fueron tan distintas. Mi único error fue, que aleje a las personas que me amaban. Pero sobre todo herí a aquellas que importaban mucho para mí. Ray…" Alaia se corrige rápidamente al saber que su amiga le había prohibido decir su nombre.

"Arlet. Sé que no puedo darle vuelta al tiempo y sé que te herí con mis palabras. No pido tu perdón rápidamente, solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí" Alaia habla nerviosa y su voz la delata.

Ray se queda en silencio, pero pone su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, escuchando como Alaia trata de controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. La morena sonríe porque reconoce que para Alaia es difícil hablar de sus sentimientos.

Ray se da cuenta que Vera y Alaia no son tan distintas. Las dos piensan que mostrar sus sentimiento es debilidad.

* * *

"Oh, muy maduro Lexa" Clarke se queja al sentir como Lexa lamia su mano.

"Porque me detuviste. Debíamos haberlas separado. En más se supone que nos hubiéramos negado ya que la Princesa es Azgeda" dice Lexa cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama.

La Comandante siente celos al haber visto a su hija besar a la Princesa. No es que se niegue a la relación, pero con lo que está sucediendo y reconocer que sus hijas ya están creciendo la llena de tristeza. Ella siente un dolor en su corazón porque ha perdido tanto tiempo.

Clarke se acerca y ve como una lágrima sale del ojo de Lexa. La rubia se da cuenta que Lexa está pensando en sus hijas. Clarke está buscando las palabras correctas para apaciguar la tristeza de Lexa pero ella sabe que nada lo hará. Al fin y al cabo ella es culpable de ese dolor.

Clarke se recuesta al lado de Lexa y pone su mano en su estómago para acariciarla. Moviendo su mano circularmente.

"He perdido mucho de ellas" susurra la morena pero se tranquiliza al sentir a Clarke.

"Lo siento, Lexa" dice Clarke arrepentida, queriendo enmendar su error.

"Ya te he perdonado Clarke, pero ese vació sigue presente" Lexa pone su mano encima de la rubia para que sepa que todo esta en el pasado.

Clarke decide no contestar, porque sabe que ninguna palabra puede calmar esa decepción. Lo único que hace es poner su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, para luego sorprenderse de la pregunta de Lexa.

"¿Quieres tener más hijos?"

La rubia le da un beso en la mejilla y contesta "Contigo si, todavía estamos jóvenes. Amina y Alaia están grandes, ya mismo encuentra el amor y nos abandonan"

Lexa sonríe al escuchar esto, porque ella quiere pasar todo el proceso con Clarke.

"Cuando estábamos en la cena anual en el Clan de Luna. Cuanto tiempo tenías de embarazo"

"Cinco meses, fueron los peores. Tú estabas presente, mas tus hijas no paraban de buscarte. Raven no me creía cuando se lo decía, ni mi madre. Pero es cierto, cada vez que pensaba en ti. Las dos empezaban a patear, por eso Indra se pasaba buscando tu ropa y trayéndolas a mi. Tu olor era lo único que las calmaba" Lexa se llena de orgullo al escuchar esto.

"Ese día estaba celosa porque Bellamy no salía de tu lado y cada vez que quería verte de cerca. Indra o Ridley me lo impedían. No entiendo como no pude enfocarme en tu barriga"

"Ese era el plan. Prohibir que te acercaras a mi" dice Clarke mordiendo el cuello de Lexa suavemente.

"Oh, eres malvada" gime Lexa volteando a Clarke y posicionándose encima de ella.

Lexa empieza a besar a Clarke suavemente, disfrutando el momento y olvidándose de los problemas. Las dos han estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Solo esperan que no sean interrumpidas como en las demás ocasiones.

La respiración de Clarke se vuelve agitada, Lexa está besando y mordiendo su cuello. La rubia se siente en llamas, hace años que lleva esperando por Lexa. La morena remueve la camisa de Clarke y se levanta para remover su ropa, antes de entrar a la cama desviste lo último que le queda de ropa a la rubia. Quedándose las dos en ropa interior. Clarke puede ver que Lexa está excitada, su pantaloncillo refleja su bulto. Clarke se muerde los labios mirando a la morena de arriba abajo. Lexa sigue siendo la misma diosa, sus músculos, su abdomen tonificado y su color de piel. La hace sexi.

Clarke no espera mas y se quita lo ultimo de su ropa interior quedando al desnudo. Lexa la mira intensamente acercándose a ella predadoramente, besándola con pasión. Subiendo de su abdomen hacia su pecho, dejando rastro de saliva.

"Lexa por favor no juegos" dice la rubia entre gemidos de satisfacción, al sentir como la lengua de Lexa acaricia uno de sus senos.

La Comandante decide obedecer porque ella también no quiere desperdiciar el tiempo. Lexa se remueve sus pantaloncillos y se posiciona en el centro de Clarke. Separa las piernas de Clarke mirando lo excitada y mojada que luce la rubia. Ella mira hacia la rubia por respuesta y Clarke acepta.

"Sé que hablamos de tener más hijos, pero sería mejor que esperáramos hasta que vuelva la paz" Clarke le deja saber tímidamente a Lexa.

Lexa se acerca a Clarke y la besa en sus labios "A la mañana. La dama te traerá un té y debes bebértelo" la morena le avisa a Clarke porque a pesar de que ella está ansiosa por tener otro hijo, en este momento no sería prudente.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza y posiciona a Lexa sobre su entrada. En ese momento las dos sienten como el mundo se detiene a su alrededor. La habitación emana pasión, calor y sexo algo que nunca había ocurrido en los aposentos de la Comandante.

Ahora todo está callado y no hay nadie que interfiera en el acto de amor. Heda y WanHeda estan consumando su relación.

Pero lo que las dos olvidarían en la mañana es el té sentado en la mesa de noche, traído a primera hora por la dama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fuerte el capitulo, quería mostrar que Raven también sufrió con la partida de su hija.
> 
> -Espero que no nazca otro hijo o hijos, el momento no es oportuno. (- - -) ummmmm
> 
> -Gracias por sus comentarios, me tranquilizaron.
> 
> -Perdonen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> -ohh estaba nerviosa escribiendo la escena de Clexa, espero que sea de satisfacción sino podemos arreglarla.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -kinky al principio (sex)
> 
> -Alaia y Amina tienen una manera única de descubrir a sus madres. 
> 
> -propuesta de matrimonio y mas...
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capitulo 18

Clarke es levantada recibiendo besos de mariposas por todo su cuello. La rubia sonríe y recuerda la noche de pasión que paso con Lexa.

Las dos habían esto esperando por ese momento, en el cual pasaran toda la noche explorándose una a la otra. Pero para Clarke la consumación fue distinta, si ellas habían tenido sexo la noche antes del ataque a Monte Weather pero ahora su amor es mas fuerte. Ahora ellas están maduras, más seguras de sus sentimientos y sobre todo, no le temen al futuro.

"Buenos días" dice Lexa mientras besa a Clarke en su boca.

"mmm… Buenos días para ti también" la rubia pasa su mano por la espalda desnuda de la morena, abriendo sus ojos.

"Qué hora es" Clarke levanta su cuello para darle más acceso a Lexa que continua su ministración.

"Lista para el cuatro" Lexa murmura entre besos y mordidas.

Clarke escucha esto y siente como sus piernas tiemblan, adoloridas por la noche anterior. La rubia sabe que si Lexa empieza otra vez no durara, sus nervios todavía están sensibles después de tres orgasmos continuos y Clarke sabe que Lexa tiene mucha estamina.

"Lexa tenemos que levantarnos" Clarke trata de protestar pero siente como su corazón se acelerar, al ver como la morena sigue su camino hacia su zona sur.

Lexa llega y pasa su lengua por el centro, escuchando un gemido de Clarke. Se aprovecha y separar los labios con su lengua recibiendo el néctar de la rubia. Clarke grita de sensibilidad, al sentir la vibración del gemido de Lexa. La morena saborea el jugo de Clarke, mezclado con el semen de ella. Era un sabor sobrenatural y Lexa no quería detenerse. La rubia pone su mano sobre la cabeza de la morena para guiarla, porque sabe que terminara pronto. Lexa sigue con su trabajo debajo de las sabanas y Clarke siente como la lengua de Lexa se mueve en ritmo con dos de sus dedos penetrándola continuamente, haciéndola gemir de gusto. Lo que la lleva al otro nivel, es cuando la Comandante succiona su clítoris climatizando al instante. Clarke grita el nombre de Lexa al sentir un tsunami de satisfacción, y trata de recuperar su aliento pero se da cuenta que en el momento que grito, dos personas también lo hacían.

Cuando la rubia abre sus ojos para ver quienes eran los intrusos, se paraliza al ver que eran sus hijas.

"Oh por Dios, mis ojos" grita Alaia exageradamente, llevándose la mano a su rostro.

Amina abre y cierra su boca en horror al ver la escena.

El silencio es roto por una voz debajo de unas sabanas "Amina, Alaia"

Las dos jóvenes abren sus ojos de par en par. Al no saber si es más traumático escuchar la voz de su Nomon que emerge entre las piernas de Clarke o haber presenciado el acto.

Amina y Alaia no esperan por respuestas y salen corriendo del lugar, chocando en la puerta al querer salir a la misma vez de la habitación.

"Tengo que irme" dice Alaia caminando rápidamente por los pasillos.

"No, espérame. No me dejes sola" Amina agarra la mano de su hermana en suplica.

"Estaré en la villa de Horacio con Vera y los demás" Alaia le da un beso a su hermana en apoyo y sale a grandes pasos. Ella no quería estar presente en la rara conversación.

"Traidora" grita Amina al saber que será ella quien confronte a sus madres. Amina recuerda lo sucedido y le da escalofrió.

Ella y su hermana se dirigían a ver a su madre para saber cómo estaban. Al no recibir respuesta en la puerta, después de haber tocado por minutos, las dos decidieron entrar. Para encontrarse con la escena de amor. Amina reconoce que fue un tremendo error haber entrado. Ella decide huir y dirigirse a trabajar al hospital, tratando de borrar lo sucedido de su cabeza.

"Creo que traumatizamos a nuestras hijas" dice Lexa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Lo crees" pregunta Clarke sínicamente llevando su entre brazo a sus ojos en vergüenza.

"Clarke, esto es un acto natural no tienes que avergonzarte, para nosotros es sinónimo de fuerza poder satisfacer a nuestra pareja" Lexa remueve el brazo de Clarke para ver sus bellos ojos que lucen mortificados.

"Lexa, sus rostros estaban en terror. Que les diremos ahora"

"Clarke" la rubia siente una corriente de electricidad cada vez que Lexa dice su nombre seductoramente, mas si la morena esta besando su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y su boca cariñosamente para tranquilizarla.

"Clarke todo estará bien. Tu eres doctora, de seguro el tema de la anatomía no es un problema para ti" dice Lexa entre besos y separándose de la rubia.

"A donde vas" grita Clarke al ver como la morena se levanta.

"Lo siento amor tengo una reunion con el consejo. Luego me informas como fue la reunion con nuestras hijas" la morena le da un ultimo beso a la rubia y sale a vestirse.

"Lexa" vuelve a gritar la rubia al ver como esta corre hacia el baño.

"Oh no, ella no estará sola confrontando a sus hijas" piensa Clarke.

* * *

Vera entra por las puertas del edificio Azgeda, recordando que es la primera vez que ella visita el lugar en donde Ice Nation vive en Polis.

La princesa sabe que su clan es uno poderoso y en cada lugar se puede ver que los Azgedas son un clan rico. Algo que la llena de orgullo pero a la misma vez la desilusiona al saber que mucho de sus ciudadanos viven en hambre mientra otros malgastan lo que tienen.

La joven líder observa a cada soldado con sus vestimentas de gala. Ice Nation es un clan tradicional y sus ropas deben portar el signo de la Reina. El ejército real porta sus armaduras de plata con sus espadas con diamantes. En sus hombros luce la capa de color azul royal, que representa realeza, honor y lealtad. La Princesa sabe que cada soldado es leal a su Reina por eso ninguna persona ha logrado derrumbar a la Kwin. Horacio fue uno de los soldados reales por eso su salida trajo desestabilizad a la protección de la Reina.

Vera sigue caminando pero se detiene al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

"Siempre pensé que habías perdido tu camino a casa Princesa"

La joven se voltea y se encuentra con el general que sustituyo a Horacio. Un hombre mayor, pero alto y con gran musculatura. La princesa trata de recordar su nombre pero no puede.

"Nunca. Mi camino siempre fue obstruido por la Reina" Vera le contesta con seriedad y sin miedo. Ella no tiene nada que perder, en un día se enfrentara a la Comandante por el honor de su madre.

El general la mira directamente y habla "El tiempo, los años han pasados y todavía los azgedas esperamos por la persona que sea digna de llevar la corona. Dime Princesa eres digna de ella"

Vera no sabe cómo contestar. Ningún general real había hablado tan libremente su pensar, el único era Horacio. Entonces recuerda el nombre del general Azgeda, 'Oliver'. Horacio confía en él.

El general le hace gestos para que la siga y abre la puerta para la Princesa "La Kwin está esperando por ti"

"Mi querida Hija" Al entrar, Vera siente un escalofrió al sentir como su madre la besa hipócritamente.

Vera inclina su cabeza en respeto y habla "Mi Kwin. A que debo el honor de tu llamado"

Nia observa que su hija no lleva su mascara y esto la hace enojar. Una de las debilidades que la Reina utilizaba en contra de su hija era su desfiguración. Pero ahora puede ver que su hija no se siente avergonzada de su ser.

Nia sonríe sin ganas y se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa.

"Quiero saber cómo va el entrenamiento de mi guerrero" la Reina pregunta mientras llena una copa de vino.

"Estaba en eso mi Reina hasta que fui interrumpida" Vera ve como su madre se acerca y le pasa una copa.

La joven no tiene mas remedio que beber de esta. Ella decide fingir que traga el liquido porque conoce los trucos de su madre y este es uno de ellos.

Nia la mira directamente y sonríe en triunfo. Vera mira a su lado y ve que Oliver mueve su cabeza avisándole del peligro.

Al terminar la reunión, la Princesa llega con prisa a la Villa de Horacio para recibir el antídoto que trago de la bebida. En el camino logro vomitar el contenido de su estómago pero es tarde y empieza a sentir alguno de los síntomas.

Vera sabía que no era coincidencia que su madre había pedido su presencia. La Reina quería debilitar su fuerza y que mejor, utilizando un veneno que no mata pero que paraliza sus extremidades. Su madre utilizaría eso a su favor y crear una guerra después de su muerte.

Alaia es la primera en verla venir y la recibe antes de que caiga al piso.

"Te tengo, todo saldrá bien" es lo ultimo que escucha la joven al desmayarse.

* * *

Raven ha seguido los pasos de su hija toda la mañana, a tratado de acercarse a ella, pero sabe que su hija no quiere verla. La morena reconoce que hizo mal en haber destruido algo que no le pertenecía pero en ese momento solo pensaba en proteger a su hija.

Caminar y observar a su hija le ha abierto los ojos. Ray ha crecido rápidamente, ya no es una niña traviesa. Ahora es una líder madura con responsabilidades y esto la hace sentir orgullosa. Verla interactuar con los niños de su clan, verla practicando en la arena de guerra le hace ver un nuevo mundo.

Raven suspira en tristeza y decide regresar a su taller para entretenerse.

Cuando voltea hacia un callejón, siente como alguien la agarra y la golpea contra la pared del edificio.

"Ma" susurra Ray al darse cuenta que era su madre quien la seguía en silencio.

"Ray que pasa" Raven se asusta al ver la mirada de su hija.

"Cuanto tiempo llevas siguiéndome" la joven suelta a su madre y mira hacia los lados empujando a su madre hacia el lugar vació.

Raven siente que algo no anda bien porque de momento la calle se vació.

"Quédate aquí, no salgas" Ray le advierte a su madre protegiéndola y dejándole su daga.

Raven está escondida pero puede ver la escena con facilidad y esta lista para salir si su hija esta en peligro.

"Preséntate" grita Arlet, pero nadie responde.

"Es una orden, refleja tu cara" vuelve a gritar con autoridad.

Raven abre sus ojos al ver que el general Azgeda sale con otros dos soldados. Ella rápido se asusta porque ese general desde que llego a Polis a causado problema.

"Mis disculpa Duquesa" dice el general pero Ray sabe que lo habla en tono de burla.

Ray se lleva la mano a su espada y busca su daga en su cintura pero recuerda que se la dejo a su madre.

El general ve esto y trata de calmar la situación "No venimos en guerra Duquesa, solo somos mensajeros de buena noticia. Nuestra Reina le envía saludos"

Arlet sabia que esto iba ocurrir. La Reina Azgeda se esta quedando sin aliados y que mejor manera que acercarse a ella que no tiene experiencia.

"Su Kwin y Yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar"

"Te equivocas Duquesa. La Reina te invita a nuestro lado. Al fin y al cabo fue Heda quien termino con la vida de tus padres porque no vengar su muerte" el general sonríe en triunfo.

Ray siente como su cuerpo se calienta de enojo, pero se ríe en la cara del general.

"Es irónico que Nia se preocupe por mi bienestar y el de mi pueblo, cuando fue ella quien nos abandonó en la guerra de los clanes"

El general y los demás abren sus ojos en asombro al escuchar que la duquesa sabe la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Ray se acerca a la cara del general, sin desviar su mirada.

"Dile a tu Reina que su cabeza será servida en bandeja de plata y Yo estaré en esa mesa junto con Heda" dice la Duquesa enviando un mensaje claro hacia la Kwin. Ellos no son amigos.

Ray espera unos minutos a que los Azgedas retrocedan, para luego acercarse a su madre.

Raven ve a su hija y la abraza con fuerza "Eso fue peligroso Ray, al menos me hubiese quedado contigo para ayudarte"

La joven le devuelve el abrazo a su madre. Ella siente como su corazón late rápidamente por la adrenalina. Ray puede estar enojada con sus madres pero su prioridad siempre sera protegerlas.

"Tenía que hacerlo sola Ma. No podía dejar que ellos te vieran, los azgedas son conocidos por utilizar tus amados en tu contra. En fin que haces por este lado de la ciudad" Ray pregunta pero pone su mano en la cintura de su madre para ayudarla a caminar. Ella sabe que esta adolorida por la pierna.

"Lexa me instalo un taller por esta aérea. Heda dice que mientras mas lejos este mi taller de la ciudad, Polis dormirá mejor" Ray y Raven se ríen porque las dos saben que todo termina en explosion.

"Ray" Raven aprovecha este momento para hablar con su hija.

"Ahora no, todavía estoy enojada contigo. Pero en la tarde porque no ceno con ustedes y podemos pasar la noche juntas" dice Ray tímidamente porque sabe que tiene que aclarar las cosas con ellas.

Raven asiente con su cabeza felizmente y sigue caminando con su hija. No era lo que esperaba pero tiene esperanza.

* * *

Lexa esta reunido con sus aliados mas cercanos, pidiendo un informe de lo que esta sucediendo.

En estos momento es Indra quien esta hablando y dando a conocer los puntos del plan.

"Heda todo esta listo. Bellamy y las tropas están cerca del ejercito azgeda y sus aliados. A la mañana del Combate, Octavia y Yo nos uniremos a la ofensiva, para prevenir la entrada a Polis"

"Quien es el otro clan" pregunta Lexa desde su trono.

"Lake People. Su líder Rodrigo se unió a la Reina" Indra señala el mapa en donde están ellos.

La comandante asiente con su cabeza, sabiendo que ese líder no iba a aceptar el rechazo de matrimonio por parte de WanHeda.

"Esto es una venganza Heda. Él sabe que tú eres la responsable del rechazo de matrimonio de WanHeda" Lincoln es el que habla porque fue él quien envió el rechazo por parte de Clarke.

"Eso no cambia nada Lincoln. Él morirá, pero su pueblo recibirá misericordia. Ellos son inocentes en esta guerra" Lexa advierte a sus seguidores, la sangre inocente no se derramara.

"Sha" responden todos.

"Como esta Vera y Ray" pregunta Lexa al ser informada por lo ocurrido a las jóvenes. La Comandante sabia que Nia buscaría cualquier forma de debilitar su fuerza.

"Luna está en la Villa de Horacio y dejo saber que Vera esta fuerte y entrenando. El veneno no llego lejos en su cuerpo. En cuanto a Ray, ella manejo lo sucedido pero está preocupada a que haya retribuciones contra su familia"

"Quiero que alguien proteja a Abby y Raven. La Kwin utilizara su poder para crear un caos antes del combate, no se confíen"

"Yo me encargaré de eso Heda" Rebecca decide asumir esa responsabilidad.

"Gracias Rebecca" Lexa asiente con su cabeza.

"Descansen, pasen tiempo con sus amados. En un día la historia de la tierra se volverá a escribir" la Comandante les ordena a todos.

El salón se vacía, excepto una persona se queda para hablar con Heda.

Lexa levanta sus cejas al ver que Rebecca se queda atrás. La morena se levanta de su trono y se acerca a su amiga.

Rebecca luce nerviosa, algo que Lexa no ve a menudo.

"No vas a traicionarme verdad" dice la Comandante en broma.

"Nunca Heda. Mi lealtad es contigo" Rebecca habla rápidamente.

"Dime que te atormenta, quizás pueda ayudarte" Lexa sospecha de que su amiga quiere hablar pero no dice nada.

Rebecca se limpia la garganta y habla con seriedad "Quiero usar mi deseo Heda"

La morena sonríe y le hace gesto para que continúe su pedido.

"Quiero la mano de Luna en matrimonio" Lexa abre sus ojos en asombro, ella sabe la historia de Luna y Rebecca pero obligar a una persona a casarse va en contra de sus principios.

"Rebecca, Yo no puedo…" Lexa es interrumpida por su amiga.

"Lo se Heda, solo quiero que tú me ayudes a que Luna acepte"

Lexa sonríe y acepta "Empecemos cazando el mejor animal para Luna"

Rebecca asiente con alegría y las dos recogen sus armas saliendo al bosque.

* * *

Lexa llega a su habitación cansada y se encuentra con Clarke observando la ciudad desde el balcón. La morena sospecha que algo la tiene preocupada porque no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Todo está bien" pregunta Lexa suavemente preocupada.

"Oh, Lexa llegaste" Clarke se voltea y se acerca a Lexa.

La rubia se acerca y ayuda a desvestir a Lexa. La Comandante sonríe y la saluda con un beso en su frente, que Clarke recibe felizmente.

"Como fue la conversación con nuestras hijas" la morena trata de no reírse, al ver la cara de su amada.

"Lexa, es grave. Alaia se fue a la villa de Horacio y Amina ni me dirigía la palabra mientras trabajábamos en el hospital. Creo que me odian" Lexa rápido abraza a la rubia al escuchar como su voz se entrecorta.

"Clarke, ellas no te odian. Qué tal si Yo hablo con ellas"

"Lo harías por mi" Lexa siente su corazón como se parte al ver los ojos dulce de su amada.

"Claro, por ti hago lo que quieras" en el momento que Lexa dice esto se arrepiente. El rostro de Clarke cambia por completo.

"Gracias amor. Prepárate que vienen de camino" dice Clarke en triunfo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lexa abre su boca en asombro. Clarke jugo con ella.

"Clarke"

"Que" la rubia empieza a retroceder.

"Clarke, me engañaste"

Clarke trata de escaparse pero Lexa es más rápida y la atrapa antes de llegar a la puerta.

La Comandante con su fuerza levanta a Clarke y la tira en su cama cayendo encima de ella.

"Oh pagaras por esto" Lexa empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia.

Clarke empieza a gritar y a reírse hasta que se queda sin aire "Lexa por favor, me rindo"

"No te escucho"

"Yo WanHeda me rindo ante la dulce y bella Heda" mientras Clarke hablaba besaba a Lexa suavemente por su cara. La rubia aprovecha que la morena estaba entretenida y la voltea. Quedando ella sentada en la cintura de Lexa.

"Tenemos tiempo" pregunta Clarke besando el cuello de la Comandante.

"mmm, no lo creo tenemos que planear una boda" Lexa gime al Clarke morder su cuello.

"Que" la rubia se detiene y mira a Lexa.

"Porque te detuviste" Lexa se queja, ya empezaba a excitarse.

"Lexa"

"Que" grita en frustración

"La Boda" Clarke levanta su ceja derecha.

"Oh, sí. Rebecca pidió la mano de Luna"

"Y como fue" Clarke se desmonta de Lexa al querer saber la historia.

La Comandante se queda pensativa porque no quiere que la rubia se enoje "No fue nada interesante, casi morimos"

"Lexa" grita Clarke y empieza a ver si la morena estaba herida.

"Pero al final y después de un reto en combate. Luna acepto" Lexa contesta felizmente por sus amigas.

"No entiendo, no se supone que para cortejar a alguien sea la muestra de una caza. La mejor promesa de unión" Clarke esta sentada al lado de Lexa acariciando sus hombros.

"Si pero Luna no iba a aceptar fácilmente"

**_flashback horas antes:_ **

**_Rebecca y Lexa llevan una hora de viaje en el bosque y la líder se está poniendo impaciente porque la Comandante no le avisa cual será el destino de la caza._ **

**_"Llegamos" Lexa detiene a Stella y se desmonta._ **

**_Rebecca mira a los lados esperando por la noticia de la caza pero se encuentra con un lago de frente._ **

**_"Heda, no quiero insultarte pero donde cazaremos"_ **

**_"Becca, el motivo de esta caza es para demostrar que a pesar de los problemas, las diferencias y debilidades. Tu estas dispuestas a proveerle a tu familia. Esa es la promesa de la caza y que mejor manera que traerle a Luna el animal del lago" Lexa le se_ ñ _ala el agua._**

**_La líder abre sus ojos en nerviosismo._ _La historia del monstruo del lago es un mito entre los clanes, nadie lo ha visto y nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlo._ **

**_"Heda" susurra Rebecca al ver como Lexa se desvestía._ **

**_"Lexa, nadie ha visto ese animal. Además…" la morena interrumpe a su amiga._ **

**_"No me digas que le tienes miedo a un mito" dice Lexa en burla._ **

**_"Nunca Heda" Rebecca se da en su pecho, para mostrar valentía._ **

**_"Bien. Yo seré la carnada y tú no dejara que llegue a mi, porque recuerda si algo me pasa WanHeda te matara"_ **

**_Lexa no espera por respuesta y se dirá al agua a nadar. El día a sido caluroso y venir al lago a refrescarse ha sido buena idea._ **

**_Rebecca acepta y empieza a desvestirse poco a poco, pero es sacada de reverencia al escuchar como Lexa la llamaba._ **

**_"Becca. Ahora debes actuar" grita Lexa con un poco de nervios._ **

**_Las dos líderes pueden ver como el agua cambia de forma rápidamente. Las olas se hacen más grandes y una larga cola se refleja en el lago. Rebecca observa como el animal acorrala a Lexa pero no ataca. Rápido saca su daga y se tira al agua. Becca siente un poco de pánico al ver como el animal atrapa con su mandíbula el pies de la Comandante. Lexa trata de soltarse pero es jalada con fuerza hacia el fondo._ _Rebecca nada rápidamente y llega hasta Lexa. El animal ve esto y la suelta, escondiéndose en su cueva otra vez._ **

**_"Creo que fue mala esta idea" dice Lexa tratando de recuperar su aire._ **

**_"Lo piensas" Becca le contesta._ **

**_Las dos nadan hasta una piedra cercana para recuperar las fuerzas. Lexa había tragado un poco de agua._ **

**_Rebecca cae sobre su espalda y dice "Espero que Luna acepte"_ **

_**"Yo también" Lexa le sigue acostándose a su lado. Lo único que piensa es en Clarke y en que la va a matar por poner su vida en peligro.** _

"Y que paso. Lograron cazar la serpiente del lago" Clarke pregunta interesada con la historia, tratando de olvidar que Lexa casi muere.

"mmm. Si claro. Rebecca y Yo logramos vencerla" Lexa no mira a Clarke a sus ojos. Su ego esta lastimado.

"Lexa" Clarke levanta su ceja.

"Okey. Te cuento pero Clarke nadie debe saber de esto"

La rubia vira sus ojos esperando por la historia.

**_"Nadie sabrá de esto Heda" susurro Becca con su honor lastimado._ **

**_"No sé de qué hablas" Lexa trata de disimular acelerando a Stella._ **

**_Si los demás se enteran de que Heda fue vencida por un animal, no vera el final de las burlas._ **

**_Las dos siguen su camino de vuelta tranquilamente hasta que los caballos empiezan a inquietarse. El sonido de una rama romperse alerta a las dos._ **

**_"Escuchas"_ **

**_"Sha Heda. Una pantera fuera de su madriguera" Rebecca y la Comandante sacan sus espadas suavemente._ **

**_En ese mismo momento el animal brinca hacia ellas haciéndolas desmontar sus caballos rápidamente. Las dos ven como el animal las rodeas mirando a cual atacar primero. La pantera tira para Lexa y Rebecca aprovecha para lastimar al animal por sus patas traseras. Este se da cuenta y se abalanza contra la otra líder mordiendo su mano rápidamente. La Comandante arroja su daga hiriendo el costado del animal para que soltara a su amiga. Rebecca usa esto en ventaja y con su espada atraviesa el estómago del animal. La pantera retrocede en dolor y enojo. Ahora es Lexa y Rebecca rodeando el animal. La morena ve como su amiga trata de controlar el sangrado de su mano aun así ataca hacia adelante para arrematar al animal que iba encima de ella. Lexa corre para ver si Rebecca está bien porque el animal cae encima de ella._ **

**_Al removerlo, ve como Rebecca está llena de sangre. Pero sus ojos están abiertos de par en par en asombro. La daga de la líder esta incrustada en el pecho de la pantera._ **

**_"Solo espero que Luna acepte" Lexa no aguanta mas y se ríe. Rebecca sigue repitiendo esa linea._ **

"Eso es bueno verdad. Digo Rebecca consiguió su caza y pudo pedir la mano de Luna" Clarke interrumpe la historia.

"Clarke, la historia continua no me interrumpas" Lexa regaña a Clarke.

La Comandante se había levantado para dramatizar las escenas y la rubia estaba tratando de controlar su risa. Quien diría que la Comandante fuera tan mona.

**_Después de haber logrado matar al animal, Lexa y Rebecca llegaban a la villa de Horacio cansadas. Becca todavía estaba sangrando de su antebrazo pero aun así seguía como si nada la hubiera atacado._ **

**_Las personas al darse cuenta que la Comandante entraba a su villa empezaron a gritar el nombre de Heda._ _Llamando la atención de todos._ **

**_Luna que estaba en una carpa salió rápidamente junto con Horacio, Vera y Alaia._ **

**_Las dos desmontan rápidamente y Lexa levanta su mano para callar la multitud._ **

**_Cuando el lugar se puso en silencio, le hace señas a Rebecca para que empiece a hablar._ **

**_La líder traga hondo pero se arma de valor tomando la pantera muerta sobre su hombro y poniéndola a los pies de Luna. La peliroja abre sus ojos al ver la ofrenda a sus pies._ **

**_"Yo Rebecca Kom Rock Line presento este sacrificio como muestra de mi fuerza, espíritu y valentía. Demostrando que puedo proveerle a mi corteja, a su familia y a su clan" la líder se arrodilla enfrente de Luna._ **

**_La líder de Boat Clan siente como su corazón se acelera rápidamente, todos los ojos están sobre ellas pero en especial su mirada está dirigida hacia la persona de enfrente. Que luce cansada y herida. Luna se llena de sentimientos encontrados y puede ver como la otra la mira con miedo a su respuesta. Ella sabe que han pasado años y todavía no ha olvidado a Becca pero no aceptara fácilmente._ **

**_"Acepto. Pero con una condición" Luna trata de controlar sus gestos faciales al ver como el_ _rostro de felicidad de Rebecca se transformaba en nerviosismo._ **

**_"Lo que desee" la líder se levanta del piso._ **

**_"Quiero que pelees por mi mano" el lugar se vuelve en murmullos al escuchar esto._ **

"Oh por Dios Lexa y que paso" Clarke pregunta emocionada. Ella sabe que lo sucedido fue una proposición fuera de lo común. En la tradición de los de la tierra un cortejo se hace a base de amor y niguna violencia es permitida porque creen que eso afectaría el comienzo de un futuro juntos en pareja.

"Clarke, me dejas terminar" Lexa vuelve a protestar.

La rubia levanta sus manos en rendición y se dirige a sentarse en las piernas de Lexa que durante su relato se logro sentar en una silla cerca de la mesa.

"So, Alaia y Vera pelearon...mmm" Lexa no termina de hablar porque Clarke empieza a besar y morder su oreja.

"Clarke" la morena siente como su corazón se acelera con los besos de la rubia.

"Lexa, solo dime quien gano para poder terminar lo que empezamos en la cama" dice Clarke seductoramente mordiendo la barbilla de su amada.

La Comandante levanta a Clarke y la posiciona en la mesa con ella entre sus piernas.

Los besos se vuelven más largos y calientes. Las dos se separan para recuperar el aire, mientras Clarke pasa su mano sobre la espalda de Lexa y retira su camisa. Lexa hace lo mismo con Clarke y besa su cuello, su pecho y sus senos con cariño. Cuando Clarke se dirigía a retirar los pantalones de la Comandante, un grito la detiene.

"Ma, Nomon no otra vez" grita Amina y Alaia que entraban por segunda vez en el día y se encontraban con la escena de amor.

Lexa y Clarke se miran con ganas de reírse porque sus hijas tienen una manera de descubrirlas en el acto.

"Por favor pongan una señal en la puerta"dice Amina en queja.

Clarke y Lexa se vuelve a vestir, sintiéndose como niñas siendo amonestada por sus padres.

Las cuatro se sientan en la mesa para hablar pero nadie empieza.

Clarke golpea a Lexa para que empiece.

La morena se limpia la garganta y empieza "So, Alaia como te sientes, haberle ganado a Vera no debe haber sido fácil"

"Lexa" la rubia susurra.

La Comandante mueve sus hombros graciosamente.

"Entonces es cierto Luna y Rebecca se van a casar" Amina pregunta emocionada.

"Si, Luna pidió un combate. Pero como Rebecca estaba herida, Vera y Yo nos ofrecimos. Terminando con Luna aceptando la boda"

"No entiendo, pero Vera es más fuerte que tu" Amina protesta al saber que la Princesa había perdido.

"Oh, gracias por tu apoyo hermana" Alaia finge estar herida.

"Vera es la mejor en combate de espada pero en combate de lucha Alaia se la llevo en tres momentos" Lexa habla con orgullo.

El combate era entre dos oponentes, sin espadas, sin sangre, solo las manos. El perdedor tenía que tocar el piso con su espalda tres veces. Por eso Alaia gano, la Princesa no tiene experiencia en ese combate.

"Qué bueno por lo menos abra un motivo para celebrar y olvidarnos de las guerra"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza y besa la mejilla de Clarke.

"Ugh" se quejan sus hijas.

"Alaia, Amina queremos hablar por lo sucedido en la mañana" Clarke empieza con la conversación bien incomoda. Pero golpea a Lexa en el estómago para que continúe.

La Comandante continua limpiándose su garganta "Si, cuando dos personas se aman" Lexa no puede terminar porque sus hijas se cubren los oídos en vergüenza y gritando.

"Noooo, para Ma" grita Amina.

"Ma, Nomon. Las dos sabemos cómo se hacen los bebes. Desde que tenemos memoria hemos visto a ti y abuela atender a mujeres embarazadas. Por Dios, solo avisen cuando quieran hacer lo suyo" empieza hablando Amina y Alaia termina por ella en frustración. Al saber todavía sus madres siguen teniendo relaciones sexuales.

"Oh, gracias a Dios porque si no esta conversación hubiera sido inconforme" Clarke se tira hacia atrás de alegría. En eso ve la taza de té sentada en la esquina de la mesa de entrada.

Se levanta rápidamente y grita "Lexa" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores ortográficos son míos, espero que les haya gustado. La pobre de Lexa recibió muchos golpes de Clarke.
> 
> Les recuerdo que la Kwin no ama a su hija, solo la usara como carnada.
> 
> proximo sera la boda, celebración y Alaia, Amina recibirán algo de su madre Lexa.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Boda de Luna y Rebecca  
> -Lincoln con Heda 
> 
>  
> 
> Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes que siguen leyendo mis historias, sus comentarios son mi motor. Gracias. 
> 
> Disfruten :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores me pertenecen, gracias a todos. 
> 
> -Lexa y Clarke son las primeras lideres en formar una relación entre clanes distintos.
> 
> -Octavia y Lincoln son los primeros en casarse pero Lincoln tuvo que abandonar su clan y ser embajador de los Skaikru.
> 
> -Luna y Rebecca son las primeras en formar una union ya que Heda y WanHeda no están casadas legalmente.

Capitulo 19

"Como te sientes" pregunta Amina por undécima vez tocando el cuello de la Princesa, buscando por alguna anomalía.

"Me siento bien. Más fuerte que nunca" vuelve a repetir Vera suavemente, sabiendo que Amina esta impaciente.

Desde que Amina se enteró de lo ocurrido con la Princesa. La joven llego al otro día con su hermana, para asegurarse que Vera estuviese bien físicamente. La Azgeda trata de mantenerse calmada, a lo que Amina terminaba con su examen médico, pero no sabe que la tiene más nerviosa. Si la mirada de enojo de Amina o la forma en que la joven pasa sus manos con cariño, palmeando su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida interna. Ella sabe que ingerir cualquier tipo de veneno hace que el cuerpo de una persona se debilite o tengan alguna hemorragia interna, pero gracias al antídoto que Horacio le dio a tiempo pudo recuperarse rápidamente.

Amina termina y mira directamente los ojos violetas de la Princesa. Quedando las dos en silencio por segundos, pero para Vera son como minutos.

Amina desvía sus ojos y suspira en preocupación.

Vera mira todos sus pasos, viendo como Amina se voltea para llenar un informe medico que utilizan los Skaikru para cada paciente. La princesa sabe que tiene que decir algo para tranquilizar a Amina, pero todavía está en las nubes por la forma en que la otra tocaba su rostro sin ningún disgusté o miedo. Ella se pregunta porque ahora logro conseguir a una persona que se preocupe por ella de corazón. Si, ella ha tenido a Echo y a Luna como anclas en su vida, pero su amor por la hija de Heda es mucho más que un juego.

Vera se levanta rápido de la mesa de tratamiento, al ver como Amina está concentrada en su escrito pero se limpia disimuladamente su ojo derecho al caer una lagrima. Cuando la princesa se acerca ve que el documento está en blanco y sabe que Hedatu ha pasado el tiempo pensando en el combate.

"Amina" la princesa llama con dulzura, poniendo sus dos manos en el rostro de la otra y siente como su corazón se contrae. 

"Quiero que me escuches y entiendas mis palabras. Las dos somos de culturas y tradiciones distintas, mientras para ustedes mi decisión es una apresurada o estúpida, para mi clan, es una de honor y valor. Mañana será el día de un nuevo capitulo en la historia de los de la tierra. Mi lealtad estará siempre en Heda y moriré con honor, si así el destino lo quiere. Cerrare mi ciclo de vida habiendo conocido a la persona mas hermosa en la tierra. Será doloroso, será agonizante pero te prometo que este, no es el final para nosotras. En la otra vida me asegurare de encontrarte" Vera lleva las manos de Amina a su pecho para que sienta su corazón y cierra el espacio entre las dos, para besar a Amina apasionadamente. Sintiendo las lagrimas que corren por las mejillas de Amina. La Princesa no quiere que Hedatu piense en el mañana.

* * *

Rebecca sale de la presencia de la Comandante y se dirige para encontrarse con su futura esposa. La ceremonia sera oficializada por Lexa en privado, pero la fiesta sera publica a petición de la Comandante. Luna y Rebecca accedieron a esto, porque saben que Lexa tomo la decisión para tranquilizar el ambiente y que el pueblo se olvidara del combate al otro día.

"Cuidado" grita Lincoln para asustar a Rebecca. Al ver que esta venia todo el camino sonriendo y sin mirar a su alrededor.

"Lincoln" responde Becca con sus mejillas coloradas.

"Hacia donde te diriges" pregunta Lincoln con curiosidad al ver la vestimenta de Rebecca.

"Al templo, Luna esta esperando por mi para empezar los rituales para la ceremonia" Lincoln ve como la líder sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Estamos felices por ustedes Becca. Luna y tú romperán con una ley que ha mantenido a los clanes divididos" dice Lincoln con sinceridad. Recordando todo lo que él y Octavia pasaron para poder ser felices.

El casamiento de Luna y Rebecca sera el primero entre dos lideres grandes entre los clanes.

"Lo se y me tiene nerviosa. No todos reaccionaran de igual manera, en especial mi padre que fue el responsable de nuestra infelicidad"

Lincoln pone su mano en el hombro "Heda les dio su bendición, que mas pedir. Su matrimonio sera bendecido por la única persona en la cual su opinion es la importante y nadie va por encima de esa orden"

Rebecca asiente con su cabeza, sintiéndose mas tranquila "Gracias Lincoln"

Lincoln le da un abrazo en apoyo y la deja partir para que se encuentre con su amada.

Rebecca sigue caminando y pasa enfrente de Alaia que llega con un grupo de personas de la Villa de Horacio.

"Ahhh, se ven tan lindas las dos juntas" dice Ray con felicidad bajándose de su caballo.

Ella se ofreció en ayudar a Alaia en los preparativos de la fiesta y claro como vio a sus dos mejores amigas enamoradas. No puede contener su felicidad.

Alaia vira sus ojos al escuchar esto y sigue con su trabajo. Desmontando su caballo y se pone a dar ordenes a los demás. La villa de Horacio sera la encargada de la caza y la que provea la comida para la fiesta. Algo que tiene a todos emocionados, en especial a Horacio. Al saber que su pueblo esta siento incluido en las decisiones de Heda.

"Lo único que quiero es que este día termine" dice Alaia al levantar un saco de comida, ya que Hoy será su último día al servicio de Horacio y la Princesa.

"Ugh tu eres tan frustrante, en vez de estar feliz por tu hermana y Vera" Ray se acerca a ayudar a su amiga que luce que no puede con el paquete.

Alaia se detiene y mira a Ray a los ojos y habla un poco alterada "Si estoy feliz que mi hermana haya encontrado el amor, pero a que costa. Ella no come, no duerme. Llora en las noches sabiendo que el día de mañana será el final de ese amor. Perdóname Arlet por no estar tan entusiasmada por esa relación" Alaia pasa a su amiga y continua su trabajo.

Ray se queda en silencio y decide continuar trabajando. Con la emoción de la Boda, la relación de su amiga y la reconciliación de ella con Alaia se olvido del combate. Alaia deja de trabajar y mira en silencio a Ray, pensando que volvió a meter la pata.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención gritarte, pero es que Amina no es la misma y me preocupa que algo malo le ocurra"

"No te disculpes. Tienes razón, mañana todo cambiara" dice Ray sentándose con decepción en una silla que esta siendo acomodada por los ayudantes de la fiesta.

Alaia suelta lo último de su hombro y mira hacia a su lado, viendo como Polis sigue con sus quehaceres del día, felices por la ceremonia.

La joven suspira y se acerca a su amiga.

"Hey, todo estará bien. Nomon lograra hacer algo para salvarle la vida a la Princesa y todo volverá a la normalidad" Alaia toma la mano de Ray y la aprieta para que sienta que esta con ella.

Ray mira con ojos llorosos a su amiga "Lo prometes"

"Yo, hija de Heda y WanHeda. Portadora del espíritu y Hedatus de los trece clan…" Alaia trata de terminar de hablar, pero es empujada por su amiga haciéndola caer.

"No sabía que tenías tantos títulos" Ray se ríe y Alaia siente como su corazón late en triunfo.

"Al menos no tengo dos nombres" Alaia se queja.

"Cierto" Ray se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos y continua hablando " y puedes dejar de llamarme Arlet. Solo lo dije porque no podía golpearte y quería que te sintieras mal, por haber herido a Vera" Ray ayuda a que su amiga se vuelva a sentar.

"Me gusta Arlet es un nombre fuerte y hermoso como tú" Alaia habla en voz alta sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, haciendo que las dos se sonrojen.

Alaia se limpia la garganta para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo y cambia el tema de la conversación "Hablaste con Raven y abuela"

"No. Cenamos y pasamos la noche juntas pero todavía estoy enojada con mi madre" contesta Ray un poco cansada por el drama con su madre.

"Yo creo que entiendo lo que hizo Raven. Te lastime y te ofendí. Raven solo estaba protegiéndote de mí idiotez y al igual que ella haría lo mismo para proteger a nuestras hijas, sin pensarlo dos veces" Alaia vuelve a hablar en voz alta y Ray se ríe, sintiendo como su corazón late con las palabras de Alaia.

"Para una persona cabeza dura. Hoy has anotado puntos, primero me dices que soy hermosa, luego hablas de nuestras hijas sin tan siquiera haberme dado un beso o haberme invitado a una cita. Pensaba que Hedatu tenía más respeto por mi mano" Ray molesta a su amiga, pero lo ultimo lo dice con un poco de seguridad.

Alaia abre y cierra su boca sin emitir ninguna palabra. Ray aprovecha y se acerca, dejando un beso en la boca de su amiga.

El beso fue corto y rápido pero Alaia sintió como si hubiera entrado al cielo. Su corazón late rápidamente y su cuerpo todavía siente el correntón de energía.

Cuando reacciona ya su amiga estaba lejos y se reprende internamente por cobarde.

* * *

"Llamo por mi Heda" Lincoln entra al salón de guerra.

"Si. Trajiste lo que te pedí" Lexa se levanta de su trono y camina hacia Lincoln.

"Sha Heda" Lincoln saca un bulto de su espalda con herramientas de tatuar y una libreta de dibujos.

Lexa toma la libreta y habla tranquilamente con Lincoln "Quiero regalarles el primer tatuajes a mis hijas. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Clar…"

"Que tienes que preguntarme" Lincoln y Lexa brincan al escuchar la fuerza de la puerta al cerrar.

"Hola amor" dice Lexa acercándose rápidamente a Clarke y dándole un beso. Sabiendo que Clarke todavía está enojada con ella por haberse olvidado del té. Ahora las dos tienen que esperar para saber si la rubia está embarazada. Algo que Clarke no quiere en estos momentos.

Lincoln trata de no reírse por la escena. Él puede ser un gran guerrero, Lexa es Heda y aun así los dos le temen a sus mujeres.

"Estaba hablando con Lincoln para tatuar a nuestras hijas. Es tradición que el líder de los clanes sea responsable de esto. Como Heda y madre de nuestras hijas, es un honor recibirlo" Lexa habla un poco titubeante sabiendo que Clarke se niega a algunas tradiciones de los de la tierra.

Sus hijas tienen catorce años y son consideradas adultas en la cultura de ella, pero como los Skaikru son tan estricto. Lexa prefiere tener el visto bueno de Clarke.

Clarke mira entre los dos, que tienen cara de nerviosos y decide quedarse callada para torturarlos. Se acerca y toma la libreta de dibujos de Lincoln, recordando lo talentoso que es él, más si Octavia es la protagonista de la mayoría de ellos.

"Okey, pero con una condición. También quiero un tatuaje"

Lexa asiente rápido con su cabeza, para que la rubia no cambie de parecer.

"No cualquiera. Quiero el que tú tienes" Clarke toca el corazón de Lexa con cariño.

Ella sabe que Lexa tiene muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo, en especial uno grande en su espalda, pero su favorito es el que tiene en su pecho.

"Clarke. Ese es el símbolo de la Comandante" Lexa le aclara a la rubia sorprendida.

"Lo sé. Es el árbol de la vida. El lugar donde las almas de los pasados Comandantes reposan. Lo único que sobrevivió la bomba nuclear. Podemos añadirle algo para que parezca, que el cielo y la tierra se toquen. Algo que nos represente a las dos" Clarke le da un beso de piquito a la morena y empieza a dibujar su tatuaje con Lincoln.

Lexa decide quedarse en silencio viendo como su amada quiere recibir algo de ella. La Comandante no tiene duda que su alma se entrelazara con WanHeda y las dos se encontraran en la otra vida.

* * *

Rebecca llega al templo y se detiene en las escaleras. Al encontrarse con la imagen de la persona más hermosa del mundo. Luna está al frente de las puertas del templo luciendo su rostro natural. Su pelo rizo rojizo que sopla por el viento, sus ojos brillantes por el sol y su túnica blanca que adorna su cuerpo. Lista para empezar el ritual de boda.

"Es cierto los rumores. Traicionaras a tu padre"

La líder es sacada de su reverencia al escuchar la voz de su padre.

"Mi lealtad es con Heda y hoy me uniré a la persona que amo. Nada, ni nadie me arrebatara eso esta noche" Becca le aclara a su padre con voz fuerte.

"Estas cambiando a tu clan por ella. Estas dejando tu legado por una mujer, ya no serás vista como una líder. Serás solo la esposa, que respeto recibirás" Don habla en enojo, tratando de que sus palabras lleguen a su hija.

"Te equivocas padre, al igual que Heda y WanHeda. Luna y Yo somos iguales. Luna respetara eso y me dará el título que me corresponde, porque ella respeta mi posición"

Rebecca decide seguir caminando y dejar hablando a su padre.

Luna la ve y la recibe con una sonrisa.

"Tu padre" Luna toma la mano de Becca y ve como Don camina devolviéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

"No te preocupes, él no será un peligro para nosotras" dice Rebecca dándole un beso en la mano a Luna.

Las dos se voltean sonriendo y caminan hacia adentro del templo, pero se detienen al ver la cara que reciben de la anciana Azgeda.

"Por fin llegan. Avancen que estamos tarde, que piensan que tenemos todo el día. Lo que me faltaba, en vez de casar a Heda y WanHeda me toca con ustedes dos. Hace años hubiéramos hecho esta boda pero no, ustedes dos son idiotas como Lexa. Primero tuvo a sus hijas y después es que esta con WanHeda. Esta generación y sus hormonas"

Luna y Rebecca siguen caminando detrás de la anciana, tratando de no reírse.

* * *

La noche llega a Polis y la ciudad está en fiesta. Todos los ciudadanos sacaron sus mejores vestimentas para celebra la unión de dos líderes queridas por el pueblo. Rebecca por ser la mejor guerrera después de Heda y defensoras de las mujeres. Luna por ser la única líder junto con Lexa de creer en la paz. Su clan siempre ha sido conocido como el refugio para los más débiles. Por eso el pueblo está feliz y quieren celebrarlo con sus líderes. La música, la comida y la hermandad es lo que se refleja en las afueras del edificio de la Comandante, poco a poco las personas esperan por la salida de la pareja.

Adentro del edificio el ambiente es de paz. Las personas más cercanas a la pareja están presentes para ser testigos de esta unión. El jardín en el techo del edificio de la Comandante fue adornado y preparado para la ceremonia. Clarke ve a Lexa enfrente del altar improvisado, luces, flores y el tema de la naturaleza es lo que emana del lugar.

Clarke siente un poco de celos al saber que Luna y Rebecca son las protagonistas de esta boda, pero sabe que el tiempo de ella y Lexa vendrá. Sino sera ella, la que exija la mano de la Comandante.

Se escucha la voz de Lexa pidiendo silencio para empezar la ceremonia.

La comandante al igual que el día del ritual en la luna roja, luce natural. Al ser una ceremonia de unión, Heda fungirá como anciana en la noche ya que el ritual es sagrado para todos.

Rebecca ya está al frente esperando por Luna a que camine por el centro.

La música tradicional empieza a sonar en el lugar y la puerta se abre para darle paso a Luna. Todos se quedan en silencio viendo como las dos líderes se miran entre ellas. Rebecca siente como su pecho se queda sin aire, al ver lo hermosa que se ve Luna. La líder de Boat clan lleva puesto un traje blanco adornado con flores naturales, las preferidas de Rebecca. Su pelo fue envuelto en una trenza larga que forma una corona y flores brillan en su pelo.

Mientras ella decidió vestir con su vestimenta de guerra. Algo que no usa desde el día que ella y Luna se separaron. Rebecca había hecho una promesa ese día que abandono a Luna. Ella no pisaría más un suelo de guerra hasta que se encontrara con su amor. Una decisión que molesto mucho a su padre pero tuvo que aceptarlo si quería ver a las dos separadas.

Luna camina con ojos llorosos al no creer lo que está sucediendo. Ella pensó que este día nunca llegaría, el ser recibida por su amada. Rebecca extiende su mano para recibir a Luna y con la otra seca las lágrimas de las mejillas de Luna. La música dejo de sonar y los presentes esperan por Heda.

"Hoy, es el día en el que se termina con las leyes creadas para dividir a nuestro pueblo. Seremos testigo del amor de dos personas, que sufrieron por las decisiones de otros. Luna y Rebecca hoy se aceptarán una a la otra y unirán sus alma, cuerpo y espíritu en una sola persona"

Mientras Lexa habla, Luna y Rebecca tienen lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Luna, Rebecca extienda sus manos" las dos hacen como Lexa ordeno y la Comandante une sus manos con un lazo.

"Lo que se unirá, no será separado por ningún hombre. Lo dioses serán testigos de hoy y del amor de estas dos almas" la Comandante toma un cuchillo filoso y toma un poco de sangre de las dos, derramándola en una copa. Al final de la ceremonia los ancianos quemaran esta sangre para que en la otra vida estas dos espíritus se vuelvan a encontrar.

"Rebecca y Luna crearon sus propios votos. Escuchemos" Lexa le señala a las dos y mira hacia Clarke que limpia una lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Rebecca, tú me traicionaste, me abandonaste y no luchaste por nuestro amor. Todo este tiempo acepte que nuestro amor era del pasado pero como Heda dice "No podemos correr de nuestro destino, este siempre nos encuentra" y aquí estamos. Pasaron los años y aun, mi amor por ti no ha cambiado. Hoy te acepto como mi esposa, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetar tu posición como líder de otro clan. No serás mi subordinada, serás mi igual. Lideraras a mi clan como Yo también lo he hecho todos estos años. Esa es mi promesa para ti enfrente de Heda y de los dioses"

Luna termina de introducir el anillo creado por los Skaikru a Rebecca. En la tradición de los de la tierra el tatuaje es símbolo de unión, pero las dos decidieron añadir las sortijas.

Todos en el lugar se limpian las lágrimas porque Luna ha roto con el protocolo, su clan tendrá dos líderes.

Rebecca traga saliva y decide comenzar a hablar con voz temblorosa pero feliz.

"Luna mi amada, mi vida y dueña de mi corazón. Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer combate y como acabaste conmigo"

Lexa al escuchar esto se ríe y los demás la siguen, en especial los ancianos que han sido testigos de esta historia.

"No soy la cabeza de mi clan pero mi pueblo así lo ve. He sido y soy la mejor guerrera de todos los clanes. Era altanera, egocéntrica y vanidosa, pero todo eso cambio en el momento que tú llegaste y me mostraste un nuevo mundo. Uno en el cual Yo le sirviera a mi pueblo, no este a mí. Tú me cambiaste para bien. Hoy prometo que te amare, respetare y seguiré de tu lado liderando a nuestro pueblo. Hoy te elijo como mi esposa y como líder de mi clan hasta que nos encontremos en la otra vida"

Rebecca hace los mismo con el anillo y pone sus manos en las mejillas de Luna y las dos sellan la ceremonia con un beso.

El lugar se vuelve en alegría con gritos y celebración.

Lexa levanta su voz para que todos la escuchen "Yo Heda Leksa Kom Trikru cabeza y líder de los trece clanes, les presento a Luna y Rebecca líder de Boat people"

Lexa al decir esto, hace sonar las campanas del templo para avisar que la ceremonia de unión había terminado.

La Comandante camina hacia Clarke y la envuelve en un beso para luego susurrar.

"Nosotras seremos las siguientes" Clarke siente como sus rodillas tiembla por las palabras de Lexa.

* * *

Han pasado horas desde la ceremonia y la fiesta sigue a todo su esplendor. Luna y Rebecca fueron recibidas por el pueblo.

De Boat People acepto a Rebecca como su líder y juraron lealtad a ella.

Todo ha ido como lo planeado y Lexa está feliz por el resultado. El pueblo ha estado celebrando y recibieron con alegría la decision de Heda de revocar la ley entre los clanes. Ahora las personas se pueden casar libremente entre los clanes sin tener que abandonar el suyo o cualquier líder puede enamorarse de otra persona que no sea de su clan y pedir su mano sin ser castigado.

Lexa ha visto la alegría de su pueblo y piensa mantenerla. Hoy no hay diferencia de culturas, todos están unidos disfrutando. La morena ha visto como los Skaikru tratan de bailar los bailes típicos de los de la tierra. Ha visto como la bebida creada por el clan de Clarke ha sido la más añorada por los guerreros. Pero sobre todo ha visto cómo sus hijas han bailado y comido con las personas que más aman. La Princesa luce distinta y feliz con Amina. Arlet y Alaia lucen enamoradas pero nerviosas a la misma vez.

Y esto la hacer reír y recordar sus momentos con Clarke. Lexa siempre se había sentido nerviosa en la presencia de Clarke. En el principio lo era porque la rubia mantenía un carácter seguro y de liderazgo enfrente de todos, sin importar de qué estatus provenías.

La Comandante sonríe al sentir las manos de alguien que la abrazaban por la espalda. La rubia besa su cuello por detrás y se ríe al ver como las personas pasan, hacen reverencia a Heda y WanHeda, y continúan su camino sonriéndoles a las dos.

"Creo que es la primera vez que ven a su Heda cariñosa con una mujer"

Lexa se ríe a carcajada por las palabras de Clarke "Y no cualquier mujer. WanHeda le pertenece a Heda"

"jummm, posesiva la Comandante" dice la rubia volteando a Lexa y llevándola a la pista de baile.

Lexa trata de negarse y mostrarse fuerte, al ver que es Clarke la que quiere dirigir el baile.

"Comandante no te resistas porque si no, no hay recompensas en la noche" Clarke le susurra seductoramente a Lexa y la morena no tiene más remedio que aceptar.

El centro del lugar se vuelve un caos en celebración, al ser testigos de Heda y WanHeda bailando. La música cambia a una más rápida, las demás personas se unen con sus parejas rodeando a Lexa y Clarke en círculo. Todos siguen el ritmo, los niños gritan el nombre de las dos en alegría. Clarke levanta su mano para que Lexa de la vuelta sonriendo.

"No sabía que conocías de este baile Clarke" dice la morena arrastrando en nombre de la rubia porque sabe que debilita a Clarke.

"Ese es uno de mi muchos secretos Heda" Lexa no tiene tiempo de contestar porque todos gritan "Jop" y las parejas tienen que cambiar.

El baile continua por minutos hasta que todos tienen la oportunidad de bailar con Heda y WanHeda. Lexa se despide del último niño, que estaba emocionado por bailar con ella "Mochof Diego"

Los dos se hacen reverencia y el niño de ocho años sale corriendo a hacia sus padres, que lo esperan sonriendo.

La Comandante se voltea buscando a su amada que esta sentada bebiendo con Raven y los demás que observan como sus hijas continúan bailando.

A lo lejos dos personas no están nada felices por lo que está ocurriendo.

"Creo que Heda se volvió débil" el general Azgeda le dice a Nia.

"Que celebren ahora, mañana la guerra empezara y el cuerpo de Heda será quemado sin su cabeza" dice Nia al ver a su hija con la hija de Heda.

"Todo está listo. Mientras Polis esta distraído, Rodrigo va entrando por el pasaje secreto con una parte del ejército"

Nia se ríe maliciosamente y dice "Mañana Polis tendrá una nueva Comandante"


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten :)
> 
> -el Capítulo es categoría M al principio

Capítulo 20

El cuarto de la Comandante y Clarke emana un olor distinto.

Las velas ya consumidas y la habitación alumbrada por el resplandor de la Luna. Es el reflejo del amor que existe, entre Heda y WanHeda.

Después de la boda y la celebración. Las dos lideres, decidieron retirarse a sus aposentos y disfrutar de la noche. Olvidándose de todo lo que ocurre en las afueras de Polis.

"No te detengas Lexa" grita Clarke entre respiro.

Lexa escucha esto y decide acelerar el paso. Empieza penetrarla más rápido y con fuerza, haciendo que Clarke gima de satisfacción. La rubia ve esto y entrelazas sus piernas para abrazarlas a la cintura de Lexa, para que su movimiento fueran más intenso.

"Clarke…Clarke…Cla…" grita la morena al sentir como la liberación de su orgasmo está por venir y sus movimientos no son coordenados. Lexa levanta la mirada y gruñe, al ver como Clarke aprieta la areola de su seno derecho, mientras con su otra mano toca su clítoris con rapidez haciendo que la morena vire sus ojos en éxtasis por la escena.

"Lex...Lexaaaaaa" grita Clarke convulsionando.

Lexa la escucha gritar y descarga todo lo que tiene a dentro de Clarke, cayendo en su pecho en agotamiento.

Pasan los segundos y las dos se quedan en silencio tratando de recuperar las fuerzas. Clarke sabe que está sin aire porque han estado haciendo el amor por horas. Lexa siempre ha sido una animal en la cama, ninguna posición la satisface completamente.

La rubia sonríe por esto y cierra sus ojos en cansancio. Sabiendo que su cuerpo no soportaría otra hora de sexo. Clarke continua acariciando la espalda de Lexa con dulzura, pero sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al recordar que pasara al otro día. Ella trata de contenerse para que Lexa no la vea.

La morena está con su cabeza en el pecho de su amada y puede escuchar como su corazón late con rapidez. Lexa suspira de la alegría y continua dándole besos de mariposas en el pecho a Clarke, en especial en el lugar en donde Clarke tatuó su amor hacia ella. Lincoln hizo un gran trabajo en tatuar el cielo oscuro en la noche, con las estrellas alumbrando el árbol de la vida. Símbolo de la Comandante, Clarke lo tatuó en su seno izquierdo. No es tan grande como el de ella, pero el dibujo toma la mayoría de su seno y pecho. Lo que ha Lexa le gusta del tatuaje, es la cinta roja que sobresale de una de las ramas y que su centro esta escrito con tinta dorada "Nuestras almas están entrelazadas para toda la vida" un mensaje que hace latir su corazón con rapidez. Saber que Clarke siente lo mismo que ella.

Lexa es sacada de su reverencia al sentir algo que moja sus mejillas. La morena levanta su cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos llorosos de Clarke, el azul de sus ojos brilla por las lágrimas. Lexa se levanta de su posición y se acerca a la rubia. Preocupada que la haya lastimado durante el sexo. "¿Estas bien? Estas herida" pregunta la Comandante poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la rubia para ver alguna inconformidad.

Clarke mueve su cabeza en negación.

"Clarke" susurra Lexa y pone su frente junto con la de Clarke. Abrazándola con fuerza, entendiendo las lágrimas de la rubia.

"Tienes que prometerme Lexa" Clarke empieza a hablar con seriedad, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

"Clarke"

"Nooo…Lexa, tienes que prometerme, que no harás nada arriesgado. Que no utilizaras la Ley Sacra para terminar con tu vida y salvar la de otra" Clarke le grita a Lexa empujándola para sentarse en el cabecero de la cama.

Clarke trata de secar sus mejillas, pero las lágrimas fluyen constantemente.

"Por fin estamos unidas y sé que con dolor nuestra hija está en el medio. Pero es momento de ser egoísta y pensar en nosotras. No sobreviviría si te perdiera otra vez Lexa" la rubia siente como su corazón se contrae al decir esto, eligiendo su felicidad a la de Amina.

Lexa toma la mano de Clarke con fuerza para que no la suelte.

"Sé que no piensas así Clarke. Tú no pondrías en riego la felicidad de Amina por la nuestra. Nosotros nacimos para tomar decisiones a beneficio de los demás" Lexa se acercar más a Clarke y la abraza. Escuchando su dolor. Lexa sabe que Clarke entiende todos los sacrificios que han tenido que hacer las dos.

"Mírame Clarke" las dos líderes tienen lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Te amo Clarke Kom Skaikru, pero no puedo prometerte algo que va en contra de mis deberes como Heda y líder de los trece clanes. Lo que sí puedo prometerte es que pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para volver a tu lado y que tratare de buscar el bien, para todas las partes involucradas. Te amo Clarke…te amo…te amo" Lexa le sigue repitiendo a Clarke para que sienta lo mucho que sus corazón late por ella. La rubia pone su cabeza en el pecho de Lexa y de esa manera las dos logran cerrar sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos cansados físicamente y el cansancio emocional, fue el detonante para caer dormidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al Clarke abrir sus ojos, se encuentra con su cama vacía. Lexa, ya había empezado el día.

La rubia decide levantarse y bañarse para remover el olor a sudor y sexo que todavía emanaba de su cuerpo. Clarke se dirige a la parte del baño y siente como sus mejillas se sonroja recordando la noche. La habitación tiene figuras rotas en el piso y las ropa de ella y Lexa están por todos lados. Ahora se siente mal por todo el trabajo que tendrán que hacer las damas al limpiar la habitación.

Clarke da un gemido al sentir como las aguas calman sus músculos. La rubia aprovecha los minutos para centrar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, sabiendo que el día será uno largo y difícil. Ella no quiere llorar porque sabe que sus hijas la necesitan en estos momentos, en especial Amina. Clarke decide terminar de bañarse y visitar a sus hijas.

* * *

"Heda. Todo está listo" Lexa alza su cabeza para ver a Rebecca que entra.

Desde que Lexa se levantó en la mañana, ha estado en el salón de guerra. Sentada en su trono meditando y orándoles a los dioses.

"Indra y Octavia, salieron para encontrarse con Bellamy y detener el ejército del enemigo" Informa Rebecca y al no recibir respuestas decide seguir hablando.

"Rodrigo entro con un grupo y están instalados en el edificio Azgeda. En el momento que Nia y sus guardias reales estén en la arena, el ejercito los contendrán" la Comandante asiente con su cabeza escuchando la información.

"Como fue tu noche" Rebecca se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta inesperada de Lexa.

"Inolvidable" dice la líder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lexa le devuelve la sonrisa al recordar que también su noche fue maravillosa, pero decide volver a trabajar porque se esta quedando sin tiempo y en la tarde se enfrentara a la Princesa.

"Quiero que me prometas algo Rebecca" la morena ve como su amiga levanta su ceja derecha en preocupación.

"Si algo me sucede, quiero que corras a proteger a Clarke y mis hijas. Tú e Indra son en las únicas que puedo confiar. Nia aprovechara mi muerte y tratara de impedir que mis hijas tomen la ascensión. Yo sé que Clarke y los Skaikru las protegerán con sus armas, pero siempre he tenido confianza en ti y en que las cuidaras con tu vida" Lexa se levanta de su trono y camina hacia la mesa.

Rebecca puede ver que encima de la mesa hay una caja de madera. La cubierta de la caja está adornada con los símbolos del Clan Trikru, hogar de la Comandante.

"Después que todo se normalice. Quiero que les des a mis hijas y Clarke esta caja. Adentro se encuentran mis posesiones más secretas e importantes de mi vida"

"Lexa" a Rebecca se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

"No te estoy preguntando Rebecca. Es una orden" Lexa le habla con fuerza a Becca.

Ella sabe que los sentimientos y las emociones están a flor de piel. Lexa pudo sentirlo en el ambiente en la mañana, el pueblo sabe que hoy se juega la vida de Heda.

Becca se limpia una lágrima de su ojo y asiente con su cabeza "Mientras Indra este en las afueras. Yo y Luna protegeremos a WanHeda y tus hijas"

Lexa siente un alivio en su pecho y hace algo que nunca ha hecho en su vida. Abraza con fuerza a su amiga.

* * *

Clarke camina a la habitación de sus hijas y ve la puerta abierta. Decide entrar sin avisar, pensando que sus hijas están despierta. Deteniéndose con rapidez al encontrarse con una escena poco común.

Sus hijas están en cada una de sus camas, pero no están solas. Alaia tiene a Ray en su pecho y su mano en su cintura posesivamente. Cuando ve hacia la cama de Amina, su corazón se detiene. Su hija esta siento abrazada por la espalda. Vera la cubre con su gran cuerpo, como si tratara de protegerla del dolor o peligro. Clarke se acerca y puede observar el rostro de su hija con lágrimas secas. Parece que Amina se durmió llorando. Clarke se acerca y pasa su mano acariciando el pelo de su hija, luego levanta su mirada al ver movimiento atrás de su hija. Encontrándose con los ojos violetas de la Princesa que la miran desorientada. La rubia trata de no reírse por el rostro cómico de Vera. La Princesa logra enfocar su vista y se da cuenta en donde esta. Vera trata de soltarse de Amina sin molestar su sueño y Clarke ve como la Princesa besa con dulzura el pelo de su hija. Vera le sonríe con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y le hace reverencia a Clarke. Retirándose rápidamente, tratando de no tropezar con su pierna.

"Ma" Alaia se levanta al escuchar ruido.

"shhh…tu hermana está durmiendo" Clarke trata de que Alaia baje su voz, sin desviar su mirada de Amina.

"Ella ha estado llorando toda la noche. Tuve que salir a buscar a Vera para que la calmara" susurra Alaia informándole a su madre, pero sin soltar a Ray que duerme pacíficamente.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza y señala a su hija "Así fue que terminó Ray en tu cama"

La cara de Alaia se sonroja rápidamente y Clarke trata de mantener su rostro neutral para no sonreír.

"Vera" llama Amina levantándose asustada.

Clarke se acerca para controlar el estado de pánico de su hija.

Lexa llegaba al cuarto de su hija cuando choca con el cuerpo de Vera que caminaba rápidamente.

"Lo siento Heda"

"No te disculpes Vera" dice Lexa viendo como de los ojos de la princesa salían lágrimas.

Las dos se paralizan al escuchar el llanto de Amina, dentro de la habitación.

"Peleare con todo Heda. Hoy eres mi enemigo en la arena de guerra y haré lo posible por regresar a Amina. Aunque me cueste su perdón" Vera habla con sinceridad, porque sabe que ella es la única que perdería todo si gana el duelo.

La Comandante la ve retirarse y decide entrar a la habitación de su hija. Cuando entra se sorprende al ver a Ray abrazando a Alaia.

Ray ve a Lexa y se despide de Alaia,sabiendo que este momento tiene que ser familiar.

La morena se sienta al lado de Amina que sigue en el pecho de la rubia y pone su mano en la espalda de su hija acariciándola. Mientras Alaia se sienta a su lado.

Lexa recuerda sus momentos en el pasado, en donde se prohibía así misma lograr tener una familia. Ella sabia que como Comandante sus decisiones siempre estarían en cuestionamiento. Lexa se siente pérdida, pero ella no cambiaría estos sentimientos por nada en el mundo. Ella ha aprendido mucho en tan poco tiempo, sus hijas y Clarke le han dado un nuevo sentido de vida.

La Comandante se arrodilla al frente de sus hijas, porque quiere que entiendan y escuchen con importancia sus palabras.

"Quiero que lloren todo lo que tenga dentro de ustedes ahora. En la tarde ustedes son Hedatus y como Hedatus no pueden mostrar sus sentimientos, ni su debilidad al pueblo. Ellos las necesitan fuerte. Si Yo caigo, ellos necesitan de unas líderes dispuestas a protegerlos contra Nia. Nia aprovechara mi caída para tomar ventaja. Clarke"

Lexa mira a su amada y siente como su pecho quiere explotar. Ella nunca se imaginó en esta posición de desventaja, esto es difícil para ella. Lexa siente como si estuviera reviviendo la muerte de Costia.

La morena pone su mano encima de las de sus hijas y la otra la pone en la mejilla de la rubia "Clarke. Te necesito fuerte, por mí y por nuestras niña"

Clarke mueve su cabeza recibiendo la caricia de Lexa y mirando directamente al amor de su vida.

La Comandante abre sus brazos para recibir a su familia. Ahora llorarán unidas y luego se presentaran al frente del pueblo, con sus cabezas en altos.

* * *

**_Tarde en Polis, casi poniéndose el sol en el horizonte_ **

Llego la tarde a Polis y el olor a muerte corre por toda la ciudad. Cuerpos están siendo recogido por los lideres y por los ancianos. Los cuerpos del enemigo esta siendo amontonados mientras los valientes que lucharon para proteger la ciudad, a los inocentes, a WanHeda y Hedatus, están siendo recolectados con todos los honores. Octavia esta tratando de mantener su compostura y controlar al clan Trikru que piden venganza en contra de Kwin.

Rebecca camina adolorida por sus heridas y trae consigo la caja de la Comandante. Becca entra al salón de guerra y ve a WanHeda sentada en el trono de Heda. Su rostro está lleno de golpes y laceraciones. Sus manos rojas con sangre seca de la batalla que tuvo lugar horas antes.

"WanHeda" susurra Rebecca

Clarke levanta su mirada y ve a la otra líder.

"Todo está listo para la cremación de los cuerpos" pregunta Clarke desviando su mirada de tristeza.

"Sha WanHeda. Todos corroboramos para tener todo listo para liberar los espíritus, antes que se ponga el sol"

Clarke se levanta y camina hacia Rebecca que pone la caja en la mesa.

"Kwin, decidió salir para llegar a Ice Nation" la líder se detiene al ver la cara de Clarke en enojo. Ella sabe que la nueva Reina no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido pero el dolor es reciente.

"Que es esto" la rubia pregunta pasando sus manos en la parte de arriba de la caja al reconocer los símbolos Trikru. A Clarke se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

"Los grandes secretos de Heda están protegidos en esta caja"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dejo este capítulo por aquí y me retiro lentamente. Sabiendo que se enojaran conmigo. **Risa Malvada**
> 
> -No me odien, pero Nooo…Lexa esta vivita y coleando como dicen en mi país. Pero si hay una muerte de un gran personaje que si han leído bien la historia, se alejó de su liderazgo y decidió instalarse en Polis por un propósito. Abby es la única que conoce el motivo.
> 
> -La buena noticia es que poder subir capítulos semanales y no tendrán que esperar a cada mes.
> 
> -Perdones los errores el autocorrecto de la compu de mi hermana no sirve ya sabrán el desastres que me ha pasado.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Este capítulo es un poco triste. Les advierto, un personaje va a morir.
> 
> \- Dos frentes de guerra, uno en Polis y otro en las afueras.
> 
> \- El Combate esperado por Lexa y Vera, por fin sucede.
> 
> -Flashback esta en letra de italic
> 
> En fin Disfruten :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una aclaración. Ha habido personas que me preguntan si voy a traducir esta historia. En estos momentos no estaré haciéndolo, pero si alguien quiere tomar el tiempo para hacerlo. Con gusto lo permito. Lo digo porque hay muchas historias en inglés y pocas en otros idiomas. Creo que no es malo querer o desear escribir historias en mi idioma de nacimiento, para que todos se beneficien de esta gran pareja.

**_Capítulo 21_ **

Indra y Octavia llevan treinta minutos de viaje. Su misión es llegar al puesto en donde Bellamy y Echo tienen controlados al ejercito de respaldo de la Kwin. Bellamy ha estado días allí, observando como ellos se agrupaban y entrenaban. Él fue quien les aviso de la salida de Rodrigo a Polis, pero Lexa les dio órdenes de dejarlo ir a Polis y que solo mantuvieran al ejercito lejos de las puertas.

En pocos días, Bellamy y Echo lograron crear una gran formación entre el ejército Skaikru y el ejército de los clanes aliados. Echo sabe que la mayoría de los líderes aliados, temen por que la Kwin tome control de Polis. Por eso ellos, han decidido ayudar a la Comandante.

Indra manda a detener a los caballos, al escuchar un sonido de advertencia.

"¿Qu _é_ pasa Indra?" pregunta Octavia preocupada.

El grupo que las acompaña es completamente trikru. Desde que Octavia asumió el liderazgo de la villa de Indra, la joven líder, decidió crear un nuevo ejército que fungieran como respaldo al de la Comandante. El trabajo fue difícil pero con su experiencia y la ayuda de Lincoln pudo hacerlo.

En eso, todos miran hacia arriba y ven a Elías. Hijo de Bellamy y Echo que desciende de uno de los árboles.

Octavia sonríe al ver a su sobrino.

"Tia, Indra, por aquí" Elías les avisa para que lo sigan. El grupo desmonta sus caballos y siguen a pie el resto del camino.

Octavia e Indra se sorprenden al llegar y ver al ejército listo. Los arqueros están en un grupo junto a los Skaikru. Este grupo, estará dándoles ventajas a los generales y sus caballos para que estos, no sean derribados rápidamente. Luego le sigue los de avanzada, que son aquellos que pelean en combates de mano a mano, cada uno tienen sus armaduras y espada lista para la guerra. Por ultimo está el grupo en carro. Que gracias a los inventos de Raven y los ingenieros del Arka. Lograron restaurar tres automóviles, encontrados en uno de los túneles.

"Octavia" Bellamy sonríe al ver a su hermana y la abraza.

"Indra" Bell suelta a su hermana y saluda a la general.

"Veo que has estado ocupado" dice Indra levantando su ceja y mirando como los trikru toman sus posiciones.

"Sha" Bellamy asiente con su cabeza, orgulloso de su trabajo. Él sabe que el proceso no fue fácil porque la mayoría de los clanes, no querían seguir las ordenes de un líder Skaikru.

"Heda, estará orgullosa de tu trabajo y Echo" Indra siente como su corazón se contrae de felicidad y su vista se nubla nuevamente.

**_Flashback_ **

_"_ _Indra" Abby entra, al ser avisada de la visita de la general._ _La canciller suelta un expediente médico y señala a Indra para que la siga._

_"_ _Me sorprendí, cuando Jackson me aviso de tu presencia. ¿Todo está bien?, Octavia y los muchachos"_

_"_ _Todos están bien. Solo Octavia es la única cabeza dura del grupo" Indra la interrumpe y sonríe al escuchar como la doctora se ríe por lo último que dijo._

_"_ _Ni me lo recuerdes, que a veces los extraño a todos" Abby se sienta, pero antes le sirve un vaso de agua a Indra._

_"_ _Lexa. La Comandante está herida"_

_"_ _Abby. Nadie está herido" la general la interrumpe nuevamente, al saber que no es común su visita al Arka._

_"_ _Okey, gracias a Dios todos están bien. Si no hay ningún problema…" Abby se detiene al ver la cara de Indra._

_"_ _Necesito tu ayuda. En las últimas semanas he estado sintiéndome rara" Indra empieza a hablar con un tono suave y bajo._

_"_ ¿ _Como de rara?" Abby se pone a trabajar rápidamente, al escuchar esto. La doctora saca su estetoscopio y se acerca a Indra._

_Indra gruñe al sentir a Abby._

_"_ _Indra"_

_"_ _Son mis ojos. Se nublan en algunos momentos" la general señala su rostro molesta, al sentirse débil en pedir ayuda._

_Abby asiente con su cabeza y saca su linterna del bolsillo de su bata médica. La canciller revisa las pupilas de Indra y las ve normal. Hace unos ejercicios básicos para ver alguna anomalía, pero no la encuentra._

_"_ _Tendremos que hacer unos estudios Indra, para poder saber que ocurre con tu vista. Te prometo que el proceso no es doloroso y es rápido" Abby le informa a la general con preocupación. Ella e Indra nunca han tenido una relación de amistad pero Abby respeta mucho a la líder. Además ella no quiere que nada malo le ocurra a la general._

_"_ _Acepto, pero…"_

_"_ _Sí. Nadie sabrá de esto y nunca estuviste en enfermería. Tu visita fue solo una cordial" Abby interrumpe a Indra y vira sus ojos al saber el lema de todos los clanes._

_Indra sigue a la doctora en silencio, pero nerviosa por dentro._

"Indra" grita Octavia que llevaba minutos tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Tenemos que impedir la salida de este ejército. En varias horas Heda se enfrentara a la princesa y si muere Vera. Nia no estará feliz" informa Indra rápidamente, cambiando el tema.

"Un grupo estará conmigo y el otro con…" la general no logra terminar al escuchar la señal del ejercito enemigo.

Todos corren a sus posiciones, haciendo que Octavia e Indra corran con su grupo ha emboscar al enemigo. La misión es impedir el paso de ellos, por eso Bellamy atacara por detrás y los trikru por delante.

Ejercito de la Comandante llega a tiempo para detener su salida. El enemigo estaba separando sus filas, como si estuvieran esperando por ellos. La batalla empieza y el grito de guerra se escucha por todo lo alto. Los arqueros trepan los árboles para tener mejor vista del campo. Indra sabe que la batalla será difícil. El terreno no es abierto como las demás guerras. Los vehículos de los Skaikru no pueden llegar a ellos y la formación se rompió.

* * *

**_POLIS, COMBATE_ **

Los tambores se escuchan en la arena de guerra y la ciudad está en silencio, esperando por los dos oponentes. Los líderes de los clanes empiezan a desfilar y tomar sus sillas en la plataforma. Kwin sale con su soldado y su cabeza en alto, no importándoles los abucheos del pueblo.

La ultima en desfila, es WanHeda con sus hijas. Clarke camina con su ropa de batalla, lista para enfrentar la oposición que quiere destruir la alianza. La ciudad se inclina en respeto a la líder que los salvo de la _montaña._ Clarke siente como sus piernas quieren fallarles del nerviosismo, pero la líder quiere mantener su rostro neutral y mostrar fuerza.

Quilón espera a que WanHeda tome su asiento y camina al centro de la arena. Levantando su mano para obtener la atención de todos.

"Hoy. Estamos reunidos para presenciar el combate de Heda y la Princesa Azgeda. Las reglas es una. Sale victoriosa, aquella que logre quitarle la vida a su oponente primero. Ahora, que se presente los contrincantes" grita Quilón dejando la arena.

Los tambores siguen sonando y la Princesa es la primera en desfilar. La joven luce compuesta completamente. Su rostro cubierto por la máscara que siempre la ha identificado. Su escudo presente, con los signos de la Reina y su capa azul Royal, desfile por el aire. El lugar se vuelve en silencio al darse cuenta que la joven lleva en su cintura la espada real. Algo que hace que la Reina trinque sus dientes. Ella no sabía el paradero de la espada de su familia. Desde que Horacio abandono su posición y hurto el arma. Vera se inclina a su madre, haciendo que Oliver sonría por la imagen de la Princesa en todo su esplendor.

El silencio anterior es distinto al que se escucha en el centro de la arena. Los tambores dejaron de sonar y los líderes se levantan de sus asientos para inclinarse en respeto a la Comandante, excepto una líder. La Comandante desfila con su rostro serio, sin temor alguno. Su cara pintada de negro, iluminado por el verde brilloso de sus ojos. Lexa viste de negro por completo. Solo un corset de metal, define su figura y poderío. Lexa camina para recibir su espada del soldado en su esquina y se voltea para ver a su familia, sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas. En ese momento Vera aprovecha y la ataca por detrás. La Comandante la esquiva y ataca su espalda, escuchándose un grito de dolor de la Princesa. El pueblo abuchea a Vera por su ataque malvado. Amina ve esto de lejos y brinca nerviosa, su madre extiende su mano y la aprieta en apoyo.

Las dos oponentes rodean la arena y Lexa es la primera en atacar con su espada. Dándole golpes continuos a Vera. La Princesa retrocede en cada ataque y su espada la protege en todo momento. Vera logra gana control y ataca con fuerza, asiendo que las dos líderes se miren directamente entre las espadas. La joven empuja a Lexa haciéndola caer de rodillas por su gran golpe.

"Lo siento Heda" la Comandante la mira y pone su otra mano en lo afilado de su espada, haciéndola sangrar. Lexa la golpea con el mango de su espada y logra componerse. Vera sigue el ataque enojada, pero Lexa la esquiva la mayoría del tiempo. Uno de los ataques es tan rápido, que la Princesa logra golpear a Lexa en su cara con su propio rostro. Haciéndolas sangrar a las dos. Vera siente como su nariz se rompe. La comandante se enoja y tira de rodillas a la Princesa, removiendo de una vez su máscara. Lexa la golpea en su rostro sin piedad. Vera logra atacar la pierna de Heda, pero la morena con su rodilla termina su último golpe en su rostro. La princesa suelta su espada y Lexa la recoge. Obteniendo un grito de victoria de la multitud.

La morena retrocede para darle aire a la Princesa, que se levanta azorada buscando un arma para defenderse. La joven líder llega hasta un soldado y le arrebata su hacha con un puño. Los ánimos en la arena están a flor de piel. Algunos en contra y otros a favor de Heda. Clarke puede ver como Rebecca y Luna se acercan a ellas suavemente. Horacio, con sus soldados poco a poco se infiltra en la multitud.

Alaia se da cuenta de lo mismo, viendo como su amigo Rocco y su padre, salen aprisa a la entrada de la ciudad, con un grupo de soldados de la Comandante. Amina no sea dado cuenta de nada. Su preocupación está en la arena y quien ganar _á_ el combate.

"Termínala Vera o estas desterrada de tu título" grita Nia que se levanta de su silla enojada.

La princesa asiente con su cabeza y resume su ataque. Lexa retrocede al darse cuenta que el hacha que está utilizando Vera es de gran alcance. La joven líder logra despojar a la Comandante de su espada y la tiene con su espalda en el piso. Lexa siente como su vida pasa en un segundo y su mirada se fija en la líder. Ella puede ver la negación de la joven en matarla. La morena siente por Vera, pero tiene que hacer su trabajo. La comandante la ataca, haciéndola perder su balance. Vera grita de dolor al sentir una daga enterrarse en su pierna por completo. Ahora es Lexa de pie y la Princesa en su espalda.

Las dos se miran directamente. Lexa levanta su mirada para ver a su amada y confirmar que esta protegida.

"Hazlo Heda. Mi lealtad es contigo" Vera dice entre aire, al tener su nariz rota no puede respirar bien.

La comandante hace un grito de guerra y entierra el hacha a la Princesa. Vera se queda inmóvil por minutos. Solo se escucha el llanto de alguien y Lexa reconoce a su hija Amina.

"La venganza ya fue servida. Azgeda ya pago por su crimen" grita Lexa

"Nooooo. Maten a la Comandante" fue la orden de Nia.

El lugar se vuelve un caos. Nia había logrado entrar un grupo entre la multitud y la batalla empezó en el centro de Polis.

Algunos soldados escoltan a los niños y mujeres para protegerlos entre la muchedumbre. Clarke saca su arma al ver como Rodrigo trata de llegar a ellas. Rebecca y Luna formaron una gran protección entre las tres.

El ejército de la Comandante hace un cerco entre Lexa y el cuerpo de Vera.

La morena empieza a golpear el rostro de la joven para que recupere su conciencia "Vamos. Levántate Vera" Lexa había dado su último golpe, pero no uno que quitara la vida de la joven. Solo rozo su oreja, que ahora está sangrando.

"Que pasa" pregunta Vera desorientada al no creer que esta viva. La Princesa se había desmayado, por el susto de ver el hacha ir a su cabeza.

"Pueblo de Ice Nation. Este es el momento de revelarse contra su Reina. Les present _ó_ a Vera Kom Azgeda. Heredera al trono Azgeda y aliada principal de su Heda"

La comandante logra ganar control del lugar y todos se detienen al ver como Lexa arranca la camisa de Vera. Revelando el tatuaje de la Comandante. En la historia de Ice Nation, ningún Rey o Reina habia portado el signo de la Comandante en su cuerpo.

"Nia. Te sentenci _ó_ a muerte por traicionar la alianza y traicionar a tu Heda. Pueblo de Ice Nation, su nueva Reina. Kwin Vera" Lexa se abre paso con Vera para dar su mensaje.

"Protejan a Kwin Vera y Heda" grita Oliver y manda al ejercito real de Ice Nation abandonar a Nia.

Poco a poco Nia se queda sin nada y los aliados empiezan a tomar control. Solo un grupo pequeño del clan de Rodrigo protege a la exReina. Rebecca había logrado quitarle la cabeza a Rodrigo, claro después que Clarke pusiera una bala en su frente.

La ciudad empieza a escuchar el sonido del cuerno, avisando que el refuerzo había llegado.

Indra entra montada en uno de los autos que es conducido por Bellamy. La batalla se resume, pero cada vez son poco los de la resistencia. El grupo que estaba en las afueras como respaldo de Nia, decidieron rendirse y revelarse contra la oposición que los había mantenidos esclavos toda su vida. Unos de los generales fue el primero en romper las filas y atacar a los soldados de Rodrigo. Luego los demás siguieron el ejemplo.

Indra saca su espada y se acerca a Lexa. El grupo está bien organizado pero cada vez algunos se separan de la Comandante y Vera. Indra derriba a uno y le corta su cuello en el proceso. La general se siente con vida después de el diagnostico de Abby años atrás.

**_Flashback_ **

_Indra estaba sentada esperando por la doctora en su oficina._

_Después de los análisis, Abby la llev_ _ó_ _al comedor del Arka para que almorzara a lo que esperaba por los resultados. Allí la general se encontró con todos, en especial con Kane que se sentó a hablar con ella sobre las tradiciones de ellos y lo que le gustaba, cuando viajaban entre los clanes. Luego se encontró con WanHeda y sus hijas, que cada vez crecían y se parecían a Lexa. Clarke se acercó a ella y estuvieron hablando por minutos. Pero nada de su presencia en el Arka o de Lexa. Lo único que hablaron fue de Amina y Alaia, y los dolores de cabezas que le daban a la rubia. Indra sonríe porque las dos tienen diez años y puede ver en ellas las grandes líderes que se convertirán._

_La general resume su compostura al escuchar la puerta abrir._

_Mira hacia Abby y puede ver el rostro sombrío._

_"_ _Habla sin miedo. Que he sobrevivido mucho para asustarme por una bobería" Indra le ordena._

_La doctora abre el expediente y respira hondo. Sacando una de las plagas del CT SCAN._

_"_ _Indra" a Abby se le corta su voz al hablar._

_"_ _Los análisis revelaron un tumor en tu cerebro. Este, está apretando el nervio óptico, por eso has tenido la visión borrosa. Te pregunt_ _ó_ _has tenido algunos otros síntomas porque Indra, el tumor ha crecido a gran magnitud. Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, mareo" la doctora pregunta porque el tumor ha estado creciendo por a_ _ñ_ _os y era difícil no notarlo._

_"_ _Abby, no tengo tiempo de pensar y analizar todo. La vida en la tierra era una de constante cambio y las guerras eran la orden del día. Ninguno de esos síntomas eran importante en una arena de batalla"_

_Indra y Abby se quedan en silencio por segundos. A Abby le sorprende lo tranquila que luce la general, como si la noticia no fuera de gran importancia._

_"_ _Existe una operación…"_

_"_ _No" Indra se niega rápidamente._

_"_ _Indra"_

_"_ _No. Mi cuerpo no será tocado como si fuera experimento. Monte Weather ya hizo demasiado con mi pueblo" la general golpea el escritorio de la doctora._

_"_ _Indra por favor. Que harás con nosotros, con tu Villa, Octavia. Lexa" Abby trata de hacerla reaccionar._

_"_ _Heda. Tomaría mi misma decisión" dice Indra con orgullo._

_"_ _Okey. Que tal unas pastillas, que te ayudar_ _á_ _n a reducir el tamaño de…"_

_"_ _No"_

_"_ _Indra escúchame. Esto te ayudara"_

_"He perdido todo. Mis padres, mi esposo, mis hijos, Comandantes y soldados que murieron en el frente de batalla para proteger a los más inocentes. Creo que también merezco eso, morir con dignidad y no de una estúpida enfermedad. Si mi tiempo ha llegado, abrazar_ _é_ _ese momento con honor y orgullo" la general interrumpe a la doctora y Abby decide aceptar sin problema._

_"Si necesitas algo, mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas. Este es tu hogar también" dice Abby con sinceridad dándole un abrazo con respeto a Indra, porque ella sabe que la general no es cualquier persona. Ella es la fuerza de Octavia y Lexa._

_En ese momento Indra tomo la decisión de abandonar su puesto como líder de su villa y dejársela a su segunda. N_ _o era porque Octavia no estaba preparada, sino porque la cabeza dura de su segunda había mostrado ser leal y digna de esa posición. Octavia creció y maduro de una forma espectacular, callándole la boca a los Skaikru que la menospreciaron. Por eso Indra se instaló en Polis, para vivir sus últimos días al lado de su Heda._

La general entierra su espada en las piernas del enemigo, haciéndolo caer. Ella puede ver como Lexa y Vera continúan peleando aun en sus estados. Lo que saca a Indra de concentración es observar como la Reina había matado a uno de los Skaikru y tom _ó_ posesión de su arma de fuego. La Kwin camina decidida a un solo objetivo Lexa.

Octavia llego cabalgando y se paraliza al escuchar el grito de Indra que sigue por el sonido de un disparo. La líder ve caer a su mentora, a su hogar, a la figura maternal que le enseño a perdonar y madurar.

"Heda" grita Indra atravesándose a Lexa y recibiendo la bala.

Lexa cae al piso, al ser empujada por su general. La Comandante mira hacia su lado y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Indra en el suelo. Lexa llega a ella para detener la sangre.

"Indra" la general se ahoga en su sangre.

"Tranquila, Clarke te salvar _á_ " Lexa aprieta la herida en el pecho de su leal general.

La sangre fluye a gran velocidad e Indra, ya está cerrando sus ojos.

"Clarke" grita Lexa en desesper _ó_.

"No Heda" susurra Indra que toma la mano de Lexa de su pecho y la aprieta con cariño. Ella puede ver el conflicto en los ojos de su Heda.

Lexa quiere gritar y gritarle a su general. Como ella puede hacerle esto, abandonarla ahora que ha logrado grandes cosas con el pueblo. Indra ha sido la madre que ella nunca tuvo. Sus consejos, sus regaños y su lealtad fueron el motor que siempre impulso a Lexa en seguir como Comandante.

Pero Heda mira a los ojos de su general y ve la decisión en ellos.

"Hazlo Heda"

"Indra" la Comandante tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y se olvida de su alrededor.

"Estoy lista Lexa. Quiero reunirme con mi familia, no me niegues esa oportunidad" Indra se ahoga con su propia sangre al hablar, pero ella sonríe porque se ira a la otra vida, de la mejor manera. No de una muerte inesperada mientras dormía. Si no con honor, en frente de Heda y su pueblo.

Lexa traga hondo y asiente con su cabeza.

"Indra, mi leal consejera. 'Yu gonplei ste odon'" la Comandante puede ver como su general sonríe con una l _á_ grima en su ojo derecho, que cae de su mejilla.

"Gracias Heda" Eso fue lo último que dijo Indra tranquilamente. Sabiendo que su trabajo ya había terminado en la tierra.

Cuando Octavia se acercaba ya Indra se había ido. Octavia toma el cuerpo de su mentora y llora con dolor en su alma. Lexa se levanta para darle espacio y puede ver que ya la guerra había acabado. La Comandante camina sin fuerza hacia Horacio, quien tiene a Kwin Nia inconsciente en el piso.

"Llévenla al calabazo junto con los demás traidores. No les provean agua ni comida" Lexa ordena y camina robóticamente, buscando espacio para digerir lo sucedido.

Lexa puede escuchar las órdenes de Clarke a sus espalda. Ordenando el levantamiento de cada cuerpo, que sea con honor y respeto. En especial el de Indra, que sigue siendo abrazado por Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Con dolor en el alma escribí este capítulo, Indra siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> \- Quería crear una relación de entendimiento entre Abby e Indra, porque eso sería lo más lógico. Abby es leal en su trabajo y respeta mucho a Indra, por eso el voto de confianza para guarda su secreto. Además Abby tenía una confidencialidad entre médico y paciente.
> 
> \- Otra cosa que quería hacer, era asesinar a Nia rápidamente, pero creo que se merece un poco de tortura y dolor. Por todo lo que le ha hecho a Lexa.
> 
> \- Comentarios o dudas son siempre bienvenidos, me gusta escuchar su opinión sobre la historia.
> 
> \- Perdonen los errores de ortografía, empezaré a re-leer la historia y editarla.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recordación de los caídos.
> 
> -Muerte de Nia.
> 
> -Octavia pierde el control.
> 
> Disfruten :)

**_Capítulo 22_ **

**_T_ ** **_arde en Polis,_ **

Llegó la tarde a Polis y el olor a muerte corre por toda la ciudad. Cuerpos están siendo recogidos por los líderes y por los ancianos. WanHeda dio las órdenes de recolectar los cuerpos con respeto y Honor, porque esas vidas pelearon para proteger a los inocentes, a la ciudad y a Heda. Mientras los cuerpos del enemigo están siendo amontonados y tirados para quemar sin cabezas.

Rebecca camina adolorida por sus heridas y trae consigo la caja de la Comandante. Ella está cansada, pero quiere honrar las órdenes de Heda. Entra al salón de guerra y se encuentra con WanHeda sentada en el trono de Heda. Su rostro está lleno de laceraciones y sus manos rojas por la sangre seca, testigos de la batalla que ocurrió horas antes. La líder sabe que Clarke debe haber estado con su madre tratando de salvar la vida de muchos.

"WanHeda" susurra Rebecca.

"¿Todo está listo para la cremación de los cuerpos?" pregunta Clarke limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. La rubia se siente cansada y triste por las vidas que se perdió.

"Sha WanHeda. Todo está listo para liberar los espíritus, antes que se ponga el sol" Clarke asiente con su cabeza y camina hacia Rebecca que carga una caja.

"Kwin, decidió salir para llegar a Ice Nation…" la líder deja de hablar, al ver el rostro de Clarke con enojo. Rebecca sabe que la nueva Reina no tiene responsabilidad por lo ocurrido, pero el dolor de Heda y Trikru es reciente. Solo espera que no haya venganza.  
Clarke llega a la mesa y pasa su mano sobre la caja que trajo Becca. La rubia sonríe un poco al reconocer los símbolos Trikru.  
"¿Qué es esto?"

"Los grandes secretos de Heda, están protegidos en esa caja" Rebecca y Clarke se voltean cuando reconocen la voz, Lexa camina sin fuerzas. El cansancio del día ya está llegando a ella.

La rubia siente un alivio al verla. Después del combate, Lexa había desaparecido por horas, que Clarke pensaba enviar un grupo a buscarla. Clarke se acerca y lleva a Lexa para que se siente en su trono. La pelea contra la Princesa no fue fácil y la rubia quiere empezar a limpiar las heridas de Lexa, que se ven infectadas.

Rebecca se tranquiliza al ver a la Comandante y decide retirarse para darle espacio a Heda. La líder tiene que volver para ayudar a Luna y su padre, que siguen trabajando en honrar a sus soldados.

Mientras Clarke salía a buscar su maletín médico y un cubo de agua. Lexa se había levantado de su trono y sentado al frente de este, mirándolo con odio. La morena puede ver su vida por completa y los efectos que ha traído, el portar este título. Lexa quiere sacar un grito de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ella ha aprendido a controlarse. Eso no quiere decir que aún no le duela, más si este toca lo más profundo de su ser.

Lexa sigue derramando lágrimas y pensando en Indra, solo brinca cuando siente un paño mojado en su rostro. Clarke había entrado y visto la escena de la morena. La rubia sabe lo que es ese dolor, ella lo sintió cuando cometió genocidio en la montaña. Ser líder, es odiar tu título, pero Clarke ve lo fuerte y determinante que es Lexa, a diferencia de ella que corrió y huyo de sus deberes. Lexa se mantiene al frente, demostrando porque el espíritu la eligió como Heda.  
Clarke continua limpiando su rostro poco a poco. La sangre seca ya está despareciendo pero lo que le preocupa a la rubia es la herida de la ceja derecha, que sigue sangrando sin parar.

"Creo que en mi vida pasada, mi espíritu hizo el mal en la tierra" es lo primero que se escucha de la morena.

"¿Por qué crees eso Lexa?" pregunta la rubia mientras empieza a cerrar las heridas del rostro de la morena.  
"No lo sé. Pero tuve que haber hecho algo malo porque ya nadie queda vivo. He perdido a las personas más importantes de mi vida"  
Clarke decide quedarse callada y escuchar a Lexa porque sabe que la culpa y el dolor están consumiendo a la morena.  
"Perdí a mis padres una semana después que ascendí como Comandante. Un grupo de rebeldes que trataban de darme un golpe de estado, empezaron a atacar las villas más débiles y entre ellas, estaba la de mis padres. Ellos eran aradores de las tierras, en nuestras culturas esas personas son respetadas. Son vistos como los guardianes de los cultivos, porque donde no hay terrenos fértiles, ellos hacen crecer. Ese es un gran talento para nosotros y todo lo que sé, me lo enseñaron ellos. Los extraño todos los días" Lexa hace una pausa para recibir aire y controlarse, pero los sentimientos son tan fuertes que se le hace imposible.

Clarke siente como su voz se quiebra al escuchar a Lexa, ella nunca habla de sus padres.

"Ellos están orgullosos de ti Lexa. Tu Nomon y tu Nontu han visto la gran líder que eres" la rubia suelta sus instrumentos y pone sus manos en el rostro de la morena para que la vea.

"Tú eres Heda Lexa y has logrado lo que nadie ha hecho en la historia de la tierra. Has unido trece clanes por el bien común, tú has traído la paz entre todos"

"A qué costa Clarke. He perdido a todos y casi te pierdo a ti, cuando Emmet me presentó el trato en la montaña. Ese fue el día más oscuro de mi vida, fue una lucha entre mi mente y corazón. En ese día supe, que te perdí para siempre.

"No me has perdido Lexa, estoy aquí" Lexa mira con intensidad a la rubia y ve la sinceridad en sus ojos. La morena sabe que Clarke es su centro y se sentiría perdida sin ella.

"Te perdonó Clarke" dice Lexa con voz entrecortada.

"Lexa" susurra la rubia, sorprendidas por las palabras de su amada.

"Quien soy para reprocharte algo que fue mi culpa. Te puse en una posición difícil y tú decidiste proteger a nuestras hijas. Me distes el mejor regalo, Amina y Alaia, y me enseñaste, que la vida es más que sobrevivir"

Clarke deja que sus lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos al escuchar todo lo que ha dicho Lexa. Ella sabe que ella es la única culpable de todo, pero al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la morena, limpian su corazón y le quitan un gran peso.

"Te amo…te amooo Lexa" Clarke le sigue diciendo a la morena y cierra el poco espacio entre las dos para besarla.

Clarke y Lexa se besan con pasión. Sangre, lágrimas, es lo que pasa entre la boca de las dos líderes, pero a ninguna les preocupa esto, porque en estos momentos ellas están sellando su gran amor.

Las dos no separan hasta que necesitan oxígenos en sus pulmones. Aun así se mantienen unidas, recostando sus frentes una contra la otra.

"Vamos a honrar a nuestros caídos. Demostrémosle a todos, que Heda y WanHeda están agradecidos por sus servicios. Vamos y despidamos a Indra de la mejor manera" Lexa escucha a Clarke y asiente con su cabeza.

Esta era la ultima conversación que necesitaban Lexa y Clarke para dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo.

* * *

El Ocaso será en algunos minutos, pero Lexa quiere hacer algo antes. La Comandante camina por los pasillos del calabozo para dirigirse a una celda en específico. Lexa quiere terminar rápido para liberar el ambiente y que los espíritus de las personas del mal no influyan en la liberación de los valientes. Cuando la Comandante llega a la celda, puede ver como el cuerpo de Nia esta demacrado. El líder del escuadrón que se dedica a las torturas está en una esquina de la celda.

La ex reina está atada de manos y pies en una rueda boca abajo, la sangre fluye por todo el cuerpo de Nia. Lexa le hace señas al soldado para que la suelte.

Mientras la morena se acerca a un cubo y extrae agua en un vaso, se puede escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Nia que cae al piso.

"Vienes a burlarte de mí o a termina el trabajo" dice Nia, tratando de no mostrar dolor.

"Nunca me he enaltecido por la miserias de los demás" Lexa se acerca a Nia y bebe del vaso.

"Lo sabemos, por eso eres débil" Nia trata de disimular la sed que siente su garganta.

Lexa se ríe al escuchar esto "Lo irónico es que, tú estás en el piso y Yo de pie. Mi liderazgo ha mostrado ser uno consistente y fuerte. Mientras tú de dedicabas a atormenta a tu pueblo con el miedo. Yo me acercaba al mío, con respeto y amor. Ellos no nos sirven a nosotros, nosotros les servimos a ellos. Esa es, la gran diferencia entre tú y Yo Nia"

"Hice lo que mi padre me enseño" Nia le reprocha a Lexa.

"Y tú hija hará lo que no hiciste. Ella se convertirá en la mejor líder que ha tenido Ice Nation"

Lexa pone el vaso en el piso enfrente de la ex reina.

"Bebe" Lexa le ordena.

Nia obedece sin miedo, no sabiendo lo que contiene el vaso. Lexa mira cada movimiento y ordena al que el soldado salga.

En segundos Nia empieza a sentir un calentón en todo su cuerpo, ella trata de levantarse pero no puede. Sus piernas están rotas y sus manos destrozadas. El líder del escuadrón utilizo para los traidores y la ex reina, unas torturas que solo conocen los Azgeda. Ellos utilizaron las mismas contra sus enemigos. La venganza siempre llegará para los que cometen el mal.

"tu…" grita Nia con dolor.

Lexa observa como Nia se retuerce en el suelo con dolor, el veneno la hará explotar de adentro hacia afuera. De momento el calabazo se llena de gritos de dolor. En cada celda, cada traidor está recibiendo su propia medicina. El cuerpo de Nia sigue sangrando y explota en pedazos. Lexa le hace señas al soldado para que se encargué de todo. Ella sabe, que Vera no quera nada de su madre, bastante sufrió la joven con ella.

La Comandante se retira sin ningún remordimiento y se concentra en el ritual de sus soldados.

* * *

El sol se está ocultando y la ciudad luce más hermosa que nunca. Desde lo alto Lexa puede ver a su pueblo por completo, en este día no están divididos por clanes o por títulos. Hoy son uno, antes los ojos de ella.

"Mi leal pueblo. Hoy estamos reunidos para recordar y liberal el espíritus de nuestros leales amigos. El camino no fue fácil, perdimos a muchos pero logramos mantener la paz" a Lexa se le corta la voz al recordar a Indra.

"Hoy, borraremos el pasado para comenzar un nuevo mañana, no olvidando la memoria de aquellos que nos sirvieron, de aquellos que pelearon para proteger a los inocentes y de aquellos que murieron siendo leal a Heda"

Lexa se acerca al pilar en donde está el cuerpo de Indra y Ridley le pasa la antorcha. La morena puede ver como al soldado le sale una lágrima, ella sabe que Indra y Ridley pasaron muchos momentos juntos.

La Comandante espera por los demás líderes que se acerquen al pilar de sus soldados. El centro de Polis está lleno de pilares y cada líder esta enfrente del suyo con una antorcha. El aire se puede sentir pesado y Lexa quiere restituir eso. Ella quiere honorar a sus soldados.

"Declaró tres días de duelo para recordar aquellos que lucharon por la paz. Hoy lloraremos juntos, pero mañana empezaremos a reconstruir la ciudad y la alianza. "Yu gonplei ste odon"" es lo último que dice la Comandante acercando la antorcha al cuerpo de Indra y Clarke se le acerca para hacerlo con ella.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" grita el pueblo a la vez.

Todos pueden escuchar el llanto de los familiares de los soldados y la ciudad se vuelve oscura al ponerse el sol. Solo se ve las llamas de los pilares consumiendo los cuerpos y liberando los espíritus.

Lexa siente como Clarke pone sus manos en su cintura para estabilizarla y puede ver como sus dos hijas se acercan a ella, abrazándola.

* * *

Toda la ciudad se retiro para descansar y Lexa esta con su familia en su habitación. La morena esta en el centro y sus hijas la aplastan por completo, ninguna de ellas querían dejarla sola en este momento.

Lexa se sorprendió porque pensó que sus hijas estarían con Ray o Vera, pero no fue así. Amina y Alaia querían pasar la noche con su Nomon. La morena mira a su lado buscando a Clarke y sonríe, la rubia esta cayéndose de la cama y a la misma vez tratando de dormir.

Lexa gruñe suavemente al sentir como una de sus hijas la golpea con su codo.

"Necesitamos una cama mas grande, si queremos tener mas hijos" susurra la rubia mientras estira sus músculos.

Lexa iba a contestarle felizmente, cuando fueron interrumpidas inesperadamente por un toque en la puerta.

"Heda" susurra la voz, sin querer molestar.

"Dime Ridley" Lexa trata de controlar los latidos de su corazón y las lágrimas en sus ojos, al escuchar al soldado. Ridley tomó la responsabilidad de Indra.

"Tenemos un problema en enfermería. Octavia atacó a Abby y no la deja salir"

Clarke se levanta rápido al escuchar esto "¿Qué pasa Ridley"

"No lo sabemos"

El grupo sale rápido para saber que ocurre.

**_Enfermería, oficina de Abby_ **

"Tú lo sabias y no dijiste nada" grita Octavia tratando de llegar a la doctora.

La escena es desastrosa, Lincoln y Rocco están deteniendo a O. Mientras Raven y Ray están protegiendo a Abby, quien tiene su nariz rota por el golpe que le produjo Octavia.

"Nos mentiste y la dejaste morir como si fuera un animal" Octavia sigue gritando, sin hacer sentidos a sus palabras.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" grita Lexa entrando con Clarke y sus hijas.

Octavia se acerca a Lexa rápidamente, buscando ayuda "Lexa. Abby nos mintió. Ella sabía que Indra estaba enferma y no nos dijo nada. Abby la dejo morir"

Lexa se sorprende al escuchar esto y la morena decide agarrar a Octavia por sus hombros para calmarla, porque luce paranoica. Sus ojos están rojos y dilatados.

"Octavia" Lexa trata de controlarla cuando quiere atacar a Abby.

"O" Raven se posiciona al frente de su pareja y no deja que la morena llegue a ella.

"Raven, ella sabía" sigue gritando Octavia.

Clarke viene por detrás y le inyecta un sedante en su cuello, haciendo que Lincoln la atrape antes que toque el suelo. Lincoln la levanta y la pone en una camilla.

Amina se acerca a Ray para curar las heridas de su abuela. En su vida Amina había visto a su abuela en ese estado de descontrol.

El silencio en enfermería es inquietante y todos quieren saber que estaba diciendo Octavia.

"Indra estaba enferma" Abby empieza hablar como puede, Amina sigue tratando las heridas de su cara.

"Ella vino a mi, diez años atrás por ayuda y se la di. Pero ustedes conocen como es Indra o era" Abby traga sáliva.

"Descubrí que tenía un tumor en su cerebro e Indra no quería nuestras medicinas, ella me dijo 'Abby, no moriré como un animal. Cuando mi tiempo llegue, lo haré con honor'" todos se ríen al escuchar como Abby imita la voz de Indra.

"Y lo cumplió. Indra murió protegiendo sus ideales y protegiendo a Heda" Abby se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo siento Lexa, pero ella me prometió no decir nada" Lexa mira el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la doctora.

"Hubiese hecho lo mismo que Indra" la morena se acerca a su suegra y pone su mano en sus hombros, apretándola en apoyo.

"Indra dijo lo mismo. Heda apoyaría mi decisión" Abby llora con tristeza y Lexa la abraza.

Todos en el lugar lloran en silencio la noticia de la pérdida de un gran ser, una amiga y una mentora.

"Creo que Octavia piensa lo mismo. El sentimiento de la muerte de Indra y su mentora la puso triste" Lincoln trata de excusar a su esposa.

"Ella está desesperada, no habla con Bellamy, no quiere comer y lo único que quiere es hacer es venganza"

"Nada malo ocurrirá. O solo está en shock por la muerte de Indra" la rubia pasa su mano en el cabello de su amiga que luce pálida "Lo único que necesita es dormir".

Los adultos deciden quedarse para velar por Octavia, mientras los jóvenes salen a tomar aire. Con tantas personas el lugar se puso pequeño.

"Quisiera que este día terminé pronto" dice Amina llevando su mano a su pecho.

"Si" Rocco y Alaia contestan a la misma vez.

"Vámonos" ordena Amina al ver quién se acercaba.

"¿Por qué" pregunta Alaia no entendiendo lo que ocurre.

"Ella no quiere verme" Rocco y Alaia brincan al escuchar una voz a sus espalda.

"Vera, no hagas eso" Alaia se lleva la mano a su pecho por la reacción de sorpresa.

Alaia levanta su cejas al ver a la Kwin en Polis todavía. Los rumores eran, que Vera había salido a Ice Nation pero la Comandante ordeno el regreso de todos a la ciudad.

"Amina está huyendo de mí, no quiere hablar conmigo" dice la nueva Reina con dolor y tristeza.

"Dale tiempo Vera. Amina está tratando de procesar lo ocurrido todo el día. Su madre y su novia peleando para salir vivas de un combate. Yo estuviese traumatizada también, si Alaia y Raven hicieran lo mismo" contesta Ray por el grupo.

Alaia siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan por las palabras de Ray, ella quiere volar de la felicidad. Ray reconoció que la ama.

Vera asiente con su cabeza y se retira con sus hombros cabizbajos.

"Ellas necesitan tiempo. Amina para sanar y Vera para adaptarse como Kwin"

Alaia se acerca a Ray y le da un beso en su cachete. Ella le agradece, por salvar la conversación con Vera porque ella es pésima consolando a la gente.

* * *

**_Una semana después_ **

"Está segura Amina" Alaia le pregunta a su hermana viendo como empaca un bulto con su ropa.

"Si Alaia, necesito irme de la ciudad. Quisiera un poco de espacio para tranquilizar mi mente"

"Creo que lo que quieres hacer, es huir de todos nosotros" dice Alaia herida, al saber que su hermana la abandonara.

"Alaia, Nomon me apoya en mi decisión y además estaré protegida todo el tiempo" Amina pone los libros en otro lugar para llevárselos, entre ellos los diarios de Lexa.

_La caja de madera de la Comandante fue abierta por Lexa, para que Clarke y sus hijas vieran sus secretos. La caja contenía las primeras dagas que fueron entregadas a Lexa cuando ascendió, esas pertenencias Alaia las heredó. Las cartas hacia Clarke que la Comandante escribía cada momento de tristeza, fueron entregadas a su dueña. Quien las recibió sorprendida y con felicidad. Amina decidió heredar los libros antiguos que le pertenecían a su Nomon y los diarios que relatan toda su vida. Claro hubo pelea por los diarios, pero entre las tres decidieron dividírselos o pasarlos cuando terminarán de leer. Lo único que Lexa prohibió tocar fueron los clásicos de William Shakespeare. Eso ella los protege con su vida, son sus libros favoritos. Hubo discusión pero Lexa es Heda y ganó la batalla entre tres._

Amina recuerda lo ocurrido y sonríe.

"Claro que te apoya. Si le dijiste que sería un viaje para conocer todos los clanes y sus culturas. Eres mala Amina utilizaste las palabras adecuadas" Alaia protesta como niña pequeña.

Amina se ríe y termina de hacer su maleta.

"Hablaste con ella antes de salir" pregunta Alaia con curiosidad.

"No. Ray le llevó una carta de mi parte" Amina trata de no hablar de Vera. Después de lo ocurrido hace una semana, la jóven ha estado ignorándola hasta que Vera tuvo que volver a su clan.

"Ella te ama Amina"

"y Yo a ella, pero necesitamos tiempo. Té prometo que llegaré a Vera" Alaia ve como su hermana se limpia una lágrima. Ella ha tratado de entender la decisión de Amina pero se le hace difícil ver a dos personas que se aman separadas. Es como si la historia de Nomon y Ma se estuviera repitiendo, pero en este caso no hay ningún embarazo por medio de la relación.

Amina sonríe y abraza a su hermana con fuerza. De entre las dos Alaia es la más fuerte físicamente pero de sentimientos es la más suave y dulce, algo que comparte con su Nomon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Decidí separar a las gemelas porque tienen que crecer independientes y definir sus sentimientos.
> 
> -Errores me pertenecen.
> 
> -Gracias por leer.
> 
> -El próximo capítulo será gracioso, que pasará con Clarke y Lexa.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen:
> 
> -Kwin y Hedatu se re-encuentran.
> 
> -Clarke tiene instintos asesinos contra Lexa.
> 
> Disfruten :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recibí un comentario super interesante y en el cual siempre he pensado desde que empecé a escribir la historia.
> 
> SkylerVolkova: me pregunta si Lexa es hemafrodita o trans.
> 
> Mi visualización sobre Lexa y Clarke siempre ha sido una, en la cual su relación fuera una única y eterna. Quería dejar herederos (a) de estas dos excelentes mujeres que nos robaron el corazón en la televisión. Sabemos que una bomba radioactiva fue la que destruyó la tierra por completo hace cien años atrás, con esa información descubrimos que quedaron sobrevivientes de esa bomba y algunos tienen deformidades a simple vista en su cuerpo. Lexa es una de estas personas, pero lo suyo está oculto en sus pantalones. Ella es Heda y por eso es recibida sin ningún problema.
> 
> Aún así, siempre he dejado que cada lector tome la decisión y la libertad de decidir en que categoría cae nuestra querida Heda. La decisión es suyas y las respetaré por completo.
> 
> Gracias Skyler por la pregunta y Gracias queridos lectores por sus comentarios…llegamos al número cien. Super feliz. Quiere decir que la historia ha sido buena jajajaja…

_**Capítulo 23** _

**_Cinco_** ** _meses_** **_después_** ** _…_**

"Mi Kwin, lo mejor será tomar control sobre esas tierras antes que otro clan o Heda lo reclamen. Esas tierras beneficiarían nuestra expansión y poderío entre los demás" Vera escucha por undécima vez de la boca de uno de sus asesores.

"Kwin Vera ha sido clara sobre sus intenciones. Ella no tomará o forzará su poder sobre nadie" grita el general Oliver, defendiendo a Vera.

Vera se lleva su mano a su cabeza, masajeando su sien por el estrés. Ella sabe las dificultades de ha tenido en manejar un reino, que ha sido cruel en la historia. Desde que asumió el poder, los cambios en Ice Nation han sido un reto constante para ella. Echo regresó con ella por un tiempo pero Vera no quería privarla de regresar a su hogar con su esposo e hijos. Por eso la joven, ha sido la única en control de la transición con la anciana Azgeda.

Kwin Vera observa como su consejo pelea entre ellos y escucha a Oliver hablarle a su oído.

"Kwin. La delegación llegó a la ciudad"

"Suficiente" grita Vera levantándose de su trono.

"Mi decisión es clara, esas tierras no son nuestras. Heda decidirá qué hacer con ellas y con el pueblo que todavía vive allí. Respetaré y ofreceré la ayuda de mi reino para ellos" Vera ve como el rostro de algunos cambian y a ella no le importa. Kwin sigue caminando para recibir la delegación que viene en nombre de Heda.

Vera sabe que todas sus decisiones han sido cuestionadas, en especial por aquellos que todavía ven a su madre como la única Kwin de Ice Nation. Cuando Vera llegó a su clan, el lugar estaba en caos. La fuerza había tomado el control de la ciudad con la noticia de la muerte de Kwin Nia y su pueblo estaba atemorizado. Vera piso sus tierras y empezó a tomar el poder. La lucha no fue fácil, muchos seguían apoyando la tiranía. Tuvo que usar la fuerza y la ejecución para proteger a su pueblo de esas escorias y ella sabe que aún quedan algunos escondidos entre ellos.

* * *

El grupo enviado por Heda ha estado viajando por meses. La función de ellos, es visitar cada clan y establecer relaciones más cercanas. Es la primera vez que Lexa accedía a este cambio, con la insistencia de Clarke y sus hijas, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Además la idea era buena y así Lexa no tenía que salir de Polis.

"Hedatu. Tenemos descansar" dice uno de los soldados del grupo, cansado por el cambio del clima.

Amina se protege con su ropa, poniendo su capucha del abrigo sobre su cabeza.

"Acampemos" grita Amina.

La delegación desmonta y se prepara para descansar por algunas horas. Cada uno de los soldados se pasa un termo con bebida caliente para calentarse de las temperaturas. Amina puede sentir el cambio en el clima rápidamente. El frió es lo que diferencia a Ice Nation de los demás clanes, por eso en cualquier confrontamiento o guerra, el enemigo no llegaba a ellos.

El grupo detiene su trabajo al escuchar caballos acercarse y desde lejos se puede observa los símbolos reales.

"Bienvenidos. Kwin nos ordenó…" el general se detiene al ver quien viajaba con el grupo.

El general y sus soldados desmontan, arrodillándose e inclinando su cabeza en respeto.

"Hedatu. Kwin desconocía de tu visita" vuelve a hablar el general pero sin mirarla a sus ojos.

Amina le molesta los recibimientos en los clanes. Heda les había entregado a cada una de sus hijas una hombrera, a diferencia de la de ella que tiene su túnica roja. La de Amina y Alaia es blanca, con los símbolos Trikru y Skaikru bordados. La Comandante quería que sus hijas fueran conocidas por todos.

"Levántense" ordena Amina.

"No podemos, el protocoló lo prohíbe" avisa el general.

"Recojan sus pertenencias, continuamos el camino" Hedatu no iba a dejar que los soldados siguieran inclinados hasta que ellos descansarán.

Mientras Amina ayuda a sus soldados a recoger, recuerda algo que había leído en los diarios de su Nomon; 'Que las costumbres y tradiciones de cada clan era el balance para una humanidad más tolerante. Que había que respetarlas, abrazarlas con orgullo y que como líder, no debías imponer tus creencias u obligarlos a cambiar'.

En cada una de sus visitas Amina a crecido y experimentado, el porque su madre es la mejor Heda que a existido en la historia de la tierra. Ella cuida de su pueblo.

El grupo cabalga rápidamente para llegar a la ciudad de Ice Nation y el frió es uno de esos factores. Amina quisiera regresar al clan del desierto para calentarse y estar con su hermana, así no tenía que enfrentar a Vera. Ella sospecha que su madre y Nomon planearon todo para reunirla con Kwin.

Las trompetas suenan avisando la salida de Kwin de su palacio, el pueblo deja de trabajar y sale para recibir la delegación.

La muchedumbre empieza a abrir paso al ver que los soldados reales llegan con el grupo. Vera se preocupa al ver la cara de sus soldados y pone su mano en su espada para defenderse.

Oliver la ve y se acerca susurrando "Kwin. Hedatu es parte de la delegación"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Vera tratando de detener los latidos de su corazón. Pensando en ver a Amina por primera vez desde meses.

"Quilón anda con ellos y el ejército de Heda los protege"

Todos esperan a que el grupo desmonte y Vera se acerca poco a poco, nerviosa por reencontrarse con Amina.

"Bienvenidos a Ice Nation. Es un honor que Heda haya enviado a Hedatu para visitarnos" Kwin habla en alta voz e inclina su cabeza en respeto.

El pueblo observa a quien su Reina se dirige y se arrodillan en respeto. Es la primera vez, que alguien con alto rango visita al Clan Azgeda.

Amina abre sus ojos con la imagen hermosa de Vera, su rostro esta sin su máscara. La Reina viste con un pantalón negro y una túnica azul royal. Una armadura liviana protege su cuerpo y su espada esta amarrada a su cintura. Pero lo que la pone nerviosa, es la corona de oro que adorna su cabeza. Resaltando sus ojos violetas.

Hedatu se acerca hipnotizada y retira la capucha de su cabeza, haciendo que las personas griten en asombro. Amina dejó que su pelo volviera a su color original rubio. Las personas la ven y creen que es WanHeda quien los visita.

"Kwin Vera, es un honor ser recibidos en el Clan Azgeda. Heda envía sus saludos desde Polis y espera porque Ice Nation establezca una relación con ella. Sería un placer poder descansar, el viaje fue uno largo" Quilón habla por Amina, al ver como ninguna de las dos jóvenes desvía su mirada. Hasta piensa que Vera no lo escuchó por estar concentrada en Amina.

Oliver decide intervenir y salvar a Vera "Sus habitaciones están listas. El palacio será su hogar por los días que estén presente"

Kwin sonríe al ver como Amina se retira con el grupo. Luego observa como su pueblo no se levanta hasta que Amina no estuviera en su presencia.

La tradición Azgeda obliga a cada ciudadano a estar de rodillas cuando la Kwin esta presente. A Vera nunca le gustó eso, ella recuerda como su madre mantenía al pueblo de rodillas por horas. Era una forma de incitar el miedo contra ellos. Ella se prometió romper con todo protocoló, solo desea que se inclinen en saludo y continúen sus quehaceres. Ha sido un poco difícil que el pueblo se adapté.

Kwin saludo y camina de vuelta a su palacio, siendo recibida por los niños.

* * *

**_Polis_ **

"Entonces tu madre gritó mi nombre y me siguió por todo Polis tratando de asesinarme…" Clarke se ríe al escuchar como Lexa le relata la historia a su vientre otra vez, cada día le añade o le quita algo a la historia real.

Las dos están acostadas descansando, Clarke esta leyendo una de las cartas que Lexa le escribió para el tiempo de la guerra de los clanes y Lexa esta concentrada hablándole a su barriga. La rubia nunca se cansa de leer todas las cartas que Lexa le regaló.

"Yo no te quería asesinar"

"Clarke no le mientas al bebé" Lexa la reprende y pone sus manos protegiendo la barriga.

La rubia vira sus ojos "Lexa, te lo he dicho. Hay dos bebes en mi vientre, mi estómago esta el doble de cuando tenía a nuestras hijas"

Clarke trata de sentarse, el estar acostada mucho tiempo lastima su espalda.

La morena la ayuda "Estas segura Clarke…sé que has subido…" Lexa se detiene al ver como la rubia levanta su mirada recordando lo ocurrido semanas atrás, donde jugando le dijo que estaba pesada y Clarke cayo en llanto por horas.

"Luces hermosa" dice Lexa porque es verdad, Clarke emana brillo cada día en el embarazo. La morena se acerca para darle un beso.

Para Lexa estos meses han sido los más felices y tranquilos de la ciudad. Sus dos hijas siguen su camino por los clanes, Amina visitando y Alaia reconstruyendo. Más con los seis meses de embarazo de Clarke, la tienen por las nubes.

_Flashback_

_Clarke estaba en enfermería atendiendo los últimos pacientes de lo ocurrido semanas atrás, la mayoría de los clanes han regresados a sus hogares y el ambiente en la ciudad ha empezado a normalizarse. La rubia caminaba para atender a su último paciente cuando siente un mareo horrible. Casi cae al piso pero es sostenida por Naike que caminaba a su lado._

_"WanHeda" un soldado ayuda a acomodar a Clarke en la camilla._

_Clarke recupera la conciencia minutos después._

_"¿Qué pas_ ó _?" pregunta Clarke viendo a Naike y Niko a su lado._

_Naike le pasa un vaso con agua_ _"Te desmayaste WanHeda. Sientes algún otro síntomas"_

_"Si, dolor de cabeza, mareo y nauseas. Llevo días así, debe ser el estrés" responde la rubia, pero Niko mira a su hermana._

_"Clarke, has tenido…mmm relaciones"_ _La rubia abre sus ojos y se levanta rápidamente._

_"Ooohhh….no._ ¿Dónde _esta Lexa" grita Clarke poniéndose sus botas._

_El lugar se detiene al escuchar las órdenes de WanHeda._

_"¿Dónde está Heda?"_ _Clarke no espera por respuesta y sale en busca de sus dolores. Niko y Naike la siguen para mantenerla segura y que no cometa una locura._

_La rubia llega al centro de Polis y puede ver a Lexa en la arena de guerra practicando con su hija Alaia. Un gran número de fanáticos las siguen en cada paso del combate, no todos los días ven a Heda y Hedatu en acción._

_"Todos muévanse" grita Clarke y toma una espada de las armas de la mesa._

_"Su Heda muere hoy" informar la rubia enojada._

_Alaia sale a protegerse al ver como su madre ataca a su Nomon_ _"Ma"_

_"Clarke" Lexa se protege del golpe en su rostro y trata de entender que está ocurriendo._

_"Heda, no la golpees que está esperando" grita Niko entre los gritos de Clarke._

_Lexa baja su guardia sorprendida con la noticia y cae al piso con el golpe recibido de la rubia._

_"Nomon" grita Alaia y corre a ayudar a su madre que luce noqueada en el piso._

_"Lexa" la rubia suelta la espada y se inclina a ayudar a la morena que tiene una cortadura en su sien._

_Cuando Lexa recupera la conciencia, puede ver que el lugar está en silencio y el pequeño grupo está reunido mirando algo._

_"Estúpido sapo" grita Clarke y todos empiezan a reírse._

_"Felicidades WanHeda está embarazada"_ _Clarke mira con enojo a la vasija que contiene su orina._

_El método utilizado por los de la tierra para saber cómo una persona está embarazada, es esperar porque el sapo nade en la muestra de la orina. Si el animal no le presta atención la mujer no está embarazada. Esto se debe a las hormonas que contiene la orina que atrae a los anfibios, en especial a las hembras._

_"Nomon ¿Cómo te sientes?" Amina se acerca a su madre al verla despierta._

_"Felicidades Heda" Niko golpea el hombro de Lexa con felicidades. Una noticia buena entre todo lo ocurrido._

_Lexa sonríe con alegría pero se detiene al ver como la rubia sigue enojada con ella._

_"Clarke" la morena baja de la camilla con la ayuda de sus hijas que la siguen en todo momento._

_"Clarke, esta es una buena noticia para todos" a Lexa se le parte el corazón al ver como a la rubia le salen las lágrimas._

_"Lexa…ahora me pondré horrible…engordare el doble mientras tú sigues con tus hermosos abdominales y no podré ni moverme" dice Clarke entre llantos._

_La morena se ríe en alivio por lo que escucha de la rubia, se acerca y le da un abrazo aunque Clarke no quiera._

_"Clarke, eres hermosa y todos los días te lo diré si es necesario"_

_"Lexa, si este embarazo es como el primero, te mato_ _" la rubia murmura en el hombro de la morena._

_"Gracias por los que nos toca" dice Alaia virando sus ojos._

_"Oh por Dios Lexa, estamos embarazadas" Clarke cae en cuenta de lo que sucede y besa a Lexa con emoción por toda su cara._

_"ugh…no pueden esperar a que salgamos de la habitación" Amina se tapa sus ojos._

_"Si, por favor. Ma controla tus hormonas" Alaia se queja. Primero su madre estaba enojada y ahora está feliz. Estos meses serán largos para todos._

Clarke sonríe al recordar lo que sucedió cuando descubrieron del embarazo.

Un golpe en la puerta avisa a las dos de la llegada de alguien.

"Todos decentes en el lugar" grita Abby que entra con su equipo médico.

"Entra Ma" Lexa ayuda a que Clarke se levante de la cama.

"Wao…Clarke ¿Cuántos meses tienes?" Abby se sorprende al ver a su hija por primera vez.

Desde que Abby y Raven salieron con su hija Ray a su clan en el desierto, la doctora no a visto a Clarke. Solo se comunican constantemente por radio y Clarke le ha dejado saber que utilizará la medicina de Polis y no la Skaikru.

"Creo que seis meses" Abby abraza a su hija con fuerza. La distancia ha sido un poco fuerte para la doctora y tener que dividirse entre sus dos hijas no le gusta, aunque Clarke sea una adulta.

"¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebe?"

"Podemos saberlo" Lexa se acerca emocionada.

Abby sonríe "Si, pensé que Clarke te informaría de mi visita"

La doctora acomoda a Clarke sobre su espalda, levanta su camisa y empieza a apretar el vientre para sentir alguna anomalía.

"Clarke" Abby y Clarke se miran fijamente sabiendo la información. Clarke lo sospechaba por meses pero solo estaba esperando por el sonograma.

"Odio esta parte" la rubia aprieta la mano de la morena al sentir el gel frío.

Abby se concentra en la pantalla mientras Lexa mira con asombro lo que ocurre ante sus ojos.

"¿Cómo esta Alaia?" pregunta Clarke, extrañando a sus dos hijas. Una está viajando por los clanes y la otra ayudando a reconstruir el clan del desierto.

"Bien. Además de que Raven y ella se pasan peleando constantemente, todo está bien" dice Abby animadamente.

"Todavía Raven no acepta la relación"

"Oh…no, si acepta la relación pero nunca las deja solas, más ahora que Ray aceptó ser su novia" Abby se ríe de su pareja.

"¿Qué?, no sabía eso. ¿Cuándo?" Clarke se queja con puchero al desconocer esa información.

"Ayer amor, Alaia me llamó para que la ayudará" Lexa besa su frente.

"¿Dónde Yo estaba que no hable con mi hija?"

"Tú estabas tomando una siesta" la morena habla suavemente para no molestar a su pareja, sabiendo lo sensible que se pone Clarke cada momento. Lexa sabe que este embarazo ha tenido a la rubia cansada constantemente.

Clarke iba a protestar pero se detiene al escuchar el monitor sonar.

"Ese es su corazón" susurra Lexa para no molestar al bebé.

"Si y Clarke, Lexa" Abby no sabe cómo darle esta noticia.

"Ma" Clarke aprieta la mano de la morena con fuerza y Lexa siente como su mano se duerme por la falta de circulación.

El monitor refleja otro sonido de un corazón.

"Okey, dos bebes lo sabía" Clarke sonríe.

"Clarke, Lexa" Abby respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, conociendo a su hija.

El monitor empieza a sonar otra vez pero esta vez el sonido es más potente. Tres corazones laten a la par, avisando su presencia.

"Felicidades son trillizos" Clarke escucha esto y siente como pierde la cordura.

"Lexaaaaaaaa" grita la rubia con fuerza que todo el edificio la escucha.

Un grupo de soldados entran a toda prisa asustado por algún peligro.

"Heda" grita Ridley, deteniéndose al ver como la Comandante luce pálida por WanHeda que la tiene sin oxígeno.

"Clarke suelta a Lexa" Abby interfiere tratando de salvar a la morena.

"Estoy bien Abby" Lexa trata de hablar y soltarse de Clarke que la tiene por el cuello.

Los soldados tratan de no reírse al ver a Heda en esa posición mientras Abby y Ridley luchan para liberarla.

"Te mato Lexa, no uno o dos Lexa. Tres bebes…. Oh tu venganza ha salido buena"

"Clarke amor"

Ridley mira hacia los soldados que se están riendo y quiere reprenderlos pero no puede porque la escena es cómica. La gran Heda siendo derribada por WanHeda aún en su estado de embarazo.

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos Abby logro separar a las dos y obligó a que Ridley se llevará a Lexa para salvarla de su muerte. La doctora pensó que los rumores eran falsos sobre el comportamiento asesinó de su hija contra la pobre de Lexa, pero la situación están graciosa que Abby no ha parado de reírse. Cada clan ahora tendrá la versión de los hechos, como la hubo cuando Clarke dejo inconsciente a Heda en el centro de Polis.

"Ma" la rubia llama tratando de levantarse de la cama.

"Clarke" Abby le pasa un vaso de agua y la ayuda a sentarla. La doctora sabía que el embarazo no era normal para un solo bebe.

"Lexa" pregunta Clarke.

"Sana y salva con Ridley en una reunión del consejo"

"Ugh…tres bebes. No puedo creerlo"

"¿Que no puedes creer? que después del sexo quedaras preñada o que Lexa tenga la suerte las dos veces. Primero gemelas, ahora trillizos" dice Abby en broma al ver la cara de su hija.

"Que te preocupa Clarke… ahora estamos en paz y Lexa a estado todo el tiempo a tu lado" la doctora acaricia el pelo de su hija.

"No lo sé. La ausencia de Amina y Alaia es muy dolorosa, más ahora con tres en camino. ¿Que pasará con los clanes?"

"Nada ocurrirá. Todos están felices por Heda y WanHeda. Cada clan vendrá y traerá sus ofrendas por la gran alegría que ustedes les han traído" Abby le informa a su hija, conociendo lo que cada Clan está planeando para ellas, después del cumpleaños de Hedatus.

"Todavía estas enojada conmigo" Lexa interrumpe tímidamente, asomando su cabeza poco a poco.

Abby se levanta y abraza a Lexa. Felicitándola y dejándole un mensaje en su oído, haciendo que abra sus ojos de para en par.

Clarke sigue sentada en la cama masajeando su vientre y mirando como su madre interactúa con Lexa. La rubia abre sus brazos para recibir a la morena, dejándole saber que no está enojada.

"No estabas en una reunión del consejo verdad" pregunta Clarke, dándole el olor a alcohol.

"Nop. Todos estaban celebrando mi fuerza" Lexa cierra sus ojos y se recuesta en el pecho de la rubia sin molestar el vientre.

Clarke se sonríe, imaginando el combate de bebidas entre todos los soldados.

"Estas enojada por los bebes"

"Lexa no…esto es lo tercero mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida" la rubia la interrumpe rápidamente.

"No es el embarazo o nuestros hijos, es la preocupación de que algo malo ocurra. Ahora estamos en paz, pero todo no es duradero y todavía Vera no ha podido controlar por completo a su subordinados"

"Clarke, amor…todo está controlado. La paz ha llegado para quedarse en la tierra y nuestras hijas continuarán nuestro legado. Además los trillizos tienen una legión de protectores a su lado y nada pasará" la Comandante habla con seriedad, sabiendo como Clarke se preocupa constantemente por la seguridad de todos.

"ujummm…continua haciendo eso, que estaban inquietos desde que te fuiste de la habitación" la rubia cierra sus ojos y respira hondo.

"Será desde que trataste de asesinarme" dice Lexa en tono de broma, besando la barriga de la rubia.

"Este embarazo a sacado lo peor de mi" la rubia le sonríe a la pobre de Lexa que ha sido la única víctima.

"Nahaaa…la experiencia ha sido única" la morena se acerca y besa con pasión los labios de Clarke.

"Dijiste tres mejores momentos. Uno; debe ser el nacimiento de Amina y Alaia, dos; la noticia de trillizos y cual es lo tercero mejor que te ha pasado" pregunta Lexa mientras se acuesta sobre su espalda y lleva a Clarke con ella. Que se acomoda como puede sobre su lado.

"Tres; la noticia de trillizos, dos; el nacimiento de nuestras hijas y uno; el haberte conocido por primera vez en la carpa de TonDc" Clarke contesta mirando a Lexa fijamente.

"De verdad…ese día también fue el más importante de mi vida. 'Clarke Griffin' se presenta al frente de Heda sin miedo. Indra quería matarte al verte" la morena se ríe a carcajada recordando el día.

"Si…Indra estuviera defendiéndome en estos momentos" la rubia recuerda lo atenta que estuvo la general en su primer embarazo.

"No…ella estuviera ayudándote a matarme" Clarke siente como Lexa besa su frente con cariño.

"Tu madre me dejo saber el sexo de los bebes"

"Si…Que vamos a tener, tres varones" la rubia pregunta bostezando y cerrando sus ojos.

Mientras las dos hablan, Lexa no ha detenido sus masajes. Ella sabe lo muchos dolores que pasa su amada en la noche.

"Tendremos…" Lexa le susurra al oído a Clarke pero ya esta dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La familia está creciendo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...
> 
> Errores me pertenecen.
> 
> Posibles nombre J, A e I, descífrenlo ustedes jajaja


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feliz año nuevo y que este año sea uno de grandes cosas positiva para todos ustedes. Si eres de Latinoamérica, Feliz día de los Reyes Magos que se acerca pronto el 6 de enero.
> 
> -Gracias al visitante que corrigió mi error. Eso me gusta, que si ven algún problema me avisen y Yo con gusto corregiré o aclarare las dudas.
> 
> -Disfruten este capítulo, dedicado a Alice que quería a Clarke con antojos de embarazo.
> 
> -Gracias por todos sus comentarios y descifrar los nombres de los bebes.

_**Capítulo 24** _

Clarke lleva despierta por horas, el movimiento de los bebes y las ganas de ir al baño la tienen incomoda. Ella sabe que necesita ayuda para levantarse de la cama pero no quiere molestar a Lexa, la morena llego tarde a Polis después de uno de sus viajes. La rubia decide masajear su barriga para tranquilizar a cualquiera de sus hijos que este acostado en su vejiga, haciendo imposible que duerma. A pesar de todo, Clarke sonríe de felicidad. sabiendo lo que las dos esperan dentro de algunos meses. Lexa le dejo saber que tendrán dos niños y una niña, algo que las puso a debatir por los nombres. Ella sabe que Lexa tiene todo el derecho de nombrar a sus hijos ya que ella fue la que nombró a sus primogénitas, Amina y Alaia.

Clarke trata de moverse para levantarse sin molestar a la morena, haciéndolo imposible.

"¿Qué ocurre? Los bebes" dice Lexa agitada al sentir la cama moverse.

"Sshh" la rubia trata de tranquilizarla.

"Clarke" la morena se levanta de la cama y ayuda a su amada.

"Necesito ir al baño. Tus hijos no me dejan dormir" Lexa sonríe besando su frente y la acompaña a la otra parte de la habitación.

"Aquí" la rubia le ordena sabiendo que desde el comienzo de su embarazo no le gusta que Lexa la vea orinar.

Lexa vira sus ojos y se sienta en el piso esperando porque Clarke salga de hacer sus necesidades. Lo único que espera es que la rubia no pida nada más.

Después de algunos minutos Clarke sale y es escoltada hasta la cama suavemente. Su madre le dejo saber que la barriga seguirá creciendo hasta que los bebes se desarrollen por completo y que necesita reposo ya que el embarazo es uno peligroso. La rubia suspira sintiendo las ganas de comer algo nuevo, pero se detiene al ver que Lexa vuelve a caer boca abajo para dormir.

"Clarke, ¿Qué quieres comer?" Lexa mueve su cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Clarke sonríe inocentemente.

"Conozco ese suspiro" lo único que espera la morena es que no sea algo de otro mundo como sucedió la primera vez que le dio antojos a Clarke.

"Quiero un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de fresa" dice la rubia saboreándose los labios.

"Ok, esa es fácil" Lexa se levanta rápido y sale corriendo sin escuchar que Clarke le decía algo.

La comandante llega a la cocina encontrándola vacía, sin ninguna dama a la vista. Lexa abre los gabinetes buscando por los materiales, encontrando la mermelada de fresa y el pan, producto del Clan Skaikru. La morena sigue buscando sin encontrar lo más importante la mantequilla de maní, el ingrediente que tiene a todos enamorados por su descubrimiento.

Una de las damas entra a la cocina, al ser levantada por el ruido de cosas moverse.

"Heda" grita la anciana al ver a Lexa.

"No puedo creer esto, tres latas vacías sin mantequilla de maní. ¿Quién se ha estado comiendo nuestra lacena?" grita Lexa poniendo las latas vacías en la mesa.

"WanHeda, Heda" la comandante abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que dice la dama.

"Ohhh…Que no te escuche WanHeda" susurra Lexa, haciendo que la anciana se ría.

"Aquí no hay lo que WanHeda desea, pero de seguro algunas personas en la ciudad ayudarán a sus deseo. Como ocurrió la otra vez"

"Ni me lo recuerdes" Lexa se sienta derrotada en la silla, esperando porque la dama traiga ayuda.

_**Meses atrás** _

_"Lexa….Lex…Lexa" empieza susurrando una voz con cariño pero al no recibir respuesta grita._

_"¿Qué?" la morena abre sus ojos cansados. Este último mes ha sido difícil para la alianza, cada clan ha vuelto a sus tierras pero aún existen personas en duda por su liderazgo._

_"Tengo hambre" dice la rubia con un gran suspiro y masajeándose la barriga. Clarke tiene un mes de embarazo y en las últimas semanas no ha podido mantener nada en su estómago, las náuseas la han controlado por completo._

_Lexa se levanta rápido al escuchar esto, emocionada por ayudar a Clarke "¿Qué quieres comer?, de seguro las damas cocinaran para cumplir los deseos de WanHeda"_

_La rubia sonríe "Tengo ganas de frutas. Melón (sandia) y piñas con mermeladas de fresa"_

_"Clarke, la temporada de esas frutas ha terminado. Debemos esperar a la ceremonia de la siembras" Lexa le contesta con cariño._

_"Ahh...está bien" la morena ve como Clarke se vuelve a acostar con lágrimas en sus ojos rompiendo su corazón._

_"No te preocupes que Heda lo conseguirá" la comandante le da un beso en los labios y sale corriendo a cumplir con sus obligaciones, dejando a una Clarke sonriente._

_Minutos luego, Lexa está reunida con sus soldados en el salón de guerra. La mesa contiene mapas de las villas y lugares en donde es posible encontrar lo que WanHeda desea._

_"Nomon que ocurre" Alaia entra por la puerta con sus ojos soñolientos. El ruido de los pasos la levantaron._

_"Deséame suerte" Lexa besa a su hija y sale con el grupo de soldados. Alaia se queda paralizada tratando de entender la situación._

_"Tú puedes hacer esto Lexa, nadie ha podido contigo. Eres Heda, líder de los trece clanes, elegida por los dioses…"_

_"Te vas a montar o no. Tú decides, después no digas que te advertí. Clarke enojada es un día infeliz para todos" Raven le grita a Lexa por tercera vez._

_Gracias a la ayuda de las mujeres en la ciudad lograron encontrar la mermelada y la piña, solo falta el último ingrediente que está en el clan de Luna y para conseguirlo deben ahorrar tiempo._

_"Esto es seguro Raven" pregunta Lexa asustada._

_La morena vira sus ojos "Si, nada pasara"_

_Lexa entra y se amarra como puede antes que Raven empiece a volar._

_La mecánica encontró un helicóptero en uno de los túneles antiguos y lo ha rearmado. Durante la expansión de los territorios la Comandante había propuesto crear estaciones en cada punto estratégico, con el fin de combatir las emergencias rápidamente. Todavía todos los clanes viajan a caballo, pero con la ayuda Skaikru pudieron rehabilitar varios autos para la ayuda._

_"Aquí vamos….ujuuuuuuu" grita Raven emocionada levantándose en los aire._

_Lexa puede ver desde lejos la preocupación de sus soldados._

_"No te preocupes Lexa…tienes algo para contar a tus hijos" dice la morena riéndose._

_El viaje será uno largo piensa la Comandante cerrando sus ojos y orándole a todos sus dioses._

_Luna y su esposa estaban durmiendo hasta que escucharon un ruido distinto. Rebecca se levanta rápidamente y saca sus armas._

_Las personas de Boat Clan empiezan a levantarse al escuchar el sonido. Todos empiezan a concentrarse en el centro del clan cuando ven en los cielos algo distinto que aterriza a lo lejos después de pasarles por encima._

_"Preparen a los guerreros" grita Rebecca saliendo con Luna._

_Lexa cae al piso con sus piernas temblorosas._

_"Si alguien se entera de lo ocurrido aquí. Créeme Raven que te mataré" la morena amenaza a su acompañante._

_La mecánica se ríe a carcajadas y levantas sus manos en rendición._

_"Identifíquese" grita una voz_

_"Sería lamentable que atacarán a su Heda"_

_"Lexa" Rebecca se asoma con sus guerreros, sorprendida por la visita y lo metálico que esta al lado de Heda._

_El grupo camina de vuelta a la villa y Lexa les informa el motivo de su visita._

_"Este día no se puedo poner más interesante. Heda visitándonos" Luna los recibe con una sonrisa._

_"Que puedes esperar, si WanHeda está al mando" la morena abraza a su amiga._

_"WanHeda. Pasa algo con él bebe" pregunta Luna preocupada._

_"Si, necesitamos de su ayuda o todos estaremos en peligro. Literalmente" Raven interrumpe los saludos._

_"Síganme, hay que salvar a Heda de WanHeda" dice Rebecca en tono de burla._

_Así fue como después de cuatro horas, un viaje de peligro y un helicóptero lleno de frutas. Lexa pudo complacer los antojos del embarazo de su amada. Claro que cuando llegaron a Clarke se le había quitados las ganas de comer y término Lexa comiéndose todo._

Lexa siente un escalofrió al recordar lo ocurrido. Después de ahí, ella juró no volverse a montar en un helicóptero.

"¿Cuál es la misión Heda?" pregunta un soldado.

"Mantequilla de Maní" dice Lexa.

* * *

_**Norte, Ice Nation** _

Amina entra a su habitación, después de haber relevado a sus soldados. Ella sabe que el viaje fue uno largo y todos necesitan descansar para cumplir con sus deberes al otro día.

La joven cambia sus ropas y antes de acomodarse en la cama aviva el fuego de la fogata para calentarse toda la noche. Amina se acuesta y pone su daga debajo de su almohada, algo que su Nomon le enseño para su seguridad. Ella nunca está preocupada por el peligro pero ahora están en territorio hostil, en donde Vera está tratando de asumir control por completo y librarse del enemigo interno.

Hedatu sabe que su vida es el paso a una guerra entre Heda e Ice Nation, Amina lo presiente en el aire aún así cierra sus ojos y medita. Esperando...

"Empecé a preocuparme, he estado esperando por ti" dice Hedatu viendo la sombra entrar por su ventana sin hacer ruido.

"Lo siento Hedatu pero tengo que hacerlo" habla la voz de un hombre.

La joven se levanta de su cama sin miedo, para esto su Nomon la entreno y Rebecca "Que te ofrecieron para matarme y crear una guerra contra Heda"

"Poder, seguridad para ti y tu familia o dinero" Amina continúa hablando al no recibir respuesta del asesino.

"Seguridad para tu familia. Estas tan desesperado y preocupado que no podías haber confiado en tu Reina. Kwin Vera ha mostrado ser la ideal para dirigir al pueblo Azgeda y así es como le pagas, desconfiando de tu Reina" la tranquila joven le responde con fuerza al ver como el hombre titubeo al mencionar a su familia.

"Uno de los dos morirá y no seré Yo Hedatu" el asesino se acerca sin temor.

* * *

Lexa entra a su habitación cargando lo pedido por su amada, junto con un vaso de leche enviado por la dama de la cocina. En esta ocasión no tuvieron que ir tan lejos, uno de los ciudadanos de la villa cercana tenia los ingredientes. Su esposa ha estado pidiendo lo mismo desde el comienzo de su embarazo. La comandante se aseguró de agradecerle al hombre y traer porción adicional para cualquier antojo de WanHeda.

"Lexa" dice Clarke sonriendo al ver a la morena entrar. La rubia se la paso leyendo mientras esperaba.

"Pensé que dormías" Lexa lleva la bandeja a sus pies y ve como a su amada se le alumbra sus ojos.

"Gracias" la rubia le responde con su boca llena de comida.

"No hay de que" la morena besa su frente y se sienta con ella para acompañarla.

Durante algunos minutos solo se escucha a Clarke devorar la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. La Comandante esta pensando asesinar a quien invento la mantequilla de maní, los clanes se han vuelto locos por ese ingrediente.

"Estaba pensando sobre los nombres y que piensas de Aden para uno de los niños e Indira para la niña" Lexa decide utilizar el silencio con sabiduría.

"mmmm….Indira por Indra" Clarke se limpia sus labios para no tener residuos del emparedado e interesada en la conversación.

Lexa sonríe y la ayuda. Cada día se enamora más de la rubia.

"Aden, Jack e Indira, me gusta cómo suena. Una preocupación menos, ahora será avisarle a nuestras hijas de sus hermanos(a)" Clarke termina de comer y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa, suspirando en satisfacción.

"Creo que ese no será un problema, escuche a la gente hablar que ya todos los clanes se enteraron de lo que WanHeda le hizo a Heda" Desde las radios en cada estación, la información y los rumores vuelan rápidos.

"Mi vida corre peligro"

"Na…ellos saben que WanHeda está un poco loca por el embarazo"

"Lexa" la rubia golpea a la morena en su estómago con fuerza, haciendo que las dos se rían.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Las dos se besan con suavidad pero con mucha pasión. Ninguna sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

Ridley entra corriendo y sin aire "Heda, WanHeda. Hedatu fue atacada"

"¿Quién Alaia?" grita Lexa, levantándose rápido.

"No, Hedatu Amina en Ice Nation"

"¿Dónde estaba la Reina?" Lexa grita en preocupación, una guerra se avecina.

"No lo sabemos"

"Preparen las tropas y avisen a los clanes, marchamos a territorio Azgeda"

"Lexa, voy contigo" Clarke se levanta con dificultad de la cama y Ridley se acerca para ayudarla.

"Clarke, es peligroso los bebes" la Comandante se pone su armadura y sus espadas.

"Amina es mi hija también. Avisen a Raven en el Clan del desierto y a Alaia"

Ridley sale a cumplir con sus órdenes, Heda es la comandante más poderosa pero cuando WanHeda se levanta a proteger a sus hijas das más miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esten bien y que este año haya empezado con el pies derecho.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capítulo 25

La tranquila noche de Polis cambia en un instante, solo se escucha el ruido de guerreros preparándose para marchar a pelear. Soldados toman sus armaduras, esposas despiden a sus maridos y niños ayudan a cargar las provisiones para el viaje, un viaje que llevara días. Ice Nation es en el norte, más allá de la tranquila civilización. Nadie ha sobrevivido el viaje para contarlo, ningún clan se ha atrevido a cruzar las bajas temperaturas pero ahora con ellos pelea el Clan Skaikru. Todos han esperado por esta guerra, una paz nunca fue la respuesta para esconder los crímenes llevados por Ice Nation.

La gente en el centro de Polis miran hacia al cielo, escuchando dos helicóptero sobrevolar sobre ellos. Un grito de guerra es la respuesta para calmar los nervios.

"Perdimos comunicación Heda. La estación cercana ha enviado un grupo de apoyo, pero es imposible llegar rápidamente" Ridley le informa al grupo presente y escuchándose el grito del pueblo.

Lexa escucha en silencio sin comentar. Su corazón late rápidamente en miedo. Su hija está a la deriva, en un lugar desconocido sin la protección adecuada. En estos momentos ella quisiera darle vuelta al tiempo y prohibir la salida de sus hijas de Polis. Ella piensa que fue egoísta al querer independizar a sus hijas y querer mostrarle lo que es liderar a una nación a su corta edad. Lexa sabe que ella lo hizo a su temprana edad pero los tiempos han cambiado y la seguridad de sus seres queridos corre peligro cada día, más ahora que la familia crece en números.

La Comandante se levanta y camina hacia su habitación, dejando un consejo paralizado y sin órdenes directas. En estos momentos Lexa solo quiere saber de la salud de su amada.

"Clarke tienes que calmarte. Tus ansias están afectando los latidos de los bebes" Abby le habla a su hija para tranquilizarla viendo el monitor.

La rubia trata de obedecer pero su preocupación crece cada vez que los minutos pasan sin saber de su hija. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y solo se puede escuchar el sonido de los latidos de sus bebes que se escuchan desesperados.

Silence ai sonraun, do nou cry, Otaim ai hod in, yo souda wear. So ai'll bilaik krom yo, sleep an dream happy Lexa canta sentándose al lado de Clarke y acariciando su barriga. La morena estaba en la puerta y veía lo que sucedía. El ambiente esta cargado y ella solo quiere que Clarke calme sus nervios.

Abby se sorprende al escuchar a Lexa cantar, cada día se alegra al ver lo devota que es Heda con su hija. El canto Trikru y la voz dulce de Lexa hace que los bebes se tranquilicen.

Después de terminar la canción Lexa besa la frente de la rubia "Todo está controlado. Un grupo de la estación cercana va de camino y lo mejor será que te quedes…"

"No Lexa. Amina es mi hija e iré contigo, si me quedo me preocupare más" Lexa asiente con su cabeza conociendo a la rubia.

"Ma, Nomon" Alaia entra por la puerta y abraza a su madres. La noticia de lo ocurrido hizo que todos viajaran rápido a Polis.

Detrás la sigue Raven que se acerca y besa a Abby, dándole apoyo.

"Los helicópteros están aquí. Ray está en uno de ellos. Bellamy aviso que ellos están listo para partir y que los demás clanes están preparándose antes de la tormenta que se avecina" la mecánica le informa al pequeño grupo. Ella sabe que la única manera de llegar a tiempo a territorio Azgeda es por aire. Por tierra son unos cuatro días y la Comandante no soportaría la preocupación de su hija Amina.

"Iré con ustedes. Es la única manera de monitorear a Clarke y tranquilizar a las personas al saber que WanHeda está en buenas manos" Abby empieza a organizar su maleta médica sin esperar por respuesta.

"Los Azgeda templarán con el duo perfecto. Heda y WanHeda bajándose de una máquina en los aires" Raven dramatiza para liberar la tensión, haciendo que todos se rían.

"Bueno a una de ellas se le hará difícil bajar rapidamen..."

"Raven" gritan todos viendo la cara de enojo de Clarke y la burla de su peso.

La mecánica levanta sus manos y sale riéndose del lugar. Ella confía en que Amina este bien, sino ellos están preparados.

* * *

Vera suspira en enojo, es de noche y el grupo del consejo está tomando su tiempo en estupideces. Ella quería ver a Amina antes de acostarse.

"Suficiente. Mañana continuaremos con la reunión" grita la Reina

"No…es mejor acabar con esto ahora" grita un consejo desesperado.

"Estas desafiando las decisiones de tu Reina" Vera se levanta rápido y camina hacia el hombre.

"No…mi Kwin" titubea el hombre.

"Eso pensé"

El grupo sale rápido del salón del trono y Vera camina hacia el balcón viendo la ciudad recogerse. La Reina ha visto como su pueblo se ha adaptado poco a poco a sus libertades y como algunos no temen en compartir entre ellos sin temor a represaría. Su madre era un tirana.

"Si los soldados de Heda están bebiendo. ¿Dónde está Amina?" pregunta Vera observando la escena de los hombres calentándose en la fogata improvisada.

Oliver se acerca a la Reina "No lo sé Kwin. Hedatu los relevó de sus puesto hace minutos, según me informo el mensajero"

Vera y su general Oliver salen corriendo, sospechando lo que sucede. Una reunión de emergencia declarada por el consejo solo para retener a la Kwin.

"Uno de los dos morirá y no seré Yo Hedatu" el asesino se acerca sin temor.

Amina espera tranquila por el ataque. El hombre saca su espada y ataca el cuello de Hedatu. Con lo que no contaba era que la joven esquivara la espada y sacara su daga rápidamente hiriendo su costado. El hombre retrocede sorprendido por la movida inesperada. La persona que le había ordenado la misión, le dejo saber que Amina era una persona sin conocimiento en la lucha.

"Sorprendido" Amina se ríe.

"Se olvidaron decirte que mi entrenamiento estuvo a cargo de Rebecca" Hedatu no espera por respuesta ataca sin temor. Logrando desarmar a su asesino, golpeando sin piedad el rostro del hombre y tomando su brazo derecho, escuchándose un hueso romperse.

"ahhhh' grita el hombre al sentir como su brazo se rompe en pedazos. Cayendo inconsciente por el dolor.

Amina se limpia su frente y acomoda el cuerpo del hombre, acercándose para ver su rostro y viendo que el hombre es joven. Ella busca su maletín médico y se arrodilla para atender a su asesino.

De repente entra un grupo de soldados junto con la Reina a la fuerza.

"Amina" grita Vera desesperada al no ver a nadie.

"Por fin llegan" la joven le contesta riéndose y sin prestarles atención. Amina quiere ayudar al joven y su familia.

"Oliver, quiero que todas las pertenencias de Amina sean transportadas a mi habitación" el general asiente con su cabeza y se voltea ordenando a los demás.

Vera corre hacia Amina y se arrodilla para abrazarla con fuerza. Amina le responde de igual manera al escuchar como late el corazón de Vera por el miedo.

"Estoy bien" Amina le susurra.

"Pensaba que te perdía" dice Vera cortándose la voz por la emoción.

"Se le olvidaron decirle a mi asesino que soy hija de Heda y WanHeda" las dos se ríen por la ironía. Vera se separa de Amina y limpia su cara no importándole que sus soldados la vieran.

"¿Qué le haces?" pregunta la Reina al ver como Amina continua ayudando al hombre.

"Necesitamos llamar a Polis y avisar de lo sucedido" informa Hedatu.

"No podemos. Perdimos comunicación con la estación cercana y el radio que teníamos fue destruido" uno de los soldados habla nervioso.

Amina se levanta rápido al escuchar esto, sabiendo que todo fue planeado meticulosamente.

"Hedatu" grita Niko asustado entrando con los demás.

"No se preocupen, fue una falsa alarma. Niko ayúdame con este hombre, alguien quería empezar una guerra y culpar a Vera de mi muerte" Amina le ordena al otro medico.

"Oliver, lleva un grupo de soldados y secuestra al consejo. Quiero que todos investiguen sus casas y propiedades. Alguien pagara por este atentado" Vera grita enojada.

Los soldados Azgedas salen rápido a cumplir con su misión, solo se quedan los soldados de Heda preocupado de lo que les ocurrirá por dejar a Hedatu sola.

"Crees que sea del consejo" pregunta Amina ayudando a Niko de una vez. El brazo del asesino no se puede arreglar hasta que se despierte.

"Si. Ellos estaban solicitando una reunión sin algún motivo. Solo querían distraerme de algo" la Reina y Hedatu se apartan para hablar a solas.

"Estas herida" Vera toma la mano de su amada al ver la sangre en su mano.

"No es nada, es solo un rasguño" Amina rompe un poco de su camisa enrollársela en su mano para detener la sangre.

"Te necesito cerca Amina, este territorio es inestable. Mi vida también está en peligro por las sabandijas que trabajaban para mi madre, pero hoy eso acaba" dice Vera besando la frente de Amina y abrazándola. Amina le responde de igual manera extrañando el tiempo que pasaba con la Reina en Polis.

* * *

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ustedes no pueden hacer esto" grita un hombre del consejo.

"¿Debería matarlos a todos por innatos y estúpidos. Atreverse a tocarme con sus manos sucias" se escucha otra voz.

"¿Qué sucede general?, ¿Porque la reunión inesperada?" pregunta una mujer del consejo tranquilamente.

"Ha ocurrido un atentado y Kwin ordeno su secuestro ante lo sucedido"

"Ja… era de esperarse. Ordeno el control total del clan Azgeda y ordeno a los soldados reales a prepararse para atacar a Heda. Ahora asumo el contr…"

"No tan rápido consejero" grita la Reina que entra enojada con Amina. Las dos líderes tienen sus emociones controladas.

"Alguien de aquí ordeno la muerte de Hedatu Amina para empezar un guerra contra Polis y hoy lo descubriremos" el grupo empieza a retroceder y Vera puede ver como los aliados se forman.

"El asesino hablo y me informo los nombre de todos ustedes" la Reina miente, ella no sabe que Amina le hizo al pobre hombre porque sigue inconsciente.

"Imposible" vuelve a gritar el hombre defensivamente.

"No hables mucho consejero que se te ve la costura" el hombre traga saliva por lo que le dice Hedatu.

"Ordeno la destitución de todo el consejero real. Ordeno la inspección de todas sus propiedades y sobre todo ordeno el arresto de aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en el atentado contra Hedatu para así formar una guerra contra Heda..." Kwin no logra terminar al ser interrumpida.

"Eres débil como tu padre. La idiotez y la debilidad por el amor va a hacer la destrucción del Clan de Ice Nation" el hombre saca una pistola y apunta contra Amina.

Vera se atraviesa enfrente de la joven, para protegerla.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa arma? Solo el clan Skaikru tiene ese tipo de armamento" grita Amina que toma con fuerza a Vera por su cintura.

Oliver y los soldados rodean al grupo traidor, los inocentes del consejo son echados para protegerlos. Solo dos no sabían de la traición.

"Cállate niña. ¿Qué pensabas, que nosotros no estábamos armados?, Esto ha estado en la tierra mucho antes que ustedes llegaran" los traidores Azgedas sacan sus espadas contra los soldados de la Reina.

"Ustedes no saldrán con vida. Podrás matarnos pero Heda viene de camino con el ejército y morirán antes de gozar con el poder"

Se escucha un disparo y el caos domina el lugar. Vera cae sobre Amina recibiendo el impacto de la bala. Olive corre con sus soldados y forman un cerco para protegerlas. El salón del trono Azgeda se llena de gritos y sangre, uno a uno de los traidores caen con rapidez. Era de esperarse lo sucedido,ellos estaban en desventaja.

"Vera" grita Amina sosteniendo su cuerpo.

Las dos caen al piso y Amina empieza a buscar la herida. La joven rompe las vestiduras de la Reina con miedo de encontrarse con lo peor.

Vera trata de respira, el impacto fue doloroso "Estoy bien…ayúdame a quitarme la armadura" dice desesperada por encontrar oxigeno.

"¿Dónde…Donde fue?" vuelve a gritar Hedatu al no ver sangre por ningún lado.

"No me dio. La armadura me protegió" dice Vera

Amina logra dejar al desnudo a la Reina enfrente de todos con el nerviosismo se olvidó de los protocolos y la decencia. Lo único que se puede ver es el hematoma del impacto en el cuerpo de Vera, ninguna herida a simple vista.

"Eres una idiota, esa bala era para mí" dice Amina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No iba a dejar que llegara a ti. Eres muy importante para mí" Vera le contesta enojada por lo cabeza dura de Amina.

Las dos se miran con intensidad y ninguna quiere ceder por la otra hasta que son interrumpidas de su pelea, por el sonido de una garganta.

"Kwin" dice Oliver tratando de no mirar a las dos líderes y la escena del desnudo de su Reina.

Amina siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan de la vergüenza. Todos los presentes las miran con respeto pero avergonzados al ver como Hedatu y Kwin se profesan su amor de una manera única.

Vera recoge sus destruida ropas para tapar su dignidad y levanta su cabeza.

"Quiero la destrucción de todos los cuerpos" la Reina se asegurara que sus espíritus no encuentren la otra vida. Ahora ella eligirá su consejo, el consejo del pueblo.

De repente las palabras de Kwin fueron silenciadas por un sonido fuerte que posa sobre ellos.

"Hedatu. Heda está aquí" dice un soldado de Amina que entra sin aire.

* * *

"¿Cuánto falta Raven?" grita Lexa desesperada y mareada por el viaje. Heda odia los helicóptero.

La morena ha tratado de controlar sus nervios para tranquilizar a Clarke, que no ha hablado desde su salida en Polis. Pero entre la falta de comunicación y la altura del viaje la tienen desestabilizada, preguntándose si ella es la que está embarazada en vez de Clarke.

"Aquí estamos" dice Raven emocionada por la vista. El viaje fue de dos horas, ahorrándose días de camino.

Ice Nation se levanta en todo su esplendor y la mecánica busca un lugar seguro para aterrizar viendo a lo lejos un edificio.

"Águila uno, llamando a águila dos" Raven se comunica con su hija por la radio.

Clarke vira sus ojos por los nombre de los aviones, Raven tiene unas ideas locas.

"Águila dos, cambio" responde Ray.

"Sigue mis pasos Águila dos" la mecánica le informa a su hija.

El tiempo cada minuto está cambiando y el aviso de una tormenta de nieves la tiene preocupada porque ellos nunca han enfrentado este tipo de temperaturas.

Raven suavemente va aterrizando en el techo del edificio, solo espera que el edificio reciba bien el peso.

Los dos helicópteros logran acoplarse a la par para aterrizar sin problemas. Las ventajas que tienen es que las dos máquinas unas S-76C no son helicópteros militares, eran utilizados para los viajes comerciales o de la costa.

El grupo se baja rápidamente esperando por lo peor.

"Clarke, se mantendrá aquí mientras nosotros supervisamos el lugar" Lexa ordena sin esperar por respuestas. Los diez soldados bajan rápido y la Comandante saca sus espadas dando el grito de guerra. Ellos no esperaran por respuestas o noticias, su misión es acabar con los Azgedas.

Los soldados junto con Lexa y Alaia corren hacia la entrada de la puerta mientras Raven saca las armas automáticas para posicionarlas.

"Clarke. Lexa dio unas ordenes" Abby le dice a su hija que trata de levantarse.

"Si crees que me quedare aquí te equivocas. Me ayudas o lo haré sola" la rubia le da una mirada penetrante a su madre.

* * *

"Detengan las puertas" grita Amina escuchando como el ruido se detienen en el techo. Ella sabe que su madre no esperara por un dialogo más si no ha habido comunicación.

Todos obedecen y un grupo de cincuentas soldados corren con rapidez hacia el techo mientras los otros buscan por maderas o metales para detener las puerta.

"Tenemos que actuar rápido o será el fin de Ice Nation"

Poco a poco las personas salen de sus hogares viendo lo que ocurre en el Palacio de su Kwin.

Amina y Vera observan desde la ventana del palacio real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancion real
> 
> "Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, siempre mi amor debes llevar. Así yo estaré junto a ti, duerme y sueña feliz"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Que pasara entre Ice Nation y Heda?, se mantendrá la alianza.
> 
> -Que decidirá Amina.
> 
> -El final es M, precaución kinky entre Abby y Raven para los fanáticos de esta pareja.
> 
> Disfruten :)

**_Capítulo 26_ **

Ray camina hacia la otra parte del techo del edificio para ayudar a su madre a establecer las armas en lugares estratégicos. El grupo solo se compone de veinte y los refuerzos no llegaran por horas, así que el trabajo de ellos es mantener el lugar en control hasta que lleguen los demás. Ella sabe que deben avanzar porque en horas llegará una tormenta y todos quedarán atrapados si no salen antes. A Ray le preocupa los helicópteros y como podrán protegerlos pero por ahora la joven se concentra en ayudar a su madre. La joven líder del Clan del desierto estabiliza las automáticas hacia afuera del techo, mirando hacia la multitud que se acumulaba poco a poco. Ella siente una gran preocupación al ver el rostro de los ciudadanos Azgedas. La multitud luce confundida y con temor, como si ellos no entendieran lo que sucede. Ray mira a su alrededor y reconoce el edificio en donde aterrizaron, el palacio real Hogar de Kwin. La joven corre hacia su madre pero se detiene al ver la escena.

"Clarke…Clarke" grita Raven y retrocede.

La rubia se acerca con la ayuda de su madre y se asombra con lo que ocurre.

El Clan de Ice Nation levanta banderas blancas en cada una de sus torres. Las cinco torres que rodean el palacio se llenan de señales de paz.

"Tenemos que detener a Lexa antes que se cometa un error" Ray y Raven obedecen y salen corriendo para detener a Heda.

WanHeda mira hacia la ciudad y ve un pueblo con miedo "Estamos encima del palacio…cometiendo un golpe de estado contra uno de nuestros aliados"

Abby sostiene la mano de su hija para que se estabilice.

"Retrocedan" Amina les ordena a los soldados Azgedas que tratan de detener las puertas.

_"_ _Golpeen con fuerza" el grupo escucha de la voz de Heda._

"Hedatus" Oliver levanta su mirada sin entender la orden.

"Suelten las puertas y posiciónense a nuestras espaldas. Yo y mis soldados los protegeremos, ningún Azgeda muere hoy"

Los soldados Azgedas ven como Hedatu y sus soldados se establecen en modo de defensa.

"A la cuenta de tres" avisa el general Azgeda.

"Uno…dos…tres"

Las maderas, sillas y metales que detenían las puertas caen al piso rápidamente.

Un grito de guerra se escucha al abrirse las puertas del palacio con fuerzas.

Amina lidera el grupo con su espada y daga. El choque frontal entre los veinte soldados de Heda contra los de Hedatus es un sonido de estruendo. Hedatus ataca al primer soldado que abre sus ojos al verla pero se defiende. Espadas y golpes se escuchan por todo el pasillo, los Azgeda retroceden para buscar a la Reina que se concentraba en mantener al pueblo tranquilo y avisar en la torres.

Hedatu inmoviliza al soldado en sus piernas pero no lo mata, ella puede ver que sus soldados hacen lo mismo para no herir de gravedad a sus compañeros. Amina observa entre sus ojos a su hermana que se disponía a atacar a muerte a uno de los suyos. Hedatu levanta su espada y la detiene. El choque hace que las dos espadas se rompan por la mitad.

Alaia abre sus ojos de par en par y se asombra al ver el rostro de su hermana.

En eso Ray y Raven entran sonando el cuerno Trikru. La mecánica lo encontró entre el helicóptero y recordó como los clanes lo utilizan.

Heda se voltea para saber que sucedía y luce desorientada por la situación. El desespero por saber de su hija, hizo que no se diera cuenta que peleaba contra sus mismos soldados.

"Amina" llama Clarke que entra corriendo como puede, el peso de los bebes le impiden caminar rápido.

"Ma" Amina abraza a su madre con fuerza.

Heda suelta sus espadas y se acerca a su hija, sintiéndose tranquila.

"Creo que tenemos un problema Heda. Has entrado a territorio aliado e invadido sin autorización" la Kwin que se acercaba al lugar de la batalla y mira a Lexa directamente.

Todos los presentes tratan de recuperar su aliento y entender lo que sucedió.

* * *

Después que el ambiente se tranquilizará. Dos grandes pilares de maderas arden en llamas con los cuerpos y cabeza de los traidores del consejo. Esos espíritus no descansarán y no encontrarán su libertad por sus pecados.

A dentro del palacio en el salón del trono de la Reina. Los heridos están sentados en el piso siendo atendidos. El lugar está destruido por la primera pelea contra el consejo pero es el único lugar donde se puede hablar de lo sucedido.

Clarke y Abby se dedican a sanar a los heridos mientras el silencio se apodera del lugar. Clarke sabe que si no se llega a un acuerdo, Ice Nation puede pedir la anexión de los trece clanes aunque no haya ocurrido muerte alguna. Ella solo espera que no se la decisión de la noche.

"Oliver, prepara a la ciudad para la tormenta que se avecina y avisa a los sirvientes de las visitas. Nadie sale de Ice Nation por dos días" Kwin le ordena a su general.

"Llévate a mis soldados" Amina le ofrece a Vera sus soldados que no están heridos para la gran tarea de proteger a la ciudad. Ella sabe que los Azgeda son capaces de trabajar sin su ayuda pero Hedatu quiere ofrecer una ofrenda de paz y respeto.

Lexa mira la escena en silencio sabiendo que lo que se hable definirá el camino que ellos tomarán. Ella sabe que como Heda la diplomacia es la mejor solución para todas las partes y si la Comandante de los trece clanes debe reconocer su error, así ella lo hará.

"Espero que todos los heridos se recuperen rápido. Lo sucedido hoy, demuestra la desconfianza de Heda hacia mi como Kwin. Reconozco que la comunicación se cortó en el momento en que Hedatu era atacada, pero como ven mis soldados y Yo pudimos controlar la situación. Además Hedatu Amina no necesita de nadie para protegerse, en el momento que llegue a su rescate ya ella tenía al asesino controlado" Amina sonríe por lo último que dijo Vera y eso a Heda no le gusta.

"Yo soy Heda pero también soy Nomon de Hedatu. Tu clan no solo bloqueo las llamadas antes del suceso, sino que corto toda comunicación con Polis. La vida de Hedatu…que te recuerdo a ti y a tus soldados es lo más valioso para los clanes. Amina junto con Alaia son las ascendiente a recibir el espíritu de Heda y para nosotros eso no se malinterpreta a la hora de salir a protegerla. Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si Azgeda hubiera aceptado la creación de la estación para evitar lo sucedido" Lexa empieza a hablar suavemente pero luego sube su tono de voz para dejar claro el error de la Reina. Ella quería hacer las cosas pacíficamente pero Vera no lo esta permitiendo, al atacarla verbalmente.

"Yo no permitiré que mi pueblo fuese sometido a algo en el cual no están acostumbrado y la tecnología es una de ellas. Mi deber como Kwin es encaminar a mi pueblo y protegerlos. Ellos vivieron muchos años en tiranía, para que Yo repitiera lo de mi madre"

"Nosotros nunca obligaremos a nadie, como Heda y líder cada…" Lexa volvía a atacar y acercarse a la Reina enojada.

"nooo…tu deber…" Vera la interrumpe.

"Suficiente…ahhhh" grita Clarke y se lleva la mano a la barriga.

"Clarke" Lexa detiene la pelea y corre para ayudarla pero la rubia levanta su mano.

Todos los presentes se preocupan por el bienestar de WanHeda.

"Estas bien" Abby le pregunta a su hija.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza. En realidad no sintió nada, los bebes están tranquilos pero era la única manera de tomar control de la situación.

"Vera acércate por favor... Ayúdame a sentarme"La Reina corre rápido para ayudar a Clarke y la acerca a su trono para que se siente. Es el único lugar vació.

Clarke trata de no reírse al haber tomado el mando en el salón y observar como hasta los heridos se habían levantado para ayudarla. Un Azgeda se acerca y le pasa un vaso de agua nervioso.

_"Estos trillizos son la mejor excusas para controlar las testosterona de las mujeres líderes" piensa la rubia._

Lexa iba a protestar al no saber que contenía la bebida pero se detiene al Clarke le tirarle una mirada matadora y la Comandante decide quedarse en silencio.

"Ahora bien Vera, como líder lograste terminar con la amenaza ocurrida contra Amina y tu pueblo"

"Si WanHeda. Esas almas no encontrarán la paz" Vera habla con respeto a la madre de su querida Amina.

Clarke termina de beber del agua y continúa "Creo que lo sucedido fue un malentendido entre las dos partes. No te pido que olvides lo ocurrido, porque Heda entro sin autorización para atacar. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo para restablecer la paz y la alianza, entre Ice Nation y Polis"

"Yo no pondré en riego la seguridad y la tranquilidad que mi pueblo ha tenido por meses. La alianza continuará pero con la condición que Hedatu Amina sea nuestra portavoz o embajadora hasta que Ice Nation reconstruya su gobierno"

"Me opongo" "Aceptamos" Lexa y Clarke gritan a la misma vez.

"Por el momento es aceptable. Hedatu regresará a Polis después que terminé su trabajo con Ice Nation" añade Lexa con un tono nada amigable sabiendo que Clarke es la que decide.

WanHeda grita en satisfacción por acabar con el problema entre las dos partes.

"Necesito un baño" Clarke se levanta y es escoltada por el mismo soldado que le trajo el agua.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces, dos días encerrados en esta nieve con una mujer embarazada. El apocalipsis se avecina" Raven interrumpe el momento y golpea a Vera en el hombro.

"Asegúrate de tener mucha comida porque WanHeda come por seis" Lexa advierte con honestidad y sale a buscar a Clarke.

* * *

"No puedo creer que intentarás pelear conmigo" dice Alaia golpeando el hombro de su hermana con cariño.

"Ni Yo. Fue inesperado"

"Hubiese sido interesante ver esa pelea, aunque hubieras perdido"

Detrás de las dos se escucha una risa del soldado Azgeda que vigila todo lo que hace Amina. Amina sonríe porque sabe que es verdad, su hermana le hubiera ganado. Ella ha aprendido y entrenado mucho durante estos meses de viajes, pero se alegra que su guardaespaldas tenga fé de que ganaría.

Después de la discusión todos se dividieron en grupos. Alaia y ella están en el techo ayudando a que su amiga y Raven protejan los helicópteros. Es una situación nueva para todos los que nunca han estado en Ice Nation. Lo bueno es que la comunicación se restableció y los demás clanes decidieron esperar a que pase la tormenta para visitar el clan Azgeda con Heda.

"No sabía que necesitabas protección de nosotros" Alaia mira al soldado de arriba abajo.

"No seas mala. Vera está preocupada por mi seguridad" Amina recuerda la cara de Vera asustada por lo sucedido.

"Ohh ahora es Vera, no Kwin. Estás de acuerdo en quedarte aquí cuando nos vayamos, Nomon y Ma nos necesitaran con los trillizos" Alaia no quiere dejar a su hermana, han estado muchos tiempo separadas y eso no le gusta.

"Alaia, Vera me necesita. Ella perdió a su consejo en un instante, mi deber es estar con Ice Nation" Amina quiere que su hermana la entienda.

"Lo sé y no quiero pelear contigo... es que ha sido difícil, nosotras nunca hemos estado lejos"

"Tambien te extraño Alaia pero ahora no somos niñas, somos líderes. Ray está contigo reconstruyendo el clan del desierto, que cada día toma su forma y después de haber viajado por clanes ahora me toca Ice Nation"

Alaia asiente con su cabeza "Tal vez Ray y Yo nos podamos quedar unos días más para ayudar. Sangedakru estará bien por unos días, además Elías está haciendo un excelente trabajo" Alaia habla de su primo. Hijo mayor de Echo y Bellamy, Elías es descendiente del clan del desierto antes de que fuera adoptado.

"Eso sería asombroso" Amina abraza a su hermana con fuerza.

Los ancianos siempre dicen; que en este mundo existen dos almas que se encuentran para toda la vida. Ella sabe que es cierto porque lo encontró en Vera, pero su hermana seguirá siendo la mitad de su corazón, por algo el espíritu las eligió a las dos, no ha una.

"Hey! ustedes dos, terminaron de socializar. Avancen y ayuden antes que la madre naturaleza se vengue de nosotros" grita Raven desde uno de los helicópteros. Ella y Ray están retirando las aspas de las máquinas.

Alaia y Amina viran sus ojos pero se acercan a ayudar a la mecánica.

* * *

La oscuridad empezó a llegar a la ciudad y cada persona se recoge para esperar la tormenta de invierno. Los que nunca han vivido en Ice Nation están nerviosos, por lo menos los Azgedas lograron acomodar a las visitas en el palacio y los heridos a unas de las habitaciones que sirve como enfermería hasta que la tormenta pase.

"Nunca pensé que lograría llegar a la cama" dice Raven cayendo de frente y estirando sus músculos.

"Ni me lo recuerdes, este día fue el más largo que he vivido en la tierra" Abby retira sus botas y se acerca para ayudar a su pareja a quitarse su brazalete.

Raven se voltea para permitir que la ayuden y gime al sentir como la doctora masajea su pierna.

"Extrañaba esto" la morena levanta su cintura esperando que Abby retire su pantalón y continué el masaje.

"Yo también. Tenemos que decidir dónde vivir porque esta lejanía no me gusta"

Raven suspira escuchando a Abby "Quería hablar contigo sobre eso. Lexa me ordenó que retirara todo lo que hemos encontrado del territorio Skaikru. Ella no confía en la mayoría de nosotros y ellos teniendo posesión de las máquinas es peligro para los clanes"

"Es la mejor decisión. Yo me retiro como canciller, Kane está en territorio trikru. Bellamy sería el único aliado para asumir el liderato Skaikru"

"Si, por eso el Clan del desierto seria la base militar. Alaia le propuso eso a Heda y Lexa aceptó. Claro que aunque sospecho que lo decidió para estar cerca de Ray" Abby se ríe y besa la mejilla de su pareja cerca de la boca.

"Hasta cuando no aceptarás a mi nieta"

"Nunca" Raven trata de no reaccionar a las caricias de la doctora.

"Estas segura, puedo ser persuasiva con tu decisión" susurra la mujer seductoramente en el oído de la morena.

"Nop" dice con voz entrecortada la mecánica.

Abby empieza a morder con suavidad la oreja izquierda de la morena y sigue hacia su cuello. Besando y lamiendo el lugar, se posiciona entre las piernas y presiona para que los dos centros se encuentren. Raven reacciona rápido y gime al sentir el choque con gusto.

"Será mejor que nos detengamos"

"Ni se te ocurra ser malvada conmigo" la morena le grita a Abby y esta se ríe en victoria al poder controlar a Raven.

Así pasan la noche las dos mujeres satisfaciéndose mutuamente, el tiempo aparte fue el detonante para el deseo entre las dos. Raven está entre las piernas de su amada, penetrando con dos de sus dedos mientras con su lengua masajea seductoramente el clítoris de Abby. La doctora trata de mantener el ritmo y controlar su respiración pero el trabajo de la morena es uno excelente.

"Raven" grita Abby por todo lo alto al llegar al clímax.

La mecánica cae en risas por el grito "Creo que nadie se enteró" termina besando a Abby en sus labios.

En ese momento un golpe fuerte en la puerta paraliza a las dos "No es necesario que nosotros escuchemos" grita Clarke desde la puerta.

Abby y Raven cae en unas risas descontroladas, abrazándose por la euforia.

"Teniendo sexo como si fueran conejos" ellas logran escuchar de la boca de Clarke que continúa protestando por todo el pasillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wao! no me había dado cuenta que había sobre pasados las 100,000 palabras. Kudos para mi jajaja
> 
> Si quieren leer más, pasen por la nueva historia que escribí: You Make me Sick. Es un nuevo ambiente ya que quiero experimentar nuevas aguas en la escritura.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto :)


	27. Capítulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. Capítulo anterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten :)
> 
> Feliz día internacional de la mujer 3

Capítulo 27

Heda y WanHeda caminan por los pasillos del palacio, escoltadas por el general Oliver. Después de un día largo de trabajo preparándose para la tormenta, cada líder decidió ayudar a la Reina en los preparativos para mantener la ciudad protegida. Clarke junto con su madre ayudaron a restablecer las habitaciones del piso de abajo del palacio como un centro de enfermería y Heda viajaba con Kwin visitando a las villas cercanas. Esta sería la primera tormenta del año y en la cual Vera funge como líder de Ice Nation.

Los tres caminaban en silencio y solo Oliver hablaba a cada soldado del palacio para que fueran relevados. En ese momento se escucha un grito y los tres se detienen en la puerta de la habitación de donde provino las voces, el nombre de Raven se grita junto con un gemido de satisfacción. Clarke siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al reconocer la voz y al imaginarse a su madre en el acto.

Lexa y el general tratan de calmar sus mejillas sonrojadas por la escena al ver la cara de WanHeda.

"No es necesario que nosotros escuchemos" grita Clarke desde la puerta.

Lexa pone sus manos en la espalda de la rubia tratando de no reírse, para ellos es algo normal profesar su amor con el sexo.

"Por aquí Heda" Oliver señala las puertas de la habitación más abajo y trata de no reaccionar a los comentarios de WanHeda.

"Teniendo sexo como si fueran conejos" la rubia protesta con un poco de celos al no poder hacer lo mismo con Lexa.

"Vamos Clarke, mañana es otro día" Lexa le ordena para que se tranquilice. El día fue uno largo y la Comandante quiere descansar.

"Alguien entrara a cada hora para mantener la chimenea ardiendo para ustedes, Kwin quiere que las dos pasen una noche en silencio y sin problemas" Oliver les informa a las dos.

"Gracias Oliver pero no es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo" dice Lexa dándole paso a Clarke para que entre primero al General abrir las puertas.

"Sha Heda"

"¿Dónde estarán mis hijas?" pregunta Lexa con seriedad.

"Hedatu Alaia estará en la habitación continúa y Hedatu Amina dormirá en los aposentos de la Reina" Lexa cruje sus dientes con celos recordando que tiene que hablar con sus hijas.

"Es un honor tenerte aquí Heda. El recibimiento fue uno poco inoportuno pero la visita de Heda a Ice Nation es bien recibida. Se acercan buenos tiempos para los azgedas gracias a ti" Oliver habla con sinceridad y respeto hacia la líder que les trajo paz al clan.

El general se despide y Lexa cierra las puertas para desvestirse. Caminando hacia la cama puede ver ropa doblada para ella y Clarke encima de una mesa. Ninguna de las dos había traído ropa para el viaje.

Clarke está esperando por la morena para ayudarla ya que Lexa no ha hablado con ella todo el camino.

"Estas molesta conmigo" pregunta la rubia mientras ayuda a remover la armadura del pecho de Lexa.

"No" la respuesta fue corta y seca demostrando un poco de molestia.

"Lexa. No quería..." Clarke no logra terminar al ser interrumpida por la morena.

"Tus palabras son mis palabras Clarke, tus Órdenes son mis Órdenes . Las dos estamos juntas en esto, pero no pediré disculpas por mis acciones. Amina es Hedatu y su seguridad va primero. Todo lo ocurrido hoy, se podía haber evitado si Vera hubiera seguidos mis consejos. Antes de que Ray y ella partieran de Polis les dije que tuvieran cuidado con los aliados de su clan. El consejo de cada clan son como las hienas, buscan cualquier oportunidad para atacar al líder de la manada. Ice Nation es uno de ellos"

"Lo sé, estuve ahí contigo" Clarke sigue ayudando a Lexa a desvestirse y escucha con atención a su amada.

"Se lo que hiciste. Utilizaste el embarazo para controlar la situación y que no quedáramos en territorio enemigo" la morena besa la frente de Clarke y sonríe.

"Si, estaba preocupada. No quería que nos quedáramos encerrados por dos días aquí" la rubia suspira en cansancio y Lexa la ayuda a sentarse.

"Es un desastres Clarke. Los del consejo Azgeda tenían prisioneros en sus casas. Los utilizaban como esclavos, la hermana del asesino estaba entre ellos. El pueblo muriéndose de hambre y ellos tenían sus almacenes llenos de comida. Me preguntó como la gente sobrevivía con la tiranía de Nia. Kwin esta humillada, ni me miraba a los ojos. Todo ocurría en sus propias narices y ella no hizo nada para protegerlos" Clarke escucha a la morena mientra esta la ayuda a removerse las botas y siente pena por la joven líder.

"Nunca me enojaré contigo por querer controlar mis palabras impulsivas. Ahora sí, debemos controlar a nuestras hijas. Dormir con Vera y Ray no se ve bien" Clarke se ríe al escuchar esto, Lexa es la única conservadora con sus hijas.

"Ellas no harán nada Lexa" la rubia conoce a sus hijas y ellas no pondrán en peligro su relación con su Nomon.

"¿Como lo sabes? no quiero ser abuela antes de tiempo Clarke" la rubia vira sus ojos y empuja a Lexa para que se recueste en la cama a su lado.

"Primero Ray no es como tú. Segundo si Vera así lo fuera, su madre hubiera acabado con su vida hace tiempo. Los Azgedas no soportan las mutaciones" dice Clarke recostando su rostro en el pecho de la morena tratando de acomodar la barriga de los trillizos.

"Cierto..." Heda iba a seguir hablando pero siente como la respiración de Clarke roza su cuello sabiendo que la rubia ya quedó dormida.

Lexa no recuerda cuando cerro sus ojos mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia. Solo siente como la cama se mueve y dos cuerpos se recuestan cerca de ella. La morena sonríe al oler a sus dos hijas, Amina y Alaia siempre terminan en la habitación de su Nomon en la mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cada visitante y habitante del palacio se levantan por los sonidos del viento y la fuerza con la que cae la nieve. Lexa es la primera en levantarse, arropa a sus dos hijas y a su amada para que no le dé frió. Luego se viste y sale para empezar el día.

Camina por todo el palacio y puede ver la conmoción en cada esquina. Grupos se preparan y salen rápido para asistir, sus soldados están entre ellos.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Lexa le pregunta a Oliver al ser el primero en ver.

El general suspira cansado sin haber dormido toda la noche "Es fuerte. En mi tiempo como soldado de la realeza nunca había visto una tormenta tan potente. Caminos bloqueados y avalanchas son lo importante en este momento"

"¿Que han dicho los Skaikru?" Heda inclina su cabeza al recibir una taza de té caliente.

"La tormenta durará por tres horas hasta que pase el ojo y luego los vientos aumentarán. Creo que no sobreviviremos, Kwin no se ha movido del balcón toda la noche esperando por las señales de ayuda"

Cada villa esta provista de bengalas que fueron encontradas juntos con las armas en la casa del líder traidor. Vera ordenó su uso pero las armas serán devueltas a Heda por seguridad.

"Descansa general" Lexa le ordena y camina hacia donde Vera se encuentra. Desde lejos puede ver las luces de las bengalas y la nieve caer, oscureciendo el día

"Una líder descastada no le sirve a su pueblo, una Reina sin poder levantar su espada no es bueno para su gente" la Comandante puede ver el rostro de la joven agotado.

"Necesito estar despierta…"

"No. Lo que necesitas es aceptar los errores. Te caes, te levantas y sigues caminando por tu pueblo. El pasado atrás se queda, ahora busca nuevos líderes, nuevos aliados que te ayuden a reconstruir el clan Azgeda. Aquí adentro no los vas a encontrar. Allá es donde ellos están" Heda le señala a las afuera, mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta que había alzado su voz, todos los que estaban en el salón dejaron su trabajo para escuchar las palabras de la Comandante.

"Saldré con este grupo. Envíen a alguien a que levante a Raven, la comunicación con la estación Skaikru es importante. No me decepciones Vera por algo te elegí"

Es la ultima advertencia de Lexa hacia Vera y sale protegiéndose del frió. Un grupo de soldados de Heda y Azgedas la esperan, entre ellos Abby. La morena se sorprende en verla pero puede ver cada uno de los soldados con los equipos médicos de la doctora.

"Abby" Lexa la ayuda a ponerse el abrigo provisto por el clan de la Reina.

"Lexa" susurra la doctora no entendiendo lo que sucede.

"Confías en mi Abby" la Comandante trata de no reírse por el rostro de la madre de Clarke.

Un soldado se pone de rodillas y Lexa levanta a la doctora para que caiga en la espalda del musculoso soldado. Abby grita por el movimiento y siente como todos empiezan a correr a la vez. Ella puede observar como la cara de Lexa cambia en tono de Heda, el grupo de veinte hombres corre en sincronización enfrentando los fuertes vientos. Un caballo en este ambiente no hubiera sido de gran ayuda, Ice Nation a aprendido esto en sus años de tormenta.

Cuando Clarke se levanta y baja para ayudar en enfermería, se encuentra con las habitaciones llenas de personas. Niko es el único de su grupo ayudando en el lugar, su madre salió con Lexa para ser de apoyo mas Amina y Alaia están ayudando a Ray para restablecer un helicóptero aunque sería imposible volar con este tiempo.

"Raven ¿Qué sucede?" la rubia se preocupa a ver la mecánica en una de las camillas.

"Nada Clarke, las bajas temperaturas afectan mi pierna" Raven trata de tranquilizar a su amiga gimiendo al sentir como una de las azgeda masajea su pierna con una crema caliente.

"No le digas a tu madre pero esta crema es orgásmica" Clarke vira sus ojos por los comentarios de la morena, ella es la única que hace broma en ese estado.

Un grito saca de concentración al grupo en enfermería.

"Ayuda" entra un joven corriendo. Unos soldados lo sostienen con fuerza para que no se caiga al piso por el cansancio. Clarke trata de llegar al lugar rápido pero su embarazo se lo impide.

"Una de las mujeres necesita ayuda en la villa. Hay mucha sangre en el lugar"

"¿Dónde es?" un soldado mayor lo interrumpe.

"¿Al norte, más allá del lago?"

"Imposible nadie ha vivido por esa área por años"

"Nosotros sí" es lo último que dice el joven antes que se desmaye.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora. Raven mi maletín"

"Clarke tú no puedes el embarazo" la mecánica protesta pero obedece a su amiga con tan solo ver su mirada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo para llegar?" Clarke le pregunta al soldado, caminando hacia la salida.

Raven busca todo lo que puede y lo prepara en un bulto.

"Una hora WanHeda" dice el soldado quitándose su abrigo de protección y poniéndolo en el hombro de la líder.

"No llegaremos Clarke, el ojo pasara en treinta minutos. Monty lo dijo; después de la calma viene la tormenta"

"Si vas con este grupo no"

"Kwin" el soldado se sorprende al ver a la Reina con ellos.

"Avisen a Heda. Busquen a Amina, ella se quedará como líder en mi ausencia" la Reina ordena y Oliver sale a buscar a Hedatu.

"No quiero ser negativa pero como iremos, Clarke no puede caminar" pregunta Raven interrumpiendo a la joven líder.

"En trineo" el soldado sonríe malvadamente.

"ujuuuuuuuu" grita Raven al sentir la velocidad con que corren los hombres mientras Clarke trata de controlar los mareos, siendo aguantada por la cintura.

"¡Oh Clarke! esto es asombroso deja que se lo diga a los muchachos" sigue gritando emocionada la mecánica.

Cuatro soldados musculosos tienen amarrado el trineo por su cintura, los otros seis con la Reina protegen cada lado de WanHeda. La misión es llegar en treinta minutos al lugar antes que pase el ojo, para eso deben correr sin parar.

"Clarke, ¿Cómo te sientes?" la morena pregunta por la espalda de la rubia, que tiene sus ojos cerrados y el peso sobre ella.

"Estos trillizos amaran la velocidad" Clarke acaricia su abdomen ya que sus hijos no dejan de moverse.

* * *

_Más allá de la frontera de Ice Nation vive una comunidad que ha estado escondida de la tiranía de Nia. Cada ciudadano es azgeda y son liderados por un joven que aprendió el respeto, el amor y la fuerza de su padre. Que enfrentó todo, para proteger a las mujeres y niños inocentes. Esta comunidad vive escondida entre la tierra y desconocen que ha ocurrido en el mundo exterior._

El grito de una joven en dolor es lo que se escucha en el pequeño espacio del lugar. Una mujer mayor trata de calmarla pero la angustia es demasiado.

"Empuja" le ordena la mujer sin obtener respuesta.

"No puedo" la joven trata de recuperar su aliento, el sudor cae en gotas gordas. Las demás damas del lugar tratan de ayudarla y darle animo a la primeriza madre.

"Marta prométeme…ahhhh. Prométeme que lograrás salvar a mi hija" suplica la joven cansada.

"No Marta" el líder de la pequeña villa clandestina le implora a la partera. Él sabe que su esposa hará todo por salvar a su hija.

"Vienen por ahí, Bernardo logró llegar" grita uno que viene bajando las escaleras corriendo.

La partera suspira en agradecimiento, la sangre corre por todo el lugar y ella sabe que algo no anda bien con el bebe.

"¿Cuántos?" pregunta el líder.

"No los sé, como diez" el hombre le informa con duda.

"Salgan a ayudarlos"

"ahhhhh"

"Marta se fuerte" el líder besa a su amada y sale a recibir al grupo.

"No creo que sobreviva" dice la joven madre llorando de dolor y tristeza.

"Ni lo pienses" Marta le advierte y la joven sonríe por las órdenes.

"Estén listos. No sabemos quiénes son y si se quieren llevarse a las mujeres" el líder les advierte y todos los hombres asienten con su cabeza, sabiendo el riesgo que el líder tomo para salvar a su esposa.

Marta sigue mirando con preocupación a la joven, es la primera vez en toda su vida como partera que se siente impotente. Ella nunca se había encontrado con un caso así, solo espera que puedan salvar a la madre y a su hija. El tiempo pasa y ella sigue sangrando.

"¡No! Marta" grita una de las mujeres a ver como la madre cierra sus ojos.

"No la dejen dormir" avisa una voz extraña en el grupo.

De lo lejos una anciana en sus noventas años levanta su rostro y agudiza sus oídos al escuchar la voz de sus visiones. Su vista ya no existe por el pasar del tiempo pero su talento no ha sido perdido, esa voz es una de su conocimiento solo falta la otra mujer.

Clarke se abre paso como puede con la ayuda del soldado y dueño del abrigo que carga ella.

La rubia se acerca a la joven y ve lo pálida que luce "Hola hermosa soy Clarke. Vengo a ayudarte"

Clarke remueve la ropa que lleva demás y se posiciona entre las piernas de la paciente "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?"

"Dos horas" Marta se acerca para ayudar sin conocer los motivos de la otra mujer.

"Raven" grita Clarke preocupada al saber que es mucho tiempo y el bebé puede estar en peligro.

La morena se acerca y saca del maletín todo lo que Clarke le pide sin preguntar.

"Necesita una transfusión de sangre"

"Clarke no tenemos la maquina aquí"

"Llama a Lexa" la rubia introduce su mano en la vagina de la paciente y esta grita de dolor.

"¿Quién es Lexa?" pregunta el líder a la defensiva.

"Heda" la anciana contesta desde la esquina del lugar. Raven la mira y asiente con su cabeza pero sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"Heda" preguntan los presentes incrédulos al no conocer lo que sucede en el exterior.

"Heda y WanHeda están destinadas para restablecer el orden en la tierra. Kwin esta presente" la anciana recita de memoria y el líder la mira Atónito no entendiendo nada.

"Heda es una aliada y ella es WanHeda. Yo soy Kwin Vera de Ice Nation" la azgeda se acerca para informar y tranquilizar a los presentes.

"y Nia" a Marta le tiempla la voz al preguntar.

"Muerta"

"Necesito espacio. Raven, ¿Dónde está Lexa?" dice Clarke pero sigue explorando la vagina de la mujer encontrando el problema inmediato.

La mujer en la camilla trata de controlar sus gemidos de dolor al sentir como la mano se mueve entre sus piernas.

"Clarke vienen de camino pero se les está haciendo difícil, el tiempo se los prohíbe" la Comandante al escuchar hacia donde se dirigía WanHeda decidió llegar a ellos.

"El bebé esta horizontal parece que se movió al sentir tu malestar. Esto dolerá" la rubia se mueve y empieza a presionar el estómago para obligar a que el bebé se mueva. Clarke necesita darle sangre a la paciente porque si no morirá.

"ahhhhh"

"Lo sé…ya casi terminamos" necesita sacar al bebé o no le llegara más oxígeno.

Las demás mujeres siguen entrando y saliendo. Trayendo agua limpia y comida para los soldados.

"Su nombre es Artemia" Marta le dice a Clarke al leer su rostro preocupado.

"Un nombre digno de una guerrera" la joven sonríe al escuchar el significado de su nombre.

"Artemia esto dolerá pero necesito que mantengas tu respiración constante. El bebé viene con los pies primero, travieso que será la criatura"

"Naaaa…lo que quiere es salir con los pies sobre la tierra" Raven seca el sudor de la frente de Clarke y logra sacarle una sonrisa al grupo en tención.

Lexa llega al lugar y se encuentra con el trineo vacío. El tiempo empezó a empeorar y los vientos a penas los mantiene de pie. La mitad de los soldados regresaron al palacio y los otros siguieron a la Comandante, Abby es una de ellas que decidió seguir a Lexa y la Comandante la tiene agarrada por la cintura para que el viento no se la lleve.

"Heda" pregunta una voz tímidamente.

Lexa se voltea y ve la figura de un hombre joven protegido por muchas ropas, el grupo sigue al joven sin hablar. La Comandante puede ver que el joven soldado abre una puerta en el suelo y les señala para que entren. Luego él entra y sella la puerta por dentro.

Un túnel se hace visible antes los ojos de todos "¿Qué es esto?"

"Por aquí Heda. Nada sucederá, estos túneles nos protegerán de la tormenta"

"ahhhhh…no puedo"

"Claro que puedes un empujón más Artemia y veremos a tu bebé" Clarke trata de tranquilizar a la joven que sigue sangrando. Raven se acerca y le pasa un bisturí esterilizado, la rubia lo toma y desgarra un poco la vagina para poder retirar al bebe.

Artemia da un último grito de dolor y cae inconsciente.

"Artemia" la rubia la llama, mira a la bella criatura en sus brazos y se la pasa rápidamente a Raven.

"Raven, no escucho a la bebé" la morena se mueve rápido con la ayuda de Marta para saber la condición de la criatura.

"Es una niña Clarke…vamos" la mecánica no sabe cuáles son los procedimiento, ella solo trabaja con máquinas. Limpia los orificios de la nariz y golpea las nalgas como última alternativa. Marta trata de no reírse pero la situación es una extraña con estas personas.

Un llanto es el sonido de alegría en el lugar. Las personas dan un grito de victoria y celebran el nacimiento.

"Artemia necesita sangre" Clarke empieza CPR para mantener el corazón latiendo.

"Yo la doy" el líder se ofrece sin saber el procedimiento.

"No puedes, no sé qué tipo de sangre eres y no conozco el de Artemia" A Clarke le salen lagrimas de frustración y cansancio sabiendo que el tiempo se agota.

"Lexa" grita WanHeda.

La Comandante aparece milagrosamente al ser llamado su nombre.

"Clarke"

"Lexa, necesito de tu sangre" la rubia siente como su rostro se alegra al ver su salvación.

Heda se acerca a grandes pasos y ve como Clarke es relevada por su madre que sigue las contracciones en el pecho. Raven suelta a la criatura en los brazos de su padre para tranquilizarlo y que deje trabajar la situación.

Lexa retira su ropa sin pensarlo y extiende su mano.

"La sangre de Heda es sagrada, porque darla para una simple vida Heda" los que llegaron se voltean para ver la voz de la anciana que habla sin mirar a nadie.

La Comandante transforma su rostro en enojo, no conociendo a la mujer.

"Heda es el pilar de la tierra. Que no quede duda para los presentes, mi sangre es sagrada y es digna de ser utilizada para salvar cualquier habitante de mi clan. Como no darla para una mujer que en su sufrimiento de darle vida a su hija ella esta perdiendo la suya. Por WanHeda, por mis hijas, por mis futuros hijos, por los trece clanes, por hombres, mujeres y niños que han vivido la devastación del pasado. Este es su futuro"

Lexa le hace señas a Clarke para que continúe pero dirige su mirada a la mujer que hablo y reconoce el oráculo en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fuerte las palabras de Lexa verdad, por eso amo su papel. Cada día nos demuestra porque es HEDA.
> 
> -La anciana ha sido una pieza clave en la destrucción de Ice Nation.
> 
> -Es imposible de verdad tratar de llegar a su fin con esta historia, cada día vienen nuevas ideas. Solo necesito tiempo para escribir.
> 
> -Gracias por las respuestas al capítulo anterior, me sorprende que muchos no sabían que Raven y Abby eran pareja más habían adoptado a Ray. Creo que se relata claro en la historia.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto :)


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sus preguntas, dudas o consejos de lo que quieran ver de Lexa y Clarke son bienvenidas. Con gusto lo aceptaré pero eso sí, cambiar la trama de la historia que ya tengo en mi mente no ocurrirá.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capítulo 28

Han pasado tres horas desde el nacimiento de la hija de Artemia y Clarke sigue pegada a Lexa revisando su condición.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Clarke por undécima vez pasando su linterna por los ojos de la morena para ver alguna anomalía.

"Estoy bien Clarke fue solo un mareo" responde Lexa con tranquilidad.

"Si sobre eso, creo que extraje un poco de sangre de más" la rubia la mira con disculpas en sus ojos.

La morena toma la mano que sigue acariciando su mejilla y la besa con aceptación "No te preocupes, lo importante es que ella este bien. ¿Vivirá verdad?"

Clarke mira hacia la paciente, viendo como ha recuperado su color "Sí. Ella se pondrá mejor, aunque necesita otra transfusión de sangre pero por ahora todo está controlado"

"Bien, seria triste dejar a una hija huérfana en este tiempo" dice Lexa con un poco de tristeza.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza y mira directamente a su amada "Gracias por venir a mi rescate Lexa. Tú siempre llegas en los momentos que más te necesito"

"Siempre Clarke…siempre llegaré a tí" la rubia besa la frente de Heda y luego sus labios para demostrarle lo agradecida que esta con ella. Clarke sabía que la única que podía ayudarla a salvar a la joven madre era Lexa. La sangre que corre por el cuerpo de Heda es Universal y es la única que Clarke conoce con ese tipo en lo que lleva en la tierra.

Heda y WanHeda no se daban cuenta que todos los presentes observaban la escena de las dos líderes, más aún no entendía el asombro que tenían las caras de los que han estado oculto en los túneles por años.

"No puedo creer que Heda este presente y que haya salvado a mi esposa" dice Roy mientras habla con Vera que está sentada con él y con varias personas cercanas al hombre.

"No eres el único que piensa así, los Azgedas todavía no logran acoplarse. Para ellos vivir en la tiranía de mi madre era la única vida que conocían y ahora Heda les está ofreciendo la libertad de vivir en tranquilidad" la Reina habla con sinceridad.

"Y Monte Weather, ¿Qué pasó con ese enemigo?, Heda los venció" pregunta el líder con curiosidad al no saber los cambios que han ocurrido en las afueras.

"No…WanHeda los exterminó a todos. El clan de WanHeda viene del cielo, ellos vivían en el espacio y tuvieron que volver a la tierra. Mucho ha cambiado mi amigo"

"Estar oculto entre el suelo nos hace olvidar lo mucho que el tiempo ha pasado"

"No entiendo como ustedes lograron sobrevivir por años escondidos de mi madre" pregunta Vera.

"Yo era un niño cuando mi padre huyó con un pequeño grupo para protegernos. Vivíamos entre los túneles, solo salimos para encontrar comida y volvíamos. Mi padre sabía que los soldados de la Reina no viajarían más allá del lago, por eso hemos estado ocultos. Las única sobrevivientes son la anciana vidente y Marta, los demás fuimos traídos a temprana edad" Roy habla con la Reina pero sus ojos no dejan de mirar a su hija que sigue durmiendo mientras la persona que vino con Heda la atiende.

En eso el grupo deja de hablar al ver como Abby se acercaba con la bebé en sus brazos.

"Aquí les traigo a la hermosa niña. Todo luce normal con ella, felicidades" la doctora le dice con alegría.

"Gracias" Roy siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas a ver a su hija en sus brazos. Su niña se convertiría en la primera generación nacida entre los túneles.

Desde que su padre salió de Ice Nation prohibió las relaciones entre los sobrevivientes. La escasez de alimento y el poco espacio era el motivo principal para la prohibición pero después de su muerte, Roy decidió explorar más allá para proveerle al pequeño grupo.

Cada uno de los habitantes del túnel se acercan para ver y felicitar a su líder.

Raven sonríe con la escena y se acerca a Clarke.

"Que aterradora es esa anciana" dice la mecánica al ver como la señora no quita su mirada de su amiga y Lexa.

"Raven" la rubia la regaña.

"¡Que!, es cierto Clarke. Ella no ha dejado de mirarlas, lo más queda miedo es que ella es ciega" la morena se sienta al lado de su amiga que tiene su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Heda.

"No te dejes engañar, esa anciana tiene un gran poder sobre el futuro. Ella es un oráculo. Lo que no entiendo es como Nia no tuvo posesión sobre de ella"

"Lexa, esas personas existen" Clarke pregunta con duda, ellos nunca han creído en esas cosas.

"Todo es posible en la tierra Clarke. Cada clan tiene sus propias creencias y Ice Nation siempre se ha dejado seducir por controlar el futuro" Lexa recuerda las historias de como los oráculos iban escaseando porque Nia y sus seguidores no les gustaba lo que estos deducían del futuro.

"Cada día que pasamos en la tierra es más loco de lo que vivíamos en el espacio y mira que los fantasma merodeaban la estación cinco" Clarke se ríe por las ocurrencias de Raven y en eso puede ver un movimiento en la camilla de la paciente.

Lexa se mueve para darle espacio a su amada y mira hacia la anciana.

La Comandante sabe que ella probará a alguien con su poder, la pregunta es ¿Quién será la victima?

* * *

Marta se acerca a la anciana con una taza de té y puede ver que esta no deja de mirar a las dos líderes.

"Deja de alterar el ambiente" Marta le advierte.

"Como soy Yo la culpable de la profecía del futuro. Feliz estoy que pude conocer en vida las responsables de mis visiones" la anciana bebe con un rostro inocente.

"Mjummm…no te creo" Marta se sienta al lado de esta pero sus ojos los desvía para ver a Vera que habla con un grupo cerca de su líder.

"Necesito tu ayuda Marta. Quiero hablar…"

"Ni lo pienses anciana, no me meteré en líos por tu culpa"

"Ahhh…donde quedo la joven Marta aventurera" la anciana le reprocha.

"Ella murió muchos años atrás. Tú sabes porque y por quien, no te hagas la inocente conmigo"

La anciana se entristece al escuchar como el pasado todavía atormenta a su compañera. La oráculo le predijo lo que sucedería, aun así ella se enamoró ciegamente.

"Viene de camino"

"¿Quién?" Marta preguntaba pero se detiene al ver a Vera acercarse.

"Kwin"

"No por favor" Vera toma los hombros de Marta ya que esta se dirigía a hacer el saludo de inclinación que ella tanto odia.

"Yo no soy mi madre" Marta la mira y siente como sus ojos se llenan de agua pero trata de controlarlos.

"Claro que no... usted es Kwin Vera de Ice Nation. Tienes los ojos de tu padre y el corazón de él. Pero eres cabeza dura como tu madre y el peor de tus miedos es convertirte en ella. Dejo dicho esto Kwin Vera; en el momento que decidas alejarte de Heda y emprender tu propio camino. Ice Nation será destruido. Llevándose todo lo que fue construido y con el la persona que más has amado" la joven Reina siente como los pelos de sus brazos se levantan por el mensaje de la anciana.

Las tres se quedan en silencio por algunos segundos al haber escuchado a la oráculo hablar.

"Una cosa es ser joven e idealista pero nuestro pueblo ha sufrido demasiado. Tú no eres Nia. La diferencia de ella y tú, es el amor. Nia no creía en el, para ella eso era debilidad" Marta le dice a Vera con seriedad.

"Conociste a mi madre" Vera pregunta con curiosidad.

"Ella era la sirvienta oficial de Kwin" Vera ve como las facciones de Marta se oscurecen con lo que dice la anciana.

**_flashback_ **

_Dos cuerpos se mueven a la par, cada uno demostrando el sentimiento que se refleja en el aire. La chimenea de la habitación ya perdió su fuego y el frío ha comenzado a sentirse, pero las dos mujeres no se dan cuenta de esto al estar concentrada satisfaciéndose una a la otra._

_Una ama con el corazón en la mano mientras la otra lucha contra este; "Te Amo" gime una de las mujeres al sentir como llega al clímax y el momento fue roto rápidamente con esas palabras._

_"Sera mejor que te retires de mi presencia" Nia le reprocha a la otra mujer._

_"Lo siento Nia, no fue mi intención" Marta trata de apaciguar la situación con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_"No olvides cuál es tu lugar sirvienta. Tu presencia solo es requerida para satisfacer mis necesidades, recoge tus pertenencias y aléjate de mi vista" Marta se cubre con la poca ropa que tiene y sale con su corazón roto. Ese fue el momento que la hizo entender que_ _un amor no puede fue forzado y que solo era un objeto para la otra mujer._

_Marta cruza todo el palacio y se encuentra con la anciana oráculo que la espera con información importante._

"Yo no era nadie, solo una subordinada que debía hacer mi trabajo o este costaría mi vida" Marta dice por última vez y se levanta, dejando a las otras dos mujeres a solas.

"El mundo no es blanco y Negro por eso Heda ha vivido tanto. Ella ha sido la única que ha podido contra la tiranía de tu madre... Dime Vera de Ice Nation secuestrarás mis servicios para tu beneficio" la anciana le pregunta a la joven líder al saber que ella conoce cuál es su don.

"El futuro no se puede cambiar no importando que estés conmigo. Pero eso sí, tomaré tus palabras en cuenta en cada una de mis decisiones" Vera se despide y sale. La Reina sabe que ella esta en su posición por la ayuda de Heda Lexa sino estuviera muerta.

La anciana sonríe y reconoce que sus dudas eran innecesarias. Grandes cosas vienen en camino.

* * *

Clarke ayuda a que la joven madre se acomode en la camilla y la mira sonriente.

"Mi hija, ¿Cómo está?" pregunta Artemia viendo su mano derecha con muchas cosas en ella.

"Ella es hermosa y esta con su padre" la rubia le responde y le pasa un vaso con agua que Raven preparó.

"Sé que el dolor es insoportable pero debes mantener tu brazo con los fluidos que bajan de estas bolsas, esto hará que te mejores rápido" Clarke empieza acomodar el suero y la medicina para que no interrumpan el movimiento de Artemia.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida" dice la paciente con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

"Yo solo hice mi trabajo. Heda salvo tu vida" la madre primeriza puede ver como WanHeda le señala a la morena sentada que le sonríe.

"Siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes"

"Ni lo pienses, la mejor manera es cuidando de tu hija. El nacimiento de una nueva vida en un clan es motivo de fiesta" Clarke y Artemia se ríen.

Roy ve a su esposa despierta y se acerca con su hija para que la vea. La rubia ve esto y se retira para darles espacio a los nuevos padres.

Debido a la tormenta el grupo tuvo que pasar toda la tarde encerrados en el túnel y no es hasta entrada la noche que reciben un mensaje de Amina avisándoles de que pronto podrían regresar al palacio sin problemas. El líder del pequeño grupo decidió preparar la salida de su gente para volver a territorio azgeda, de esa forma recibiría asistencia médica su esposa y las demás personas a su cargo. Él sabía que era la única manera de poder sobrevivir el invierno con comida y ropa caliente.

Todos salen en manadas dirigidos por Lexa, quien mantiene el paso rápido pero seguro para todos. Heda sabe que lleva consigo a una mujer embarazada y otra recuperándose de su parto, lo importante es llegar sanos y salvos.

La comandante decide mirar hacia atrás para ver el avance del grupo y puede ver como su amada Clarke es ayudada por dos soldados y la anciana oráculo que aprovecha el momento para hablar con ella. Lexa se preocupa al ver como Clarke fruñe sus cejas. La morena deja que Vera siga dirigiendo y se acerca poco a poco a las dos mujeres viendo como WanHeda escucha con atención las palabras de la anciana.

En el momento que llega, la oráculo se despide y sale con rapidez.

"¿Que dijo ella?" Lexa le pregunta con seriedad y pone sus manos en el hombro de la rubia para ayudarla con su peso. El único trineo que trajeron en el viaje, lo está utilizando Artemia con su hija y Clarke no tuvo más remedio que caminar como los demás.

"Lexa"

"No dejes que el mensaje llegue a tus pensamientos. Los oráculos les gusta predecir el futuro y a la misma vez interferir en este. Dejar que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad es la ley de la vida, el destino no se puede predecir"

Clarke se tranquiliza al escuchar las palabras fuertes y con amor que Lexa le susurra a su oído, sabiendo que el futuro no se puede cambiar pero si prevenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quisiera que entendieran a Vera. Ella es una joven que ha estado toda su vida sola. La única ayuda que tuvo lo era Echo y ahora Echo tiene su propia familia, dejándola dirigir sola su clan. Como cualquier joven tomará decisiones erróneas pero poco a poco llegará al paso que Lexa quiere que llegue como líder de su clan.
> 
> *En el capítulo anterior se dieron cuenta como Marta pregunto por Nia, pues las respuesta está en este cap. Ellas dos eran amantes hasta que Marta huyó para prevenir al padre del Roy por medio de la anciana oráculo.
> 
> *No se estresen por el final de este capítulo, nada le pasará a Lexa o a los trillizos o a Amina y Alaia. Pero si algo ocurrirá en el futuro de la próxima portadora del espiritu, claro después de las gemelas que son las sucesoras de Lexa.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su comentarios y espera...
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capítulo 29

Dos meses han pasado desde el último susto de guerra contra Ice Nation. Heda le dio la oportunidad a Vera de que reconstruyera su gobierno en dos meses o ella tomaría control de Ice Nation. Así fue como Vera logro encontrar personas de confianzas para ayudarla, Horacio regreso a territorio azgeda, Roy, Artemia y Marta se integraron al consejo de Ice Nation para reforzar la confianza del pueblo hacia su Reina. Pero sobretodo y lo más importante que ocurrió en estos dos meses, fue la integración de Alexandria a Ice Nation. Nacida entre los túneles y de sobrevivientes de la tiranía de la Reina Nia. Hija de Roy y Artemia, nombrada en honor a Heda Lexa que dio su sangre para salvar a alguien de su pueblo. Amina estuvo presente en todo momento y orgullosa de su Nomon.

Alexandria se convirtió en una imagen de esperanza para el pueblo Azgeda.

Clarke sigue caminando y recordando los pasados dos meses. Unos de grandes cambios pero de gran tranquilidad entre los trece clanes. Con la unión total de Ice Nation todo el mundo pudo respirar.

Clarke sabe que no todo se mantendrá en ese estado y que pronto alguna guerra se desatará pero por ahora lo importante es disfrutar de la paz mientras duré. Las palabras de la anciana siguen en su mente pero ella ha logrado guardarlas con recelos porque con la muerte inesperada de la oráculo la rubia no sabe que creer. Como una persona no pudo predecir su muerte, eso Clarke no lo entiende. Aunque Marta dice que ella solo vivía por un propósito que ya fue cumplido.

Clarke suspira pero sigue haciendo sus ejercicios mañaneros, que son caminar por la ciudad y sentarse en el sendero cercano para observar a Polis desde lo alto. Ella extrañaba esto y sobretodo extrañaba su hogar porque Polis es ahora su casa. La de ella y todos sus hijos.

"Clarke" una voz grita corriendo y la levanta por detrás, haciéndola reír. La rubia se sigue preguntando como la morena puede levantarla en su estado de gordura.

"ugh…Lexa estas sudada" Lexa no obedece y sigue abrazándola con fuerza poniendo su cara con sudor sobre la otra mujer.

"Estaba entrenando y me expulsaron de la arena, puedes creerlo. A su Heda"

"Me imagino que fueron tus hijas" la morena ayuda a que su amada se siente en el tronco para ella acompañarla.

"Ellas misma son las responsables... ellos piensan que no sabemos lo que están haciendo para nosotros" Lexa se ríe recordando como Rebecca golpeaba a uno de sus soldados por dejar caer unas mesas.

"También te has dado cuenta. Anoche Luna vino a mi habitación y empezó hacerme pregunta de mis colores favoritos" la rubia levanta su cabeza y mira a la otra sonriendo.

"De que otra forma se inventarían una reunión importante en Polis con los líderes de los clanes pero sin sus Hedas presentes"

Las dos mujeres se ríen por lo incrédulos que son todos, Heda todo lo sabe más si es en su ciudad y sus helicópteros dando vueltas a cada hora.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la Comandante decide cambiar el tema y preocuparse por la rubia.

"Cansada sin hacer nada. Un mes Lexa y estos bebes son todos tuyos" Clarke recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer y acaricia su enorme barriga.

"No te preocupes Clarke tengo todo controlado" la morena le responde con orgullo.

"ujummmm…Lo que dices tiene que ver con el salón de guerra lleno de muñecos" Lexa abre sus ojos pero trata de no mirar a Clarke.

"No sé de qué hablas, solo era un simulacro de precaución"

"Lexa, hacer competencias entre tus soldados para elegir quien cambia rápido un pañal no es un simulacro" la rubia toca el rostro de su amada con cariño.

"oh… vistes eso"

"Claro que lo vi, más si habían apuestas y gritos por todos los pasillos del edificio. ¿Quién ganó?" Clarke pregunta sonriendo y Lexa la mira fingiendo molestia.

"Niko y Ridley" la rubia se ríe a carcajadas.

* * *

La ciudad de Polis luce cada día más esplendorosa, los cambios son cada vez mejor y en beneficio del pueblo de Polis.

Cada uno de los ciudadanos se ha levantado estos dos últimos meses con la responsabilidad de ofrecerle un regalo a sus Hedas. Los trece clanes y cada villa independiente que existe entre los territorios de Heda han creado una fiesta en honor a las dos líderes. Todo fue planeado mucho antes de que ocurriera el problema en Ice Nation y ahora que todo está resuelto es el momento para celebrarla.

Amina y Alaia no se quedan atrás, desde que empezó a planearse la fiesta ellas decidieron añadirle una sorpresa más.

"Ma ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Amina y Alaia regañan a su madre.

"ummm…trabajando. Niko está solo y tu abuela no aparece por ningún lado" la rubia no les presta atención a sus hijas y sigue caminando para atender a un paciente.

"Ma, tu estas embarazada además mis hermanos necesitan descanso" Alaia trata de inventarse alguna excusas para salvar a su abuela.

Niko ve a las dos jóvenes y les tira una mirada de disculpas, sabiendo que WanHeda no es fácil de persuadir.

"Alguien me explica porque el asesino de Amina la sigue para todos lados" pregunta Clarke cambiando el tema de la discusión.

"Él es su niñera" responde Alaia golpeando a su hermana en broma.

"¡Hey!, él es no es mi niñera. Vera solo le ordenó mi protección como perdón a su atentado" Amina sale en defensa de su novia y su fiel soldado Azgeda.

"Ahhh…lo que hace el amor. La primera vez que tu madre y Yo nos re-encontramos yo quería degollarla con una daga" dice Clarke no dejando de atender al paciente que se ríe por las caras de las dos jóvenes.

"Ma nos estamos saliendo del tema. Lo importante es que tu vuelvas a tu habitación y descanses" Amina empuja a su hermana para que la ayude y el soldado Azgeda sale para avisar a los demás.

"Si WanHeda es cierto lo que dice Hedatus. Debe irse a descansar, que tres muchachos no deben ser fácil para usted" la rubia se detiene al ver que el paciente supuestamente enfermo se levanta y ayuda a sus dos hijas.

"Ok, esto es algún complot para asesinarme y ustedes quedarse con la herencia de su madre y mía…"

"Ma, no seas boba…tú y Nomon no tienen dinero" Alaia le pone una cinta para proteger los ojos de su madre para que no viera nada.

"Cierto pero somos la pareja más poderosa de la tierra. Por lo menos me pueden decir para dónde vamos"

"No" las dos hermanas responden a la vez.

En la otra parte de la ciudad la Comandante pasa por la misma experiencia que Clarke.

"Alguien me puede decir porque estoy siendo secuestrada por mis propios soldados"

"Lo siento Heda pero fueron ordenes de Hedatus"

Los cuatro soldados tiene a Heda amarrada de sus brazos y pies para prevenir algún golpe. La sostienen como si fuera un saco de papas, ellos sabían que la misión era una difícil más si Heda es una de las mejores peleadora.

"Ridley, yo soy…"

"Heda…si todos sabemos quién eres Lexa"

"Rebecca, esto es traición" la Comandante trata de meterle miedo a los presentes, pero se le hace difícil porque todos empiezan a reírse.

"Nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Lexa amarrada de manos y pies"

"Yo les pagaré a estos soldados por tener la valentía para hacerlo"

Lexa trata de reconocer las voces de las personas pero no logra deducir.

"Hermanos respetemos a Heda, aunque es tentador ponerle algo en la boca para que deje de hablar de WanHeda mientras hacemos las oraciones" el grupo empieza a reírse otra vez.

"Quilón" grita Lexa reconociendo al anciano.

"Lo siento Heda pero Hedatu Amina nos dio la orden de no desatarte hasta que ella llegué.

La Comandante quiere saber que tienen que ver sus hijas en este secuestro, pero logra disimular su molestia con los comentarios del grupo que siguen hablando de ella.

"Deja que salga de aquí que me vengaré de todos" piensa Lexa sonriendo.

Pasan segundos hasta que llegan las dos hermanas y ven su madre en el piso.

"Oh por Dios que le hicieron a Heda"

"Lo siento Hedatu Alaia pero la Comandante es una oponente fuerte" Ridley ayuda a desatar a Heda.

"Deja que me recupere y verán…" Lexa contiene la respiración al observar su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Heda en un tono preocupante al ver a los doce ancianos, los líderes de cada clan y el lugar en donde están.

"Nomon no te asustes todos queremos regalarles algo especial a Heda y WanHeda, por eso estamos aquí" dice Alaia y ayuda a su madre a levantarse del piso.

Lexa mira a los presentes con recelos, no es casualidad que todos estén reunidos en el templo con sus vestimentas de honores.

"Es tiempo Nomon. Es tiempo de que tú y Ma se casen" la morena se sorprende de las palabras de su hija.

"Yo…Yo iba a pedírselo después de que los trillizos nacieran para darle tiempo a tu mamá de que aceptará" Lexa habla con su voz entrecortada a sus hijas. Su sueño siempre ha sido formar una familia y ahora está esta presente en su vida. Lexa solo quería esperar para que Clarke no tuviera miedo.

"Hedatus tienen razón Heda. Es tiempo para ti y WanHeda de reafirma el compromiso con ustedes misma. Nadie tiene duda del amor que existe entre ustedes dos, todo lo que hemos logrado como pueblo te lo debemos a ti. Ahora es tiempo de nosotros recompensarte ese sacrificio que has hecho por nosotros"

A Lexa no le importan que los presentes la vean con lágrimas en sus ojos, este es un momento especial para ella.

"No tengo mi ropa de gala y mi…"

"Todo está listo Heda, cada clan tiene algo para ti" Rebecca se levanta de su silla y acompaña a Lexa a una habitación del templo.

En ese lugar la morena puede refrescarse y salir para empezar a vestirse. Alaia y Amina siguen a su madre para ayudarla.

"Todo salió bien" uno de los soldados jóvenes rompe el silencio con su voz temblorosa. El pobre tenía miedo de lo que Heda fuera hacer.

"ohh Heda se vengará de nosotros pero WanHeda nos defenderá" Ridley pone su mano en el hombro del joven haciendo que todos se rían.

* * *

Clarke gime de satisfacción al sentir como el chorro de agua corre por todo su cuerpo. El dolor de su espalda y sus pies hinchados son lo que la han tenido cansada estos meses. Amina y Alaia sabían esto, por eso decidieron traerla al baño público de Polis para que pasara un tiempo agradable. Lo que la rubia se pregunta es porque el lugar esta vacío y adornado con flores para recrear la naturaleza.

Clarke decide no seguir pensando y disfrutar el momento cerrando sus ojos.

"Envidio tu posición" dice una voz acercándose.

La rubia sonríe al haber extrañado esa voz por meses.

"No seas celosa Octavia" Clarke moja sus pies con el agua.

"Clarke estas desnuda por completo" la morena tapa sus ojos con sus dedos no esperando ver a su amiga de esa manera.

"O ya tú has visto mi vagina y lo que salía de ella cuando nacieron mis hijas" la rubia sonríe por la cara de la morena.

"Ahí voy Jerónimo" grita otra voz que se acerca corriendo y se tira a la piscina de agua.

"Raven" gritan las dos, en especial Octavia que terminó empapada de agua.

"Oh por Dios esto es el cielo, nunca había venido a este lugar" dice la mecánica que sale entre las aguas y grita de la emoción.

"Verdad, Polis tienen los mejores lugares. O entra y deja de ser puritana" dice Clarke acercándose a Raven para que le dé un masaje. Entre todos sus amigos la mecánica es la única excelente con sus manos.

Octavia vira sus ojos pero obedece "No quiero que se asusten pero tengo una sorpresa"

La líder de la Villa Trikru se desnuda y enseña su pequeña pancita.

"Octavia" susurran las dos y Raven se acerca para ayudarla.

"¿Cuantos meses tienes?"

"Tres. Lincoln y Yo estábamos esperando para anunciarlo" Clarke se acerca a su amiga y la abraza con cariño. Sabiendo cómo han sido los últimos meses para ella después de la muerte de Indra.

"Estoy feliz por ustedes Octavia, en especial si tú y Clarke siguen repoblando la tierra"

"¡Hey!" protestan Clarke y Octavia.

"Lexa está advertida, no más hijos. Hablo enserio, primero dos ahora tres, no me imagino el siguiente"

"Clarke tú no puedes detener a Heda" Octavia se ríe.

"Ugh…Lo sé"

El tiempo de las tres fue interrumpido por la entrada de una de las damas de la Comandante.

"Es tiempo" dice ella.

Octavia y Raven se levantan rápido y ayudan a su amiga.

"Tiempo de que" pregunta Clarke al ser sacada del lugar.

Octavia ayuda a secar a su amiga mientras Raven la cubre con una manta, protegiendo su desnudes. Las cuatro salen por un pasillo para llegar a una habitación cercana del lugar.

Cuando Clarke entra se encuentra con su madre y Luna que la miran con una sonrisa.

Abby la ve y la abraza "Hoy es un día especial"

"¿Qué sucede?" la rubia pregunta.

* * *

Lexa se mira en el espejo del lugar con sus manos temblorosas. El día de su ascensión no fue tan preocupante como el de ahora. Haber esperado por años esa persona que completara su vida era algo que Lexa nunca pensó que tendría. Ella fue entrenada y criada para reconocer que el amor era debilidad en un mundo liderado por personas oportunista. Lexa fue cerrando su corazón desde que perdió a Costia, pero el destino le hizo una jugada inesperada. Su corazón encontró refugio en el enemigo de los cielos, una mujer que le abrió los ojos y la ayudo a comprender el mundo de una manera diferente. A pesar de la traición en Monte Weather, de las mentiras de Clarke sobre sus hijas. Lexa logro creer en el amor.

"Todo saldrá bien Nomon" Amina se acerca a su hermosa madre.

Lexa viste el traje de la Comandante en todo su esplendor, el mismo que utilizó en su ceremonia de ascensión. Un pantalón de tela color negro, unas botas negras ceremonial, una camisa blanca con corbata, cubierta por un chaleco militar antiguo. Esa es la ropa de Heda.

"Espero poder heredar ese uniforme" Alaia se acerca con la hombrera de la Comandante.

Lexa sonríe al ver a sus hijas "No lo creo. Cada Heda crea su propio vestuario, el de ustedes dos deber ser a la par con sus creencias e ideologías políticas. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?"

La morena cambia su rostro al ver la de sus hijas, su corazón late rápidamente en decepción.

"Ma quiere hablar contigo" Amina responde nerviosa por lo que sucederá.

Lexa asiente con su cabeza y sale con una tristeza en su corazón.

El grupo de anciano y líderes salen detrás de su Heda hacia la ciudad. La comandante se sorprende al ver el trabajo de su ciudadanos, los que empezaban a llegar al lugar ven salir a Lexa y sonríen al verla.

La morena trata de disimular su preocupación por Clarke y camina poco a poco hasta llegar al lugar. Octavia, Abby, Luna y Raven la esperan en la puerta moviendo sus cabezas.

"Ella no quiere ver a nadie, solo a Heda"

Lexa respira hondo y entra, no esperando ser atacada de momento.

"Lexa, una boda. La sorpresa era una boda. Como pueden pensar en eso, Yo peso como trecientas libras y esperan que camine en estos zapatos" la Comandante trata de reaccionar con el bombardeo de palabras.

"No puedo casarme así, este día debe ser especial. Tu no quisieras casarte con una mujer que en vez de caminar por el pasillo, ruede desfilando porque sus trillizos pesan al caminar…"

"Clarke…Clarke" la morena toma por los hombros a la rubia para que reaccione.

"Lexa"

"shhh…todo está bien, respira que los bebes lo necesitan" Clarke obedece y hace los ejercicios de respiración.

"Luces hermosa con tu pelo lleno de trenzas y flores adornando tu cabeza…Yo parezco un elefante tratando de respirar sin ahogarse" la rubia murmura entre respiro.

"Clarke no llores que arruinas tu maquillaje. Tu pelo esta hermoso como siempre, brillando con su color dorado y su pequeña corona con los colores de los clanes" Lexa observa bien a su amada por completo.

"Los clanes" WanHeda toca su pelo con cariño.

Lexa la acerca al espejo y se posiciona detrás de ella "Cada flor que se desborda de la corona, es la representación de cada uno de los clanes"

Clarke sonríe al ver la pequeña corona hecha a mano por sus ciudadanos.

"Lexa es preciosa y sagrada, como nuestro amor" la rubia se voltea para ver de frente a su futura esposa.

"Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, desde que tocamos piso en la tierra nada ha sido como lo he deseado. Muchas muertes, muchas mentiras y un territorio que nunca considere mi hogar, no hasta que tú llegaste. Lexa, tú me distes ese lugar, ese espacio para considerar mi hogar. Quieres casarte con esta mujer, sus dos hijas y tres que vienen de camino. No hay vuelta atrás" las dos se limpian las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Si Clarke" Lexa le responde con una sonrisa.

Clarke siente como un peso sale de sus hombros al escuchar a la morena. Ella estaba preocupada por Lexa y que no quisiera casarse con ella en su estado, deben ser las hormonas.

"Esto es lo que le sucede a las parejas antes de casarse. Entran en un estado de histerismo crítico" la morena bromea.

"Si" la rubia le responde.

Después de algunos minutos y haber logrado que Clarke se tranquilizará, la ceremonia continúo en la misma habitación.

"Estos son los símbolos de cada clan Heda. Una cinta por cada líder" Quilón habla con respeto.

Lexa está de pie al lado de sus hijas, cada líder se acerca y entrega su cinta a Hedatus para que la añadan en la hombrera de Heda. Un símbolo de fuerza y amor hacia sus clanes.

"Estas son las medallas de los escudos de cada clan WanHeda" una de las ancianas se acerca a Clarke y se lo adorna en su traje blanco, cerca de su corazón para que lo lleve como símbolos de fuerza y amor.

"Este es un día especial para todos los presentes, no solo marca el fin de una creencia de que Heda no podía casarse sino que abre el mundo para la esperanza" Quilón termina de decir.

Poco a poco el lugar se vacía dejando solo a la pareja.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" las dos se preguntan a la vez sonriendo.

Lexa observa con detenimiento el traje blanco que adorna el cuerpo de Clarke. Antes no lo había visto porque la rubia no lo tenía puesto.

"No te preocupes, desfilamos hasta el centro. Pronunciamos nuestros votos y bebemos de la copa" Lexa abraza a la rubia.

"La copa…"

"Es jugo de uva" Lexa le responde rápidamente.

"Te amo"

"Yo también mi Heda"

La Comandante toma la mano de WanHeda y salen.

* * *

_"Yo Lexa Kom Trikru te tomo a ti Clarke Kom Skaikru como mi esposa. Prometo ser tu roca en momentos de descansos, tu hombro en momentos de tristeza. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos del mismo modo me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te amaré y te respetaré por el resto de nuestras vidas. Así juro entre todos los presentes que en el momento que tu vida sea llamada por los dioses, la mía se rencontrará contigo"_ Lexa le sigue susurrando a Clarke entre besos.

La boda fue celebrada en todas sus alturas. El pueblo gritaba de la emoción desde que Heda y WanHeda caminaban hasta la plataforma del centro. No había duda que las dos líderes nacieron para una y la otra. Las miradas de admiración, respeto y amor entre las dos, hacia que el pueblo brillará de felicidad.

"ohhh…Lexa" gime Clarke al sentir como la morena presiona su espalda dándole un masaje.

Es de madrugada y Clarke no ha podido dormir por el dolor en su espalda baja. Las recién casadas se retiraron pero el pueblo sigue con su celebración, aún se puede escuchar la fiesta desde la habitación.

"Quieres un vaso de agua" pregunta Lexa casi con sueño.

"Si por favor" la rubia se levanta y ahí siente un dolor fuerte.

"Lexa"

Heda entra corriendo y cae al piso de repente.

"Clarke"

"Lexa, se rompió mi fuente" la morena siente náuseas y nerviosismo al haberse resbalado con el agua que salió de Clarke.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue inesperado, es más se supone que el verdadero fuera el final. Pero me sentí súper cruel y mientras dormía se me iluminó la mente.
> 
> Así que disfruten como disfrute escribiéndolo.
> 
> -Los trillizos se incorporan a la familia.

Capítulo 30

Lexa mira a su amada que luce hermosa y tranquila después de un parto de dieciséis horas. La morena la cubre con la sabana para tapar su desnudez y se dirige para ver a sus trillizos. Trata de caminar sin hacer ruido para dejar descansar a sus hijas y a su esposa. Amina y Alaia decidieron quedarse en la habitación de su madre para ayudarla con sus hermanos. Lexa recuerda como el proceso fue largo y difícil para su esposa. Como Clarke se mantenía fuerte durante el parto natural.

La ciudad se volvió en silencio cuando se enteraron de lo que ocurría con WanHeda, solo gritaban y bebían al ser llamado los nombres de los trillizos.

Lexa llega a la cuna grande construida por el clan Azgeda, en regalo al nacimiento. La Comandante se sorprendió al enterarse de los regalos para los trillizos que habían creado cada Clan. Ice Nation creo la cuna más hermosa, diseñada en madera blanca. Los colores del clan Azgeda brillan pero los símbolos de Heda están incrustados en la cabeza de la cuna, para darles fuerza y protección a los niños. El clan de Luna creo unos juegos de madera para los trillizos y cada uno de los demás entregó algo con honor. La mayoría ropa para ellos y pañales reusables. La Comandante asoma su cabeza en la alta cuna y puede ver el cuerpo de los dos trillizos mayores. Indira que fue la primera en nacer con un grito de guerra. El llanto de ella acaparo la atención de todos y la morena pensaba en su mentora Indra. Lexa recuerda como su mano templaba cuando Abby le dijo que cortará el cordón umbilical. Era un sentimiento de vida que Lexa sentía que corría por sus venas.

Clarke lloraba de la alegría al ver la escena. El siguiente en nacer fue Jake con una melena negra que cubría su cabeza, este fue más difícil de hacer soltar su manita de la mano de Clarke cuando fue puesto en su pecho. Solo empezó a llorar cuando Lexa le dio un beso en su frente al haber sido interrumpido por su Nomon.

El ultimo y el más que puso preocupado a todos, lo fue Aden. Se tardó en nacer y Abby se preparaba para hacer una cesaría cuando decidió asomar su cabeza. Lexa sintió como el llanto de sus hermanos fue la motivación para su salida. El menor de sus hijos nació bajo de peso y por eso fue puesto en una incubadora para ayudarlo a recuperarse. El dolor y el temor que sentía Clarke cuando su madre se lo llevó, era algo que Lexa quería borrar de su mente para tranquilizar a su amada.

Lexa sonríe al ver como Indira y Jake duermen pegados uno del otro. Ella decide acariciar sus espaldas para no levantarlos. Luego se acerca a la incubadora y puede ver a Aden en su espalda. Un oxigeno cubre un orificio de su nariz para ayudarlo a respirar. La morena introduce su mano para tomar la de su hijo y que Aden sintiera que no estaba solo. Ella empieza a susurrar una canción para que sus trillizos la escucharán y reconocieran su voz.

"Ellos nunca se olvidarán de tu hermosa voz" Clarke habla con suavidad al haber sido testigo de la escena hace minutos.

"Clarke" Lexa susurra para no levantar a sus hijos. En especial a Amina y Alaia que llevaban tiempo despierta.

"Hey" la rubia trata de sentarse y Lexa corre a ayudarla.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta la morena.

"Me siento como si hubiera sacado tres bebes de mi vagina" Clarke gime de dolor un poco.

La Comandante se ríe y le da un beso en su frente con cariño "Gracias Clarke. Este ha sido el mejor regalo para mí. Junto con Amina y Alaia"

"No me hagas llorar que todavía las hormonas están revueltas" la morena le limpia los ojos a su amada.

"Son hermosos Clarke. Vamos a tener las manos llenas cuando crezcan y Aden, ya verás que será el más fuerte de los tres" la rubia se tranquiliza al escuchar que su ultimo hijo está bien.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"No lo sé. Creo que se me fueron las horas con tus hijos" Lexa responde con una risa corta, al darse cuenta que ya está por amanecer.

"Amina y Alaia, lucen cansadas" dice Clarke con felicidad a tener a toda su familia junta. Las pobres jóvenes duermen sin miedo en el piso.

"Sí. Las dos me ayudaron a darle leche a los bebes a lo que dormías y Raven me entregó una máquina que no conozco su funcionamiento"

Clarke trata de no reírse alto, al ver la bomba de leche para su senos y el rostro de Lexa.

"Te amo Lexa" la rubia la besa en los labios "Pásame la maquina".

"¿Segura?" Lexa levanta su ceja con duda.

"Lexa, cuando los tres se levanten a la vez pidiendo comida me lo agradecerás" dice Clarke mientras empieza a removerse la leche de su seno.

"Te ayudo" la morena ve que tiene problemas y su instinto le dice que acaricie los senos para que Clarke no se frustrará.

Después de algunos minutos Clarke logra llenar dos botellas de su leche para almacenar para los trillizos y como si se les hubiera llamado uno empieza a llorar seguido de los otros dos.

"Estamos despierta" Amina responde rápido al escuchar los gritos.

"Vuelve a dormir. Tu madre y Yo tenemos esto" Lexa le ordena al ver que solo una de sus hija escucho los llantos. Alaia luce en estado comatoso con su boca abierta y saliva saliendo de esta.

"Pobres, no me imagino cuando tengan que liderar" Amina no espera más y sigue a su hermana.

Lexa toma a Indira primero y se la lleva a Clarke que pone dos almohadas debajo de su pecho para acomodar a los dos infantes. La entrega con un beso y busca a Jake. Aden tendrá que ser alimentado en la incubadora hasta que gané un poco de peso y poder sacarlo. Los tres nacieron prematuros pero Aden es el más débil.

La Comandante al principio no entendía lo que Abby le informaba ya que ellos no tienen conocimiento de esos términos médicos, pero con la ayuda de su esposa pudo comprender y ayudar a Aden con su primera botella.

Clarke mira con amor a Indira y Jake. Era la primera vista que les daba a ellos ya que después del parto su cansancio era tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Su esposa tenía razón al decir que eran hermosos, con los genes de Heda todo es posible.

La rubia sonríe al ver como Indira tiene su rostro fruñido en molestia, al haberse tardado en darle leche. A diferencia de Jake que tiene sus labios en forma de una sonrisa. Feliz por estar en su teta.

Clarke desearía tener a los tres en sus faldas pero por ahora está contenta de que Lexa tiene a Aden y le sigue cantando en susurro.

* * *

Alaia se levanta cuando siente un ruido a su lado. Abre sus ojos y trata de recordar en donde está, ella recuerda haberse dormido en la habitación de su madre y ahora aparece en su cama con su hermana al otro lado.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" pregunta Alaia al ver a su hermana vestida para empezar el día.

"Alaia han pasado una semana, por Dios levántate"

"¿Qué una semana y los bebes?" Amina trata de no reírse al ver a su hermana revotar del piso cuando cae. Su Nomon las paso a sus habitación mientras dormían.

"Es broma"

"Amina" grita Alaia cansada.

"Abuela dijo que podrán sacar a Aden por unas horas" dice Amina mientras ayuda a su hermana.

"Eso es bueno verdad"

"Si pero es peligroso porque puede coger alguna bacteria por eso hay que estar protegidos para verlo fuera de la incubadora" Alaia asiente con su cabeza al entender lo que habla Amina.

"Creo que será maravilloso que Ma y Nomon puedan estar con Aden sin ninguna preocupación"

"Si estoy feliz. Nuestros hermanos son hermosos" Amina grita de la emoción.

"Todos menos Indira. Esa enana nació con carácter" Alaia dice en broma.

"Hey, no la llames enana. Si Nomon te escucha estas en problema o peor Ma"

"sheez…no lo digas, que Ma me mata" Alaia levanta las manos en rendición.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpe a las dos hermanas.

"Deben ser Vera y Ray que vienen a buscarnos para desayunar" Amina abre la puerta mientras Alaia se dirige a cambiar su ropa de ayer.

"Hola Amor" dice Vera rápido que ve a Amina y le da un beso en su mejilla.

"Ve, te extrañe" Amina la abraza con fuerza, casi dejándola sin aire.

"ugh…estoy aquí" Ray se queja al observar a sus dos amigas en estado romántico.

"No seas celosa porque mi hermana es anti sentimiento" Amina sigue pegada a su novia. Vera se ríe pero no la suelta.

"Tu hermana no es anti sentimiento. 'Honey' solo odia hablar en público y le da vergüenza que la vean besándome…Honey" dice Ray gritando al ver a Alaia salir del baño.

"Honey" Alaia la recibe rápido cuando brinca sobre ella.

"Creo que las dos son más empalagosas que nosotras" Vera le susurra a Amina al ser testigo de la escena, las dos se están besando apasionadamente.

"Ni lo menciones" Amina mueve su cabeza en negación y empuja a Vera para salir de la habitación.

Después que las cuatro mujeres terminarán de desayunar. Amina y Alaia regresan a las calles de la ciudad para ver cómo están sus ciudadanos. Heda al estar ocupada con WanHeda, las dos hermanas decidieron sustituir a su Nomon a lo que regresa.

El pueblo hasta ahora no se ha molestado por lo que sucede y eso demuestra como el pensar de muchos ha cambiado con el tiempo.

"Hedatus" grita un grupo de mujeres que estaban reunidas en una mesa fuera de una casa.

Alaia y Amina caminan sonriéndoles al ver que trabajaban en algo diferente a lo que ellas están acostumbradas a ver.

"Nos llena de felicidad el saber que WanHeda y los trillizos están con fuerza" dice una de las mujeres, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Hace tiempo que no somos testigo de algo maravilloso, por eso cada familia ha decidido traer un Token para unirlo y entregárselo a Heda" habla una mujer más adulta que cose la ropa con los token.

"Será un honor para nosotras y Heda" Amina le sonríe a las mujeres y las dos hermanas se sientan a observar como el chaleco color negro toma forma con cada regalo de las familias de Polis.

Alaia se alegra cada día al ver como el pueblos ama a su Heda. Ella recuerda como con su ignorancia iba a destruir la relación con su madre por venganza.

* * *

Clarke es ayudada por Lexa para darse un baño y quitarse el olor a sangre con fluido que salió de su cuerpo durante el parto. Todavía los músculos de su cuerpo le molestan pero la satisfacción de tener a sus hijos con ellas es más grande de lo que esperaba.

"ufff" la rubia gime al sentir el agua caliente que ayuda a su doloroso cuerpo.

Lexa la mira mientras prepara el jabón y las tollas para cuando su amada salga. La morena camina hacia la puerta y se asoma a ver si sus hijos estaban bien. Cada minuto se preocupa por ellos.

"Lexa"

"ahh" la morena se sonroja al haber sido descubierta.

"Nada pasará, ven entra conmigo" Clarke extiende su mano en invitación.

"Estas segura no quiero lastimarte" pregunta la otra mujer acercándose a su amada.

Al ver que Clarke asiente con su cabeza, no espera más y se desviste.

"Ugh, extrañaba esto" gime la rubia mientras se recuesta sobre la otra mujer que está en su espalda.

Lexa empieza a masajear su espalda con suavidad para luego lavar a su amada con la esponja con jabón.

"Tenemos que estar lo más limpia posible para poder ver a Aden fuera de la incubadora" Clarke le informa y lava sus partes sin lastimarse.

"Creo que es mejor que tú lo agarres porque no quiero herirlo" la morena sigue enjabonando a la otra mujer.

"Lexa, no le vas a hacer daño" la rubia le habla con seguridad. Lexa es la persona más dulce y tranquila de las dos. Por fuera es una fiera pero por dentro es un amor.

"Es que luce tan pequeño..."

"Esta bien pero no te salgas de mi lado porque quiero que sienta tu presencia" Clarke acepta porque sabe que su amada tiene miedo, algo que es normal para los padres primerizos. Ella sabe que le robó eso a Lexa cuando le negó el conocimiento de sus hijas mayores.

"Ok" Lexa le da un beso en los labios a Clarke cuando la mira. Todo quedo en el pasado y fue perdonado.

Las dos líderes terminan el corto tiempo de paz que tienen y salen para vestirse. Cuando entran a la habitación ven a sus dos hijas sentadas mirando a sus hermanos.

"¿Cómo está todo en la ciudad?" Lexa pregunta ayudando a Clarke a ponerse una camisa abierta para que sea fácil amamantar.

"Polis está tranquilo. La mayoría todavía esta con resaca por la noche de la boda" dice Alaia haciendo que todas se rían.

Abby y Raven entran sin hacer ruido para no levantar a los bebes. La doctora se dirige a sus nietos para el chequeo médico rápidamente.

El grupo se acerca para verla con Jake que sonríe cuando acarician su cabecita.

"Ahhh" todas dicen a la vez.

Indira empieza a moverse al escuchar las voces y no le gusta haber sido levantada.

"Creo que esa es la encarnación de Indra" Raven bromea, haciendo que Clarke la golpee en su estómago.

"Todo está bien ya mismo llorarán para que le cambien los panales" dice Abby acomodándose el estetoscopio en su cuello, al haber sentido húmedo el pañal.

Las hermanas pelean para hacerlo primero.

"Ahora, vamos con el campeón" la doctora abre la parte de arriba y observa como Aden puede respirar por el mismo desde que le removió el oxígeno, temprano en la mañana.

"Pregunto Abby, no es temprano para sacarlo de ahí. Quizás es peligroso o pueda lastimarse" Lexa habla rápidamente para no olvidarse de las dudas que tiene.

"Lexa" la rubia acaricia su espalda con cariño sabiendo las preocupaciones de la morena porque ella los tuvo con Amina y Alaia.

"Aden está bien. Lo único es su peso, que podrá recuperar rápido con la leche de pecho. En los bebes prematuro es normal que este tipo de cosas ocurran, más en los varones" Abby remueve los cables del pecho de Aden y lo toma con cuidado.

Clarke se había sentado mientras su madre hablaba, removiéndose una parte de la camisa. Abby le entrega a Aden que no hace ningún movimiento brusco, solo se recuesta en el pecho de su madre y busca la teta para alimentarse, suspirando de alegría.

Abby y Raven se acercan a sus nietas para ayudarlas y darle privacidad a la pareja.

La mecánica ve como Alaia pasa trabajo cambiando a Jake "Déjame"

Alaia se retira enojada porque quería aprender.

"No sabía que eras buena con los bebes" Raven lo hace sin problema.

"Quien tú crees que cambiaba a Ray cuando Abby estaba en enfermería" la morena levanta su ceja en reto.

"Viste lo que hice, para la próxima lo harás bien" Raven toma a Jake y lo besa en su frente para luego darle la botella de leche.

Alaia asiente con su cabeza viendo como Amina no tuvo problemas con Indira.

"Mis hermanos me odian"

"Alaia, ellos no te odian. Solo tienes que tener paciencia" Amina le pasa a Indira para que la sienta.

La mayor de los hermanos toma a Indira con suavidad y le pasa la leche que está preparada en la botella mientras Raven está sentada en la cama con Abby, haciéndole muecas a Jake como si las reconociera.

"Él es fuerte" dice Lexa mientras pasa su dedo en la mejilla descubierta de Aden que sigue pegado a su madre.

"Nuestros hijos son únicos y especiales" dice Clarke recordando como la oráculo le dejo saber que su familia será el cambio que la sociedad de la tierra necesita para creer en la humanidad. Los trillizos serán los responsables de ese trabajo.

"Te amo Clarke, amo a mi familia y amo a mi pueblo" susurra Lexa entrecortándose la voz de felicidad. Mirando como Amina y Alaia trabajan en equipo con Indira.

"Yo también te amo Lexa. Tú me distes a mis hijos y me distes un hogar"

Las dos líderes se acercan poco a poco sin molestar a Aden. El beso es corto pero reflejo todo el amor y la pasión que sienten por la otra.

Aden hace un ruido de risa, haciendo que las dos mujeres sonrían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores míos que mientras editaba empezaba a ver doble del cansancio.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo familiar.
> 
> Disfruten :)

Capítulo 31

Ray ha crecido en los últimos meses de una manera rápida. La joven mecánica que seguía a sus amigos para todos lados y la culpable de todas las maldades ha cambiado para convertirse en una joven líder de su pueblo. Un cambio que se lo debe a sus dos madres que decidieron adoptar a una niña sin saber su historia. La ayudaron a adaptarse y crecer en lo que es hoy en día. Una típica chica siendo Duquesa de su pueblo. Ella ama como fue criada y educada por los Skaikru pero cada tiempo que pasa, se enamora y abraza a su Herencia. Una de historia triste y dolorosa pero de gran impacto para crear una sociedad igualitaria. Heda Lexa ha sido una de su inspiración y respeto, por sus visiones progresistas. Así como grandes líderes de los trece Clanes. Ray quiere seguir esos pasos y formar un clan del desierto digno de su historia pero eso tiene que esperar porque Heda tiene otro trabajo para ella.

"Estas mintiendo, Nomon no se quedaría dormida en una reunión del cónsul" Ray entra al comedor y escucha la conversación de sus amigas.

"Bueno, eso es lo que están diciendo por ahí los que estuvieron presente" Vera le responde a Alaia defensivamente.

"Es cierto" dice Ray interrumpiendo a las dos y sentándose al lado de su amiga Amina.

"¡Que!" gritan a la vez las dos hermanas.

"Sí. Don estaba dirigiéndose al consejo para renunciar a su puesto para dejar a su hijo como líder del clan, ya que Rebecca no puede ser la que este al frente de Rock Line Clan. Ella está casada con Luna y eso todavía le molesta al líder. En fin, el embajador del clan Delphi estaba protestando y recitando leyes antiguas. Entonces Heda que tenía en sus brazos a Indira cabeceo y se quedó dormida. Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que Luna le removió a Indira de sus brazos para calmarla. La bebe estaba sintiéndose molesta por la posición en la que Heda la tenia. Fue gracioso porque Indira tenía sus ojos abiertos y sus labios formados en enojo. Ridley tuvo que cancelar la reunión y todos se quedaron para presenciar el momento que Heda se levantaba pidiendo leche" las cuatro jóvenes se echan a reír imaginándose la escena, más si Ray estaba dramatizándolo.

"No quisiera saber la cara de Ma cuando se enteró" Alaia se limpia una lágrima de su ojo derecho por tanto reírse.

"Yo escuche a los soldados decir que la llevaron cargando porque no se levantaba" Vera sigue diciendo lo que oyó entre pasillos, cualquier rumor lo hace más gracioso.

"Pobre Nomon. Estos cuatro meses han sido difícil para ella" Amina le sigue el juego a su novia.

"¿De qué se ríen?" pregunta Raven que entraba por la puerta con su ropa de viaje.

"Nada" todas responden a la vez a la llegada de una adulta en el grupo.

"ahhh…vamos yo soy la adulta más chistosa de todas. Esto es porque Lexa pidió leche del pecho de Clarke" vuelve a preguntar la morena, dispuesta a molestar a las dos líderes madres.

"Ugh" gritan Amina y Alaia al no querer tener esa escena en su memoria.

"Ma" Ray golpea a su madre en el hombro por su mente enferma.

Las cuatro jóvenes se levantan de la mesa y mueven su cabeza en negación. Dejándola en el comedor de la mesa.

"Cuando Raven…cuando dejaste de ser la más cool" la mecánica se dice a ella misma.

* * *

Clarke terminaba de acostar a Aden al lado de su hermano que duerme tranquilamente, mientras Indira la mira con sus ojos verdes abiertos. La rubia aprendió que Indira no come hasta que sus hermanos hayan tomado leche primero. Entre todos sus hijos, Indira es la más parecida a Lexa además de Alaia. Que lo único que la diferencia de su madre es su pelo dorado, lo demás es de su Nomon. Aden y Amina nacieron con sus rasgos por completo. Rubios y ojos azules celestes mientras Jake nació diferente a todos. Pelo negro que cubre toda su cabecita y sus ojos marrones con picardía. Este le dará dolor de cabeza cuando crezca, piensa la madre a la vez que le da un beso a su hija.

Clarke se acuesta al lado de Lexa y posiciona a Indira en la cama para darle pecho de lado. La rubia mira a su amada que sigue durmiendo con tranquilidad. Estos últimos meses Lexa ha sido de gran ayuda con los trillizos, siempre levantada velando por sus sueños o ayudando a Clarke a moverse para que no haga fuerza. Ha sido agotador para las dos pero en especial para la morena que sale para ayudar a la ciudad cuando la necesitan.

Lexa no ha abandonado su puesto como Heda, esposa y madre de familia. Aun así el cansancio le llego de momento. Cuando a Clarke le avisaron de lo que sucedió ella no podía creerlo, pero no le extrañaba. Su amada había gastado todas sus fuerzas humanamente posibles. Para obligarla a dormir tuvo que solicitar la intervención de Niko y un sedante. Por eso la Comandante lleva durmiendo por doce horas corridas sin levantarse a pedir comida.

Indira hace un quejido para que su madre la mire.

"Que, mmm…eres la alfa entre tus hermanos" susurra la rubia con una voz dulce y su hija se ríe mientras sigue pegada a su pecho "Nomon se olvidó de ti mientras dormías… titi Luna vino a tu rescate" Clarke le sigue hablando acariciando su rostro y la pequeña no deja de sonreír por la voz de su madre.

"Ugh…no me salvaré de las bromas" dice una voz quejándose al haber presenciado el momento dulce entre madre e hija.

"Mira Indira Mamá se levantó…mírala seria" la rubia dice en broma.

"Clarke" la pequeña voltea su mirada al escuchar la otra voz y la observa con sus ojos penetrantes. Las dos se echan a reír por el gesto de su hija, como si entendiera de lo que hablaban.

Lexa se acerca más a las dos y extiende su dedo para que su hija lo tome. Indira la recibe y la aprieta sin despegarse de la teta de su madre.

"Las historias han corrido por toda la ciudad y creo que por todos los clanes hay una versión nueva de lo ocurrido" dice la rubia y acaricia la espalda de su esposa que respira hondo, demostrando aún cansancio.

"Rebecca debe ser la responsable de las historias. Esa mujer no espera para abusar de su poder entre los clanes"

"Lexa, creo que el salón estaba lleno de personas y muchos testigos oculares…verdad Indira" la otra le response con una sonrisa.

"Indira no responda la pregunta…Nomon lo siente y te ama" Lexa besa la frente de la bebe que mira entre las dos mujeres cuando hablan haciendo un gemido de satisfacción por la atención que recibe.

"Amor debes descansar mientras ellos duermen…"

"Lo se Clarke, es que no quiero dejar que se atrasen las cosas en la ciudad"

"Todo está bien" pregunta Clarke mientras acomoda a Indira en su hombro para sacarle los gases.

Lexa iba a contestarle cuando son interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta.

"Entre" grita Clarke revistiendo su ropa para taparse.

"WanHeda. Marcus Kane llegó para solicitar una audiencia con Heda" el mensajero informa no sabiendo que Lexa estaba despierta. Por órdenes de Clarke nadie podía molestar a Lexa, ella se encargaría de todo.

"Avísale que bajare pronto" el hombre asiente con su cabeza y sale de la habitación.

"Quédate con los trillizos Lexa. Yo resolveré la situación"

"Clarke"

"No Clarke mí. Se supone que estés descansando, además ellos son de mi clan" dice la rubia con carácter y le pasa a su hija a Lexa que sigue en la cama siendo testigo de la pequeña discusión.

* * *

Las puertas del salón se abren a la fuerza y el pequeño grupo brinca de sorpresa al ver a Clarke entrar.

"Kane. ¿Cuantas veces debes reunirte con Heda?, en los últimos meses has venido dos veces por semana. ¿Qué es tan importante que no dejas descansar a Heda?" dice Clarke enojada. Los Skaikru siempre causando problemas.

"Lo siento Clarke pero la petición de Heda es una que no vemos con buenos ojos" el hombre se lleva la mano a su pelo en nerviosismo.

"¿Cuál fue la orden de Heda?" pregunta Wanheda sentándose en el centro de la mesa.

"Skaikru debe entregar todas sus armas al clan del desierto para a nivelar su situación con los demás clanes y por seguridad de todos" la Duquesa del desierto responde con autoridad y sintiendo la mano de su madre Raven en su hombro.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema Kane?, ¿Por qué debemos seguir con la misma pelea después de tener años en paz?, acaso no merecemos la tranquilidad que Heda nos ha dado por años. Mis hijos no estarán al borde de una guerra por tu incompetencia Kane. Tu eres el canciller, actúa como tal" Clarke golpea la mesa con fuerza, cansada de la misma situación con su pueblo.

"Clarke quedaríamos desprotegido…

"¿De qué?, acaso ustedes están planeando algo en contra de los clanes" la Duquesa lo acusa, ella sabe la táctica de ellos.

"No. Yo nunca dejaría que nada ocurriera Clarke. Mi cuerpo también está cansando de todo, pero la seguridad de nosotros quedaría en juego" el líder protesta por su pueblo.

"Nada sucederá. Hay paz entre los clanes" WanHeda le asegura al canciller.

"Bien, mañana el clan del desierto recibirá el armamento" Kane sabe que su decisión no caerá en buenos oídos pero tendrá que hacerlo a escondida del consejo Skaikru.

El hombre es escoltado por Ridley a las afueras mientras las demás mujeres se quedan en el lugar.

"¿Qué está sucediendo? Y ¿Por qué Lexa ha tenido esto en secreto?"

"Heda siempre ha sido una visionaria y lo mejor es desarmar a un clan que puede ir por encima de los otros clanes. Clarke nosotras hemos crecido ahí y sabemos de lo que son capaces ellos. Al pasar de los años aún siguen siendo egoísta" la líder se sorprende por las palabras de la Duquesa. Ella todavía no puede visualizarla como líder de un clan, al fin y al cabo es su hermana simbólicamente.

"Ray tienen razón Clarke, Lexa siempre se ha preocupado por la seguridad de todos. Abby ya no es la líder de Arkadia y un aliado de confianza no existe" Raven le dice a su amiga que a pesar de haber parido meses atrás luce hermosa y poderosa.

"Pero los muchachos están ahí viviendo, Bellamy, Echo…"

"Todos hemos cambiado al pasar de los años Clarke, unos hacia el bien y otros hacia el poder. Solo esperemos que Lexa no tenga razón en esta"

Ray y Raven se levantan para salir devuelta al clan del desierto, donde una base se está formando entre las montañas.

* * *

Después de la pequeña reunión Clarke pasea un poco por la ciudad para luego regresar a su habitación y alimentar a los trillizos.

Las personas la saludan y no pierden el tiempo para regalarles cosas para los bebes. La rubia recuerda todo lo que han recibido de todos los clanes hasta de los más conservadores que ven en sus hijos una vida de esperanza.

"Ma" dos voces gritan por detrás y la abrazan con fuerza.

Clarke se voltea riéndose de sus hijas mayores.

"Ayúdenme a seleccionar fruta para su madre, que necesita recuperar fuerza. Alaia, pensé que te irías con Ray" Amina y Clarke cogen una canasta para llenarla de frutas en especial Kiwi, la fruta preferida de Lexa.

"Nah…decidí quedarme para ayudarlas con los trillizos" dice Alaia sin prestar atención.

"Decidiste o Ray te obligo" Amina molesta a su hermana en broma.

"La ultima" responde la otra haciendo que las dos mujeres se rían. Alaia heredó lo de su Nomon, dan todo por su pareja aunque sea obedecer.

Las tres regresan a la casa y dejan todo en la cocina para que las damas no tengan que salir a buscar ingredientes. Que mucho WanHeda le debe a estas mujeres que preparan todo para ellas.

Clarke sube a la habitación creyendo que Lexa y los bebes seguían durmiendo pero cuando abre la puerta la escena es una desastrosa.

"Lexa" grita la rubia al ver a dos bebes desnudo y tres adultos tratando de controlarlos.

"Clarke. Ridley y Niko me ayudaban pero parece que ninguno había terminado de hacer sus necesidades" Lexa levanta a Jake que sonríe al ver a su otra madre, mientras Niko y Ridley están llenos de orina.

"Ohh estas en problema Nomon" Alaia sonríe y toma a Indira rápidamente. La única que Lexa pudo terminar de vestir.

"Lo sentimos WanHeda pero los bebes lloraron y entramos para ayudar a Heda para que no agotara su cuerpo pero creo que los niños planearon esto"

"Es cierto WanHeda" Niko ayuda al otro soldado con seguridad porque el vio como Indira les ordeno a Jake y Aden a mojarlos.

"No puedo creerlo. Ellos son unos bebes, solo se voltean y lloran por comida o para cambiarles los panales"

"No creas Ma, en la historia de la tierra los niños son sagrados por su espíritu rebelde e inocentes travesuras" Amina sale del baño con una toalla para su Nomon que luce graciosa mojada. Lexa la recibe y la abraza con una sonrisa, entre sus dos hijas mayores Amina es la mas literaria.

"Ellos son inocentes" Clarke contesta y toma a Aden de Ridley. Teniendo a los dos varones en sus brazos desnudos.

"Inocentes con espíritus fuertes. Indira va a ser una gran guerrera, marca mis palabras" Lexa le responde con seguridad.

"Sha Heda" los demás contestan.

La rubia vira sus ojos porque parecía que Lexa predicaba y los otros contestaban con un amén.

'Sus trillizos nunca harán nada travieso' Clarke piensa en esos momentos pero al pasar de los años se da cuenta del error que cometió.

Aden, Jake e Indira se convierten en el espíritu de Polis por sus ocurrencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin está por llegar…
> 
> JayCV


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que Honor, que honor el haber compartido esta historia con ustedes. Cuando empecé con esta historia nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Es que Clexa saca el arte que uno lleva por dentro. Un millón de gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus comentarios, su espera por la actualización de esta historia. Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes y que sigan leyendo mis historias futuras. Esta historia termina aquí pero estaré dispuesta en recibir alguna petición de ustedes en cuanto a esta familia. Estarán subiéndose en capítulos individuales y cortos, cualquier petición en el año de cada uno de ellos.
> 
> Escribo esto con sentimientos encontrados pero más felicidad que tristeza por el gran logro de una historia en español.
> 
> Gracias con mucho cariño. Disfruten el último capítulo de Two Hedatus and One Heda.

_**Epilogue** _

**_Años después…_ **

Dos pequeños pies descalzos, son los que se escuchan por los pasillos del edificio de la Comandante. Soldados ya no son vistos en cada esquina del lugar, la paz llego por completo y la tranquilidad de las ciudades es algo nunca presenciado en la historia. Los viejos soldados siguen dando sus rondas como prevención, a las costumbres de su tiempo. Diez años han pasado pero no todo fue felicidad. La vida de WanHeda casi fue el costo de esta paz.

"No es hora de estar fuera de tu cama" la voz gruesa varonil detiene las intenciones de la pequeña.

"Hoy es mañana y mama me dijo que Nomon llega hoy" la voz dulce titubea pero sigue corriendo olvidándose de Ridley que le gritaba.

La pequeña abre la puerta de la habitación de su madre y puede verla recostada leyendo un libro de amor. Ella lo sabe, porque escucho a su hermana Indira decírselo a sus hermanos mayores.

"Anya" grita la mujer en la cama.

"Mama, es mañana" pregunta la pequeña acercándose a su madre corriendo que abre sus brazos para recibirla.

"ufff…ya estoy vieja para esto" dice en quejido la rubia que alza a su hija y la acuesta a su lado.

"Nomon viene con los triyizos verdad" dice Anya tratando de hablar bien pero a su corta edad las palabras se les hacen difíciles.

Clarke acaricia el pelo moreno de su hija y puede ver que todavía tiene puesto el chaleco creado por el pueblo en regalo del nacimiento de ella. La rubia sonríe recordando como Indira había descubierto el suyo y el de los trillizos. Desde ese día la tercera de sus hijas lo lleva puesto siempre y parece que Anya seguirá sus pasos.

"Anya, Nomon no llegue todavía, faltan horas" la líder le da un beso en la frente viendo lo cansada que esta su hija pero quiere estar despierta.

"Mama, tu prometiste que iba a poder recibirlos" la pequeña levanta sus labios en puchero pero empieza a cerrar sus ojos a sentir como su madre acaricia su cabeza.

Pasan algunos segundos y Clarke logra poner a dormir a su hija más pequeña. Todos los días ella le da gracias a cualquier dios presente en su camino por la bendición de haber tenido a su pequeña. Cinco años han pasado desde el nacimiento de su última hija y la clave para la destrucción del Clan Skaikru. Algo que Clarke llora todos los días. Las palabras del oráculo la persiguen por no haber obedecido. La anciana le había dicho que sus trillizos serian la esperanza para la sociedad, pero también le advirtió del peligro de su vida y la portadora del espíritu futuro.

**_Flashback_ **

_Clarke se escapó de Polis para responder a un llamado de ayuda por parte de Bellamy. Kane ha renunciado los últimos años y nuevos líderes ha asumido el control de Arkadia, algo que no le ha gustado a Lexa ni los aliados. El control del Arka se ha visto afectado y rumores de un golpe de estado ha sido el detonante de su visita inesperada. Lexa le prohibió salir en su estado de embarazo pero para ella su pueblo es importante._

_Bellamy la recibe por detrás y la ayuda a navegar por el lugar. Hace años que ella no toca suelo Skaikru, su tranquilidad cambia cuando siente dos cadenas que detienen sus muñecas._

_"_ _Bell" la rubia pregunta sorprendida._

_"_ _Lo siento Clarke pero esto es lo mejor" dice el llevándola hasta las celdas del lugar._

_"_ _La historia se repetirá Bell y en esta ocasión estas en el lado del enemigo. Lexa no salvar_ _á_ _a nadie, ni a ti"_

_"_ _Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de habernos atacado..." el hombre no logra terminar cuando la rubia lo interrumpe enojada._

_"_ _Esa montaña fue cerrada hace años y ustedes violaron las leyes establecidas por los clanes. Gente murió por culpa de su incompetencia…Bellamy" el hombre no la escucha y la encierra con los demás._

_"_ _Echo, ven" llama suplicando Bellamy pero ella voltea su mirada._

_Clarke mira a su alrededor y puede ver como las celdas están llenas de personas. La líder se siente estúpida en haber caído en la trampa. Siente un golpe en su est_ _ó_ _mago pero no le presta atención._

_"_ _Heda no perdonará a nadie" la rubia escucha la voz de su amigo Lincoln que se acerca a ella._

_"_ _Lincoln,_ ¿ _Que está sucediendo?" pregunta con nerviosismo la líder al ver el deterioro de su pueblo._

_"_ _Bellamy se está dejando dominar por un grupo que quieren asumir el control, prometiéndole que salvar_ _á_ _n a su familia" Lincoln informa y la ayuda a sentar. Las personas le abren paso para que pueda descansar en su estado de embarazo._

_"_ _Él no tiene que temer por la seguridad de ellos. Heda no permitirá que nada ocurra. Cada día Bellamy demuestra lo insuficiente que es como líder" Clarke recuerda como ninguno de los dos se soportab_ _á_ _n cuando llegaron a la tierra. Hoy él ha demostrado su rostro verdadero._

_"_ _Por eso Echo no ha salido de la celda. Ella no abandonaría a su pueblo por los ideales de su esposo" Lincoln le señala hacia la esquina donde está la mujer, consolando a algunos niños._

_Clarke siente como su corazón se acelera y tiene dificultad para respirar. En lo único que piensa es en su familia._

_"_ _Tienes que calmarte Clarke" Lincoln pide ayuda y las personas cercanas se acercan para darle agua y aire a WanHeda._

_Él sabe que esto no será fácil para ella. Estar encerrada por su mismo pueblo o amigos._

_Clarke trata de respirar hondo. Su esposa le dijo que no confiaba en ellos y tiene toda la razón. Este no es su pueblo y e_ _lla quiere regresar a su casa, con sus hijos y esposa._

_"_ _Octavia me dio la tarea de infíltrame desde el comienzo de las revueltas. Kane ya no es el líder y nadie confía en los nuevos. El único que quedaba adentro era Bellamy por eso la gente pensó que todo volvía a la normalidad pero no fue así. Cada día era una pelea nueva, personas que querían separarse de la alianza y tomar el control. Deshacerse de Heda y lo que había logrado, hasta…"_

_"_ _Hasta que los clanes bombardearon la montaña" Clarke empieza a sentirse más tranquila aunque está preocupada por lo que ocurrirá._

_"_ _No sé qué está sucediendo en las mentes de ellos Clarke porque arriesgar algo obtenido por tu lucha y tu sacrificio" el hombre pregunta incrédulamente y cansado por su esposa que a tratado de mantenerse con ellos._

_"_ _La raza Skaikru nunca estará conforme. Solo desean obtener el poder y el dominio de los demás. Por eso nunca progresamos" dice la rubia con sinceridad._

_Un ruido alerta la presencia de personas hostiles. Lincoln se levanta rápido y cubre a Clarke con su cuerpo, así mismo Echo que corre hacia ellos._

_"_ _¿Dónde están?" pregunta Pike el líder de los rebeldes._

_"_ _No se dé qué hablas" Lincoln le responde rápidamente._

_El hombre saca su arma y le apunta en la cabeza._

_"_ _No te hagas el imbécil. ¿Dónde está el armamento Skaikru?"_ _Clarke recuerda la discusión de años atrás. Kane cumplió su promesa._

_El grupo de soldados escoltan a Lincoln a las afueras de Arkadia. La lluvia cae sin parar y las personas temen por sus vidas._

_Lincoln podía escuchar el grito de dolor de Clarke. El bebé viene en camino,_ _é_ _l trata de golpear a unos de los hombres pero esta en desventaja._

_"_ _Qué diablos" grita Octavia entre los binoculares. Ella y Raven llevan tiempo en vela por lo que sucede._

_"_ _Lexa no estará feliz con Clarke cuando acabe esto" la morena mira lo que sucede con su amiga._

_"_ _Si logramos sobrevivir, ellos tienen las armas Raven" Octavia presiente que algo malo sucederá._

_"_ _Heda saldrá victoriosa y la raza Skaikru terminará hoy"_

_"_ _Desde cuanto eres team Heda" Octavia le pregunta en broma haciéndola reír._

_Las dos se levantan del piso y corren a la camioneta para avisar a los demás._

_"_ _WanHeda tienes que calmarte" Echo se posiciona detrás de ella en orden de la enfermera presente._ _La gente a pedido ayuda pero ellos no quieren ayudar. Si Clarke muere será una victoria para ellos._

_"_ _Tienes que llevarla al piso" Ordena una joven._

_Las personas empiezan a buscar mantas y ropas para acomodar a su líder. Agua, sabanas son traídas y contrabandeadas entre el lugar._

_"_ _Ohh…Lexa no estará feliz" grita Clarke al sentir una punzada de dolor._

_"_ _Necesitas respirar suavemente WanHeda o no llegar_ _á_ _oxígeno a el bebé" la enfermera del lugar le ordena con cariño._

_"_ _Es una niña" Clarke siente como las lágrimas corren por su rostro. Lexa no estará presente en el nacimiento por su culpa._

_"_ _Esto no luce bien Heda" Ridley le informa al ver como traen a Lincoln arrastrado._

_"_ _Bellamy no hace nada para defender a mi esposo" Octavia siente la mano de Heda y Raven a cada lado de su hombro._

_Lincoln yace ensangrentado de rodillas pero con su cabeza erguida en orgullo. Pike levanta la única arma que tienen ellos en la frente del hombre. Lincoln empieza a recitar el nombre de Heda hasta que un disparo es escuchado en el lugar._

_El cuerpo cae en el piso pero no es el de Lincoln. El líder fue asesinado por los tiradores de Heda que están posteados en cada esquina del lugar. La orden fue dada por Ray, la líder del ejército de Heda. Mucho ha cambiado y el ejército de Heda está más fuerte que nunca._

_Uno por uno van cayendo y la sangre corre con un grito de guerra._

_Lexa y el ejército avanzan con rapidez llevándose todo a su paso. Bellamy trata de ir por el arma pero su mano es cortada de momento y grita en dolor._

_"_ _No tan rápido hermano" Octavia mira a su hermano y lo golpea con fuerza._

_"_ _Echo no te detengas" grita la enfermera mientras la otra mujer sigue apretando el pecho de Clarke para que su corazón no se pare._

_La bebe nació por cesaría. Las complicaciones fueron muchas y Clarke perdió mucha sangre. Echo siente como sus manos se cansan y puede sentir como la sangre fluye entre sus piernas. La azgeda estaba embarazada en esos momentos y ella sabe que lo perdió._

_Un grito guerra levanta la atención de todos y los presentes pueden escuchar que personas se acercan. Una niña que tenía a la bebe en sus brazos corre a la esquina para protegerla mientras el grupo crea una muralla para proteger a WanHeda pensando lo peor. Los habitantes de las otras celdas empiezan a gritar para que llamar la atención y que no llegar_ _á_ _n a la líder._

_"_ _Heda viene" grita el primer soldado que llega con sangre en su rostro por los que ha matado en el camino._

_"_ _Heda…Heda" la llama la gente al verla venir._

_"_ _Clarke" Lexa llama preocupada._

_Raven empieza a abrir todas las celdas mecánicas hasta que Lexa llega a la última._

_"_ _Noooo…noooo. Clarke" la morena se tira al piso al ver a su amada sin vida._

Clarke se limpia una lágrima al recordar ese momento. Todos los días se levanta y le pide perdón a su esposa. Recordándole lo mucho que la ama.

Anya fue llamada por la persona que le enseño a vivir en la tierra. Clarke sabía que ese nombre debía ser recordado con orgullo, porque su hija le regalo una nueva vida como lo hizo la verdadera Anya en el pasado.

Clarke no sale m _á_ s de Polis, su labor ahora es con su familia y su casa.

Arkadia fue destruida por completo junto con los cuerpos de los rebeldes. Bellamy vivió porque Lexa prohibió que lo matarán. Heda dejo saber que la muerta era un camino fácil para él. Desterrado y sin familia, con el peso de la sangre Skaikru como memoria de sus pecados. Echo pidió la anulación de su matrimonio y volvió a territorio Azgeda con sus hijos. Los sobrevivientes se mudaron a la aldea de Octavia o a los clanes cercanos. No m _á_ s historia de los caídos del cielo.

Ahora solo existen cinco clanes de trece, con las nuevas leyes y unión de matrimonio de algunos líderes los clanes se fueron reduciendo. Luna y Rebecca con su hijo, lograron unir el clan de Don porque su hermano renuncio al estar al frente de este. Él solo quería seguir sembrando y producir para sus vecinos, no liderar.

Ray Duquesa de Sangedakru convirtió su clan en el ejército de Heda, con la ayuda de su madre Abby aprendió a mantener control de las masas y liderar. Con su madre Raven comparte la pasión por las máquinas y lo atrevido. Pero sobretodo con su prometida Hedatu Alaia encontró el amor y la estabilidad. Al igual que ellas, Vera y Amina siguieron sus pasos. Vera sigue siendo la Kwin Azgeda pero ahora controla el norte con Hedatu Amina hasta que la boda se realice el año próximo ya que Heda sigue encontrando defectos para dar a sus hijas.

Mientras menos clanes, menos conflictos han ocurridos. Los embajadores son seleccionados por distritos y democráticamente de acuerdo a las leyes creadas por Heda. Lo que nunca ha cambiado ha sido el espíritu de Heda. Esa costumbre y tradición nunca será destruida.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpe los recuerdos de Clarke que sigue pensando y mirando a su pequeña dormir.

"WanHeda, Heda informó su regreso temprano" Ridley baja su voz al ver a la niña dormir. Pasan los años y él sigue al lado de su Heda.

"Sabía que Lexa estaría impaciente" la rubia se ríe al saber que su esposa no le gusta dormir fuera de la casa.

Este sería el primer viaje de los trillizos fuera de Polis con su madre y hermanas mayores. Los tres estaban impacientes por salir de la ciudad y conocer más allá. Indira quería aprender con Ray las nuevas tácticas en combate mientras Jake y Aden querían conocer las playas y los barcos del Clan de Luna.

"Eso o los trillizos hicieron una de sus maldades" Ridley se queja y sale de la habitación.

Clarke trata de no reírse alto para no despertar a su hija. Sus bellos trillizos.

**_Flashback_ **

_"Esa no es la manera de comportarse. Como hijos de Heda debe existir un respeto con tus compañeros de clases" La Comandante les grita a sus tres hijos._

_Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar lo que ocurrió en el templo durante la clase de los estudiantes de primaria. Amina y Alaia brincan al recordar cómo una vez estuvieron en la posición de sus tres hermanos, cuando Nomon las regaño por escaparse y poner sus vidas en peligro._

_Hedatus se dirigían a impartir las clases de la tarde cuando fueron interrumpidas por una pelea en la sala del templo. Las dos hermanas corrieron para saber que ocurría y se encontraron con Indira encima de uno de su compañero golpeándolo en el rostro, mientras los demás gritaban._

_"Ser_ _á_ _que alguno de ustedes tres me puede informar lo que sucedió. De Indira ha de esperarse ese comportamiento, de Jake se conoce su lealtad con su hermana pero de ti Aden cubrir a tus hermanos a sabiendas de que estaba mal…"_

_"Ella estaba protegiéndome" Lexa es interrumpida por el llanto de su hijo menor que no ha parado de llorar desde que lo trajeron a su presencia._

_"Cállate" Indira le grita a su hermano enojada. Ella sabe que no importa lo ocurrido Nomon siempre le echa la culpa a ella._

_Clarke está en una esquina escuchando todo y le rompe el corazón al ver a sus dos pequeños llorando excepto a Indira que es más su orgullo contra su Nomon. Algo parecido a Alaia._

_"Habla Aden" Lexa le ordena y puede ver como Aden titubea._

_"Caminaba hacia el templo después del receso y uno de los niños mayores se acerca a mi empujándome. Sus amigos me agarraron de la camisa y me la rompen. Entonces…"_

_"TE DIJE QUE NO HABLAR_ Á _S" Indira empuja a su hermano para callarlo._

_"No te atrevas a golpear a tu hermano Indira" Lexa los separa y la forcejea para separarla. Amina y Alaia se acercan para ayudar._

_Indira tira un golpe al estómago de su madre en enojo._

_"Nadie…nadie insulta a mi hermano. Nadie tiene el derecho de ponerle una mano a su cuerpo. Nadie insulta el nombre de Heda y lo destituyen de su sangre por el simple hecho de no tener la estatura normal para un guerrero. Pero sobretodo nadie insulta en honor de mi familia porque yo los defenderé sin temor" Indira le grita a su Nomon con lágrimas en sus ojos. Clarke camina hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, su hija nunca ha llorado. La ni_ _ñ_ _a se recuesta de su madre que llora con ella._

_"Busca mi espada" Indira abre sus ojos en asombro._

_"Nomon" "Lexa" grita Clarke y sus hijos a la vez que escucharon a su madre dar la orden._

_"Te di una orden Indira. Busca mi espada" la niña corre hacia la otra parte del salón de guerra y busca la espada._

_Indira siente el peso del arma. A su corta edad ella siempre ha encontrado la espada hermosa aún así, ella sabe que no le pertenecerá nunca. La armadura de Heda le ser_ á _heredada a Amina y Alaia_ _para luego pasar al próximo portador del espiritu que no ha nacido todavía._

_Cuando Indira se la iba a entregar a su Nomon esta se sorprende por la respuesta "No. Tú la usar_ á _s para defender el honor de tu familia"_

_La Comandante se voltea y sale por la puerta con la manada de su familia. Indira corre para llegar al lado de su Nomon con la espada en orgullo._

_Los ciudadanos de Polis se sorprenden al ver como la primera familia camina en formación de guerra. WanHeda es la más dominante que se ve, aún con sus tres meses de embarazo._

_"¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?" Lexa pregunta mientras las personas le abren paso._

_"Luis" Indira contesta rápidamente._

_"¿Luis?" Lexa se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus lideres._

_"Si, Nomon el hijo del líder del clan del lago" Amina le informa al grupo._

_La familia cambia el rumbo hacia el edificio del clan que está de visita hace una semana. Lexa sabe que el líder es un hombre honesto y entregado para su pueblo. Estando cerca se_ _encuentran con el líder en uno de los kiosko comiendo, sin darse cuenta que empezaban a atraer la atención de los demás._

_"Luis" grita Lexa y el hombre se ahoga con su comida._

_"Heda…oh no, que hizo mi hijo ahora" el hombre trata de normalizar su voz pero se le hace difícil porque la comida se le atragantó por el susto. El líder sabe cómo es el comportamiento de su hijo y los problemas que ocasiona._

_"Luis" grita el padre con fuerza al saber que este lo va escuchar aunque estén en la plaza de Polis._

_Un niño de diez años llega corriendo sin saber que le esperaba._

_"Papa" Luis se acercaba y se detiene al ver la cara de Indira primero que los demás. El menor se acaricia su mejilla al sentir el golpe que le provino Indira._

_Clarke trata de no reírse por la escena y como el joven busca una salida rápido del lugar._

_"Luis. Heda quiere hablar contigo" el padre maldice el día que su esposa decidió nombrar a su hijo igual que él._

_El joven traga saliva y se acerca poco a poco bajando su cabeza en respeto._

_"Luis ha llegado a mis oídos noticias de tu inconformidad con la sangre de tu Heda. Dime…_ ¿C _ómo quieres que resolvamos este problema?" Lexa se acerca al hijo del líder y lo mira de arriba abajo._

_"No sé qué decir Heda" contesta nervioso el niño mala hora abrió su boca._

_"Indira" la líder le pregunta a su hija._

_"Quiero una revancha en la arena de guerra" Indira levanta su ceja derecha en reto al joven que abre sus ojos de par en par._

_"ummm…Heda no será peligroso para la niña. Ella contra mi hijo, es un poco abusivo de parte de nosotros" Luis trata de cambiar la situación. Adem_ _á_ _s que luce pequeña la hija de Heda._

_"_ ¿ _Que pasa Luis?, tienes miedo de perder. No le tendrás temor a una niña de siete años verdad" dice Lexa en forma de amistad y riéndose._

_"No Heda, claro que no. Es amistoso el combate" pregunta el líder nervioso, al ver la espada de Heda de la mano de la menor._

_"Claro" dice Lexa regresando con su familia._

_El líder se voltea a su hijo con ganas de golpearlo pero decide detenerse para que aprenda a respetar a los demás._

_"Nomon"_

_"Si" Lexa se baja a la estatura de su hija._

_La arena se empieza a llenar de curiosos y las apuestan están a favor de Indira, la morena lo escucho por los gritos de los vendedores._

_"Tengo siete y medio" Indira le dice a su madre mientras estira su cuerpo para prepararse._ _Lexa sonríe y besa su frente._

_Cada uno de los miembros de la familia abraza a Indira y le dan fuerza para la pelea. Clarke no suelta a su pequeña hasta que Lexa le da su abrazo._

_"Indi. Nomon te ama aunque pienses que nunca está pendiente de ti. Soy fuerte contigo porque se lo mucho que puedes dar y hoy me lo demostraste defendiendo a tu hermano. Ahora sal y golpea el trasero de ese niño que se atrevió a insulta a tu sangre. Abrazo familiar" grita Lexa y todos se acercan a Indira._

_"Uno, dos, tres. Indira" grita la familia._

Ese día Clarke lo recuerda con alegría. Fue el momento que marco los lazos entre Lexa e Indira. La única de los hijos de la Comandante que siempre peleaba con su madre y ganaba. La rubia siempre supo el carácter de las dos, por eso chocaban cada vez que ocurría una situación con los trillizos. Ella tiene escrito en un diario todas las aventuras de sus tres hijos. Desde que orinaron a Ridley y a Niko hasta la escapada que hicieron cuando Lexa los estaba bañando, que corrieron por todo Polis desnudos.

Clarke sonríe porque nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos desde que piso tierra.

Diez años desde el nacimiento de sus hermosos trillizos y veinticinco será los años que cumplirán sus hijas mayores este fin de semana. Una fiesta que se celebrará por todo lo alto.

La rubia no sabe cuándo cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida. El cansancio y la falta de su esposa llegó a ella rápidamente.

* * *

Horas después Clarke siente como una persona besa su frente y cae a su lado. Abre sus ojos y ve a su esposa en todo su esplendor. Su pelo moreno con nuevos mechones blancos que anuncian la edad de Heda. Aunque pasen los años la Comandante siempre demuestra su fuerza y sigue con su rutina mañanera de entrenamiento. La paz a seguido pero Heda le gusta continuar con las costumbres.

Clarke acaricia su espalda y escucha un rugir de la boca de la otra mujer.

"ufff…recuérdame porque decidimos tener más hijos, después de Amina y Alaia" Lexa mira a su amada con una sonrisa cansada.

"Será porque los dotes de Heda están entre sus piernas. Además los trillizos fue tu culpa" dice la rubia riéndose de su esposa.

"No secundo tu palabras. Tú eres la culpable, porque no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos" Clarke pincha el hombro de la morena en juego.

"Tan malo fue el viaje" pregunta la rubia viendo la ausencia de su hija menor. Clarke se imagina que esta con sus hermanos jugando.

"Dejame pensar…Jake trato de abrir la puerta del helicóptero mientras volábamos y tú sabes lo mucho que me encanta las alturas. O la decisión de tus trillizos en querer amarrar a Aden con una cuerda y tirarlo del bote de Luna para saber la profundidad del océano. La lista es tan larga que creo que no acabará" la morena se queja con su esposa.

Clarke se acerca y le da un beso con cariño.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte" la rubia baja el tono de su voz seductoramente.

"mmmm" la morena se voltea posicionándose encima de su esposa.

Las dos se besan suavemente, conociendo el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Clarke gime al sentir como Lexa empuja su pelvis contra su centro. La rubia siempre ha amado el sabor de su esposa.

"Te extrañe" susurra la morena en el oído de su amada mientras muerte su cuello con cariño.

"Yo también" contesta Clarke y baja su mano sobre los glúteos de la otra mujer apretándolos.

Las dos líderes pensaban que nadie interrumpiría el momento de amor pero no fue así.

"iuuuuuhhh…" gritan los trillizos tapándose sus ojos.

"Ma, Nomon" gritan Amina y Alaia al saber que otra vez encontraron sus madres en una posición no deseada.

"¿Qué Nomon le hace a mama?" pregunta con inocencia Anya.

"Nada" Amina tapa los ojos de su hermana menor.

"Dime, porque nuestros hijos nos interrumpen cada vez que queremos tener sexo?" Clarke se ríe al escuchar a su esposa. Pero tiene razón, sus hijos tienen una manera única de interrumpir cada vez que están en el acto.

Lexa se sale de encima de su esposa y recibe con manos abierta a su hija pequeña que viene corriendo en felicidad.

"Nomon" Anya se tira sobre su madre mientras los demás se acercan a Clarke a abrazarla por los días que estuvieron sin verla.

De momento la cama se llena de invasores de todas las edades. Amina y Alaia en las esquinas, los trillizos en el medio y Anya encima de su Nomon.

Los que empiezan la conversación animadamente son los trillizos recordando las aventuras del viaje mientras Amina o Alaia interrumpen para añadir algo.

En ese momento Clarke y Lexa se miran directamente con amor. Los tiempos has pasado muchas guerras se han ganado y el amor entre las dos nunca ha acabado.

"Te amo" Lexa habla con su voz bajita.

"Yo también te amo" contesta Clarke con sus ojos enamorado.

"Ugh. Ya empezaron con las miradas" Alaia vira sus ojos pero sonríe porque ella tiene lo mismo con Ray.

"Ataquen" gritan los trillizos para impedir el beso de su dos madre.

* * *

Más entrada la noche Clarke y Lexa están abrazadas mirando por el balcón de Polis. El cambio es evidente. Nuevos edificios se ven a la vista y carreteras transitables se observan con los avances tecnológicos creados por Raven y Abby. Las dos adultas han creado algo inimaginable para todos en su tiempo libre.

"Creo que este fin de semana, Vera y Ray pedirán la mano de nuestras hijas públicamente" Lexa le informa a su esposa sus sospechas.

"No puedo creer como el tiempo vuela. A sus edad ya Yo las tenía a ellas"

"Ni me lo recuerdes que no quiero ser abuela" las dos se ríen por la alegría de la vida. Sus dos hijas han conseguido mujeres respetables y leales a ellas.

"Deberíamos hacer otro hijo"

"Ni te atrevas que estamos vieja para cambiar pañales" Lexa brinca un poco al sentir el golpe de su esposa en el hombro.

"Estoy bromeando. Ayer estuve entrenando con Amina y Alaia, y tuve que descansar cada momento" Clarke mira a su esposo con una sonrisa.

"Amor, debes de reconocer que ya no puedes. Además si renuncias a los entrenamientos podemos estar más tiempo a solas" la rubia seduce a su esposa con sus palabras y la besa en los labios.

"Me encanta esa idea"

Clarke grita al sentir como su esposa la sube como si nada y la lleva a la cama.

La habitación empieza a calentarse por las dos mujeres. Poco a poco la ropa es olvidada en el suelo. Besos apasionados se comparten y las dos gimen al conocer el cuerpo de la otra. Los años han pasado y el fuego entre las dos nunca dejará de existir. Porque el amor de estas dos líderes rompió con las barreras y estereotipos de todos los tiempos. Este amor se impuso en guerra, traición y perdón.

**_Aún en la muerte futura las dos partirán juntas en esta vida para reencontrarse en la otra._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS :)

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen los errores, espero que les guste.  
> Pregunto puedo unir Raven y Abby como pareja que piensan


End file.
